THE WAR OF AZARUMAKH:Enemy Mine
by Hakucho-E
Summary: In search for the optimal prey, decadency threatens the lives of many hunter species. Fate brings a group of Yautja and humans into the centre of a great war between species. Enjoy!
1. Bad Hunt

_This is the first story I've ever written and it was a long time ago, and it is being re-posted after proofreading and a bit of "shaping up". Apart from that I want to thank S2 from Predaphiles and all my dear friends from that community for the encouragements to post this story.  Thanks_

_Please read this before you continue. The aim with this story is none other then to just present a brief moment in time where a group of creatures are caught in an adventure. In other words, this particular time and space could very well have a beginning before this time and a continuation beyond it. Hence, the characters are given more space to develop and the action is present in different intensities through the story. Some features are erotic and some are violent, so if you take offence by it, please stop reading NOW!_

* * *

**Enemy Mine: The War of Azarumakh By E. Nagy**

COYPRIGHT © by E. Nagy

I own all characters except the concept of Alien and Predator, which is protected and owned by H.R. Geiger and Stan Winston, respectively.

This story takes off in the dark forests of Transylavnia – my birthplace. The most beautiful place on this Earth in my opinion, with forests of seldom witnessed beauty. With its still volcanically active area, although no eruptions have occurred in hundreds of years, it contains a rich source of minerals, but also a vast animal kingdom and people that still bear the traces of the Hun-Asian ancestors – in pride and features. Our greatest warrior was the leader Vajk, who later became St:Steven – the first catholic king of the Magyar people. It was an honour to have a boy who would show the courage worthy of the name Vajk….

* * *

**FATE**

_Wh'houri (:Waoree)_

The ship was gliding through the dark and cold space. Stars and galaxies were swirling in the surroundings, but from afar they all looked the same, billions of white dots on an extensive, black canvas. Most of the ship's inhabitants had returned to their quarters and peacefulness had settled in every part of the ship, as in contrast to the loud and busy waking hours. The corridors were once again silent, as the sound of hundreds of thumping feet ceased for the night and there was only the echo of the steps from one lonely creature making her way through the dim corridor to the information centre. Her name was Wh'houri, a girl who had just taken her first few steps into womanhood as she entered the ways of the blooded warrior.

The scar on her finely domed forehead was still soar from the acid blood of her first kill. It had been several days since she became blooded, but the wound would take some time to heal. She could feel the sting and the uncomfortable stretch of the skin as she moved her eyebrows, but she was utterly proud of the pain. Although Wh'houri was at the beginning of her adult life, she felt no sadness in having to leave the carefree life of a child. She was looked upon as an equal by the Leaders and that was the most important thing to her. Finally, she was becoming a respected hunter.

Wh'houri did not have any thoughts of having offspring – at least not for a while. Even if Yautja females early gave up their hunting carriers to advance in society, Wh'houri had no ambitions of taking part in clan affairs and politics.

She took a sip out of the sweet brew she carried with her into the library, and sat down in front of a computer that had not yet switched into sleep mode.

Wh'houri logged in on a search engine and entered that two-letter sign, which symbolised the race she was most fascinated with. Not many Yautja females had hunted for Oomans, a rather insignificant tool-folk, but fearful once angered. They had some skills in warrior ways – and some were really good. Wh'houri had heard so many legends and enthralling stories, told by Ancients warrior. All these legends had seeped into her mind, becoming an obsession she wanted to fuel. Perhaps, one day she would earn her right as an Ancient, a hunter surviving more then a thousand hunts. She would decorate her trophy wall with countless sculls of all species, but the centrepiece would always be that of the humans.

As she waited a few seconds, a never-ending list of information was at her disposal. The young huntress scanned the title of the information-links to pick out the ones that seemed the most interesting, and began reading about the physical statue of these creatures. She was fascinated with the differences between their males and females; much bigger than between the two sexes of her own species. She was about the same height as her brothers in arms but in some cases, the oldest matriarchs could be bigger and stronger then males.

Also, the Ooman females seemed very fragile in appearance and not to mention short. However, they were known to be very loyal. Their psyche had biologically evolved to keep their society together, which was the reason to why they were more social with a broader spectrum of, for instance, language use, whereas the males were more defensive and lone wolves. Now, those were the ones that were interesting. Males could be extremely aggressive when threatened. They were capable to handle weapons and they weren't always fair in fight. They were not trustworthy, which could be more or less said for the entire species, but that is what made the hunt so exciting. One could never anticipate what would happen, hence even good hunters had lost their lives to Ooman blade.

Wh'houri leaned back in her chair and smiled as she finished the last sip of the brew. Two more cycles of a day and she would take part in her first Ooman hunt.

* * *

_Vajk (:Vaaik)_

Vajk had just entered his thirtieth year. He was the son of a simple man who had gained nobility as he retired as general from the King's royal army. Vajk's father had fought many great battles against the Turks who had tried to breach the boarders of Erdély, or Transylvania as the Latin-speaking priests would call it. As the Turks and Christian priests had tried to enter the vast lands of Erdély, they were defeated by the beautiful, yet perilous landscape, for the woods were almost impossible to penetrate and the animal kingdom was among the richest in the world, including deadly species of all categories. Not many people dared to trans silva, which meant to cross the forests. This land was considered by most ignorant people to be a God forsaken land, giving rise to legends of werewolves, vampires and devils.

Well, Vajk had grown up in this land and he had never encountered any of those legendary creatures. He was actually surprised that in the year 1635, people still believed in such things. He was never really interested in religion or fantastic creatures, but his late mother had wanted him to learn about Christianity. She claimed that hope and faith in God could come in hand one day, and perhaps be the only thing keeping a person alive. Well, it mattered nothing to Vajk.

Vajk lost his belief when neither hope nor faith saved his wife from the Plague. He wasn't even allowed to go into her room to hold her for the last time or even say goodbye. She had spent the last of her agonizing days alone. They had only communicated through letters sent and received from under the door crevice. The doctors had isolated her in a room, which was upon her death burnt down until nothing of her belongings remained. Vajk only had the dear memory of his beautiful wife in his heart, and sometimes that was not enough.

Ten years had passed and still he was tormented by that fruitless anger, but he couldn't find the strength to involve in someone new.

A few years after the death of his wife, Vajk's father had succumbed to the superior strength of a brown bear. Not long before that faithful hunt, his father had said to Vajk "As the years pass me by the prey become more cunning and stronger…and one day the prey will win and honour me with death. Promise you will not collect my body, I want to be as free in death as they are. Not stuck under dirt".

Vajk had agreed to that promise, which his mother never forgave him. They had parted in silence as she remarried and left the country for good, and suddenly the young man was alone in a large inherited mansion, but no one to share it with. His only reason to live at present was for the King's army – just as his father before him – and the riches that were associated with it.

Vajk passed a large hall mirror and remained for a few seconds in front of it, tracing the lines of his features. His face was of unusual beauty – a trait from his mother – yet masculine with angular edges around his jaws. The bridge of the nose was straight like an arrow and his lips were thin and serious, but finely shaped and kissable as his wife used to say. The high cheekbones were a legacy from the Hun-forefathers and the depth and intensity of his black eyes was a genetic gift from his father.

The harmony of his face was only disrupted by a deep scar, which ran from the left temple and crossed the cheek towards his upper lip. He snorted a smile at the mark, which was left on his face by a worthy opponent in battle who left the Lord unconscious and bleeding, until he was found by a handful of his men after a whole day of tireless search. He learned from that experience never to underestimate anyone with a weapon, for no matter their skills, even the weakest could have a lucky day.

Vajk looked at his bearded face. He hadn't been among people for months. His most trusted friend, the stable boy, had respectfully, yet with a touch of forcefulness, enlighten him of the fact that the Master couldn't spend the rest of his life isolated from the outside world.

Vajk gazed at his sad image – maybe the stable boy was right. Sometimes he did miss a female companion, but he never admitted that. Whenever the subject was brought up, Vajk told Joseph, the stable boy, that the only female that had room in his heart at the moment was the black mare, Midnight.

Indeed, Midnight was the most magnificent horse Vajk ever had the honour to ride in battle. She was fearless and her fur was like ebony, which made her apart from mystical also worthy any God, not just a simple Lord. Maybe she should take her out, just to stretch her legs a little.

* * *

_The hunt_

Wh'houri awoke with a sense of excitement that bloomed within as she opened the casket containing her armour. She strapped around her powerful thighs a metallic shield, which covered most the outer parts of the thighs, whilst elastic bands held the chest plates armoured around a muscular torso. Her finely shaped face was covered by a decorative, yet functional helmet aiding her to see in the dark and providing her with information about her surrounding. Her mandibles were clicking with nervousness anticipation, and she felt a feverish rush travel through her spine like a shot of electricity. Her senses were sharpened and a touch of bitterness broke through her musky breath, a warning of increasing aggression.

Vajk lay on the bed listening to the storm outside. The winds had changed and were increasing in power. The clouds grew very dark and the wolves had been howling for hours, notifying the world that a change in season was approaching.

Vajk didn't minded, he had always enjoyed a change in scenery - the summer turning to autumn, the winter giving way to spring, the storms settling for sunshine, and rain ceasing for absolute clear and crisp air. He could no longer resist his urge to ride with Midnight.

Wh'houri stopped in front of the small landing pod. Her Leader gave her some last minute instructions before she entered. They would not communicate much once they had landed on the ground, so any un-clarities had to be answered right then and there. On Ooman-land, one had to be sure of the hunt since there was no room for mistakes.

"I will follow you at a distance and if you show any signs of being insecure, we will abort. Are you absolutely clear about that?"

"Yes, Master," Wh'houri replied. But she would not get insecure and abort the hunt. She would finish it by bringing home her very first head-trophy.

Vajk smiled and sat up in the bed. The fireplace had long stopped giving off heat and he gave off a slight shiver as the cool air brushed against hi skin. It was early morning, something which was referred to as "the hour of the wolf", for it was the time when the wolves hunted and tainted the peace of he night.

Most of the servants, if not all, were asleep and Vajk felt a touch of aversion having to awaken someone for his sudden urge to go out riding in the stormy night. He reflected over this idea and realised it would be better not to tell anyone, and thus he took matters into his own hands.

He dressed in a hardened leather suit out of oxen skin, which covered his entire body. The suit was black and especially enforced around the torso and thighs, with metal plates embedded in pockets positioned at vulnerable parts on the body. He sometimes wore this suit in battle instead of whole-body armour, which in his mind was very handicapping for it restrained his movements. The leather, however, allowed for better mobility, speed and the need to move in battle. The ability to move properly was greatly valued by soldiers, and many times more important than a metal armour almost impossible to penetrate. Sometimes, speed was all that mattered.

He brushed his long, black hair aside, but couldn't find anything more exotic than a piece of wool yarn, folded a couple of times, to restrain that silky mane in a tail. That had to do – it would be a short adventure anyway, for he was planning to be back before dawn.

Vajk opened the thick and heavy oak door, to the mansion entrance, and was struck by the force of the wind that hit against him. He gave his urge a second thought, but at the same time, he was too alert and restless to go back to sleep. Now that he had made such trouble dressing up, he would go on as planned and walked down the juniper avenue towards the stables.

The Ooman planet was not very friendly this night. There was a cold wind blowing and the animals were unusually silent. This was more or less expected due to the weather, but Wh'houri was sensing something in the air and some odd feeling came over her. An instinct, or perhaps intuition. She hesitated for a few second as her feet was about to touch the black soil beneath her. The young huntress halted in her movements and remained still.

The Leader noticed that Wh'houri had stopped a bit ahead. She was scanning the area in a way she hadn't done before. He was beginning to think that maybe she was hesitating or perhaps she got nervous. In any case the hunt should then be aborted. He was about to make his way towards the apprentice to catch up with her, when he heard a strange noise coming from the open field nearby. It was a sound of drumming.

Wh'houri turned to locate the origin of the drumming. It was some animal running and by the sound if it, it was a heavy creature, yet a fast one. She looked through the infrared image the mask provided her with and to her great excitement, an Ooman came riding – and it was about to cross her path.

The Leader started running to warn Wh'houri and to abort the hunt. Judging by the dress of the Ooman, this one was clearly a very experienced fighter – certainly not the most suitable prey for a newly blooded huntress to take on. Besides, the most important thing was not to collect a trophy, but to analyse the situation, which he feared was about to get out of hand. He could tell by Wh'houri's posture that she was about to strike and by experience, he also knew that the young woman had a unique ability to get herself into trouble.

"Damn!" he repeated over and over. "This was not the deal."

Out of nowhere, from the darkness of the forest, a light had hit him and he fell to the ground. Vajk did not know what had happened, but realised quickly that Midnight was no longer alive. There was a deep wound in her chest and he couldn't grasp the notion that she was really dead. He placed a hand on the wound in an attempt to comprehend the tragic facts, and as the understanding of Midnight's death settled in his mind, a powerful rage had exploded within him. Whoever had done this would pay with their life.

He screamed out loud with pain and anger and drew his sword from the sheath on his side. Hi lifted his gaze and saw a dark figure running towards him with blades on the wrists. He faced his attacker and ran towards it. Blades met in the pale moonlight as the sound of metal against metal echoed through the air. The battle was fierce and fuelled by fury and hatred.

Wh'houri was fighting passionately, but the Ooman was an extremely good opponent. The Leader watched it from a distance, but the Code of Honour prohibited him from interfering. If Wh'houri had taken on a hunt she couldn't handle, then her opponent would give her a death worthy a huntress. He had to stay and wait to see how it would end.

Vajk was hit across the face with a powerful fist and the choking taste of blood filled his mouth. He responded with a violent kick to the knee of his attacker. The reaction was immediate. The attacker had lost balance on the damaged leg, just for a slight second, but that second was more than enough for Vajk to deliver the fatal blow to the face. He swung his sword with all his might. A loud shriek cut through the night and then all was silent.

The Leader watched with dread as Wh'houri collapsed and shrunk to the ground. He began running towards the fighters, but he did not take more than a few leaps before he heard another Ooman shouting. He stopped and cloaked himself.

Joseph had heard the scream. He had been awakened by the storm and he wanted to go out to the stable to check upon the horses. He knew that they sometimes got very nervous when the winds were powerful and the wooden construction of the stable creaked due to the force. He was surprised to find one of the horses missing, thus he saddled up and went searching. He was just about to give up his search when he heard the loud shriek and he aided for assistance. To his shock he found Vajk holding the lifeless head of his beloved Midnight and next to them there was a giant in metal armour – also seemingly dead.

The Leader cursed. He could not get to Wh'houri and to his great discontent the Oomans tied Wh'houri to the back of their horse and rode off with her corpse.

"Disrespectful bastards!" the Leader growled, but he had no options but to abort mission. He returned to the small pod and hesitated for a moment before entering the code towards the mother ship. However, he had to accept that fact that Wh'houri was most likely never to be found again.


	2. My Prey

**MY PREY**

Wh'houri awoke from the darkness. She tried to open her eyes, but only a tiny slit of light managed to seep through her swollen eyelids. She managed to focus her gaze a little, but the flickering flame from a torch attached to the stonewall in front of her, pierced her head like needles. She moaned as she felt the pounding headache take force over her being. It was a consequence of the powerful blow to her head, and she realised that she had been very fortunate to survive the battle.

Trying to move about, Wh'houri found herself lying on the back and chained to a cold, damp floor. Immediately a sense of panic rooted inside her and she made futile attempts to break free. There was a metal arch on her throat, nailing her to the floor with hardly any space to swallow, let alone to move her head. Her hands and feet were nailed with similar arches and several sets of heavy chains wrapped around her torso, anchored her body to complete immobility.

She had lost her mask and couldn't breathe in the damp air, which further tormented her with the feeling she was slowly suffocating. Somewhere in the depth of her mind, a flash of logic told her it was merely a false perception due to fear, but it felt real nonetheless.

The young Yautja female was covered in sweat from the fever that had settled in her body, yet at the same time she shivered from the icy stone blocks on which she was lying. It was a confusing state of sensations tormenting her. Wh'houri couldn't tell how long she had been unconscious, but it must have been for a few days, since she could feel her own body fluids beneath her. She was in utter disgrace.

"It is awake now, sir," the guard reported.

Vajk had just finished his evening meal when the news came. He left the table immediately and hurried to the dungeon. Once he reached the wooden door, he commanded the guard posted outside the chamber, to leave him alone with the creature.

Wh'houri heard that the door opened and the Ooman who entered said something, which she did not understand.

"My God, how it stinks in here!" Vajk remarked angrily. He immediately shouted to the servants to bring him buckets of hot water. While awaiting the water, he stepped closer to the fettered creature, watching it with disgust and anger.

It was not one of God's creatures. He was sure of that. Maybe the superstitious town's folk were right. Maybe there were devils in the woods. There was at least one lying in front of him. Vajk slowly squat down next to the creature to be able to face it and to his surprise, the creature returned his gaze in a way only seen in the eyes of people.

Wh'houri could sense the Ooman's anger. She saw as it frowned and tiny wrinkles were apparent on the bridge of its nose.

"What in God's name are you?" Vajk asked trying hard not to spit on it with disgust. The creature looked at him and remained silent. and during this time, the buckets of water had arrived.

"Well, I will not have you say that I'm not a good host," Vajk said. "And as with any good host, I will let my guests freshen up if they need it."

He grabbed a bucket of boiling water and poured it over the chained creature. It shrieked out almost deafeningly loud as the water scald its body, yet the young Lord felt a strange satisfaction in knowing the pain he caused.

Wh'houri screamed "Stop" over and over. The water was burning hot and the pain was too great. Finally, her overloaded senses shut down in an attempt to keep the body alive and she drifted away from it all – drifted into darkness. The whole world started spinning until it disappeared.

Vajk poured the final bucket over the creature. It had stopped shaking and that inhuman scream silenced. He kicked at it to see if it was unconscious then threw the bucket across the cell.

"Guard!" he shouted. "Have this mess cleaned up. If it awakens again…let me know."

* * *

In space...

The Leader, Keetah-dte, had returned to the mother ship and cursed as he made his way to the control room. He was greeted by his fellow Leader of a different hunting group, but did not return the gesture. A Keetah-dte made his way towards the control room, the Yautja Leader kept up the pace next to him.

"What happened?" asked the other Leader, noticing that Wh'houri was nowhere to be found.

"She was killed by an Ooman."

The leader knew that it was forbidden by the Code to interfere in a fight that was not personal, hence Keetah-dte had no right in correcting Wh'houri's unfortunate hunt. She had brought that devastation upon herself. It was the Code, it was evolution, it was the way things were. No hunter is allowed to save the life of another who is engaged in a fight. The outcome of the fight is to be determined by the skills of the participants – not by a bystander.

"And her body?"

"They took it," Keetah-dte growled.

"You don't mean that," the other sighed in disbelief and clicked with his insect-like mandibles with sadness.

"Yes, that is what happened…I couldn't collect it."

They both entered the control room and sat down in front of the almond shaped window at the front of the ship. After a moment of silence the Leader spoke.

"So what are you going to do now, Keetah-dte?"

"I will wait a while to see if she turns up somewhere where we can collect her body."

The words Keetah-dte uttered stole a part of the strength in his voice and an awkward silence emerged. The fellow Leader had nothing else to say, other then to offer his condolences.

"I am sorry, brother. She really had potential…she would have become a good hunter."

* * *

On Earth...

Wh'houri opened her eyes to the sound of loud chattering. The sounds came from very high-pitched voices, and from what she recalled at the information centre, these were the voices of females. Judging by the increasing strength of voices, they were coming down the stairs to the dungeon.

"I'm not going in there!" protested one of the maids.

"Oh, stop being so childish. It is fettered to the floor. It can't do anything," said the other.

"You can't trust the Devil. It always strikes when you least expect it. My mother always warned me about the Devil and its kin and besides..."

"All right," the elder woman interrupted angrily. "I will go in there, but you will assist me when I call for you."

The elder woman entered the cold, tiny chamber of stone and looked carefully around as she placed a torch in the metal ring on the wall next to the door. She gathered courage and took a deep breath before walking up to the creature on the floor. It gave off a slight shudder and thus the woman raised her hands, exposing her empty palms.

"Don't fear me," she began with a calm, but steady voice. "I will clean your wounds. My Master is sometimes short tempered, but I thought it was wrong of him to do what he did."

Wh'houri tried to listen. She understood some words and by hearing them in a particular order, she was able to grasp some of the things this female Ooman said.

"Look at your skin" the old woman sighed as she put her hand on Wh'houri's chest. The large chest was heaving with pain as the hand slowly examined the blisters from the hot water, the scratches from the ground as she was dragged behind a horse, and the bruises from the fight against young master Vajk.

"I am very sorry," the old lady sighed and started attending the wounds on the soar body.

Wh'houri lay as still as she could not to aggravate or startle the tiny Ooman, but this one didn't seem to be so easily frightened. She was different from the others. The Yautja huntress focused on the face and thoroughly inspected the features. The head of the Ooman was covered in a piece of cloth that followed the contour of the head rather tightly, but a grey lock of hair that had peaked out from behind her neck revealed that she was of respectable age. Indeed, her wrinkled face bore traces of the roughness of life and her sinewy hands were covered with scars, whilst the swollen joints told a tale of a hard-working woman.

As the woman was caring for the being, she heard a deep growl from inside the belly of the creature - the unmistakable sound of hunger.

Wh'houri lowered her gaze in awkwardness as she was spoken to.

"I will have them bring something to you. Now, if you will excuse me."

With some effort the old woman managed to stand on her soar legs, for time was taking out its right on the body of this farmer widow. As she was about to close the door, she heard a few recognisable words that made her smile; "Thank you".


	3. Not of the New Order

**NOT OF THE NEW ORDER**

Vajk was dining alone and was about to relax with some wine when his most trusted and oldest servant, madam Farkasné, entered the hall. She has been with the family ever since Vajk was a child, and due to her close involvement in his upbringing he occasionally called her "mum".

"I am sorry to disturb you, young Master, but there is something you have forgotten."

Vajk turned to face the old lady as she gait closer to him.

"Pardon me?" Vajk asked with surprise.

"That creature has been held in the dungeon for four days now, with no food and no water. What will you do about it?"

"Mum," Vajk began with a grunt. "I am not planning to do anything about it. I will have it rot down there."

Vajk emptied his beaker and filled it again with wine.

"That is not the way to do it. That's not what your father had brought you up to become" the lady pointed out.

"Well he isn't here to reprimand me, is he?" Vajk said with a smug expression on his face.

"No," the lady said at first with a calm voice, but then she continued forcefully slamming her fist against the table. "But I am!"

Vajk sat up from his sunken position in his armchair at the head of the table and cast an almost shocked gaze at the old woman, whilst the sip of wine in his mouth nearly choked him.

"I will not have you dishonour your family name and sit here isolated for the rest of your life feeling sorry for yourself," she yelled in a huff. "It has been too long since you cared about anything, too long since you made a change in your routines, too long before you felt anything."

"Are you expecting me to feel anything towards that demon?" he argued.

"There are no such things as demons and devils, I though I had taught you that already", she cut in. Her jaws were trembling with anger as she spoke and her otherwise greyish skin, had blushed into deep red.

"Well, what you taught me, my dear lady, was witchcraft…or at least that it what the priests called it" he interposed arrogantly and buried his words in the wine.

"I am not a woman of the new order," she pointed out proudly. "I have healed more people than you have had the pleasure of killing, my boy, and I had spent years teaching you the ways of our forefathers. You should have listened because their knowledge would have enriched your life. Instead of embracing life as it is, cruel or heavenly, you sit here with a faded memory."

"That's enough, woman!" Vajk shouted, throwing the glass across the diner. "I will not tolerate this, not even from you!"

"And what will you do about that, my boy?" she asked taking a step closer to him so as she could feel his breath. "You are already dead…and I don't fear the dead."

Vajk was deprived of his anger as the last words floated out of the woman. He was an experienced fighter, and experienced killer, but in a battle against the old woman, only a God was worthy to challenge her wisdom.

She left the dining hall utterly disappointed in the young boy she once had the pleasure of teaching, and seeing him growing up into a fine warrior. She had spent many years teaching him the wisdom of healing and how to use the riches of the herbs to seal wounds and draw fever out of the body. Knowledge he often used in battle. But most importantly, she had tried to open his eyes to see beyond the wall of mist that most people stared at their whole lives without being able to glance through it; that wall, which trapped most people with prejudice and fear.

She lived by the old ways of life – she was not of the new order.

The new representatives of God had burnt her mother to death. The old lady snorted in discontent at the though. Representatives of God, indeed – how did they have the nerve to call themselves that, when they cared nothing about the matters of the spirit, just to control people's lives. Her forefathers had honoured all the gifts of nature, they feared neither man nor beast, and all the creation of God was for the disposal of man to learn about the delicate balance in life. Vajk had obviously forgotten these valuable lessons. Well, she was determined to remind him.

Vajk slammed the door behind him as he entered his domicile. He was mostly upset about being so upset. For what reason did he allow himself to be so deeply touched by Mum's words? She was just a crazy old woman, with outdated beliefs.

He took a few deep breaths to clam himself. He knew that the old lady had hit a tender spot, but the pride within him was difficult to overcome.

If he did feed that bastard in the basement, he would prove himself weak. What man would listen to and take orders from a woman? Not to mention an old one.

However, he has to acknowledge Mum for she had cared for Vajk his entire life, and the matter of fact remained that she had taught him well. He hadn't forgotten about the old woman's lessons regarding Nature, and yes, she was right about his chained life. Yet he couldn't help it, he couldn't help himself, for there was something holding him back from living. He did want to break with this empty life, but failed so many times.

Vajk took yet another deep breath and stared at the ceiling for a short moment. What should he do?

The thoughts whirling inside his head, took a toll on his strength and after a few hours of contemplation, weariness settled within. Vajk yawned and took his shirt off. He would go to bed for the night and consider the future of the beast in the morning.

* * *

The old woman sat in the kitchen ad stared at the piece of bread and the glass of warm milk she had in front of her. She was sued to dine in the kitchen and she didn't really mind working hours at a time in that confined area. She felt free nonetheless. More free in that small kitchen then her beloved child in his whole mansion. She wept many nights, mourning his loss and the cocoon of self-pity that with time only enclosed Vajk more and more. But now, the tears had run dry. As much as she would have wanted to help him, Vajk had to help himself.

She recalled a particular moment in time, in her early forties. She was already a widow and an elderly woman by standards beliefs. Vajk was only three at the time. He had been playing around the mansion, when the lady of the house called for her servants in panic. Vajk was gone and nowhere to be found. The entire house searched for the boy on foot or horseback, and even tracing him with blood hounds, but to no avail.

It was already midnight when Farkasné found the lost boy in a deep trench, which was dug by hunters to trap deer. He had fallen inside and not been able to climb up again. The trench was deeper then a two grown men and hence she couldn't go down to him. The lady had torn her apron and part of her dress into pieces and made a long rope out with a loop on the end. She had told the little boy he had to reach for the rope and place the loop around his waist. But Vajk was paralyzed with fear. He had been there a whole day, night had fallen upon him and strange noises he had ever heard before haunted him in the dark. Each time she managed to persuade him to approach the rope – his promise to freedom – a sharp noise, or frightful cawing pushed him onto the ground, sucking his thumb and staring at the black shy with tearful eyes.

"Please, Vajk…," she had begged for him when hope was slowly slipping away. "I can't help you unless you want to be helped. I know you are too young to understand, but please…you have to reach out for me to be able to help you."

She had started crying, but managed to gather enough strength to give the noises of the forest a voice he could understand.

"Don't be afraid. They are just here to help…see…they want you to come out of there."

She pointed at the crow on a branch cawing with that dreadful sound.

"See? He is just encouraging you to come to me. They wont do anything bad, they just want you safe…like I do. Please, Vajk…listen to them?"

The boy slowly released his little thumb from the trembling lips and his tears stopped flowing in tiny rivers. He reached for the rope and pulled the loop around his waist.

The old lady smiled at the dear memory. From that night on, she was like a mother to Vajk and he was her loyal apprentice. Where had all those days flown?

Why had he stopped listening to Nature?

* * *

Terrible dreams had haunted Vajk that night. He woke up to the sounds of his own scream. Sweat was pearling from his chest and images were swiftly changing on his inner canvas. He shut his eyes to make the images of death and battles go away. He was surrounded by death and even in his own bed he could smell the stench of decaying bodies. He wiped the sweat off his brows and sighed with shudder as nausea settled in the pit of his stomach. He was fed up with that kind of life. All that fear, the hatred and blood shed. He wanted it all to disappear but it was all so deeply rooted into his life, that it had become a part of him. No! He needed to clear his head. Perhaps do something.

He put on a dressing gown of a dark, heavy fabric. The smooth surface and cut of the fabric accentuated the broad shoulders, the strong chest and the firm waist around which he tied a belt. The gown stretched down to his ankles and gave him a perfectly chiselled frame that he knew delighted most women. Unlike many nobles, he was very athletic for a warrior's life demanded good physique, but to he never used his exquisite body to lure a company into his bed. He had wished for it many times when his hands inadvertently searched towards a hunger between the thighs, but he couldn't manage. The flame often died as soon as it appeared and Vajk had no intentions in obtaining a rumour that he was unfulfilling. He needed a drink.

Vajk entered the kitchen, situated on the bottom floor on the left wing of the mansion. The left wing was almost exclusively utilised by the servants and it served as a permanent home for most of them. The right wing was used during feasts and celebrations, whereas the centre part of the building was Vajk's private quarters. The dungeon was far under the left wing, beneath the cellar even. His father had built it to serve as a second cellar, but it had never come to use – until now.

Vajk had never liked that second cellar. It was far deep under the ground and apart from the icy cold, it was also pitch black. As a child he used to be afraid to go down, but now it wasn't the dark that made him uneasy – it was that hideous creature sleeping there.

He poured himself a glass of wine he found near the stove. Apparently the old lady had cooked something and there was some wine left in the bottle. He drank with large gulps and was about to be seated next to the simple wooden table, when he noticed the clay bowl on its centre. He snorted a smile.

The old woman had prepared something for that creature. How could Mum have known that Vajk would come to his senses and feed that thing? Was he really that predictable or was it just the fact that she knew him better than he knew himself? No matter. He was awake, dampened his fear with some disgustingly warm red wine, and on his way into the darkness.


	4. Contact

**CONTACT**

Wh'houri sharpened her senses. She thought she had heard something. It was silent and almost like a whisper, but she was almost certain that she had heard something. Suddenly, the door opened and the room was lit up with a torch.

Vajk stepped into the icy room and a slight shiver travelled down his spine. He hesitated for a moment, but once defeating his insecurity he stepped closer to the creature. As soon as it saw him it started to squirm as if it wanted to get free. Obviously, it feared him, which he found quite amusing for t somehow appealed to a sadistic sense of superiority. No, he had to fight those depraved characteristics of man.

Vajk put the bowl next to the creature and studied it for a while at a respectable distance. The pus flowing from it's wounds witnessed of a widely spread infection and an exhausted physique. The creature's eyes were burning with fever and its body was weakened by disease. Maybe this wasn't a demon or devil after all – such things would not get weakened or die from diseases. This thing was something else. It looked intelligent, but dreadful. Vajk's gaze glided to its wounded torso. He saw the blisters he had caused the creature, the infected cuts on its side and the swollen right side of the face where he had struck. Yes, the face – it looked so odd. It had mandibles like an insect; mandibles that clattered nervously as the creature hissed a warning. Vajk, on the other hand, did not give the warning much thought, since even without a weapon he could easily defeat it in this current state. It was probably not even strong enough to stand on its legs.

Wh'houri did not know what to expect. The Ooman looked at her for a long time, studying her body, her movements, her breathing – everything. Did he want to kill her? She had hoped for the Black Warrior to collect her soul at a more glorious occasion, not like this, wrapped in chains on a floor and overpowered by an Ooman.

Vajk slowly gave into his remorse and pity and put his hands on the metal arch on the creature's throat.

"I have brought you something to eat and drink," he began with a clear voice and articulating, although he wasn't sure if it did any good. "You must be very hungry."

Wh'houri listened and understood some of the things the Ooman voiced, but could this hideous monster be trusted. The Ooman continued.

"I will ease your burden, but I trust you won't make any foolish attempts to escape."

Wh'houri looked at the Ooman and remained absolutely still. It removed the arches from her throat and hands, as well as the heavy chains from her torso, whilst helping her to sit up.

Vajk gave the creature the bowl containing pieces various meats, such as bird, pork and veal. It was leftovers from the dinner, but he suspected that everything tasted good after so many days without food. He watched with amusement as the creature, in a matter of minutes, managed to finish the bowl of food, which would have been enough for four grown men. As it washed the food down with a large beaker of mead Vajk continued focusing on it as the thought whirled up in his mind. The creature was really human-like. It seemed to enjoy food very much in the same way as Vajk did after a whole day of heavy work. Maybe the old woman was right; perhaps they could try to communicate with it. Some day. But for now, he would return to his room before catching his death of cold.

"Thank you."

Vajk froze in his motions, then forced himself to slowly turn around. Did it just say something or was it his imagination playing tricks on him? He narrowed his gaze as he focused on the creature as it sat huddled up with its legs still anchored to the floor.

"Can you speak?" Vajk asked carefully.

"Little," the creature replied.

The young Lord walked carefully up to the thing and stopped at a distance where he was sure it could not reach him.

"Who - who are you?" he managed stutter. "Better yet, what are you?"

The creature lowered its head and mumbled.

"Yautja."

"What?"

"I am Yautja."

Vajk made some futile attempts to pronounce what the creature just said.

"Ya-ut-ja."

The creature looked at him and its eyes lit up a bit in conformation.

"Where are you from ya-ut-ja," Vajk asked without a change in complexion.

"From stars."

"Stars," Vajk noted in disbelief.

"Yes, stars."

There was a moment of silence between them. The Lord remained staring that the mysterious being trapped before his feet. What an extraordinary thing. It looked nothing like a human, yet he recognized so many aspects ad features in its body language that spoke vividly to his mind. He saw the awkwardness, the shame it felt for being in this state, the gratitude for the food and the anticipation of the outcome of this subtle communication.

"What is a star-child doing here then?" he managed to continue and took another step towards the creature.

"To chase."

"Chase," Vajk repeated the word not understanding what the thing meant, but then he corrected it. "You mean to hunt. Well, hunt what?"

"Ooman."

"Ooman – what is an Ooman?"

"You."

The answer was short and straight. Vajk paused in motion for a short second and then allowed himself to smile. His face, however, was shaded by bitterness and he wasn't even thinking as the following words slipped his lips.

"Too bad you missed. It would have been a release."

Vajk squat down near the thing and fumbled with the metal pieces around its ankles.

Wh'houri looked at the Ooman with surprise. Why would it say something like that and what made it so unwilling to live? Well, to be a creature willing to die, it sure fought bravely and not to mention vehemently at his last moment. She was curious as to what was going on inside the head of this strange Ooman. It was clearly different from how she had expected them to be. She thought they would be more different from her and her people. She found it very disturbing to recognise features and gestures and be able to identify with its feelings.

"Why?" Wh'houri asked after a short while.

Vajk lifted his gaze but did not answer. Instead, he released her legs and buried his eyes into the creature warning it with a swift death in case it tried to escape.

Wh'houri did not understand much of that last thing he said, but she recognised the word "stay". She had come to understand that this Ooman was the type of individual that made no empty promises, thus she remained still to gain his trust. She couldn't leave anyway. Where would she go? The ship had most likely left the solar system leaving her vulnerable in the clutches of the hostile inhabitants known to Yautja. Now, the safest place for her was this cell where she remained unknown to the world outside.

The Ooman returned quite soon and she felt some pride in that it could locate her in the very same spot as he left her. She wanted it to trust her to increase her odds of survival. She would have to be careful not to anger him or any of his peers.

Vajk returned with three pieces of thick bear skin, which he placed on the floor and handed a warm wool blanket to the creature to cover itself during the night. Not that it had any idea of whether it was light or dark outside, but at least it would not have to freeze. He left the cellar and locked it.

* * *

Wh'houri had thought a lot of the few words she had exchanged with the strange Ooman male. It had fed her and gave her something to sleep on and during the last few days it came down a few more times to check up on her. It was an improvement, but she distinctively recalled reading that Oomans could not be trusted, which meant that she had to be on guard not to fall into a false sense of safety.

"Good morning."

The Ooman had returned. In his hand he held a pot and a strange bundle of herbs, some of which he had boiled in water. It was some kind of tea that he obviously wanted her to drink. Wh'houri studied him as he prepared the brew and handed it over to her. She was amazed, but please that his bravery had increased. He did not seem to sit on the fence as the previous days and he wasn't hostile although he remained watchful.

Wh'houri actually started to appreciate his company. It was better than being alone.

"Drink this," Vajk urged the creature. "It will make you feel better and heal faster."

As Wh'houri stretched out her hands to grab the beaker, the very end on the tip of her claws touched the Ooman's fingers at which the Ooman tilted his head to get a better glimpse of her odd hands.

"Can I look at your hands?" it asked with a subsequent smile. His white teeth almost glowed in the pale light.

Wh'houri returned a look, which told him that she couldn't understand his inquiry.

Vajk held out his hands and spoke.

"Hands, hands…see…let me look at yours…your hands."

He reached slowly towards the creature's hands and held them in his own. He closely examined the claws, the strong fingers and the scarred palms. He was most fascinated, for its' hands were fascinatingly alike that of a human, except for the claws. In addition, they possessed much power.

Wh'houri was amused by the Ooman's gestures, but as she slipped into pleasant warmth that spread through his busy fingers, she caught her own emotions of delight and attempted to annihilate them, but to no avail. The fact that she enjoyed this modest physical contact was troubling her. Even the roughest of hunters needed affection and loneliness during a long period of time was devastating for such social creatures as the Yautja. A Yautja could manage a long time hunting alone, but not in captivity and especially not isolated in darkness and cold. She savoured every second of his warm touch. It was the only source of warmth she encountered for many days. She needed heat and this room was far too cold. Wh'houri was beginning to consider the possibilities of not managing many more weeks in this damp and icy air.

Vajk let go of the creature's hands and encouraged it to empty the entire beaker. He squatted a few feet from the creature and watched it as it drank the entire pot of tea. During this time he also allowed himself to inspect the cellar. The creature had divided the cellar into separate parts. There was one part where it slept, one where it ate and one where it was forced to use as bathroom. Vajk was certain that an intelligent creature like this most likely felt abashed having to be seen under these conditions. Servants were ordered to clean the cellar every day, but it must be deprecating having someone cleaning up ones most private waste.

The creature reached across to Vajk and returned the beaker. The gesture snapped him back to reality and the thoughts disappeared. He picked up his things and left the room and the creature was alone again.

Once outside the door to the cellar, the young Lord began to ponder over the situation. He was not entirely sure, but he was beginning to sense that the creature did not appreciate being alone. It always looked at him with a pleading, focused gaze as if it wanted to pull him back.


	5. Learn the new ways

**LEARN THE NEW WAYS**

Wh'houri sat quietly, listening as the old lady was explaining how many days she had been captive. The old lady held a piece of coal in her hand and was making lines on the floor. Wh'houri had been a student for several days now and the old lady was repeating things from the previous lectures to make sure that the new knowledge settled. She made marks on the floor and then had Wh'houri repeating the proper words.

"Seven…"

The old lady nodded and continued. Wh'houri was beginning to understand that nodding was a gesture of approval. She was really enjoying these lectures and she was learning the Ooman language fast. Yautja had a particular talent in mimicking words and an exceptional memory that aided well in learning.

"Twelve…thirteen…fourteen…"

"Very good," the old lady nodded and continued her lecture. To Wh'houri it seemed as the lines would never stop increasing in number.

"Forty seven…and forty eight."

"Very good, Wh'houri," the old lady said encouragingly. "You know…," she began a bit unsure as she poured up a beaker of tea and handed it over to the huntress.

"Thank you," Wh'houri said as she reached for the beaker and then asked for the old lady to continue.

The old women pursed her mouth and she brought forth; "I had a strange dream."

"Dream?"

"Yes, a dream," the woman smiled. "Pictures you see when you sleep."

"Yes, I understand."

"I dreamt of you walking alongside a lion."

Wh'houri listened, but didn't understand it all.

"What is a lion?" she asked.

The old lady smiled. Wh'houri looked at her face. She was amazed by the similarities in facial expressions that resembled so much between species. Though Oomans had no mandibles, but the way they protruded their lips, stretched and pulled their facial muscles and moved their eyebrows was very expressive and there were a number of features that were common among the species; anger, happiness, surprise, suspicion, thoughtfulness and compassion. Wh'houri had been regularly visited by the old lady and a few times by Vajk. She took the time to thoroughly study their features, especially the movements of their eyes and the pitch of their voice when the spoke. It was all so fascinating, and she was utterly grateful for the chance she was given to actually communicate with Oomans on their own terms. To learn from them. Although their technology was nothing to speak of, the complexity of their soul demanded nothing less than outmost respect – and Wh'houri was truly offering that. The way she lowered her gaze, the way she fixed her mandibles and only moved them with slight delicate movements with no clattering. She was humble and respectful.

"A lion is a noble animal. It is called the king of all animals."

"A king…it is your highest leader, am I right?"

"Yes, you remembered," the old one pointed out with delight and added an encouraging; "Good."

"What was I doing?"

"Just walking, but the most important thing was that it was red."

"What…um…what…"

Wh'houri was trying to find the right word for colour, but didn't even know in what way or with what gesture she could make herself understood.

The old woman shook her head.

"You said…red," Wh'houri emphasized.

"Yes," Farkasné added.

"What is red? What do you call red?"

The old woman wrinkled her forehead as she was trying to figure out what Wh'houri was trying to communicate. Then she padded Wh'houri on the legs.

"You mean colour."

"What?"

"Repeat after me…c-o-l-o-u-r. Colour, like brown," she pointed at her own outfit, "blue," she pointed at the beaker, "black," she pointed at Wh'houri's talons on the toes, "and yellow," she pointed at Wh'houri's eyes. Then she pulled out a small knife from her pocket and cut the palm of her hand and spoke as the tiny drops of blood dripped on the stone floor.

"Red. Blood is red."

"I understand," Wh'houri nodded as the metallic smell of human blood filled her senses and sharpened her mind. She pushed the desires of the hunt aside and tried to focus on what was said. "But why was the lion red. Why important?"

"Red is the colour of blood," the old woman said. "The lion was covered in blood. I don't know why. When I come to think of it…I think you were soaked in blood as well You were both walking in the same direction. Side by side…always together. You were walking towards darkness and there was lightning ahead."

Although Wh'houri was never a true believer in extrasensory perceptions, something about this old woman was alarming. She seemed so convinced her dream was some sort of premonition that it sent a sharp chill down the huntress' spine. The question just floated out of the young woman; "What does that mean?"

"I think there will be a great war and you will take part in it. It will be a war of dark times and cost many lives."

Wh'houri was not interested philosophy. She would let the old ones worry about that, but this dream had caught her attention. She understood the word "war" and "many lives," and thus she grasped the seriousness of the dream.

"What about the lion?" she asked although logic was trying to dampen her vivid imagination that this dram would actually mean something.

The old lady drifted away as she dived into her fantasies and Wh'houri tensed her sense as is she was trying to perceive something from the mind of the old one.

"I think it means that either you lead the war or you are with someone else leading."

Wh'houri was so captivated by these fantastic ideas that she inadvertently kept leaning closer to the old lady until her chains stretched as much as they could. The sudden jerked snapped her out of the trance and she back up again.

"Oh, my poor child," the lady said and caressed Wh'houri's arms.

Wh'houri paused and listened. What an odd thing to say, she thought to herself. Why would the Ooman female call her a child of her own? Yautja never expressed anything like that, unless it was a question of a biological child. No matter, for she somehow loved that. She was longing to hear that again. It sounded to kind and warm. It made her feel like a part of something – not like a stranger.

"Child," Wh'houri asked. "Me?"

Farkasné smiled.

"Yes, even _you_…a child. I know you."

"Really?" Wh'houri asked with a slight disbelief. She had no idea how the old woman could have known, but she was right. Wh'houri was but in her late teens.

"I am too old to be fooled, you know. I know that you are still a child although you look like a hundred men in one and the same body. I see it in your eyes. They are sharp and agile, your flesh heals fast and your smell is youthful."

"Oh, no," Wh'houri protested. "I smell very bad."

"Well, I see what I can do about this. You have to have a little more patience. See, master Vajk is not a bad person. He'll come around…you just have to wait a little longer."


	6. A Daring Move

**A DARING MOVE**

As the days passed by Vajk began playing with the thought of maybe letting the creature out from the dungeon. Of course, the constant reminder of Mum forced him to deal with these thoughts more often then he really wished, but he sensed that despite the anger she sometimes fuelled, the old woman was pushing him in the right direction.

Indeed, a hunter from the stars – what would it think about his trophy room and how would it react to the human way of life? The though was intriguing, and quite soon, he had made up his mind.

"Mum!" Vajk hollered as he ran from room to room looking for the old lady. He asked his servants regarding her whereabouts, but no one knew fore sure. He ran outside the mansion and back again. As he hurried through the main hall he stumbled upon his dear friend, Joseph.

"Goodness, my Lord, why all this haste?"

Vajk grabbed his friend by the shoulders and asked for the old lady.

Joseph, a humble and good-natured young man in his early teens, noticed strange excitement in his master's eyes, such he had not seen for years. Joseph had worked for the family since he was four years of age. He had a good and firm hand with animals, and he was also an excellent beater during battue. Despite his tender age, Joseph was among the bravest beaters who dared to drive bears and wild boar out of caves and groves.

"I think she is plucking some chickens for dinner, master," the boy replied. "Shall I get her for you?"

"No, no I'll get her myself," Vajk shouted back from afar as he had already disappeared into the backyard.

Joseph was a young man with a slender body, firm and fit from all his hard work. His muscles were in nice proportion to his sculptured body and he possessed an appearance that could make every woman and man he came in contact with, shiver with desire. His jaws were smooth and the straight nose was in perfect symmetry with the rest of the facial features. His eyes were extremely narrow – more like that of his Asian forefathers and his lips could tempt anyone to cover it with kisses. Vajk knew that Joseph was different. His long hair was always in a ponytail and his forelocks shaded parts of his eyes. He was indeed a real beauty – the kind that had no place in a ruined world like the one they were living in. On the other hand, Joseph could take care of himself, despite his tender age. When he became aggressive, neither man nor beast was safe from harm.

Very true, Farkasné was plucking chickens near the fireplace where she had heated water in a cauldron to blanch the feathers so that they would tear easily from the skin. She had a youthful and delicate little maid to help her. The lass was a sweet ,timid one, who could perhaps be a good match for Joseph some day - although Vajk somehow sensed by heart it wasn't a good choice.

"So, young Master. How is our guest doing?" the old woman asked as she tore a handful of feathers from the chicken.

"Yes, well…that is what I wanted to speak to you about, Mum."

Even if Farkasné was of much inferior position as compared to Vajk, he still respected her greatly and always addressed her by her family name, unless he was among those he trusted the most. Then she was Mum, except at those times when he was furious.

"What about her?" the elderly asked.

Vajk was about to speak, but as the word "her" hammered against his ears, his own sentence stumbled in his mouth and was swallowed again.

"Her…how do you know it is a she?"

The woman handed the plucked chicken over to the maiden for her to continue the job. Farkasné got up from her seat and waddled towards Vajk. Just as she passed him by she spoke with a tinge of impertinence; "Because I have attended her for several months now and she trusts me and because she actually has the same problems as most other women do every month."

Vajk frowned at the thought.

"I really don't want to know anything about that" he remarked and the old woman started laughing.

"Well, what is it you wanted me, my child?"

They both began walking towards the mansion and Vajk felt the urge to explain.

"I sense it…"

"It's not an it" the woman interrupted sharply. "She has a name."

Vajk cocked his head; "Really?"

"Yes. Please refer to her as Wa-oo-ree when you speak to her."

"Why should I refer to it as anything other then the killer it is?" Vajk snorted.

"Because," the woman stopped, "She thanked me at every occasion since the very first time I started to care for her. Not once has she forgotten to do it. You, on the other hand…"

She continued walking. Vajk sighed and followed her rolling his eyes.

"What about me then?"

The woman placed her hands on her hips as she spoke to him chastising. "You have not yet thanked me for breaking the ice between you two."

"All right, all right, I was wrong," Vajk added in annoyed and a bit awkward. "You were right about starting to care for it and…yes, I am grateful and yes, I do thank you for preparing that bowl of food for it…I, mean her."

She nodded with a tired smile. "All right, you are forgiven, young Master."

They reached the back door to the kitchen and entered. Vajk held the door for the old lady and shut it gently behind them.

"Mum, I was thinking that maybe I could have it, I mean her, to dine with me tonight."

The old maid did not lift her head to face him, but rather examined the contents of every kettle on the massive iron stove. She smiled as she spoke, still not facing him.

"So, she has awakened your curiosity?"

Vajk noticed the hidden meaning in her voice, but he was not amused by it.

"No, not at all," he immediately picked up a defensive position. "I didn't even know it was a she. No, actually I acknowledge it having some common features to people in general and I would like to know more about its origin. It has endured nearly six weeks in disgrace, maybe it deserves something better."

He scratched his beard as he waited for the old woman to respond.

"I will make the table, young Master. But she has to be bathed before she can be allowed to sit."

"I will take care of that, just make sure she has something to wear," he said and left the kitchen.

Wh'houri heard the familiar sounds of the Ooman male; those light steps as he moved down the stairs and towards the cellar. Her heart jumped. She was looking forward to talking to him. Maybe this time she would learn more words.

Vajk stepped into the dungeon and greeted the creature by its name.

Wh'houri froze astonished but she was utterly glad. It was so good to hear someone calling her by her name. She had only heard it from that old female, but lately the old one did not have time to communicate long.

"Good morning," Wh'houri replied, but went completely silent as she noted the odd way the Ooman was looking at her. His gaze was not anchored in hers as it used to be. Instead, he seemed to scan every part of her body except her face.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

Vajk shook his head, still not being able to find any apparent evidence of that the creature was female. The massively muscled torso was clearly that of a male, the arms, the legs…everything. On its hips it had a loincloth and hence that didn't reveal much either. Of course, he would never be as blunt as to actually ask her to remove it to still his curiosity.

"No, no," he muttered preoccupied, then gathered his thoughts to communicate properly. "I have something important to tell you."

Wh'houri sat down on her heels glancing back up at him.

"Yes?"

"I will take you up, do you understand? To some place else."

"Up?" she asked and pointed to the door behind him.

"Yes…but…"

He pointed at her with his index finger.

"If you try to escape," he said with serious resolution. "I will hunt you down and I will not have you as a prisoner a second time. Do you understand?"

Wh'houri nodded as she had come to understand that nodding was a good wordless gesture of consent among Oomans. She stood up and closely followed the human up the stairs.

The stone stairs were rather narrow and she had to grasp tightly with her clawed toes not to slip and fall. She also realised that even the human lacked enough space for his feet. How strange, she thought. Why did they make stairs so small that hardly even they could walk on it?

Wh'houri had to shut her eyes tightly as the light hit her face when the Ooman opened the door to freedom. The daylight, which she had not seen for so long, pierced her eyes and made her head spin to the point where she lost her balance. Luckily, the Ooman reacted quickly and grabbed her by the waist to hinder her from falling.

"Hold on," Vajk said to her and helped her to sit down on the floor. The kitchen floor was warm, for the stove had been in use all morning.

Wh'houri was moaning with pain, but she was glad to be out of that cold darkness.

Vajk swiftly handed over a beaker of water and handed it over.

"Here, drink this" he advised her, whilst helping the creature to stand up again. "We will not go too far, but you will have to climb some more stairs. Come on."

As they left the kitchen and passed through a narrow corridor, they entered a monumental and astonishingly beautiful hall. Wh'houri admired the majestic black marble columns that carried a dome-shaped and highly ornamented ceiling avobe them. Between the columns, as a major attracktion of elegance, a broad staircase out of contrasting white marble led up to a second floor. The oak banisters, to which Wh'houri was holding on to, so as to aid her way up the stairs, were carved with great skill and lacquered to add depth and shine to the masterpiece. The walls were decorated with marvellous paintings of Ooman females in impressive dresses and their pale skin was a lovely contrast to the dim, yet colourful background. Some paintings were only of heads, but most were playful moments captured to last for eternity. Wh'houri was completely perplexed by the beauty around her. Could these warring creatures actually create something so beautiful?

Vajk lead the creature to a guest room. He felt slightly proud that the creature found his home a thing of beauty. It convinced him that she could not truly be just an animal, since no animal could ever appreciate such things.

"Well, this will be you room."

The Ooman let go of Wh'houri's waist and opened the door to what was to become her quarters. She gasped with astonishment and smiled – her upper mandibles widened and clattered gently.

"This is one of the nicer guest rooms," Vajk told her.

Wh'houri looked around in the dim room. Heavy dark drapes were partly shading the tall windows and the amount of light entering the room was scarce. To the right of the room there was a great bed with an impressive bedstead. The cover was of a nicely woven fabric and as decorations and in order not to make the bed seem so empty, there were several of pillows in different colours and shapes. On the wall above the head end of the bed, there was the trophy of a rain deer with a magnificent crown, and it felt somewhat like home for the young huntress. It was indeed, a wonderful room.

In front of the bed the Oomans had placed a wooden tub filled with warm water and Wh'houri smiled as she forthright walked up to the water and began undressing. She did not even hesitate before she threw off the rags she had been wearing for weeks. She sunk into the water enjoying as she had never taken pleasure from it before. She moaned with pleasure and the Ooman walked up to her showing her his white teeth. She understood that it was a smile and returned his reflection in the way she managed.

Vajk could clearly see now that it was a female. He found it strange that it did not hide and shy away like he knew women usually did. To Wh'houri it seemed normal to undress in front of him, which made him a bit uneasy since he was not used to such behaviour. Yet, it was quite interesting.

"I will call upon a servant to help you wash up."

As the Ooman left the room another entered not too long after. It was a small female carrying some fabrics and bar of something that smelled really nice.

"What is this?" Wh'houri asked.

"Soap," the girl replied with a slight tremble in her voice.

Wh'houri noticed that the small female was frightened, but that she had to do what her Master had commanded. The huntress could acknowledge the bravery of the little Ooman for facing her fear.

"Don't fear me, I will not hurt you," the huntress assured.

The little Ooman nodded but her heart was still racing and the vibrations were registered by Wh'houri's keen senses. The girl took her dress off and Wh'houri was surprised to find that there was another beneath it all. This one was more delicate, thin and sleeveless. The girl put some soap on Wh'houri's shoulders and neck and slowly rubbed it in. She had to repeat it once more, since the huntress was incredibly smelly and dirty after so many weeks in captivity. She rinsed off the discoloured foam and continued with her chest, back and arms. While scrubbing Wh'houri's arms, she sat down on the edge of the tub leaning forward. Her ample breasts revealed themselves against the thin gown and caught Wh'houri's attention. Yautja females developed breasts like that when they were gravid, not otherwise. Perhaps this one had a child not long ago. The huntress wanted to know in aim to start a conversation.

"Do you have son?"

The girl looked at creature and shook her head.

"No."

"Girl?"

The Ooman shook her head again saying; "I have no children. I am not betrothed yet."

"Bee-tra-hed."

The Ooman smiled and corrected Wh'houri.

"Betrothed…affianced…I don't have a partner."

Wh'houri tilted her head wondering how the female could express such femininity without physical changes occurring in her body.

"Then why are you big?"

"Pardon?" the girl asked as her eyes grew big.

Wh'houri pointed at her own chest and emphasised the word big.

"Goodness, I am sorry," the girl gasped and bent down to grab her gown with which she covered herself as she backed away from the tub. The huntress quickly tried to calm her.

"Wait, wait, come here…"

The girl shook her head with lowered gaze.

Wh'houri thought that maybe if the girl saw that she was female as well, she would calm down.

"Look," the huntress said gently and stood up. She stretched out her arms exposing her body and turned slowly. The Ooman stared with her widened brown eyes and walked slowly towards Wh'houri. She placed one hand on the muscular belly and let her fingertips feel their way across the broad chest, the mighty back, the firm hips and the muscular thighs as the creature turned slowly around. The smooth little fingers explored the massive body standing in front of her; the tough skin, with all those intriguing patterns and spots, the braids resting against the shoulders, the clicking mandibles, the sharp tusks and the mark on her forehead. Wh'houri sensed the fragrant scent on the Ooman's hand in which she had held the soap. The tiny hands were soft like that of child Yautja, one that had not started hunting and earning scars. The touch was very light and tingling and made her almost shiver in delight. The girl looked Wh'houri with admiration and stated with a light and relieved voice.

"You are a girl."

Wh'houri sank down in the tub until only her head was above water.

"Yes…strange to you, right?"

"Well," the girl was feeling a bit awkward. "Only men have a statue like you. It wasn't easy for me to see. I apologise."

She picked up the soap from the floor and continued assisting the strange creature.


	7. Integrating

I**NTEGRATION**

Vajk waited at the dinner table and looked at the image, which was staring back from the reflection of the tabletop. Under the lacquered surface there was a young man whose spirit has been trapped for so long that he had forgotten how to live. His passion for life had nearly been extinguished, and the remaining flame was merely flickering just enough to hinder him from acting foolishly in battle. His life had reached a stagnant state. He was not even attending seasonal hunts anymore. He was just keeping himself alive in-between battles.

But tonight, there was something he was looking forward to; dining with Wh'houri. The Lord was wondering where their discussions could take them; to the stars, or beyond those, perhaps to strange worlds – where would it all end? Vajk was keen on science. He was a good mathematician, had a fairly good comprehension of physics, and he had read the daunting work of Galileo Galilee, which revived and aggravated all former animosities. As Vajk recalls, the work was presented as a dialogue in which a Ptolemaist was utterly routed and confounded by two Copernicans. The old man Galileo was an excellent astronomer and professor in philosophy who stated, just as Copernicus before him, that it was the Earth moving around the Sun and not otherwise.

Three years previously, Vajk had been called to the court of Florence on behalf of the King of Hungary and it was there where he had the honor to meet the court-mathematician as the old man Galileo was referred to. The old man was working for the Grand Duke of Tuscany, Cosimo de Medici II at that time. He had apparently built something with which he could study foreign celestial bodies orbiting the black heavens. Vajk had the pleasure of taking a small part in the old man's experiments during the half year he was in Florence. He also received a copy of Galileo's most astounding work "Dialog over the two most important world systems".

Well, tonight Vajk himself would have a dialog about two different world systems, two world orders and two different life styles. Just as he gathered his thoughts, Wh'houri entered the dining hall. She was dressed in a culottes adapted to her length, so as it would cover her waist to her feet. It was made out of a tough deep purple fabric decorated with gold edging. The culottes came with a high waist on which the fabric was folded three times to provide support for the leather belt. Her chest was still bare, but Vajk thought she would not mind, for she looked like a man and did not seem embarrassed showing parts of her body. It was easy to make a split skirt on short notice, but a coat or shirt would take long, since this Yautja would have to be measured properly. She neither had the size, nor the shape of an average man.

The Ooman male had stood up from his place at the end of the table and greeted her. He pulled out a chair and offered her to sit. Wh'houri marveled at all the food steaming from the plates and pots on the table, and felt the hunger she managed to suppress come to full bloom; her stomach growling like a monster.

"Well," Vajk began as he placed a piece of cloth in her lap. "Dig in and eat."

He did not have to ask twice.

There was meat of various sorts, such as broiled pork and chicken stew, as well as honey-glazed ribs, served with steamed cabbage in pepper, bread and fresh vegetables. They ate and drank mead until they could not even move from their spots. Wh'houri could hardly fit anything else in her stomach, but the fruits looked nice so she snatch an apple from a basket and took a big bite out of it.

"Ooman food is nice, but the pepper was strong."

Vajk burst out in laughter as he recalled Wh'houri sneezing out of control.

"Yes, sorry, I should have warned you. I should have told you that you dip the cabbage in the gravy first."

"I don't mind," she said reassuringly. "I enjoyed it all."

There was a slight moment of silence between them, after which Vajk asked her to join him for some wine in a different room. He walked ahead and Wh'houri hurried to catch up with him. As she entered the room she had not been in before, Wh'houri realized that she was completely surrounded by trophies where one was more impressive than the other. She stopped chewing as if her brain was too busy to just take in the impression of her surroundings.

A fireplace, so grand and enormous that even she could have been able to stand in it upright, took up the middle part of long side of the room. Above the fireplace there were the heads of two wild boars with massive tusks coiling up against the snout and above these a series of five stags with large antlers. On each side of the fireplace there were two bears assuming a posture as if they would be ready to strike even after death, and beside these were some additional wild boars but in whole. On the walls, there were skulls of wolves and minor creatures placed alternately in a very nice symmetry. It was most breathtaking and Wh'houri sunk into the leather seat in front of the fireplace, still engulfed with admiration of the trophy wall. Vajk was sitting in an identical armchair next to her. The warmth from the fire, and the cracking and popping sounds of the dry wood was very soothing, and made her a bit weary. Of course, the wine did its part as well. She sighed with delight and felt completely at peace. She had already forgotten that just this morning she was still a prisoner, and with great satisfaction took a sip out of the glass.

"Do you like it?" Vajk asked.

"Yes, very much. Are these all yours?"

Vajk glanced up at the trophies himself.

"Only the right side of the wall. You see, the left side was my fathers, and it is supposed to be my accomplishment to fill the opposite side."

"You don't have much left…so…why not do it?"

Vajk sighed as he emptied his glass and reached for the carafe to fill his glass again.

"Because I have lost the passion for it."

"Oh?" She turned to face him, "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "I still hunted a few years after my wife had died…but then I stopped. I had to kill so much out in battle, I couldn't stand killing at home as well. Is it hard for you to understand?"

"No," she replied. "Why do you kill when you are away…apart from hunting?"

"Because this world is mad," he snorted in discontent emphasizing the last word, but the huntress was not pleased with such a simple answer.

"Explain then."

"We fight many wars. I have not known a lifetime without disease, war, blood shed or so much death that you even forget that you are alive. Sometimes when I am out in the fields, I have to cut my hand to confirm that I am still alive. You know…it's all pointless, but we still do it."

"Why?" she asked, then held out her empty glass so that he would fill it up.

"To gain power, control, riches", he exhaled with an alcohol saturated breath, as he poured some more wine in Wh'houri's glass. "You know, the more people you conquer the more taxes you can collect, the more fruitful area you come by the better crops which you can trade with and so on and so on…"

"This planet is big enough for everyone. It's not as if you have to leave."

Vajk lifted his gaze and scratched his bearded face as he always did when he was pensive.

"Well, is that what happened to your people?" he asked most eager to hear the answer.

"Well, Yautja home planet is only inhabited by the greatest Matriarchs and the Ancients…"

Vajk listened as Wh'houri told him about the Yautja society. He was utterly fascinated that such a powerful race could be led by females. Of course, he has heard of such powerful queens as the virgin queen Elizabeth of Britannia. But Wh'houri's world was most amazing.

The Ancients were successful hunters who had survived more than a thousand hunts. The males conquered while the females ruled, and all based on the simple Code of Nature's ways. The caste under the Ancients were the Honored, those who corresponded to the nobles in Vajk's society, and those that resembled him. Hunters that had defeated more prey than the average, and hence were excellent warriors. The caste beneath these, were the Warriors. Wh'houri explained that this was the caste she wanted to earn by hunting more prestigious prey such as Oomans. But she was not there yet. She was still only just a Blooded. She had earned her right to be looked upon as a worthy hunter, not just a Young blood. She had hunted and collected the skulls of many fears creatures, but none as cunning as the Oomans.

Near the bottom of the scale were, of course, the young hunters referred to as Un-blooded, who had only received training but never hunted and prey. So basically, every Yautja had the right and the opportunity to advance in society to earn a place among the legendary ones.

"It's a very honest and just society," Vajk smiled. "In this world, if you are born into a caste, you must always remain that caste. Only a few people have the opportunity to make changes in their life. Like my father did. He was lucky to have survived so long in the army. It proved him of being worthy a general's grade and nobility."

"Why is it like that?" Wh'houri asked.

"I don't know. It's like an unwritten law. The subordinates never question their place in society and many of them don't have the money to accomplish anything."

"Well, we have the ETA, of course," the huntress cut in. "They are those who do not want to or cannot join the hunt…so they fall outside the frames of the established society."

They sat silently for a short moment, while Vajk added some firewood for the fire to keep on feeding. When he sat down in his chair he leaned against the arm nearest to Wh'houri and they continued talking.

"Tell me about your family," she requested. "What were they like?"

"Well, my father was actually a son of a black smith and joined the King's army at the age of fifteen, since he couldn't get a job anywhere else. He survived many battles, much due to that he had a good leader."

"Yes," Wh'houri interrupted. "A good leader can mean much for a good start in a warrior's life."

"Let's salute for that," Vajk said and tapped hid glass against Wh'houri's.

"What does that mean?" she asked and smiled – clearly amused by the gesture.

"Well, when you…it's like when you have something you want to…to… celebrate or…praise or applaud…something like that…then you tap glasses like this."

"So tell me more," Wh'houri asked.

"By the age of eighteen, he became a captain, earning enough money and name to be able to marry my mother. She was an upper-middle class daughter to a businessman. She was only sixteen when they got betrothed. A few years later, I was born. That's all."

"Really? What about your life?"

Vajk leaned back in his chair as he stared into the fire.

"That is not interesting…maybe some other time."

Wh'houri had the good judgment of not pressuring Vajk as he had locked the secrets of his life deeply within himself, and it was obvious that he did not want anyone to break through that thick barrier, which protected him from the outside world. Thus, she changed the subject.

"What will happen tomorrow?"

"Well," Vajk began. "I thought that maybe you could try settling in and getting to know people and the ways around here. Maybe you could help out in simple chores?"

"Yes, it sounds fine."

Vajk got out of his chair and stretched his body as he walked near the window.

"It's already morning Wh'houri."

She joined him near the window and marveled at the spectacular nature coming to life outside; the morning dew on the grass, the mist lifting from the ground and the sky turning from red at the horizon to a pleasant deep blue shade. Suddenly, the Ooman broke the serenity.

"You can move around the mansion as you like. It is secluded, but you must be observant and hide if strangers appear."

Wh'houri nodded and they started walking towards their quarters, passing Wh'houri's domicile first. There they stopped.

"Good night…at least for the few hours left of the night."

Vajk bowed to his guest as befitted a gentleman, then left to his own room.

Wh'houri put her clothes on the armchair next to the bed and slipped under the covers. It was warm and so heavenly soft – she really enjoyed this new way of life. She was looking forward to greeting the new day and was anxious to take part in the Ooman way of life. But now, she would have to catch a few hours of sleep. She closed her eyes and drifted into a safe world of dreams.

* * *

The Ooman way of life...

Vajk knocked on the door to the creature's room. It took some repeated knocking and a while before she opened, hence he suspected she was still sleeping. They greeted each other and Vajk invited her to eat breakfast. They were both quiet at the table as if they had told everything that there was to tell during the night, so instead of talking, they enjoyed the food before having to deal with the demanding chores of the day.

The Ooman way of life was very limited and concentrated around the four natural seasons as well as seasons that Oomans has made up for themselves to define their lives. Wh'houri helped to cover the ground in manure for the winter, she helped out during slaughter season to store salted meat, sausages and fat, she helped out hunting for deer, wild bores and bear that also added to the Ooman meat consumption. She learned about the importance to store dry wood for the winter, something was essential for such a large mansion and most importantly she learned about a way of life which was looked down upon by her fellow Yautja. A Yautja would never engage in farming unless it was an "eta," or far too old to hunt. But, she had to admit, farming was at many times more difficult then hunting. One had to rely on the good behaviour of Queen Nature – if the crops would not grow, it could be a disaster for entire communities. She had heard of such past events, but luckily the mansion where she stayed was not dependant on someone else's harvest. In addition, they always had meat. She enjoyed taking part in the hunt for wild creatures. As the Oomans used weapons to kill their prey, Wh'houri took pride in a hand-to-hand battle with the beasts; something she was utterly respected and admired for. By also taking part in social events as dinner and "family"-feasts, as Vajk would call it, she learned to broaden her language and vocabulary. She could build complex sentences, not like before. A few months ago it took a whole night just to explain where she was from and the cast of her society. Nowadays, she spoke more or less fluently, only stumbling when having to explain something that she could not find parallels with in the Ooman world.


	8. Worries and Affections

**WORRIES AND AFFECTIONS**

They had all gone to bed and the mansion was entirely quiet. Wh'houri lay in bed, but wasn't tired enough to fall asleep immediately. She tried to gather her thoughts and contemplate of the future, but she had been without affection for a long time and her fantasies started to come alive in the dead of the night. Tantalizing images of wanting and waiting males bloomed in her mind. She could almost smell their spicy musk, their hands on her body and their body against hers. She closed her eyes as her hands searched towards her thighs.

Vajk had gone up to get something to drink. There was something heavy in the air. He had been tossing and turning and his throat was dry as paper. He was strolling along the dark halls as silently as a cat not to awaken anyone, and as he passed Wh'houri's room he was struck by soft whispers and thus he stopped. He thought of continuing about his own business, but couldn't resist the curiosity to inspect what she was doing.

Vajk lowered himself to a disgraceful act, but he couldn't help it. He peeked through the keyhole. The creature was partly covered by the blanked, but her actions were unmistakable. Vajk was amazed and abashed – yet, he couldn't stop looking. He had never seen a woman do such a thing. Considering the timid nature of most women he had come in contact with, he wasn't even sure women could do such a thing or had urges like men. But he could identify himself in her actions. He knew what it was like to miss, to long and to want. As he looked at Wh'houri, his own desires reminded him of that there was something else to life than just the battles. He quickly stopped and backed away from the door. No, he wasn't allowed to have those feelings. He had fought for many years to defeat those feelings. It was only the wars that mattered. No attraction and no affections. He couldn't afford it.

* * *

**Worries**

One thing Wh'houri had not been able adjust to, was the tormenting worries during the battle periods when Vajk was away for weeks and not being able to send even a sign of being alive. This reminded her how fragile her safety was here among the Oomans. When it came to trust, that deep and complete reliance, she only turned to Vajk and the old woman how had cared for her and taught her such funny things as "potato," which Wh'houri actually started to appreciate as a supplement for meat. There were all in all twelve servants working at the mansion. Most of them accepted Wh'houri and a few still feared her since they were not completely convinced that someone who could battle a wild bore with bare hands was not necessarily influenced by the Devil. However, no one dared to reveal her presence to any stranger. They knew that if that happened they would have to face Vajk, or be convicted of being kin with the creature since they had lived with it for so long. Even if they were taken seriously, the mansion would be burned down and they would be roaming the streets or be forced to live in the woods to survive. None of the options seemed worthwhile. Well, the battle period had once again called for Vajk's presence. Thoughts of what would happen to her if either Vajk or the old lady, or perhaps both of them, died, rushed through her mind many times. In fact, she had to come up with a backup plan for her survival. Vajk had been gone for two months already, and there were still no news about his whereabouts. During such difficult times, Wh'houri had the urge to teach the Oomans about distance communication, but she was strictly forbidden by the Code; she was not to interfere.

Thus, she turned her attention to remodelling the parts from her gear to build a homing devise. She could not communicate directly because the blow to her mask on that faithful night had damaged the electronics. She walked a few miles through the woods, where she had learned about a vast field, and placed the devise where it would tirelessly send homing signals to the nearest ship. The devise was buried a few feet under ground so that no Ooman would find it. But the signals were strong enough to penetrate through the soil and continue into space. Now, she could only hope for the best.

* * *

**Affections**

Wh'houri couldn't sleep out of apprehension and walked down to the kitchen to get something to drink. She really loved the taste of buffalo milk. It had more fat compared to cow milk, which she needed to store for this cold climate, and the taste was almost sweet. As she entered the kitchen, she stumbled upon the old woman sitting at the corner of a wooden table, which was almost never used for dining, but to prepare food. The old Ooman female was chewing a piece of bread dipped in milk.

"I couldn't sleep either," she said. "Besides, I don't dine with the others. See, I have only a few teeth left and eating is becoming a laborious procedure that I am a bit ashamed to display in public. I have to dip it in milk these days. But you know…when I was young. I was very beautiful."

"You still are," Wh'houri replied as she entered the room and the old lady smiled.

"In that case," Farkasné said, "you have lost your taste, my girl."

Wh'houri smiled and her upper tasks widened.

"In my world, beauty to a major extent comes based on respect. And you are much respected in this house. You should feel beautiful."

"I had long black hair to my waist…and my waist, I tell you, was so thin that my husband could almost surround it with his both hands…God bless his soul. I was also quick in my head. I had wits, now it takes long before I can come up with something to say or explain."

She took a bite out of the milk-soaked bread and continued.

"I was also a good worker. I turned once and accomplished seven things at the same time, now I turn seven times to accomplish one thing. That is the difference between being young and old."

Wh'houri nodded agreeing and spoke.

"Have you any children?"

"I had three boys and two girls," the old woman said and drifted into deep thoughts as if she had to dive into her memory to search for reminding images. "One of the boys is married and has a family, but I have not seen him in a long time. The other two died in battle many years ago. My girls are betrothed and moved away from this land when the Plague came."

"That's sad."

"That's life, my child."

Wh'houri sat quiet a while and moved closer to the old lady who then offered her to join her for a mouthful.

"What about Vajk," Wh'houri asked.

The old lady wiped her mouth with a piece of cloth as she had just finished a beaker of milk.

"He has no family left on this world" the old lady said. "I am sure he has not mentioned anything about them has he."

Wh'houri shook her head.

"Well, if you can keep a secret, then I can tell you."

"I promise," Wh'houri said reassuringly and focused on the old Ooman.

"He was married to a wonderful maiden when he was only sixteen…by that time he was a grown man. He was confirmed by the Church at the age of thirteen and worked along his father's side hunting, training for battle and taking care of the mansion during his father's absence. He studied a lot. More than most people do in their entire life. He had been abroad to great teachers and came home with wisdom I had never heard of. He met his Lilia on one of his adventures abroad, since she was the daughter of Vajk's tutor. They fell in love in a flash and she agreed upon moving to this country to live with him."

The old woman paused as she walked towards the larder to get some stewed fruit. She poured the contents of the jar into a plate and encouraged Wh'houri to eat with her. As they began eating Farkasné continued.

"She was a very fragile little thing. She was almost always ill but always in good spirit. You know," she said as she faced Wh'houri. "They used to live in the very same room you sleep in."

Wh'houri stopped chewing with surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes, yes. They had the entire right wing. As youngsters they had arranged for parties and entertainment very often. So, they didn't want to disturb the elders and chose to live in the right wing where the dance hall is. But those days of youthful glory did not last…"

The old woman sighed as tears appeared in her eyes.

"What happened," Wh'houri asked carefully, willing to back off if it would be too painful for the old lady to remember.

"Well, Lilia got pregnant and the joy was bigger than ever. Vajk was twenty years of age. However, her fragile health produced a baby, which was stillborn. The whole family was devastated…not to mention Vajk. I was there helping her to deliver. The delivery was unusually long and she was bleeding too much. The following days her condition worsened, so the best doctors were sent for, but…"

Wh'houri listened as the old lady told her about the futile attempts to save the girls life and a seed of sadness rooted within the huntress and it was beginning to bloom as the story continued.

"At that time the doctors were called to many houses because many people were sick from the Plague. One of them must have given it to the weak girl. She began developing boils on the side of her throat, so the doctors considered it best to move her to a secluded area of the house. They put her into a room which was just outside this kitchen… see?"

The woman pointed to the direction behind them and Wh'houri noticed that the wall bore traces of evidence of that there used to be a door there. She had many times seen it before, but never reflected over it. Now, it was as clear as if the door was still there.

"It was a small room where one of the maids used to sleep. Vajk was never allowed to enter. They were communicating by sending letters from the crevice under the door. The last few days she was too tired to even do that. She lost a lot of weight and her face was no longer something that we allowed Vajk to see. If they had to part, they would do so with his memory of a beautiful girl, not the yellow, pale skeleton with patches of purple and green on her body. I remember… her lips became so thin that they didn't even cover her teeth anymore. When she died we put everything of hers into that room, sealed it and burnt it down. Vajk had heard about that despicable act – as he put it – and tried to break in the door to save her body from the flames. There were seven strong men trying to hold him down. He managed to kick in the door and witnessed her flesh in flames, which ripped him out of conciseness for days. We shut the door." The old lady stared into the air in front of her as she rubbed her hands as if there was something she tried to feel. "I remember the doorknob was so hot it was glowing. The flames shot through the air like a dragons breath. Vajk was so sick at that moment from grief that he didn't even comprehend all this until days later. He had lost everything…including his joy for life."

"How about the rest of his family," Wh'houri posed the question with a slight delay as she was still dealing with the tormenting images of that sorrowful time.

"Vajk never spoke to anyone about this. In fact, he didn't speak for months, but he continue helping his father in battue and hunt. One day, after missing for four days, he had returned alone from a hunt. His mother never forgave him for leaving his father's body, which was never found. Instead, Vajk moved along his father's footsteps and joined the army and he is where he is today."

The old lady met Wh'houri's unsettled gaze.

"You worry about him not returning don't you," the lady asked and Wh'houri nodded.

"I…wouldn't want him…not to return."

Wh'houri was choking on her own words. Having to say that she feared for his life, was admitting that she had grown feeling for him. She almost could not bear hearing her own words. They sounded so alien to her. She, who did not have any thoughts on settling down and becoming a matriarch and was always turning males down other then having sex for pleasure, was now beginning to feel alone without Vajk. It was crazy and forbidden. Why were these feeling building up within her?

"I know. I have seen how you look at him" the old lady giggled and lightened the atmosphere.

"How do I look at him," Wh'houri asked as if she was surprised at what she heard.

"With longing, my child. Longing."

The old lady stood up and gathered the dishes from the table. Standing with her back against Wh'houri while rinsing the plates in the wooden basin across the small kitchen, the old woman spoke a few words that kept on echoing in Wh'houri's mind the following days to come. "My child, Vajk can no longer find happiness in this world of pain. Perhaps if you took him to the heavens, he would get what he deserves."

* * *

**Return Home**

It had been a stormy night. The winds were howling outside and the rain was fiercely pattering against the tall windows. Wh'houri had gone to bed quite early, since no work could be done in that weather. She had helped Joseph to gather the horses and herd the cattle into the barn and that was where her chores for the day had ended.

Due to all the noise from the rain, she did not hear that someone had entered her room.

Vajk sat down on the bed. He had not seen Wh'houri for so long, he had started to believe that she had been just a dream. And the longer he had to endure on the battle field among the wounded and dead, the more powerful his longing had become and the dreams of Wh'houri were taking him over. He had hurried home with a sense of fear having to realize that the life waiting for him at the mansion was in fact but a dream. As he had jumped off the back of his horse, he had ran upstairs to make sure, that the life he had left behind was all real and still waiting. He had not been away from Wh'houri this long. His left arm had been dislocated and then put back into place by a doctor who also fixated his arm to his chest. Three of his ribs on the left side were broken and it hurt badly as he took deep breaths – but sitting at the end of the bed and looking at the creature sleeping so peacefully made him forget about the pain.

Wh'houri sat up in a flash as she was startled by the presence she noticed at the end of the bed. How could she have missed someone walking into her room? She sat staring at the silhouette in front of her and whispered his name gently. Not to ask if it really was Vajk because she could tell by his sent even if she would have been blindfolded, but to state his presence with a careful enthusiasm.

"Yes, it me."

Even if she could not see him, she was certain that he was smiling.

"Can I come closer," he spoke very softly, which made it clear how exhausted he really was.

"Yes."

Wh'houri moved to one side of the bed, so as to give him room. Vajk removed with some effort his wet mantle and his shirt. He kicked off his boots and slipped under the cover, but kept a distance to Wh'houri. He no longer seemed troubled by the fact that he could only reach to her shoulders in length, or that her torso looked like that of a man. He just wanted some closeness and warmth.

"You would not believe all the things I have seen," he said with a faint voice as he was gliding into sleep. "I am so…so…so tired."

Those were his last words.

Wh'houri moved a bit closer and lay on her side watching him for as long she could keep her eyes open. She felt safe at last and completely at peace.


	9. Forbidden Passion

**FORBIDDEN PASSION**

Vajk was in no shape to work the following days, though he bravely fought to keep up appearances in front of Wh'houri. She complained about him losing so much weight and encouraged him to eat more often and fattening things like bread, bacon and butter. She also made sure that he was training properly and that he had a well balanced intake of vitamins and trace elements, explaining the importance of food and healing. The past days she had also shown him such things as slow, meditative movements to bring balance into both body and mind; teaching him to control his muscles so as to produce power in fight, and strength and support when injured. Wh'houri was most pleased that Vajk was such a fast learner. It was, in a sense, not a surprise since he was a warrior, but she was enjoying being his tutor, for then they could be alone. She enjoyed his presence and the more time she could spend with him, the calmer her disposition.

The large dance hall had become a training ground with sticks and knives. Sometimes the training sessions were playful and sometimes serious with minor injuries to both of them. Still they both loved it.

Wh'houri was sitting on the floor to catch her breath and took a few sips of water. Vajk joined her. He noticed that she was staring at his face and she tilted her head a bit as she always did when she was wondering about something.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why do you have so much hair on your face."

Vajk laughed and scratched his beard.

"It is called beard."

Wh'houri tilted her head, mandibles clattering as she spoke; "Joseph has none."

"Because he shaves."

"Oh," she stated shortly. "And why don't you?"

"Is it displeasing?"

Wh'houri shook her head explaining that she had nothing to compare with, since she had never seen Vajk without beard.

"I have not shaved, since Lilia died," he opened up softly and added. "I have only trimmed it a bit over the years, but I guess it's time for a change then."

Sure enough, Vajk's beard was not long so it followed the contours of his face, but Wh'houri was curious and thus Vajk agreed upon removing it.

* * *

Wh'houri was called for by Vajk. He had been in his quarters for over an hour. The servant had told her that he was bathing after today's session and had been recently shaved just as he had promised. Vajk was most curious what this huntress would think, for he was aware that a person's appearance could change radically with and without beard. His heart was beating with an almost childish anticipation as he heard her steps outside the door. 

Wh'houri entered boldly Vajk's quarters. He was still in the tub. The water was steaming and his long hair was hanging down the edge of the tub as he leaned his head back. She walked up to him and studied his face as she sat down next to him. His eyes were shut. She secretly admitted to herself that she enjoyed looking at him. His face was of such perfect symmetry that it was difficult not to admire it. She had seen the other oomans at the mansion and Joseph was one of those who were most handsome, but Vajk's features were in addition more mature. His cheeks were not as rounded and juvenile as those of Joseph's, but still clear from wrinkles.

"It looks nice. I like it more this way," she finally admitted and received a silent smile in return.

Wh'houri placed a finger on his left temple and traced the scar across his face. As she carefully touched his lips, Vajk slightly opened his mouth and pressed his soft lips against her finger. Wh'houri felt her heart racing and removed her hand from his face. All this time he kept his eyes closed and to her frustration he kept on doing so.

"What was that?" she asked as her mandibles clattered against each other in a nervous display.

"A kiss," Vajk replied. "To thank you for helping me…"

"With what…I don't understand."

"For giving me my life back."

He got silent again.

Wh'houri watched him from her place next to the tub. She explored him with her hungry eyes. Her gaze glided from his face to his torso. She looked at the skin admiring its simplicity, yet magnificence. It was plain and simple in colour, but smooth, firm and soft to the touch although both hunt and battle had left its marks. This ooman in statue could very well be compared to a yautja male, even if he was somewhat smaller. Vajk was a good fighter, a fast learner and an excellent warrior. He was beautiful indeed.

Wh'houri closed her eyes tightly and rubbed them so as to wake up from dreaming. She tried to clear her thoughts as Vajk brought her back to reality.

"You are so quiet" he stated. "Why?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?" His eyes remained closed as they spoke.

"Nothing."

"Well," Vajk sighed and peered through the mist of hot water, levitating in the air. "Then why don't you join me?"

Wh'houri lifted her gaze and met his as he studied her from the tub.

"Come on in," he repeated boldly as if talking to another pal. "It's still very warm."

"I'd better not" she said and hurled up on the floor.

"You are not shy are you?" he asked jokingly. "We have spent a lot of time together. I know you, you know me…come on then."

Wh'houri felt every part of her body longing into that tub, her brain, however, screamed with warning. Logic or emotions? Each side of the moral scale was very heavy, but unfortunately one side was slightly heavier. She undressed and joined him. At first it was a bit crowded but none of them seemed to mind. As they found their positions, they leaned back and enjoyed the silence in the room and the heat from the water.

Vajk recalled tantalising images in his mind; the sent of Wh'houri's hand as she touched his lips, and the sensual sensation as he nibbled on her finger. He sighed deeply. It was such a long time ago he had felt affectionate and this creature, although masculine to the appearance, was obviously delicate in a way only a woman could be. Wh'houri was very tough and she could mentally lock herself onto a target and fight until she achieved her goal. She was strong and could be very brutal, but when she was compassionate she wasn't any less loveable than any girl Vajk had ever met. Wh'houri had awakened something within him that he had not felt for years, making very uncertain how to react upon the emotions that stirred his blood. They both felt the agonising tension that had built up between them, but none of them dared to act upon their desires.

The magic was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was a servant reporting that the evening meal was now on the table.

"Thank you," Vajk responded and stood up, followed by Wh'houri. They froze in their motions and remained just standing in front of each other for a few seconds. Then Vajk turned away his look and waked to the bed to get dressed. He was frustrated and very disappointed in himself. He had not felt this way in a long time and yet he let this moment slip away – once again because he was a coward.

Wh'houri belonged to an ancient race that during the evolution through hunting had tuned their senses well to register aggression. She noticed Vajk's anger immediately, for it was like a hostile vibration through the air.

"What is wrong?" she asked gently as she picked up her clothes from the floor.

When Vajk did not answer, only shrugged and shook his head, she walked up to him and sat down near him. She asked again as she watched him getting dressed in a simple robe. He sighed with frustration and placed his hand on his chin like he always did when concerned, only this time he had no beard to scratch.

Wh'houri focused her senses. Something happened. Vajk's heartbeat was slowing down; each beat was heavier almost rocking his body as his heart hammered from within his chest. There was a sudden change in his mood and he took a few steps closer to Wh'houri. As their knees touched, he stopped advancing formawrd but kept a steady gaze anchored in her eyes. He untied the knot on his belt and the robe dropped to the floor. At first, she could merely stare at the well-shaped body in front of her, but then she slowly raised a hand and placed it on his firm stomach – just as he had commanded her.

Her hands were warm and her caress sensual and light. As Vajk moaned with pleasure, Wh'houri felt an increasing sent from his skin intoxicating her senses and spurring her emotions. Vajk gazed at the strange, but attractive creature in front of him and allowed for a sudden impulse to rule over his entire as he revealed his attentions with a slight pressure on her shoulders.

Wh'houri surrendered to Vajk's will; she lay down on her back and put her arms around the body resting on top of hers. Vajk had always been a gentle, but a passionate lover. Right now, however, after so many years alone he had problems controlling his wild desires. He explored the female's body with his lips and hand's, allowing her to indulge in pleasure and excitement until she released a sharp groan that was unmistakable. The night was echoing with the sounds of body against body until emotions sprung from forbidden passion burst into full bloom of ecstasy. Vajk collapsed on Wh'houri's chest as his body was still shivering from the overwhelming feelings. His breathing was heavy and with a final kiss on her chin he rolled over on his back. After a brief moment of silence, they spoke again. Vajk turned on his side to face Wh'houri. His face lit up and his eyes were glowing in a way Wh'houri had not seen before.

"How do you feel?" he asked and caressed her face. She smiled in response.

"You oomans know some really nice sexual games that give very good results."

"Like what?" Vajk asked and moved closer. The question came without a thought, but he knew already that answer.

"Like whatever you did when you put your head between my legs."

Vajk laughed out loud, clearly amused by her honesty and boldness, and assured her that that was only a minor fraction of his many talents. His remark left an obvious interested look on her face for the Yautja knew her fellow Ooman had just begun playing after many years of solitude. He was a bit quick, but with time, he would be a perfect lover.

"But let's eat something," he said with a deep sigh and rubbing his aching stomach.

They walked down to the dining room. The plates were still there and the food was on the table. Vajk looked inside the pan and frowned jokingly.

"This food is ice cold. I think we need to heat it up again."


	10. Tracked Down

**TRACKED DOWN**

Keetah-dte rushed to the control room. His old friend had discovered some distress signal coming from the Ooman planet. He stared at the control panel and listened to that continuous pitch, which was pulsing at a specific frequency, typical for the distress call of their kind.

"Contact the other ships around" Keetah-dte commanded the young Yautja, who was responsible for the ship manoeuvres.

The ship was fully automated, but Keetah-dte felt always more secure having at least one or two people on-board who had more than just an average education in ship maintenance and control. After a few seconds leaders from other ships in the area had responded.

"Do you guys have anyone on the planet at the moment?" Keetah-dte asked and received an over all negative answer.

" Keetah-dte, have you picked up that call as well?" one of the leaders asked. "Is it one of yours?"

"Yes, I am about to act on it."

Keetah-dte was most certain that it was Wh'houri. How fortunate for her that he had not left the solar system although it had been a long time since she disappeared. He never stopped hoping he would find her and he was now beginning to feel hope.

"Locate the area where it comes from and prepare for landing."

Keetah-dte walked towards his quarters. His friend, an elder named Nat'wa, joined him. Although Nat'wa was an elder, he was merely a decade older than Keetah-dte and that was only a fraction of a lifetime in Yautja longevity.

"Well?" the elder asked.

"Well what?"

"She has been there for a long time. Don't you think it's odd that she had not contacted us before…if she is still alive, that is, and not some malfunction of some sort in her gear?"

"Yes, that is odd. But what can I do?"

Nat'wa took a deep breath and made Keetah-dte stop by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I think only YOU should go. Maybe take one more with you, but that's it. I'm not sure what we will find, but if something bad has happened, you can according to law be her arbitrator.

"Kill her? You think she might have broken the Code?"

"I don't know, but no one has ever been brought back alive after such a long time…especially once they had been discovered. No one I have heard of at least. Usually we send out the pick up call shortly after we have been discovered or the hunt has ended. No one has stayed for such a long time. See, the planet has entered a second path around its sun since she disappeared."

"Maybe you are right, Nat."

"Look, I can come with you if it makes it easier."

"I would appreciate that."

* * *

**The beginning of the end**

Vajk asked around for one of his servants that have been missing for two days now. He was worried that the fellow had met his death in the woods, since he was last seen entering it to gather some herbs. There were plenty of wolves in the area, so it was unwise of him to leave without a weapon.

"You have not seen him either?" Vajk asked the young maiden who had grown quite fond of Wh'houri and was now teaching her how to knit.

"No, Master, I have not heard from the villagers either, so he is most likely missing in the woods…maybe killed. The bears have been very hungry this year."

Vajk was most annoyed for losing labour like that was not good. Someone else would have to take his place and that would be troublesome. Just as he was about to leave the women, he stumbled upon Joseph.

"My, friend," he said. "Gather the horses and a few more servants and we will ride off at the break of dawn to find his corpse."

* * *

**Serpent of fire**

The search had been futile and thus after hours of labour, the search was abandoned. It was already nighttime. Vajk was reading by the flickering light from the candelabra when Wh'houri called upon his attention. She saw something that troubled her.

"What is that?" she asked and her mandibles started clicking.

Vajk walked up to her and looked through the window. Beyond the thickening evening mist and past the juniper avenue there was something resembling a serpent of fire that was closing in on the mansion. Vajk narrowed his gaze so as to sharpen the image, but he could not make out what it was. As the serpent advanced closer, he realised that it was mob of enraged people carrying torches, knives, spears, swords and hayforks. They were screaming and roaring like rabid dogs, weaving their weapons. Vajk felt his heart racing and fear began to creep inside of him and he felt his blood turn to ice. Sweat broke out in his palms as he tried to convince the agitated huntress to stay hidden. Vajk walked down stairs as he heard someone banging on the front door with rage. Some of the servants had gathered at the entrance hall and looked at Vajk with worry and dismay.

"What will we do, Master?" the old woman asked with her hands tightly clutched to her chest. The others stood behind her, out of their wits with fear. Except Joseph. He had a butcher knife in his hand, ready to defend the only world he knew if anyone crossed the doorstep. Vajk commanded most of the servants to flee through the kitchen entrance before the mob surrounded the house entirely. Then he opened the door as calmly as he could.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

The man standing in front of him was steaming with utter most abhorrence. He held a large knife in his right hand and a torch in the other. He clutched the knife so tightly that his knuckles had almost turned white.

"We heard that there was a devil in this house!" he hissed and the crowd behind him burst into a hellish, thundering chorus - roaring and spitting words of hatred.

"What are you talking about?" Vajk asked unwaveringly as he anchored his viscous gaze into the man.

"There is a devil in there…and we have come to cast it out from this place. Our crops fail, man and beasts die from diseases and we starve and all because you are harbouring the Devil himself. Aren't you, you dog?"

The man spit in Vajk's face, but the young man tried to keep his temper under control. The mob leader continued as the chorus behind him escalated until it was almost impossible to hear what the man said.

"We have heard that this mansion is but a Den of iniquity and it has to be destroyed if we are to regain our lives. If you give it to us, we will spare your life…if not…you will burn alive you heretic."

All of the sudden, the sounds of windows breaking cut through the air. The mob was in move. Joseph acted quickly and threw his knife at that sorry worm of a human at the door. The man was struck in the chest and with the remaining strength in his body, he turned around and staggered a few steps before falling in the arms of the angry mob. The hunt was now on. Vajk shut the door quickly and shouted for Wh'houri.

She immediately came running down the stairs with a spear in her hands ready to engage in battle. The mob had broken through the kitchen and the few who had entered the house so far were now lying motionless and bleeding on the floor. Joseph called for the servants. Some of them were already dead and Wh'houri began calling for the old woman; the only one she cared deeply about. She ran through the halls of the left wing and to her uttermost dread she found an Ooman pulling his spear out of the old woman's chest.

"You worthless animal! For this you'll die!" Wh'houri roared and the man froze with fear as she ran towards him blinded by fury. She attacked the man with full force and tore a piece of his throat with he bare hands. He sunk to the ground in a gurgling sound as the blood squirted on the wall next to him.

Wh'houri picked up the body of the old woman and ran towards the sound of a familiar scream. Someone was attacking the little maid. Wh'houri tore the door off its post and roared with all her might as she discovered four men trying to ravage the young girl. They had partly torn her dress off her body and mounting her like hungry _kainde amedha_. The huntress threw herself into battle, piercing the first Ooman on her spear, another was slashed across the face and she ripped its eyes from the sockets. It was no longer the girl screaming.

The loud shriek and the deafening sounds of death and struggle were filling the mansion. Torches thrown inside the house had built up into a devastating fire that was consuming the mansion. Joseph and Vajk had fought their way free from the attackers, but more were coming. The mob trashed everything they came by and many of the servants had met a terrible death both in and outside the premises. Vajk rushed through the corridors with Joseph calling for Wh'houri, but he could not find her. Vajk and Joseph made it outside, but Wh'houri was still nowhere to be found. Then suddenly he recognised a shadow on the third floor of the mansion. Wh'houri was trapped in servant room and she had the maid with her. They had no other choice but to jump.

Wh'houri smashed the window and grabbed both the maid and the old woman's body. Vajk realised that they did not have much time until the mob noticed them at the remote side of the building, so they had to make it into the woods before anyone would see them. Perhaps then they had a chance to escape. Vajk saw that the maid posed a resistance since she feared heights and Wh'houri was forced to hit her across the face so hard that the girl fainted. The huntress made a daring jump from the window. The drop was long and Wh'houri felt it in her joints as she landed, but luckily had not damaged anything and was able to continue running with two Oomans under her arms.

Branches hit them across their faces as they ran in the darkness. They stumbled over tree roots and dug their hands deeply into the soil to be able to climb the steep slopes of the forest floor. They were wounded and tired, but kept on running and climbing even when they had made it to the open fields. The wind was mild, but the cold was approaching again. As they reached the top of the hill, Joseph stopped and pointed to the sky shouting. Wh'houri lifted her gaze and was struck with relief intertwined with fear. She stopped and looked at the star approaching silently; anxiety settled in her chest. The Oomans were clearly confused and baffled by the star that had just descended to the grown.

The pod landed softly like a feather – a fine piece of Yautja technology. The Oomans instinctively searched Wh'houri's closeness as they realised it was something from her world. Wh'houri placed the unconscious girl and the dead old woman on the ground and walked towards the landing pod. The door opened and two silhouettes appeared with no camouflage. Wh'houri recognised them both. It was Keetah-dte and Nat'wa. Two of the best leaders she had the pleasure to be trained by. Their faces were covered with masks, but Wh'houri was certain that their feelings were hostile. She could sense the bitter smell of their musk through the air when she was but a few feet from them and kneeled as Keetah-dte started to speak to her.

"What…what have you done?" he asked with a cold voice.

"Trying to survive Leader," she replied.

The answer was quick and honest. Wh'houri did not dare to move a muscle until she was commanded to do so. All the things she had done that she knew had been against the Code, where whirling inside her head and she feared not only for her own life, but for the life of the Oomans she had become attached to – not to mention Vajk.

Keetah-dte looked at the Oomans standing far behind Wh'houri. They kept their gaze at him and he frowned behind hid mask. He recognised the Ooman that Wh'houri had fought against. What was he doing here and why had he not finished her off? Keetah-dte walked past Wh'houri towards the Oomans. Two of them were standing and two of them were lying on the ground. One of those on the ground was dead. The infrared colour of its silhouette was shifting to blue, but the other was alive. Keetah-dte was not sure what had happened, but they all seemed to have suffered some great ordeal. From inside the leafy forest there were some strange noises growing and increasing in strength. The Oomans turned swiftly around and picked up the unconscious one from the ground. One of them called for the attention of Wh'houri. Keetah-dte turned to face Wh'houri.

"What is going on?"

Wh'houri hesitated at first, but then explained as the leader hissed at her with disgust.

"These Oomans nurtured me when I was wounded…now others want to kill them because they have been convicted of braking laws. They have to flee now if they are to survive."

Keetah-dte commanded Wh'houri to step inside the ship. She looked past her leader at the Oomans and asked what would happen to them.

"They are not our business. We are not to interfere…remember?" he emphasised the last word.

"No! You can't leave them like this!" she yelled.

Keetah-dte grabbed Wh'houri by the throat and even if she matched his height, she remained still and made no effort to get loose. She had to respect the Leader, but kept on begging him to let them onboard.

"No!" he shouted and pushed her to the ground at Nat'wa's feet.

Nat'wa noticed the delicate workmanship on Wh'houri's garment and by the looks of her condition she had been well cared for. Perhaps these Oomans deserved a chance to survive. Nat'wa who had remained silent up until then, approached his friend.

"They obviously helped her to stay alive. That has to account for something."

Keetah-dte looked at his friend with surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"They have no chance of escaping whatever chases them. They have one dead and one unconscious…"

"No," Keetah-dte protested and grabbed Wh'houri by the braids to force her inside the pod.

"Kee…the Code allows a Yautja a limited interference if the prey has shown courage and honour. They kept your best student alive…"

"No, Nat…don't..."

They all heard the raging mob making their way through the woods with howling and barking dogs to assist in the manhunt.

"Kee, you have to decide fast."

After a few hesitant seconds, Keetah-dte let go of Wh'houri and made his way towards the Oomans. He grabbed the unconscious one and the dead and dragged them back to the pod.

"Hurry up!" Wh'houri shouted to Vajk.

The two Oomans had faltered, but the advancing mob changed their minds quickly. Vajk and Joseph ran onboard the pod as Wh'houri had asked them within minutes they were all strapped to their seats and the ship lifted from the ground.

Nat'wa noticed that the Oomans were very nervous. He could understand it, since these creatures had never even flown above the surface of their own back yard. Flying into space must be a very frightening thing for them. Nat'wa was the less aggressive of the two leaders. He was older and that decade had made him that much more confident and wiser. He had actually met an Ooman once that he had spared the life of, since it was a very good fighter and the match had been even. It was a different Ooman. Its skin was as black as the night and came from a clan that was very well adapted to the desert.

He remembered that Oomans were very talkative and quite easy to start liking, which was troubling him considering how Wh'houri was looking at one of these creatures. Nat'wa recalled the memory of girl named Nyah, from the black Ooman race. She was offered to him as a gift for one night, since he had spared the life of the girl's brother. Obviously the brother was to lead the clan after the death of the old clan head. Since the boy was a good warrior, the clan was most pleased to have him back for obvious reasons.

Nyah had been afraid of Nat'wa in the beginning, but by the time the sun rose over the desert dunes, she had moved quite close to him, soundly sleeping in his arms. Nat'wa recalled her beautiful black skin. It was magnificently smooth and she had very nice features. This was something that not even "Kee" knew anything about, but Nat'wa argued that if he could allow himself to such an innocent contact, then there must be other as well. Oomans did many stupid and thoughtless things that ended up hurting them badly, but when they were not threatened they showed proof of possessing a kind of intelligence that made them stand at an almost equal grounds with the Yautja…well, almost.


	11. An Impulsive Act

**AN IMPULSIVE ACT  
**

The pod landed inside the mother ship and the hanger was pressurised as the crew got out. Curious faces followed them. Most of the Yautja inhabitants had never seen Oomans before and they found it very odd indeed to see some onboard their mother ship. The juvenile crowd lined against the walls as the crew passed through the stretched halls of the ship. Keetah-dte was too angry to worry about the danger of a possible attack against the newcomers,; Nat'wa, however, kept a close position to the Oomans. He was quite sure that no young male would dare to make an attempt considering that Wh'houri was near, but one could never guarantee anything.

Keetah-dte made haste not to tempt the hunters whose eyes were burning with the desire to kill. As Keetah-dte walked in the front of the pack, Wh'houri as well as Nat'wa flanked the Oomans who were then herded into the core of the triangle that protected them against ravage instincts.

Vajk tried to avoid the intense gaze if the foreign people. Their feelings were hostile and the air was bitter with hatred. Joseph, on the other hand - juvenile and impulsive as the young hunters - kept on staring back, something that Nat'wa tried to warn him about. But the young boy was without fear and walked proudly in front of the elder leader; his swelling attitude making Nat'wa smile behind his mask. This Ooman was very brave and far too foolish for his own good, but it would be most interesting to see what would become of him after a while of adaptation to the new environment.

As they passed through the corridors, Wh'houri couldn't help hearing the comments from her peers. They were very hostile and made some coarse comments about the Ooman appearance and not to mention, the odd smell of these alien creatures. Wh'houri could see that the Oomans felt very uneasy, especially the girl. She had regained consciousness in the pod, but became eminently frightened realising that she was no longer where the sky was blue and sun shown form above. She was almost shivering with fear, utterly confused about where she was headed. She took quick and tiny steps in an effort to keep up with Keetah-dte. The leader truly hated that little Ooman, Wh'houri could sense that clearly, but he was nonetheless her only shield against the unfriendly surroundings at the moment – she had to trust him and thus, Tekla hurried as fast as she could, fearing to lag behind.

Keetah-dte opened the door to the meeting room where normally only leaders were allowed. The Oomans stepped inside and Nat'wa closed the door behind them all. To Joseph it seemed more like a lavish lounge, rather than a rigid and formal suite. The room was very light, yet very inviting in some way; not at all sterile or uncomfortable. There was an almond shaped table that stood at about knee height in the centre of a massive, crescent-shaped sofa of patched leather. The table itself was entirely of solid wood and handcrafted with a fine and delicate skill, which made it resemble a sacrificial alter. However, it served it purpose even though Vajk found it very short to the general style and taste from his home. Why would such large creatures make such small tables that hardly reached the knees of humans?

"Sit down!" Keetah-dte ordered harshly.

The Oomans sat down on the sofa, which was of perfect height for them, though it was a bit too short for a Yautja. Keetah-dte was a trend-follower and some craftsman had designed the sofa in a bold and unusual model, which the leader had found appealing. He had traded the sofa for a valuable lizard skin and had it installed in the ship before the last takeoff. Some leaders had found it too close to the floor, but it came with a deep seat and a comfortable backrest, which most people enjoyed. It was more or less a strategy from Keetah-dte. He knew that his fellow leaders became more relaxed and less aggressive in such a position and once the alcohol did its share, the pack was more persuadable and reasonable during negotiations.

"What will happen now?" Wh'houri asked but did not get any reply form Keetah-dte who sat down on the end of the sofa, which was farthest from the Oomans.

"Maybe we could start with a slight introduction" Nat'wa suggested. "I think that much would be appropriate."

He turned to Vajk and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder as he spoke his name. Vajk understood immediately and returned the gesture presenting himself. As Nat'wa walked up to Joseph, the boy stood up and faced the warrior. He extended his right hand and waited. Nat'wa smiled and his tusks widened. He knew about this gesture and greeted the Ooman by shaking his hand. There was something special about this Ooman, Nat'wa thought to himself, it was quiet but bold and proud and he didn't seem to mind learning by making mistakes. As the young Ooman shook Nat'wa's hand, he noticed the wrist blades on the hunter's right arm. The blades had been retracted in their case but the very ends were still exposed. The young Ooman had become curious and pressed his palm against the edges to examine their sharpness, which resulted in an immediate cut wound. The Ooman was impressed but not surprised and nodded smilingly.

"This is something really neat, Master…look."

Nat'wa moved closely to the small Ooman female that was still in shock and shaking. She was sitting alone, rocking back and forth and mumbling something, which was impossible even to her peers to understand. Nat'wa had tried to calm her down, but as he placed a hand on her she started hitting him and screaming hysterically.

Vajk grabbed the maiden's hands and forced her to stop; her wavy, black hair was covering her face like drape. He could not read her facial features but he could read her state of mind like an open book through her actions.

"I know you are afraid, but try to calm yourself. If it had not been for them we would be dead…do you understand…dead."

The girl suddenly shrieked and scratched him across the face.

"I wish I was dead! I don't want to be here. I want to go home…you have condemned me to a life in hell, you bastard. I don't want to be here!"

Both Joseph and Vajk tried to calm her, and Wh'houri tried to talk some sense into the girl but she was uncontrollable. The noise aggravated Keetah-dte to the point where he jumped up from his seat with a mighty roar. He elbowed his way to the screaming Ooman female, snatched her by the hair and pulled her close to his face; her feet could hardly touch the floor.

"It is settled then, you worthless bitch. I am throwing you out…without a damn pod."

Nat'wa knew that Keetah-dte always kept his promises, even those made in anger and thoughtlessness, and thus he was alarmed by the sheer determination in Keetah-dte's words.

"Don't Kee," he said warningly. "That won't be a good idea. That kill would be against the Code and you know it. You can't lower yourself to kill without honour."

"I don't give a shit about it. I hate this bitch and I will not tolerate her hysterical act. Either they keep her under control or I'll break her neck."

Keetah-dte turned towards the Oomans and threw the girl onto the floor as he spoke to her on her own language.

"Do you understand? If you don't shut up I will tear you apart!"

He left the room yelling to Wh'houri to launch the body of the dead Ooman into space and clean his pod afterwards. He was not to feel the stench from these vile creatures ever again.

Nat'wa sighed and helped the girl up from the floor. She was sobbing inconsolably.

"Wh'houri," make sure they get their baths, give them something to eat, and we will give them their quarters. Then we will all rest…I think everybody wears their nerves on the outside."

Wh'houri agreed and expressed her gratitude for having at least some support from an important leader, and a good friend to Keetah-dte. Nat'wa placed a hand on her shoulder and welcomed her back to the world of the hunters.

The burial had been very personal. Only Vajk and Wh'houri had attended it. They had wrapped the old woman's body in a quilt and placed it in a launch hatch. Vajk had mumbled something in a language Wh'houri was unfamiliar with and then kissed the old woman's forehead before the hatch was sealed and depressurised. The small body was sucked into space and a few second later it was engulfed by complete, predominant darkness.


	12. Adaptation

**ADAPTATION**

Wh'houri was quite pleased with how the past days had preceded. They all received quarters in a secluded area of the ship where only leaders had their domiciles; this was mostly for their own protection.

Vajk had his room next to hers, but Keetah-dte had forbidden her to have anything to do with the Ooman male that was not worthy of a Yautja. He was completely disgusted but them, but Nat'wa had a more relaxed attitude. He just shrugged and made no effort to as much as listen to Keetah-dte at times.

Joseph slept in a room, which was further down the hall and right across to Nat'wa's quarters. The leader had grown rather fond of Joseph. The little Ooman male was really keen on learning just about anything. Nat'wa had also noticed during physical training, that both Ooman males were strong and good fighters. They handled weapons well, but needed to refine their techniques to become quicker in movements. The one named Vajk, was a true warrior. Once he engaged in battle he was impossible to stop until the opponent was hardly breathing. He had even gained respect from the juvenile hunters once he had defeated an impertinent young-blood for bullying and acting in a disrespectful manner.

That episode had taken place in the dining hall where all Yautja gathered to feed. To eat was a social event that had survived countless ages and was still a cherished tradition. Both leaders and un-blooded ate in the same area – even the Oomans. The young-blood bully, who sat at the adjacent table, had commented the Oomans loudly, which after a while was unacceptable to Vajk. The older Ooman male had challenged the impudent Yautja and had defeated it with no effort. The others did not dare to laugh, for they were beginning to understand why Oomans were considered as worthy prey and discussions about taking them on a hunting trip was gaining increasing interest and popularity. They were fast, aggressive, unreliable and would be fun to see in action with a Kainde Amedha. It took weeks, but the Oomans were slowly adapting to the hunters way of life – all but one.

Tekla, the maid, had problems adapting to the new and according to her a heartless environment and her efforts to fit in seemed futile. She found no one to talk to and at times she even felt abandoned by Wh'houri and Master Vajk. She did, however, find some comfort in her drawings. Tekla spent most of her days isolated, showing up only to eat and when Vajk had called for her. She was completely appalled by the leader of the ship, and the less she saw of him the better. Keetah-dte, on the other hand, had made a sport out of teasing her and quite so often making fun of her. The fact that his companion Nat'wa tried to ease communication between the two by putting them at the same table when dining, did more damage than good and resulted most often in either her or Keetah-dte leaving.

After a few weeks, Tekla found a friend in a young un-blooded male, who had been the scapegoat among his peers. He was more fragile and shorter than the others and not at all aggressive to her. The young boy had taught her some new words and even sneaked some food to her, when Keetah-dte forbid her to dine with the rest, due to the disrespectful behaviour of hers as she spit in his face during a quarrel. He wanted to starve her for days, but the young boy had come to Tekla's rescue. Then one faithful hunt had changed her world entirely.

* * *

**A fight for life and death**

Vajk was dressed in a gear like the other Yautja. Wh'houri was following him closely behind. She was a bit worried about him not being able to cope with the change in environment to which he had to adapt quickly in order to hunt the Kainde Amedha. This was not his first hunt, but the leaders kept on changing scenery and planets on which they held the hunt. It was a radical turn in the life of the Oomans to be taken into space, and an even more shaking experience to be thrown from one planet to the other; one constantly flooded with acid rain, whilst the other as dry as the hottest desert on their home planet. Wh'houri was surprised that both Vajk and Joseph were doing so well. Tekla, on the other hand, was caught between worlds. Wanting to get free, but not able to leave the cage into which she was born.

The mere thought of Tekla directed Wh'houri's thought towards the young male that had befriended the maid. He was rather short and slender-limbed; very unusual for a Yautja, but there was something wrong with the boy and his peers made him painfully aware of it. They were constantly picking on him, but if he was to survive to be a great hunter, he had to learn to set the limits. The young hunter was very insecure. Wh'houri could see it in his movements. Even if she couldn't see his face for it was covered with a mask, she could see that fear had settled within him. Then suddenly there it was. The shiny black shell glistened in the light and it made a sudden attack. The hunters were engaged in a fears battle. Acid blood was spraying through the air and the mud beneath their feet was mixed with the_twei_ from unskilled males and defeated beasts.

Nat'wa followed Joseph with great interest. This was the tiny Ooman boy's third hunt. He had survived so far, but on this hunt there were more kainde amedha hatching from hosts and the terrain was difficult. Nat'wa realised that Oomans couldn't move very well in marshlands, which was the original habitat if the Yautja. The Yautja home world was rather flat and mostly ocean-covered. The small fraction of land was approximately the same total area as the continents Ooman planet, but tectonics were pretty feeble, which combined with a slightly higher gravity that made the landscape mainly flat and swampy. Ooman feet were not evolved to walk in swamps. Nat'wa looked at the narrow feet of Joseph and smiled. Though the young boy was struggling to get through the mud, he was as brave as ever. He pierced a Kainde as it leaped through the air to slash him wide open, then quickly reached for a large knife in his boots and severed its head with a single blow. Nat'wa was utterly proud of his subject. It was indeed a privilege for a leader to prove that he could create such a good warrior out of a creature who was evolutionarily less equipped to live the hunter's way. This shed light on Nat'wa's skills as a teacher just as much as it revealed the skills of the youngster. The young Ooman lifted its head and caught Nat'wa's gaze while raised his arms in a gesture of victory. Nat'wa returned the gesture to confirm and approve of the kill. This was Joseph's first kill.

On the previous hunts he hadn't been fortunate enough to "crown" a beast in his name, but this time he had made a kill and it was before the eyes of his tutor. Joseph dragged the head of the Kainde towards Nat'wa and put it down at his feet. He removed his helmet and started coughing as the toxic air reached his lungs. He held the mask to his face and took a deep breath then removed it as he held his breath. Nat'wa understood what the youngster wanted. He broke a tiny piece of shell from the edge of the neck where the beast's head had been severed and dipped it in its acid blood. Nat'wa cleared Joseph's forehead from hair and etched his mark on the soft skin. The young Ooman burst into a loud shriek as he let his chaotic emotions shake his body in ecstasy.

Wh'houri and Vajk were off on a track of their own and slained the charging Kainde as they attacked. The hunt was exhausting but both hunters had to constantly prove themselves worthy to climb on the ladder of respect among the Yautja people. It wasn't enough to kill just one beast at one occasion. For Vajk, on the other hand, to be able to convert to this new way of life was not a challenge, since he was used to this harsh life from the battlefields. And so, many years of battle gave him the benefit of being able to react quickly in unexpected situations – a benefit that most other young Yautja males had to discover in the harsh way – such as Tekla's friend, the tiny Yautja boy.

The small hunter was very nervous and intensely scanned the close vicinity around him. He was completely immersed in his own thoughts, which ironically was to remind himself of not forgetting to watch his own back. He didn't even notice as the drone rose to the surface of the muddy water. It erected on the back legs and the powerful tail that cut through the air burst through the chest of the youngster. With his last few breaths he stared in disbelief at the tail covered in his own blood and protruding from the soft flesh of his torso. His was lifted up into the air and turned to face his aggressor. The drone grinned and exposed his sharp metal-like teeth. Then it was all over – the pain the anguish and life itself.

For Keetah-dte a hunting trip such as this was not very challenging for he was skilled beyond what was required to kill a Kainde Amedha. He had to handicap himself to make the hunt more exiting – well that is what usually would happen. This time. However, due to his lack of sleep and problems with concentrating he decided it would be best to keep the weapons for he wasn't always on guard – Tekla, the Ooman female, made his life a complete misery.

The Ooman female had unfortunately received a room next to Keetah-dte. He was furious at that. She was sleeping all day and spent the entire nights crying and thereby keeping him awake. He had been very tired for many days and that left traces in his mood.

After the first attack, silence and calmness settled in the marshlands. Keetah-dte, however, was growling so loudly, that most animals fled the area long before they reached the site where the second part of the hunt would begin.

"That damn bitch is still snivelling!" he yelled and tore a piece of bark off a tree, which he smashed against some rocks with rage.

"Damn you Kee, be quiet, or there will be nothing left in this area to hunt. What's wrong with you?"

Nat'wa sighed and took his helmet off and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He exchanged a quick look with Vajk and then with Joseph who just shrugged mainly bothered about not being able to hunt more. Vajk walked up to Nat'wa asking what the trouble was. As Nat'wa explained Vajk started to chuckle, but swiftly tried to control himself not to aggravate Keetah-dte even further.

"Why don't you get her a pet?" Vajk suggested jokingly and returned to the brood.

After a few seconds of consideration Nat'wa agreed; "That's actually not such a stupid idea."

"That's not stupid," Keetah-dte spat. "That's hideous! Just shut up and get on with the hunt."

* * *

**A tragic loss – lack of understanding**

Tekla stood near the launch pad awaiting the young warrior who had become her friend. As the doors opened the entire brood poured out into the open, yelling, shrieking and roaring their success. They were all exited and the adrenaline was still pumping in their veins. Exited and aggressive, they were making their way through the hangar to the "pit," where the un-blooded slept and spent most of their time. As the echo from their stomping feet faded with the distance, Tekla scanned for a familiar face, but this time no one came up to greet her.

Keetah-dte stepped outside the pod and caught a glimpse of the Ooman female. Her little hands were tightly clutched at her chest as she raised up on her tiptoes to see past him. He knew that she was waiting for someone, but her disappointment would be great. As Nat'wa and Wh'houri carried the lifeless body of the un-blooded off the pod on a stretcher, the Ooman female sank to the ground as her strength faded. She stared at the body of the young male with eyes widened and filled with bitter tears. It seemed like if she couldn't or wasn't able to understand that the body she was looking at was really that of her friend. Her expressions of pain filled the air and emotions were released in an outburst of a desperate cry. The body was placed before her and she leaned over the boy's body and placed his head in her lap with a gentleness of a mother. She caressed the stiffened mandibles and wiped some clotted blood from his cheeks. The bystanders were all quiet and time froze in that moment of sorrow.

For the very first time, Keetah-dte was struck by the genuine emotions and similarities between the utterance of pain among both his people and the Ooman female. He was questioning if she really could have attached so strongly to that boy – whatever she felt, she wasn't going to let him out of her embrace. The Ooman female put up a desperate fight as Vajk tried to part her from the body and Keetah-dte felt he had to step in-between. He quickly realised that he made a bad decision, for her anger became entirely focused on him.

"I hate you!" she screamed at Keetah-dte. "You killed him!"

She hit him over and over but this time he made no effort to push her away. It was best to let her release the anger she felt though he disliked her accusing him of murder.

"He was just a boy! How could you let him die? He was just a young man, you bastard!"

Finally, Keetah-dte had had enough.

"Look, girl," he growled and grabbed her. "This is our way of keeping weak defects, such as yourself, out of the gene pool. If I would've had my way, you would be fertilising the ground back on your rotten planet."

Tekla stared back as she was completely immobilised by his steady grip around her shoulders.

"I didn't want to save you!" he continued bitterly. "I would have killed you a hundred times over but your head isn't worth to hang on a wall even. Do you understand? You are worthless!" he screamed as he pushed her onto the floor where she was left sobbing as he continued indifferently on his way. Tekla remained alone - left with her despair.

Nat'wa had overheard the entire session and was not pleased with the harsh reprimand given by Keetah-dte.

"That last thing was totally un-called for," he said. "She has suffered enough, don't you think? She lost her only friend."

"She has a few hundred people on-board to make new friends with…that is if she can. She is a sociopath. Of all the Oomans…and I have to end up with her."

"You know about the heavy burden of these females. They are not worthy any male and have no rights. Kee, she had been brought up believing that her only purpose in life is to serve and breed."

"And she is not even good at that. Not even the other Ooman males want her."

"Kee, this time, I am ordering you to make this up and set things right. In a few days time Ayiden will be leading his brood to hunt on Syhk. You will take Joseph with you and get something."

Nat'wa grasped Keetah-dte by the shoulder. The young leader turned around, clearly annoyed.

"What do you mean?"

"Get a present for her"; Nat'wa suggested in a voice that signalled of a forceful command. "Now!"

* * *

**Submission**

Vajk was furious. He made his way through the corridors to Tekla's room and banged his fist against the door. The young maid opened and immediately backed away in fear as the flashing gaze of Vajk pierced her. He quickly grabbed her by the hair and pulled her out of the room. She followed him as well as she could though she couldn't see the floor. She was trying to speak but all she could produce was a slight whimper as he dragged her towards the meeting room of the leaders. She was still wearing that worn brown gown that she had on the last night on their home world. If she refused to change on her own, he would make sure of it by force. The young hunters watched with peculiar wondering of what was going on as the two Oomans were fighting all the way through the connecting corridors.

All the leaders turned their heads as the door opened and the two Oomans entered. Judging by the tone of their voices they were engaged in a heated argument – well, one of them was. The tiny Ooman female was being reprimanded for something but no one knew what.

Vajk yanked the girl's hair and by utter force dragged her bafore Keetah-dte. She was trying to resist and put up a fight but Vajk was much stronger. The girl was more than a head shorter and their strength was not even worth comparing. He pulled her head back until she was forced to balance on the tip of her toes, then pushed her forward so hard that she fell before the feet of Keetah-dte. He was leaning comfortably back in the sofa and seemed to pay no attention to the miserable girl sobbing at his feet.

"Apologise to him!" Vajk shouted.

"No!" she protested but didn't dare to look into his burning eyes. Her hair was covering her face and it was apparent to everyone in the room that she was feeling humiliated.

"Now, damn you, or I'll rip you to pieces!"

"No!" she protested again and hid her face in her palms.

He grabbed her by the hair again and forced her face towards his so that the cheeks were exposed. Then he slapped her so hard that she hit her head in Keetah-dte's knees. The brutality of the blow surprised even Keetah-dte and he jerked as if someone had just woken him from a slumber.

"I had never hit a woman and never laid hands on you before, but you are begging me to cut you in half!"

The Yautja leaders looked at each other and were becoming aware of the seriousness of the situation. Vajk was not only reprimanding his own – he was making a statement. He wasn't to tolerate anymore of her deviant act on this ship.

"Apologise! NOW!"

His yell was frightening the girl and she stared at Vajk with widened eyes as she trembled with fear. She was gasping for air and her breathing was shallow as if life itself was dissipating from her breath. Tekla turned her head towards Keetah-dte. She was shaking like a leaf and expressed a kind of fear the leader had not seen among his own people; except in the eyes of a child.

"I am…sorry," she whispered. Her voice was trembling to the point where it was almost impossible to hear what she was saying.

"I can't hear you," Vajk growled and smacked the back of her head.

Keetah-dte almost felt like smiling, but he realised it would be inappropriate – mostly towards Vajk. The Ooman female repeated her words, but the Yautja leader didn't respond. He didn't feel like letting her get off that easily. After spitting in his food and calling him a murderer even though he was the one saving her worthless life, he wanted to make her pay. He couldn't hurt her, but through Vajk's anger Keetah-dte realised he could punish her enough to please his own thirst for vengeance.

"I hear you," Keetah-dte said. "But I don't see that you mean it. Everyone else is trying to get along and you remain in your own world. Locked up. There is no room for outsiders here."

"He is right," Vajk added.

Tekla stared into Keetah-dte's yellow eyes although she heard her former master speaking to her from the background. She was caught in his gaze and couldn't move.

"I want to you to either start adapting," Vajk continued. "Or end it right here."

The situation was getting tense and the air was filling with bitterness. Nat'wa walked up to Vajk but knew he couldn't interfere with his business. The girl had been very troublesome and eventually everyone's patience would run out and if that happened, then she would become a free bait for anyone to take her down.

"What do you want me to do, maste?," she asked softly.

"First of all you can start by changing your damn outfit. You have been wearing the same clothes for months. It is torn and you can't even get it properly cleaned. You are a disgrace."

She looked at the dark brown gown that still bore the traces of grass from the night she was rescued.

"What will I wear?" she asked.

"The same as everyone else," he stated angrily.

"No, no I can't." She pointed to the people around her. "They are almost naked. I can't…"

In swift motions Vajk pulled her up from the floor and nailed her to the table.

Keetah-dte watched with amusement as the Ooman male subdued the female and sat across her chest to immobilise her. Vajk pulled out a knife from his boots and cut the dress across the belly. The gown opened and the female started screaming as if she was being skinned alive.

Vajk ripped the dress in stripes and pieced and tore them from her body. Hearing all this commotion as she passed by, Wh'houri entered the room and hurried to aid the girl.

"What are you doing?" the huntress yelled at Vajk and tried to remove him from the female but he was relentless.

"She had her chance," he snapped and brought the knife in powerful blow to stab through her chest. Wh'houri blocked the blow with her arms and the tip of the knife stopped only inches from Tekla's white skin.

"Don't," Wh'houri said in a clam but firm voice and held Vajk tightly in her embrace. "You'll regret it. You know it."

Vajk relaxed his muscles and let go of the knife.

"I'll bathe her and give her something else to wear," Wh'houri assured. "Just leave her alone for a while. She'll come around."


	13. Siklah

**SIKLAH**

He was taller than most of his peers and definitively much more aggressive. Siklah, a teenager hunter, had problems coping with the social events that creatures living in groups always had to learn; the rules of being able to fit in. Well Siklah could never fit in. He was a true believer of the fact that everything, even the slightest dispute, could be solved by violence and that was the reason to why he was heading to the ship's gestation chamber where the Kainde Amedha queen was held to produce eggs that would mature just in time for the seeding of hosts for the upcoming hunt. Siklah was being punished for his misdemeanour for attacking a youngster of the brood, which took place during dining. Siklah had not been in any mood to share his seat and the cocky little bastard, who sat down in front of him, didn't want to understand that he was being rejected. He had dared to stare back in a rude way and Siklah gave him a taste if his fist.

Keetah-dte had been furious since the fight had engaged several others in the crossfire and pretty soon, food parts as well as plates were flying around and blows to faces were generously handed out. It wasn't the first time Siklah had been in a fight. He was not at all communicative, but rather bull-headed and always ill-mannered. He was, on the other hand, a good fighter and had a talent for learning new techniques in martial arts. He showed real promise and most leaders were betting on that one day he would earn his place among them. His recklessness, however, spoke to his disadvantage. A good leader could never act on impulses, he had to weigh, measure and consider every movement like it was the most valuable step in his life – something that this youngster never did.

As Siklah reached the doors to the gestation chamber, he knew he would have to watch every step from now on, for it could indeed be his most valuable decision or biggest mistake. As his faint silhouette appeared in the doorway to the dim chamber he could hear the fearsome hissing of the Kainde queen. Blind by nature, but equipped with sharp and finely tuned senses, she immediately became aware of his presence and was not appreciative of his company. Especially not since the Yautja were those who imprisoned her only to produce eggs from which the hatchlings would eventually become the prey they could hunt.

Siklah stepped inside the chamber and carefully walked up to the conveyor belt that shipped the eggs past the abdomen of the queen into a container vehicle. The belt had to be washed due to the large amount of thick body fluid as well as rejected skin and membranes that the queen shed from the abdomen. She hissed as he got close to her, but Siklah felt rather secure since powerful dlex-bands were fettering her body. He focused on his duty instead of on her anger. He sprayed the entire belt with a detergent that destroyed organic matter and made it easily water-soluble. He then untwined a long hose with which he would wash the belt and got down to work.

The job took many hours and Siklah knew that pretty soon his peers would be waking up whilst he had still not had a moment of rest. The belt, on the other hand, looked as if it had recently been installed. The queen had long stopped hissing for she had come to understand that he was not posing any harm to her. Before leaving, Siklah took a while to study her from a distance. She was a bit smaller than the previous queen they had on board, which turned out to be infertile, but this one was apart from very productive, also a real beauty. Her head plate was very symmetrical, a feature which in all species signalled genetic superiority. She possessed a rather slender statue, which was impressive and covered in beautiful, sturdy black shell. She was indeed an admirable creature. Most of all, she didn't ask him anything, didn't demand answers or any communication at all. She was happy to have her hive cleaned and with an occasional hiss she signalled her presence.

* * *

**Everyday life**

Three days had passed since the violent event between Vajk and Tekla. Wh'houri had confronted Vajk about his actions and though she stood on Tekla's side in the matter, she could clearly understand the anger and the frustration the young girl caused among the inhabitants of the ship. The constant self-pity was getting tiresome, but at the same time the huntress couldn't look past the fact that Tekla was feeling very alone. She had no one to care for her, which was a problem for she had never learned to live. She was born into a cage and was constantly receiving strict directions from the age of five on what to do and how to act and never having the opportunity to develop into an independent woman. But they had now made a good start together. Wh'houri had spent most of the day at the information centre with Tekla. The young Ooman female was learning to count and to say a few easy words so that she could manage and get along with the rest of the crew. Yautja language was difficult for Oomans, but Tekla had made a good effort and she was making progress.

"You need to let go of old traditions," Wh'houri said.

"But you Yautja have plenty of traditions," Tekla countered.

"Yes, that's true, but we do change if we see that the tradition is not in time with development. We don't have the same traditions as we had thousands of years ago," Wh'houri explained. "Except the hunt. The hunt is our way of life and it had stood the hands of time for it has proven to be the best way of life to be able to live in a way we want and still maintain control of the population as well as letting evolution be in charge of the selection of the people."

"Why should nature be the one to select who is worthy to live?" Tekla asked and looked at the glass-like screen in front of her that was displaying images before her eyes. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. As they finished their session of history the screen disappeared into nothingness. It was something Wh'houri called a projected image – a hologram.

"Well, nature has been existing for the longest time. Look, I'll show you."

Wh'houri tapped on a touch-screen keyboard and projected the Earth before the eyes of Tekla. The girl stared in awe and her black eyes widened as she looked at the world she left behind years ago spinning before her eyes.

"Look" Wh'houri said. "Your home. A perfectly balanced and self-sustaining life support system. It harbours billions of species, from the deepest depths of the oceans to the highest mountain peaks and from the hottest desert to the coldest deserts. Everywhere you go, you can find life and it is all connected in a delicate balance. Tuned to perfection through billions of years of trial and error. Do you think for a moment that it was created as a playground for Oomans?"

A teardrop fell down Tekla's face and she reached past the projection to touch the most beautiful planet she had ever seen. Why had it never occurred to her before to look at her own home?

"No," the girl replied in a whisper.

"You are a mere consequence of a development called evolution. Now, if Nature has been able to create something as complex as you, don't you think it's best to let Nature continue his work?"

"His," Tekla asked with surprised, but with her gaze still focused on the rotating planet.

"Yes," Wh'houri answered. "Nature is a _he_ and the Goddesses are _she_."

"Really?"

"Yes, the men are carriers of the seed that brings life and the women create the home for life. So the Goddesses created the home and Nature seeds it."

"That sounds beautiful"; Tekla said and turned towards Wh'houri. The huntress wiped the tears off the tiny Ooman face with a smile. As the large sinewy hands touched the smooth, young face Tekla placed her hands on top of Wh'houri's and held them tightly against her face.

"I miss a friendly touch," she said. "I have never been with a man. I feel so tied up inside."

She let go of Wh'houri's hands and left her seat. She was pacing back and forth while she complained, but the complaint was not as it used to be. There was no pity in her words. Wh'houri was witnessing a radical change.

"I want to do something. I want to get out from here. See things, do things."

She suddenly threw herself at Wh'houri's feet and held her hands tightly in her own. Her complexion was burning with enthusiasm.

"Take me someplace nice. I want to see something beyond what I know. Teach me."

Wh'houri almost drowned in the black pleading eyes and recognized the playful curiosity of a child behind them. Tekla was in her last teenage years, almost the same age as Wh'houri, and though she would have been betrothed a long time ago on her home world and thereby considered an adult by her own, she was somehow held back among the Yautja. She was given a second chance to develop into something no one of her kind was able to in that world of restrictions and pain.

"Alright," Wh'houri agreed. "On one condition."

"What's that," Tekla asked and smiled. Her pearly white teeth were showing behind the red lips.

"That you make an effort to change. I will teach you and take you to places you have never seen. But you will have to learn. Learn as much as you possibly can."

"Oh, I will," Tekla promised.

"You will also have to make connections with people on board."

"I promise."

"Alright, I'll show you new worlds and teach you about a Universe you've never known."


	14. A special kind of friendship

**A special kind of friendship**

As the days turned to weeks Siklah had grown fond of his special assignments to care for the Kainde queen. She had no demands what so ever and that suited better than having to cope with his peers. He didn't mind missing the hunts and that his primary step into manhood was prolonged, he still defeated most of the teenager hunters in battle. He kept the conveyor belt in good shape and he even dared to spend an entire night in the gestation chamber. Most young hunters, even though the queen was chained, felt a profound aversion towards the thought of having to be near her. Siklah halted in his chores to catch his breath and sat down on the conveyor belt in front of the queen. She had been silent all day sensing him with her exceptionally keen senses. The Kainde had no eyes but Siklah could feel her piercing gaze like a thousand little knives under his skin. He watched her from his position far beneath her. She was rather filthy and covered with layers of shed membrane. Siklah knew that the Kainde were astonishingly clean creatures. In fact they could spend hours cleaning their shell if another creature as much as touched them – after they had been killed by the Kainde of course.

Siklah looked at the queen and wondered what would happen if he approached her. He spoke softly. She immediately jerked to the sound of his voice, which she had never heard before.

"I can help you," he said gently. "To clean your shell."

She hissed but was partly muffled by her muzzle.

"Don't be alarmed," Siklah continued and brought about the hose and pressed a switch on the nozzle at which warm water started spraying. She hissed warningly and tried to back away. Electronic sensors registered her movements and the chains holding her were automatically wheeled in so as to totally immobilise her. Siklah tried to calm her by producing a deep purring sound from inside his chest. She stopped pulling at her chains and listened at his murmur – completely motionless. He stepped even closer and gently directed the spray of water on her mighty feet. He carefully touched the tip of her toes. He knew he was taking a big risk for if she decided to attack, she had enough mobility to slash his arms with her claws. But to his astonishment she remained completely still. He moved his hands and the water up her knees and towards her hips. The thick slime covering her and shed membranes from her shells were easily coming off and as time passed by Siklah became so absorbed in his work that he didn't even notice that he was within her reach to rip him apart. He climbed on top of her back and sprayed her entirely with warm water. Siklah knew she was enjoying this and it gave him an odd sense of satisfaction being able to please her. After all, she was his only friend.

The conveyor belt had malfunctioned. It wasn't the first time and Siklah was forced to load the eggs into the container vehicle by hand. The queen hissed and stretched her neck towards him. He turned to see what was wrong, but couldn't see anything out of order. He scanned the chamber with a narrowed gaze but there was only he and the queen. He continued working. She made another attempt to reach him at which her instinctively jumped away and stared nervously back at her. She was shrieking and behaving very oddly, but he couldn't understand why. He knew that she couldn't reach him by far and the eggs had to be loaded and cooled. If they were kept in the heat of the chamber, they would mature and dozens of face huggers would be roaming the ship. Siklah shook his head to regain focus and continued loading the eggs. Suddenly he stopped. He thought he heard something unusual – a scratch or sharp little claws against a hard surface. Siklah realised that he had to sharpen his senses. He stopped loading and tried to listen. The queen became unusually silent. Siklah managed to locate the sounds - they came from the vehicle. Siklah turned quickly and realised that one of the eggs had hatched.

A face hugger was loose. The spider like creature appeared behind a set of eggs and made a leap through the air. Siklah caught it quickly in the air and threw it across the chamber. The creature was, however, fast and persistent. Siklah took a step backwards, not realising that he had the queen behind him. He stumbled over the conveyor belt and fell on his back. The queen gave off a piercing shriek as she bit through her muzzle and tore the dlex-band holding her head. She was extending her neck towards Siklah. He was being attacked from both sides. The face hugger made a second leap. Digits extended and the tail ready to wrap around his throat. Siklah raised his arms to catch it before it attached to his head but he realised that without a weapon he wouldn't be able to defeat any of them. It was as time had stopped – then there was a sudden snap through the air and the sound of crushing bones and the stingy stench of acid filled the vicinity around him. He opened his eyes and saw the lifeless body of the face hugger hanging from the powerful jaws of the queen. She bit it in half and the small body fell to the ground like a wing-clipped bird. Siklah looked above his head and remained motionless with fear. The queen raised its head and backed away.

Siklah awoke in the middle of the night. He couldn't sleep. His leader had been very upset with him for he had been refusing to hunt Kainde amedha without giving a proper motivation to this refusal. Siklah couldn't explain why and he knew no one would believe him anyway. He had been tossing and turning for hours and decided to keep his queen company instead of lying with the snoring brood in the large dormitory called the pit.

She hissed a gentle welcome as he appeared in the doorway. Siklah realised that the Kainde queen was indeed a very intelligent one. She recognised him and his sent and he was convinced that they had a special connection. A few nights ago, she had saved his life. How could he bring himself to kill her children? No, it wasn't possible. Siklah sat down in front of the queen. He wasn't only the bully and the clown of the ship, he was now also the greatest wimp and a biggest joke. But it didn't matter. He would never earn his place in the Yautja society as long as he adored this creature. He looked at her for a long time. She was beautiful and he was alone. She was royalty and he was a simple son of a nameless hunter. What better and perfect creature to be killed by, he thought to himself. He stood up and walked up to her. Without a second thought he removed the strap covering her mouth and cut the dlex-band on her head. He remained standing before her like a proud subject of royalty. As she leaned closer to face him her thick saliva dripped over his face and chest. Siklah indulged in the sensations of the tingling drops as they slid down his muscular body as they covered him like thin, transparent film. In a bold move he reached for her jaws and pulled her head closer as he caressed her face – a powerful gesture of affection.

The queen lowered her head like humble lady and sensed warmth radiating from his juvenile body. She grinned before him and exposed her metal like teeth. Siklah had lost track of time and space as he was caught in this extraordinary moment. No one had ever survived being so close to Kainde queen as he was now. She allowed for his advances as he explored her powerful torso with tentative efforts. He went down on his knees before the majestic creature and stretched out his body on the conveyor belt under her abdomen. He felt utterly calm and strangely enough more safe then he had ever been among his peers. Siklah knew he would never be a worthy Yautja who would be accepted in society. He was born as rouge and would die as rouge. Then again, he lived to break rules and to shock his surroundings – just as this secret would if it was uncovered. But he would make sure that this secret would never surface. He fell asleep and didn't wake until the morning.

* * *

**Navoh'xne**

Navoh'xne awoke in the middle of the night. He couldn't sleep. His last hunt had been rather eventful and he had almost lost his life to a Kainde drone, something that still gave him bad dreams and anxiety that kept on building up inside and kept him from focusing. He knew that these kinds of event would be repeated and that he would have to get used to it in order to adjust to the hunter's way of life. Now that he was a blooded warrior, he had been offered a room where the leaders had their quarters, but he was far too used to sleep with the brood and the thought of being tucked in a small room was not at all appealing. With a deep sigh he got up from his place and put on a loincloth before deciding to take a stroll along the long corridors. Most of the others were in deep sleep but some of the hunters noticed his presence and hissed gently to make him aware of their alertness.

He walked slowly through the silent corridors. He tried to clear his thoughts and traced the scar on his forehead as a reminder of his lucky survival. He had been quite fortunate. The drone was hiding above him in the leafy tree crowns and was almost impossible to notice even with the mask. The jungle had come alive as the sun disappeared behind the horizon and the noise was camouflaging any sounds made by the drones. It had come from nowhere. He was quite sure he had just scanned the area and he had not noticed anything unusual – still there it was. It had made a silent leap and landed on Navoh'xne's shoulders. Though the drone was not fully grown, it was very heavy and almost clubbed the young hunter unconscious. Navoh'xne literally fired a shot in the dark and happened to hit the drone in the side by which it backed away but quickly turned again to make an attack. Those few seconds were enough for the hunter to regain focus and as the drone approached with a second leap he was able to pierce it with his wrist blade. The acid blood sprayed him across his chest and face and the juvenile hunter had to leave his gear behind. He severed the head of the drone and called for the rest of the brood. As he ran through the woods with no weapons left to use and no body armour he knew that he was sitting target for any animal. He only had a knife in his boots, but that wasn't enough to defend himself against a large animal. He saw the ship far ahead and hurried to catch up with the others. Suddenly, a large silhouette appeared in his path. It was a large carnivore lizard that had been attracted by the smell of blood and fresh meat. It locked itself on Navoh'xne and hissed as it displayed its razor-sharp set of teeth. Being bit by such a lizard was extremely dangerous since they excreted proteins that prevented the blood from clotting and their mouth was so dirty that they immediately infected their prey. It was at least five times as big as Navoh'xne and really hungry.

"Damn," he swore and placed the drone head on the ground and suddenly made a run for it. The lizard attacked and followed closely behind. Navoh'xne knew that these lizards were good climbers, but still he hoped to be able to lose it among the branches if he climbed high enough. Eventually it had to become too heave for the tree crown. The ground seemed like a black ocean beneath and out of this blackness a greyish monster moved itself towards him, hoping to drag the hunter back into the inevitable. Navoh'xne jumped from one branch to the other, not noticing that the branch he was about to grab was covered with damp moss. He buried his claws into a soft bed of mesh of moss and flowers – but to no use. He was falling. He hit his back against a branch that could not hold for his weight and he continued falling. He tried to think, but reacted mostly in panic. He tried to bury his claws into the tree trunk and though a few claws were ripped out of his fingers in a terrible pain, he did manage to break the fall enough to maintain consciousness as the lizards closed in from the trees above. Navoh'xne broke most of his ribs as he fell and was fighting to breathe. Everything was but a whirl of pain and he was praying for the lizard to finish his life quickly and painlessly.

The animal circled him a few times and smelled him with his long tongue. Navoh'xne was sickened by the foul stench of its breath – it was the stench of death. He started inside the three layers of teeth as the animal opened its huge mouth. Then it struck. The lizard anchored its teeth into Navoh'xne's right shoulder. The young hunter watched as his own flesh was torn from his body and the yellowish blood that ran down the throat of the lizard. As the animal swallowed the tender meat it was ready to strike for another bite. Suddenly, there was shot and the lizard was rearing as the blow hit it in the back. The shot was not lethal, but enough to cause immense pain and chase it away. It was Vajk. He had seen the unfortunate youngster falling and knew that he had to be rescued from being the prey of another hunter. Since the lizard was not the main target of the hunt, Vajk only wounded it and let it live. He called for help, since Navoh'xne was unable to speak and while the juvenile hunter was carried back to the ship Vajk gathered the severed drone head as an evidence of the youngster's first kill. Navoh'xne had been very grateful for then he could be blooded. At sick-bay his claws were surgically restored and his ribs were mended.

Navoh'xne entered the navigator centre and to his surprise his leader Keetah-dte was already sitting there. Obviously he couldn't sleep either.

"What are you doing here, young hunter?" the leader asked. His voice was unusually friendly and soft. He was eating some leftovers and playing with the keyboard.

"What are you doing, leader?"

"I asked first," Keetah-dte smiled.

"I can't sleep…"

"I can see that. So?"

"I thought I'd set up a simulation to navigate by for a while," Navoh'xne explained.

"But I'll leave you here. I'm sorry to disturb you, leader."

"No bother. Come here. Look."

There was a silly smile on Keetah-dte's face that the juvenile hunter found difficult to interpret. What was the leader up to?

"Leader, what have you done?" the youngster burst out in surprise once he come to realise what the leader was reading.

"Can't you read, kid?"

"You hacked into the Keresche ship-archive!"

"So?"

"With my name as the user!"

"So?" Keetah-dte shrugged with a big smile as his tusks widened.

"So…what do you mean "so," leader? What if someone will find out," the youngster asked worryingly.

"So?"

Navoh'xne realised that there was no use talking to Keetah-dte. The leader was mischievous like a child, despite his age. He was very seldom in this mood – thank God – but when he was rather impish, he was a great deal of fun.

"Look here kid" Keetah-dte was laughing as he projected archived information from another species upon a screen for Navoh'xne to read.

"It's an archive about the planet Gh'iroh," Keetah-dte explained. "I know you've never been there but it's covered with ice water and is several times the size of the Ooman planet and its ocean is some thousand _psel_ deep. The planet's axis of rotation has a whopping seventy degree tilt reminiscent of Uh'rus, giving it extreme seasons, which are however somewhat evened out by the thermal buffering capacity of the water plus a significant warming effect of a thick atmosphere."

"What's the global average, leader?" Navoh'xne asked. He was very interested in other worlds, especially since he was trainee for a future navigator.

Keetah-dte scratched the back of his head as he yawned and started up the roof.

"The global average temperature is only a few degrees above freezing so in the winter hemisphere great masses of ice form, which are carried by strong winds and currents onto the summer side where they melt and cools the waters there," the leader explained. "It is possible to land a spacecraft on some of the larger ice rafts but should the ice not hold up you'll find yourself in rather deep trouble."

"So how does the Keresche fit in the picture?"

Keetah-dte started laughing.

"The Keresche are traditionally anything but boat people so to them, back when they were first developing spaceflight, an expedition to Gh'iroh seemed mind bogglingly difficult though irresistibly alluring at the same time. Taking off from such a large (and often very stormy) planet simply cannot be achieved with chemical fuels so the Keresche were forced to develop nuclear fusion drives early on. They pride themselves greatly on having mastered fusion power during their "ancient age," as they call it.

"And? Why is that so funny?" Navoh'xne asked. He was impatient and was playfully slapped on the back of his head by Keetah-dte.

"Calm down and just listen. The mishaps and blunders along the way to perfection can in retrospect seem pretty humorous. Hapless Keresche explorers were to their surprise eaten alive and digested painfully slowly by jellyfish the size of our ship's cargo bay, after their less than seaworthy ships fell through partly molten ice and sank."

Navoh'xne burst into laughter although he knew that the Yautja had made plenty of blunders themselves in their early expeditions into space. Yet, it was rather funny to read about equally superior species and their childhood in space.

"Did they sink all the way? No, they couldn't have, right leader?"

"No. You're right. The ships never sank the full thousand to rock bottom because already at ten percent of the depth the pressure turns the water into high-density ice which incidentally blocks the bedrock from dissolving extensively in the ocean. That means a deficiency in minerals such as calcium, which in turn means no mineralized skeletons occur in the planet's biota. Instead what you see is masses of plankton and various squishy slimy monstrosities, such as the aforementioned jellyfish, which are in fact among the largest organisms in that solar system."

They were both laughing, but Navoh'xne somehow sensed that hacking into the Keresche archives was not the real reason to why Keetah-dte was having a sleepless night.

"Leader, can I ask you personal question?" the boy asked carefully.

Keetah-dte looked at him with a suspicious gaze but allowed for the question to be asked.

"Why are you up…I mean honestly."

Keetah-dte smiled and cleaned the last rib off the tender meat. Navoh'xne shivered as it reminded him of his last hunt and turned away. The leader wiped his mouth and fingers with a piece of cloth and stood up. He turned around in the doorway and spoke.

"Honestly," he asked and the juvenile hunter confirmed with a slight gesture in return. "Navoh'xne, do you think I'm too harsh to the Ooman female?"

Navoh'xne lowered his head to think of a proper answer, but Keetah-dte caught his confusion in a flash and confronted him gently.

"Don't worry, hunter. You can be honest. Everybody else seems to think so too," he assured.

"Well, leader…I think she has changed a bit. She helped me out in sick-bay when her master saved me. He did a good job…her too."

"Yes, he did a good job there"; Keetah-dte agreed. "Leader Ayiden would have lost a grandson and I would have lost an excellent student and navigator."

"Thank you, leader."

Navoh'xne showed his respect by bowing his head and Keetah-dte smiled in return.

"Sick-bay, you say," the leader asked and turned back to the subject of the Ooman female.

"Yes, leader. Wh'houri is teaching the Ooman girl things about our life and she helped out in sick-bay for a few days."

"Really? And how was she doing?"

"Pretty good."

"Pretty good how?"

"Well," Navoh'xne began. "My claws were ripped from the root and while they were surgically restored, she helped me to eat, she washed me and stuff…"

"Washed," Keetah-dte asked with amusement. "You mean she bathed you?"

Navoh'xne smiled in return.

"What was that like?"

Navoh'xne observed a strange curiosity lurking behind the question, but he pretended though as if he hadn't noticed it. Keetah-dte was far too interested in the specific details about the Ooman female and that revealed something about him, though Navoh'xne wasn't really sure what it meant. Keetah-dte seemed very ambivalent when it came to Oomans. He did like and respected Vajk and he accepted Joseph, although he didn't know Joseph as well as Nat'wa, but when it came to the Ooman female his feeling were rather – split. Navoh'xne saw his chance to play a little.

"Like I said, she fed me, changed my bandages, made sure I had something to read and just kept me company. She was kind so I helped her by reading to her things Wh'houri wanted her to learn about. Oh, yes… and she made sure that everything was properly cleaned…I mean everything"

"Alright, alright, I don't need to know those details," Keetah-dte sighed and looked up at the roof as he sunk into deep thoughts. He realised that Navoh'xne was only playing with his mind and that the youngster was enjoying this moment of exaggerations. Keetah-dte knew that Tekla was far too shy to even touch a man; not to mention his private parts. No, that was out of the question. But perhaps there was some hope to turn that Ooman female around. Vajk, who just saved the life of Navoh'xne, the son of leader Aiyden and a personal friend of Keetah-dte, deserved better as a follower then that female. If she decided to change then Keetah-dte would give her a chance, but he still couldn't stand the mere sight of her.

"Sleep well, young hunter," he said and left the cockpit.


	15. Secret Admiration

**SECRET ADMIRATION**

Keetah-dte was strolling across the dim corridors of his ship. It was majestic ship, which he earned and was rewarded with as an excellent leader of hunters and their brood. It was a newly built ship equipped with all the modern techniques imaginable. It was fully automated and silent like the hunters themselves, still he had a number of navigators on board – such as Navoh'xne. It was better to be safe then sorry and any hunter would rather lose his life on the field than due to a technical malfunction.

The rather loud chatter and the annoying wining of the tiny ooman female broke through the silence and he felt his emotions whirl up in a chaotic state as his nerves crept outside his skin like the larvae from parasitic flies. Yes, one of those flies would suite her well – as the larvae would mature they would feed on her body fat and finally gnaw their way out of their host.

Keetah-dte remembered well what it was like to be attacked by such a fly. It was at his last hunt. He had led the brood for days in a hot and moist jungle and they all posed as great hosts to these creatures. He remembered feeling an odd sensation on his scalp. It was itching and has he scratched his head he realised there was something moving under his skin. One of the youngsters was asked to pick the parasite out. It was as thick as a thumb – a fat little rascal. It had a tiny, sharp tail, which protruded through the skin and through which it was breathing while munching on the fat under the skin. It was an appalling experience and a bit humiliating having to ask a youngster to solve a leader's problem, but it was better than having that larva as a companion for days to come.

He heard a mixture of voices and could tell that Wh'houri was with that ooman thing. They were in the recreational facility, where hunters after days out on the field returned to wash up and to relax in steaming saunas and hot water spas. He heard giggling and laughter and became curious of what was going on. He took silent steps closer to the facility opening, but remained behind a pillar in a dark corner of the area. He watched them and their peculiar conversation.

"What is this thing", Tekla asked while dipping her finger in a strange cream that Wh'houri had made from the bark of a tree and some tiny little parasitic bugs that she had boiled and crushed into a mixture.

"I made some for Vajk to keep his facial hair from growing."

"How's that?"

"Well", Wh'houri shrugged. "He shaves every day so I figured if he didn't want it, then why not kill it for good?"

"Make the beard stop growing?"

Tekla laughed and Wh'houri joined in while trying to convince her to try it.

"My goodness, where in the world would I apply it? I have no beard."

"Here", Wh'houri pointed at her shins. "Let's try it here."

Tekla was at first a bit insecure, but then agreed.

"Oh, what the hell. Let's do it!"

Keetah-dte watched from the shadows as the pale girl pulled her thin linen gown up her nicely rounded knees. Without even noticing, he smiled at their childish games, such that only females played. He felt as if he was intruding on a personal sphere where males were not allowed and only a few were chosen to indulge in the secrets of the female sensuality. He did, however, remain behind the pillar as silent as ever for he had no intentions of going away.

Wh'houri applied the black, heated cream on Tekla's shins and the ooman girl turned up her nose as the pungent smell reached her. She kept on smiling though and commented that itchy feeling in her skin.

"Yes, it's from the poison of those tiny bugs."

"What?"

Tekla seemed a bit nervous.

"Tiny parasites that attack usually furry animals and make them lose their fur in patches. It's a poison they secrete. The tree bark is to sooth the skin and it also counteracts the bad rash that follows."

"How long will I have to have it on?"

"Not for long, we can start peeling it off."

Tekla clutched her hands with anticipation. As Wh'houri peeled off the congealed cream the hair from her legs came off as if it had never been attached to her skin.

"Oh, my…"

Tekla gasped with amazement.

"Feel it", Wh'houri said.

"It's really smooth. I didn't know my skin was this smooth."

Wh'houri smiled in return, but kept silent about that it was because of that very smoothness of the skin why ooman leather was considered rather exclusive on the hunters market. She was happy to please Tekla.

"So, how long will it stay like that", Tekla asked.

"Well, forever."

Tekla opened her eyes wide.

"What do you mean? It won't grow back?"

"Of course not. Why should Vajk have to shave everyday when he doesn't want to have it anyway?"

Tekla stared shockingly at the smooth stripe on her shin that resembled a clear-felled area in a vast forest. She suddenly burst into laughter.

"Remove it all then!"

"All", Wh'houri asked jokingly emphasizing the word in a teasing manner. Little did she know that Tekla concealed a suppressed little devil inside of her that had broken through it's chains of the old world and was now ready to come out and play.

"Yes", Tekla answered boldly. "Everything but on my head."

Keetah-dte watched with longing as the girl pulled the gown over her head. Her black hair was caught and tangled inside the fabric and exposed a milky white skin of her back. Her curvature was unlike anything he had ever seen before. She was completely the opposite of a yautja female. The ooman female's shoulders were softly rounded and the curvature of the waist was as delicate as the contours of ancient fjelds and valleys. He should have left, but was caught in a web of admiration and curiosity and couldn't force himself to walk away. The entire scenery resembled old sagas from his childhood where females or males would sneak up on the opposite sex and watch them from a distance in that tantalising and sensual battle of the sexes. The stories always ended in the male managing to subdue the aggressive matriarch, but this was reality and that seldom ended in happiness. He backed away silently and as he was about to turn he was met by the stone carved face of Vajk as he was leaning against the wall behind. He didn't say a word but the way he lowered his gaze as Keetah-dte passed him by, revealed his thoughts.

"If they'll find out, you're dead", Keetah-dte whispered.

"Oh please, leader. If they find out we're both dead."

Keetah-dte smiled for he enjoyed the wittiness of this ooman. He was quick and had an incredible ability to disarm with his cheerful, yet somehow indifferent style. Keetah-dte was beginning to understand how Vajk managed to tame Wh'houri. Although he could be mistaken for it, Vajk was never indifferent. He was full of empathy but extremely realistic. Far too realistic sometimes, which inhibited him from living more than just one day at a time. Keetah-dte tried at one occasion to tell him that it would be good for him to plan ahead and to allow himself to dream – but Vajk refused. For what reason, Keetah-dte didn't bother to find out. He felt it was a closed matter, which the ooman leader was not ready to discuss. Perhaps some other time, then.

"How about getting drunk", Keetah-dte suggested and quickly added; "Only slightly."

"What point is there to do something half-and-half", Vajk countered and Keetah-dte burst into laughter.

"Crazy ooman. Why not."

Tekla walked stopped for a moment at the intersection. The ship was like a maze and this was one section at which is almost always took the wrong turn, but she was learning. She started counting as she passed by the quarter of Vajk and Wh'houri, then Joseph and right across she had hers, Keetah-dte's and Nat'wa's. It had been an eventful day and she was really proud for she had dared to do something that broke against her beliefs from the home world. No one had ever told her that you could actually remove body hair with appealing results. She even allowed Wh'houri to cut her hair. It was short and looked just as the men used to wear it back home. It was strange to know that Vajk and Joseph had far longer hair then her. She could have been mistaken for a teenage boy with this do. A feminine touch was preserved in the forelocks but such a hairdo had never been seen on a woman before. It was such an exciting feeling. Her neck was bare and her head was much lighter. She had never realised that hair could have such weight. Tekla ran her fingers though her short black hair and indulged in the new sensations. In her home town it was forbidden for girls to cut their hair and a woman could be executed for wearing men's clothes even. She had also never tried perfume or applied make-up or cream to make her skin softer. She remembered master Vajk telling stories to her about wealthy ladies from other countries with beautiful faces and exclusive perfume, but it was but a dream for a peasant girl. Up until now. Wh'houri was determined to change her into something new.

As she entered the code to her door, she was refused. She wrinkled up her forehead and slowly entered the code again. Once again, she was refused. Keetah-dte immediately popped into her mind and in an infuriated state she went looking for him.

Fogged in both body and mind Vajk and Keetah-dte were deeply engaged in cock-and-bull stories, thus they didn't even notice that the door had opened. Without warning a massive blow to Keetah-dte's face made him almost choke on his brew and spill almost everything in his lap.

"You bastard", Tekla yelled. "You changed the code to my door didn't you?"

Vajk couldn't find words. First, because he was too drunk and his tongue constantly stumbled in his mouth, and second, for he wasn't sure which of the two Teklas had acted upon their fury. In fact, he wasn't sure what was happening at all.

"You hair…wa' happnd to the doo", Vajk managed to mumble as he pointed at one of the girls, but Tekla made no notice of his inarticulate twaddle.

Keetah-dte was in a similar shape. If he could've focused his gaze he would have fought back, but he realised that in this helpless state of drunkenness he was an easy target to a child even.

"What are you talking about", he growled with a muddled sound and snorted as he discovered that his beaker was empty. He turned it up-side-down and then looked reproachfully at the girl.

"The code", she shrieked without patience.

"What code", Keetah-dte argued.

"To my quarters!"

"What", he shouted. "Your quarter doesn't even come with a code."

Another leader, named Ayiden, entered the room. He was a tall and handsome leader, but he had a terrible disposition. He remained, however, always careful around the oomans and watched his tongue not to aggravate any of them. Especially Vajk, since he owed much respect to the human for saving his grandson. Ayiden had an ability to talk before thinking, but in fact he was more or less a friendly giant. He was the largest being on the ship, more then a head higher than his peers, including Keetah-dte.

"What's going on here", he asked in his own language. "You people will wake up the entire ship."

"She's crazy", Keetah-dte stated shortly so that even the oomans could understand.

"He changed my code", Tekla yelled and quickly explained why she was utterly upset.

"So, it was you poking at my door", Ayiden said and turned to Tekla. "I like what you did to your mane, by the way."

"What?"

"Yes, it looks good on you."

"No, no", Tekla opposed.

"Yes, it does", Ayiden assured. "It brings out your face somehow."

"Yes, but no…I mean what did you mean?"

"Short mane looks good. Better than long. On you"

Keetah-dte switched his gaze between them as they spoke and interrupted each other.

"No, I mean what do you mean by poking on your door", Tekla clarified.

"I heard someone outside", Ayiden explained. "But by the time I opened whoever it was had run away. I thought I'd run after and beat the crap out of the little brat…but I realise now it was you. I followed you here."

"Oh my…" Tekla gasped as she realised her mistake and turned slowly to face Keetah-dte but backed up in fear as she saw his burning gaze.

"You got lost again didn't you", Keetah-dte growled. "Unbelievable! You've been here for I don't know how long and you still get lost?"

"Um…leader Ayiden, could…could you please walk me back", Tekla stuttered and took a step closer to the majestic yautja.

Although Ayiden was quite amused by the hostility between the ooman female and Keetah-dte he thought it would be best to accompany her to her quarters before the anger within Keetah-dte would suppress his drunkenness to the point where he would be capable of attacking her. Thus with a gesture of resignation he padded Tekla on the shoulders and commanded her to move along. Tekla bit her lips to hold back the laughter that was, despite her efforts, revealed by her sparkling spirit. Keetah-dte noticed her amusement and growled a curse at her. In a sudden move she turned and stuck out her tongue at him in a gesture to which Keetah-dte raised his eyebrows with surprise.

As they left the room, Vajk burst into a hysterical laughter.

"She really made you eat her fist!"

At first Keetah-dte wasn't really amused but then found himself completely unable to stop laughing. He realised he had it coming and she finally took the courage to do what she had to in able to gain respect. From that day on, although he still kept his distance and wanted no interference with her, he looked at her differently – with a bit more respect.


	16. Too Hot To Handle Taboo

**Too hot to handle**

Joseph was training as usual. It had become one of his everyday chores, since he couldn't find anything else to do. Some of the yautja hated the humans, thus mingling did pose a risk if one stumbled upon the wrong person without the presence of Nat'wa or Keetah-dte. Therefore, it was best to stay away from them, which he didn't really mind since he disliked crowded places and always had his meals long after most of the crew and the brood had finished theirs. Nat'wa, on the other hand, wanted Joseph to integrate into the new way of life, since he had potential to further develop as an excellent hunter. The elder leader had accepted that Joseph was a bit odd and rather people-shy, but he couldn't spend his life only training. Joseph was as good as Vajk in adapting to the new environment and this past year he was hardly behaving differently from any yautja. But Nat'wa had noticed that since a few weeks back, Joseph had become more and more tensed. He was short in temper and had violent outbursts during practice. He maintained his utter respect towards the leaders, but was getting more often into trouble with members of the brood. Sometimes he had been provoked into violent behaviour and at other times he was being offensive and rude. Very unlike the person Nat'wa had got to know from the beginning. In order to cool the youngster's blood, Nat'wa had thought it would be best for him to work his anger off. He could help out in the gestation chamber for it had to be cleaned everyday. The two most uncivilised, aggressive and shy youngsters would be stuck on each other's necks and would have to learn to cope at least with each other. Though Vajk thought it would be a very bad idea to hurl two wild boars into the same room, Nat'wa had the feeling that this was actually what they needed. They were very much alike and would perhaps start communicating in the own scarce way, which in the case of these juvenile hunters would be appropriate to start with. Vajk was sceptical at first, but he knew that Nat'wa would never purposely subject Joseph to the kind of danger where his life would be on stake – apart from the hunt. He agreed to let the youngster work with Siklah.

"What am I supposed to do", Joseph asked Vajk as they were getting closer to the gestation room. They were accompanied by Nat'wa and Keetah-dte.

"You will be helping out in cleaning and loading eggs for upcoming hunts", Keetah'dte answered quickly and rather cheerfully. He was in a really good mood today. Vajk and Joseph had been teasing him for having had a good night sleep, since Tekla had been cruising near a water-planet that Wh'houri was teaching her about. They had been away form two days now – diving in deep oceans and swimming with exotic creatures. Keetah-dte had good sense of humour and took the sly cracks directed at him quite well. God knows how many innuendos he had thrown towards Vajk and Wh'houri during their time together. It was the way of life on board. Either one got used to the wise cracks and turned them into something fun or you would go around constantly frustrated at those who had a laugh on your behalf. Vajk chose the humorous approach and gained even further respect. He was not only an experienced warrior, he was also quick witted, which was greatly appreciated among most leaders. The yautja people did have a great sense of humour, but it was mostly focused on having fun on other people's expense. Hunters stumbling when sneaking up on the prey was always a winning concept, as well as malfunctioning weapons under an attack.

They opened the large door to the gestation chamber and found Siklah working up a sweat by loading kainde amedha eggs inside the cooling pods. The queen hissed but they paid no attention to her, knowing that she was fettered. Siklah halted for a second as he was interrupted and bowed at the leaders to pay his respect.

Keetah-dte and Nat'wa looked around – astonished by the cleanliness of the chamber. The conveyor belt had been well attended and the floor had not even a single trace of shed membranes, but the thing that caught their eyes the most was the excellent condition of the queen.

"I'll be damned. I have never seen a cleaner kainde queen", Keetah-dte mumbled with awe. "How did you manage to clean her off like that?"

Nat'wa's mandibles were frozen in a widened position, similar to the dropped jaws of Vajk.

"I sprayed her with water, leader", Siklah responded calmly.

"And she let you do that", Nat'wa stated in disbelief as soon as he regained his focus. "Just like that..."

"No, not just like that", Siklah countered. "It took time before she trusted me enough."

"Quite amazing", Keetah-dte said and walked up to the juvenile hunter. He placed his hand on the youngster's shoulder and patted it in a friendly gesture. "Seems like you are doing a good job. I'm very pleased. I've never seen the chamber this clean."

"Thank you, leader."

"Yes, I just wish you could do as well out in the fields", Keetah-dte added quickly.

Siklah lowered his head without commenting that remark.

"Well, you won't have to be alone anymore", Vajk spoke to the young hunter. "We need to find something to occupy Joseph with other than fighting. Do you mind if he joins you?"

Siklah looked at Vajk. How odd for a person in a leading position, even an ooman, to ask someone inferior of what they think or feel. This was a rather unusual trait, which was welcomed from the ooman culture to settle among the hunters.

"No, of course not, elder", Siklah said. He could not call Vajk a "leader", for he had not earned that right according to yautja society, but he was superior to the brood like a sempai and that was enough.

Siklah was lying, though. He didn't want company to disturb him in his work. He was completely happy being alone, but he couldn't contradict an elder, even in he was an ooman.

"Good, then I guess you can demonstrate the procedures to Joseph and…and try to get along. I hope it won't be of any problem."

"No, elder."

In the background Nat'wa was discussing with Keetah-dte the outstanding work of Siklah. They were quiet as the spoke – almost whispering.

"See the surface underneath her head plate", Nat'wa asked and leaned closer to Keetah-dte as he spoke.

"Yes, it's completely clean from shed membrane."

"Exactly. But he couldn't have reached it as she is positioned now", Nat'wa argued. "To be able to clean her like that he must have been very close…"

"Close enough for her to rip him apart", Keetah-dte added. "So, why didn't she?"

Keetah-dte cast a quick glance at Nat'wa who raised his brows in a bewildered expression. The truth is that they had not noticed the condition of the queen before, since each time the pods were shipped to the hunt destination, she was enclosed in a tough plastic container, which was shaded so as to shield and calm her from all the commotion outside. The container, which was lowered from the roof and covered her completely, was also blocking sound waves and isolated vibrations though the air in a way such that she couldn't sense anything. That also meant that no one could see her from outside the walls.

After a moment of silence Nat'wa spoke again.

"But it is amazing, don't you think? Could he really have gotten that close?"

"It's almost impossible to imagine", Keetah-dte agreed. "No one has ever been that close to a queen. He couldn't have."

"Leader Keetah-dte", Vajk called out and thereby broke the confused state between the leaders. Keetah-dte turned and walked up to Vajk as he continued.

"Can we trust them here and leave without risking having either of them smeared on the wall?

"If that happens, someone will serve as a host to the hatchlings on our next hunt", Keetah-dte stated easily while anchoring his gaze into Siklah. He knew that the young hunter was a difficult one. He wasn't the kind to be trusted entirely. He could snap at any time, although Keetah-dte had to admit that the teenager had changed. His disposition was smoother and he did give a rather balanced impression.

Siklah lowered his head and stared at the floor. His submissive behaviour and gestures revealed that he had no intentions of being troublesome.

The leaders left to attend their own business and Joseph found himself left alone with a bully that most people on the ship detested. He stood aside for a few minutes watching Siklah as he continued about his business and ignored Joseph completely. The young yautja was removing mucous from the conveyor belt that had jammed between the overlapping segments of the belt. The eggs were passing by one by one and were directed inside the pod by tiny robots. As in the case of any machine put together by mortal creatures, they didn't always work perfectly. The arms of one of the robots malfunctioned and the machine couldn't grab the egg, which was consequently smashed on the floor. The immature face-hugger along with the organic contents of the egg flooded the floor in front of the pod and Siklah hurried to pick up the dying animal from the floor. If an immature face-hugger ended up outside the egg or if the egg was damaged, it would quickly die and was of no threat even if it was picked up while the heart was still pumping. Siklah looked sadly at the queen as he held the tiny animal in his hand. The queen hissed gently and tilted her head side to side. She couldn't feel sadness, but did understand the meaning of loss.

Joseph noticed the subtle and intriguing communication between the yautja and the kainde and walked up to Siklah and helped him to clean up.

"I've never seen anything like that", he said. ´"She seems to understand you."

Siklah cast a quick glance at Joseph and the human boy realised that it was something the hunter didn't want to discuss.

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone", Joseph assured and then remained silent for the rest of the day.

At first the yautja seemed a bit tensed but after a day's hard work, he expressed his appreciation with a slight murmur of gratitude.

"You're welcome", Joseph mumbled as they walked back to the pit.

**Taboo**

Siklah was, indeed, the bully of the brood, but ever since Joseph started to help out in the gestations chamber, he managed to win Siklah's confidence in him and he also gained respect when unconditionally standing up for him and helping him – even in the middle of the night. In addition, he firmly kept the promise that he would never reveal Siklah's secret and he stood by his fellow hunter when curious people asked about the peculiar behaviour of Siklah forgoing the hunt.

Siklah was much bigger then Joseph and most of the brood couldn't tolerate his aggressiveness, but he showed surprisingly profound understanding for Joseph and was extremely tolerant towards his mistakes. Others who were not that fortunate often got a taste of his fists. Joseph never spoke to Siklah unless he was spoken to. That was something he had come to understand that this yautja appreciated greatly – and so did even Joseph. He didn't mind the silence. In fact, he had come to really enjoy these late hours in the gestation chamber. There were occasions when Siklah spoke a bit more. It was mostly questions about the ooman language, so that he didn't need to make an effort talking, but it helped the two boys to established mutual trust.

"Cold, means the opposite of warm", Joseph explained as they were sitting in the kitchen eating a late snack. He placed Siklah's hand on a hot beaker then on the cold table surface. "Hot…cold."

Siklah studied Joseph's face as the young ooman smiled and it struck him that this teenager was a perfect specimen of his species. Even his smile was perfect. Joseph's face was extremely symmetrical and Siklah knew that the definition of beauty was symmetry. He looked at the jaw lines and the bridge of the nose and could determine the neatly shaped scull and its value as a trophy. Joseph would definitely be a valuable trophy – the scull itself was extremely fine, but the skills of Joseph also added to its immense value. It suddenly occurred to Siklah that he had actually never fought against Joseph, not even in training.

"You and me fight", Siklah suggested enthusiastically with a smile.

"Now", Joseph asked with a surprise. "It's in the middle of the night. People are sleeping."

"Not us. Come."

After a slight hesitation Joseph agreed.

The dojo was dark but was automatically lit as they entered. The mat was blue with red corners and rather soft as they stepped on it. But by experience Joseph knew that falling could be painful still.

"Weapon or no weapon", Siklah asked.

Joseph knew that during training it was forbidden to use sharp weapons, but the sham was more than enough during a heavy fight.

"Weapons, then. You choose", Joseph suggested.

Siklah gathered two wood fibre sticks that resembled a lance and the boys took on a battle position.

The clattering sound of stick against stick and the hum of weapons smashing against flesh were echoing in the empty dojo. The dull thud of feet and knuckles on the young bodies revealed the power behind the techniques and the energy released in each strike. Siklah had the advantage of being very strong and was able to absorb the hard blows to his body, whereas Joseph was much faster and had more experience since he had attended real situations. He was, however, quite surprised that Siklah had such an understanding for the katas and the techniques although he had never put his training into real practice. As Siklah attacked from the front and brought the stick down hard towards Joseph's face, the young human hardly managed to block the powerful strike. He leaped aside and directed Siklah's motions aside so that the yautja would lose balance. He then quickly turned to direct a strike against the neck of the stumbling hunter. Siklah regained balance and realised the trap he had walked into. He countered the attack to the back of his head by quickly placing the stick vertically behind his back. In fluent motion, just as the sticks met in loud clatter, he turned around placing his elbow around Joseph's weapon and locking it close to his body while distancing Joseph with a kick to his stomach. Joseph staggered backwards and lost his weapon to his opponent. He was surprised.

"That was really good", he said while trying to catch his breath. "How did you do that?"

Siklah smiled and gave Joseph back his weapon.

"Little trick I learned. Like it?"

"Yes", Joseph said enthusiastically. "Can you teach me?"

"Yes. Not tonight. Enough tonight. How about relax?"

"Sounds good."

They walked into the recreational hall where the hunters returned to relax after a day out in the fields. Siklah suggested that they could spend some time in the steam bath and then return to the pit. Most of the night had passed anyway and they wouldn't get much sleep before it was time get up again. Joseph liked the idea that there was actually no morning or evening. There were only a few mandatory lectures and chores that had to be done or attended to, but other then that, they weren't obligated to follow the leaders around. Every student or teenager on board had been raised to be so independent that they educated themselves without supervision; a huge strength of the yautja, according to Joseph. They all knew the value of education and for them it was not effort to spend hours and days at the information centre of the ship. Knowledge was the key to everything and ignorance the key to destruction. Therefore, in order to build and maintain a highly intelligent society, the yautja were more than happy to learn and share information and knowledge if it benefited their clan or the existence of their species. They were rather rigid when it came to the Code and the way of life based on it, but extremely good at adapting new views and traditions if they saw something positive in it. Prejudice was not considered a virtue and they had a way of shocking with eccentric behaviour that seemed completely against their nature. But there was always a logical explanation to it all – Joseph was about to witness and experience one of these events.

Joseph entered the sauna and was greeted by the gentle clattering of Siklah's tusks. As many yautja, Siklah adored moist heat as he was used to from his home world, which was mainly covered with marshlands. The yautja were not all that fond of the desert, since their skin was not preserving water as efficiently as that of the ooman or Keresche, whereas moist heat, which was unbearable for most others were greatly appreciated by the yautja.

"I'm going to sit on the bottom bench because it's too hot for me otherwise", Joseph explained and shook his head as Siklah stretched out on the top bench completely indulging in the heat. They lay quietly for a long time and occasionally stepped into the shower to cool their skin before returning to the heat. After a while Joseph decided to fetch something to drink from the kitchen.

"Make it strong", Siklah suggested with a big smile and was later pleased to enjoy this moment with a company he accepted and a stingy brew. He took a sip out of his large beaker and leaned his head against the wall.

"This tastes really good", Joseph said and asked about the kind of fruit that was used to make this alcohol containing drink. Siklah couldn't find the proper way to explain, but Joseph understood that the fruit was brought from the same planet as the exotic wood fibres that were used for creating sham weaponry for training; the kind that had extremely good flexibility and broke very seldom, unless it was too old and dry. The fruit in this way opened the door to the conversation of the previous training session they had.

"You too tense", Siklah pointed out.

"What", Joseph asked since he didn't pay much attention to the conversation.

"When training. I notice…you too tense."

The yautja hunter was asking for this sudden change in mood that he had registered within Joseph the past days, but the young man couldn't find any suitable answers.

"I don't know what's wrong. I feel so strange."

"What you feel?"

"What I feel", Joseph asked and the other one nodded as he filled up the beaker from a bottle they kept on ice in a bucket.

"I can't sleep, I can't think…sometimes I can hardly breathe."

The hunter cast a quick glimpse at Joseph but didn't say a thing. He knew what was wrong and smiled as he sat next to Joseph only a bench level higher. The ooman had noticed it and asked about the muffled chortle.

"You need girl", the young hunter stated and slapped Joseph amusingly on the back.

"Yeah, well I don't have a girl. I don't even have some privacy. Even if I would have my own quarters it wouldn't matter. I need release. I don't know what to do about it."

The hunter moved his eyebrows in a particular way which was typical for a yautja in deep thoughts. How odd, he thought. What does the ooman mean by not knowing what to do about it? Pleasuring oneself was the most easy and common thing to do.

"Have you ever been with a girl, Siklah", Joseph asked.

The hunter smiled.

"I cheated myself to female once. Un-blooded usually never have female."

Joseph laughed and asked Siklah to explain.

"I took mask from blooded with no permission and went on board a city platform to meet my mother who worked on platform."

"What is a city platform", Joseph interrupted.

"Like very big city in space. To stop and rest for travellers."

"You build cities in space too?"

"Yes, you will see it sometime", Siklah assured and patted Joseph playfully on the head like if he was a little toddler. Joseph smiled but had to clear his eyes from the forelocks.

"So what happened?"

Siklah stared ahead and recalled the special moments from his memory.

"Female hunter being served by my mother. I am tall and scarred so she thought I was experienced. I never took mask off and she didn't ask", Siklah explained with a lean voice.

"Was it good", Joseph asked.

"Yes, very good", the hunter sighed dreamingly. "I miss it."

"I bet you do" Joseph stated and after a short while of silence he felt the urge to ask. "Do you think I will ever get a lady, Siklah?"

"Yes", the answer came swiftly without hesitation. "You are blooded."

"So", Joseph snorted sceptically. "I'm a human, shorter, weaker and strange to a yautja."

Siklah placed his hands on Joseph's shoulders and shook him encouragingly.

"See Vajk and Wh'houri..."

"They are exceptions" Joseph cut in between. "How often does it happen between species?"

"Yautja hunted oomans for thousands years. If it happens here then it has happen before and will happen later. I always say…if there is one there are more."

"Yeah", Joseph sighed. "I guess you're right. The question is how long I will have to wait."

And with this last comment they were back again where it had all started.

"Why don't you do yourself", Siklah asked and emptied his second portion of brew. He shook his head for he felt a tingling sensation sprung from the drink fogging his mind. Joseph stared back with widened eyes and Siklah responded with a feverish gaze.

"I can't do that", Joseph said emphasizing the last word.

Siklah shrugged; a gesture he had picked up from Joseph.

"Why? You need to let tension go."

"I don't understand what the tension has to do with anything."

Joseph shook his head and wanted to leave to take a shower, but the yautja placed a hand on his chest and held him back.

"You need focus", Siklah explained. "Can't hunt with tension."

The atmosphere was getting denser and Joseph felt increasingly uncomforted in speaking of such personal matters. He took large sips out of his beaker and his head started spinning. Siklah noticed a slight aversion coming from Joseph, but at same time he was quite sure that the human wasn't all that unreceptive to engage in this discussion.

"Do it", the young yautja hissed. "No shame. Everybody has to sometimes."

"I…I can't", Joseph protested. "It's against what I've been taught."

Siklah halted for a moment and leaned away from Joseph.

"Who teach you such silly thing? Who tell you what do with your body?"

"Everyone in our society", Joseph sighed with resignation. "Everything that's physical seems to be bad…dirty somehow."

"Why", Siklah asked. "It's natural. Why not release it?"

Joseph shook his head while trying to gather his strength.

"I can't. It's just like that. I can't."

After quick moment of silence Joseph continued.

"I wish otherwise, though…but I can't."

Siklah shrugged again and stumbled out of the sauna closely followed by Joseph. They were both rather drunk and were appreciating the cool water sharpening their senses. It was a magnificent invention – the shower. Joseph enjoyed it a lot and to his opinion it was better then having baths. Joseph had occupied a booth next to Siklah and they were separated by a thin transparent wall. Siklah was standing with his back against Joseph and thus the young man allowed himself to scrutinize the alien body on the other side; following the water as it travelled down the exquisite contours of the muscles. He felt warmth spreading from inside him and turned away in shame as he pressed his forehead against the wall. His mind was battling between pleasure and anxiety. Could it be true that Siklah was right? The words of the priests from Sunday school were echoing in his head, killing every sense of desire in him. He swore in his head and slammed his fist against the wall. He was longing to be touched, but the mere thought of the shame brought about by such actions was smothering him. The pain from his bloody knuckles and the pattering of the water drops distracted him and he didn't even notice that he wasn't alone anymore.

"That must hurt."

Joseph jolted by this unexpected disturbance of his privacy. Joseph turned and looked dejectedly at his peer. He noticed the deep thought behind the slight drunkenness of Siklah.

"What are you thinking about", he asked the hunter.

The juvenile yautja took a few steps closer and Joseph realised that the tiny booth forced them to stand intimately close. The hunter remained silent.

"Why are you here", Joseph asked although something in his mind flashed warningly.

"Why are you looking", Siklah countered softly yet with a serious force.

Joseph lowered his head but didn't make any comments. He felt the youngster's heat radiating against his body and the mighty thighs against his own. A shiver ran down his spine and he pressed his body tightly against the wall. He felt a strange sent break through the air. It was something spicy and strangely, it made him weak. It was something sweet with a hint of alcohol – it was almost choking him, yet extremely exciting. Joseph reacted in panic but he was surprised that he wasn't able to put up a more convincing fight. He couldn't resist the advances of the hunter although he did try to push Siklah aside.

"Stop fighting", the young male muttered. "You want this."

"No, I don't", Joseph repeated his protest and tried to break free, but was once again held back. This time with claws embedded in his shoulders.

"Then why you always look at me that way", Siklah roared demandingly. Slowly, he let go of Joseph.

Joseph froze for a second as he noticed a small trace of blood, from the tiny puncture wounds left behind by Siklah's claws, travelling down his side and looked deeply into the hunter's green eyes. Joseph was apparently very insecure and was not sure what to answer. The water had stopped pattering as the shower turned off automatically and his body rocked in a slight shiver as the cool air reached his wet skin. Siklah stood in front of him with his arms folded. He had a strange expression in his face of pity or compassion or something – Joseph wasn't sure.

"I don't know", Joseph replied.

Siklah tilted his head as he spoke.

"You saw me, I know", he whispered smilingly and leaned closer to Joseph. It was a completely different approach compared to a few seconds ago. "Two night away."

At first, Joseph seemed confused, but then he realised what Siklah meant. Joseph shook his head in denial but at the same time he secretly and unwillingly recalled the images of the erotic scene he witnessed when he happened to pass by the recreational hall and caught Siklah laying naked on a bench playing. Joseph had previously been in the steam bath with Siklah, but when it got a bit too hot for him, he decided it was time to retire anyway, since they had worked hard all day at the chamber with cleaning and feeding the queen. He was rather quick in preparing for bed and passed by the sauna where he left Siklah. He just wanted to let the hunter know that he was leaving for the night. As he approached the steam bath he saw something that completely stunned him. Beyond the hovering mist he could see the silhouette of the muscular body of Siklah. He was stretched out on the bench and his hands were hidden between the thighs while he did something that made him arch his back and breath heavily. Joseph felt as if he was intruding on someone's personal life, but he couldn't tare his gaze from the young yautja. The mere sight of his actions awakened a strange arousal within Joseph and the tension that had once built up inside him, but which he managed to forget about, was again in full bloom. As Siklah's breathing became heavier and faster, the scenery was almost unbearable for Joseph to watch but he remained caught in a moment of admiration and couldn't help but to stay until the end. He didn't think Siklah had seen him for had left before the hunter even got up from the bench.

"Did you like to look", the hunter asked.

Joseph bit his lower lip to avoid answering but Siklah had been honest in his intentions and Joseph knew by now that no yautja ever showed any insincere feelings. If they showed that they cared, then they really meant it. It took a very long time to win or earn the confidence of a yautja – showing that they cared was a signal of that they accepted one as an equal. It was not even worth doubting due to the naked and simple honesty they lived by. Not many yautja were marked with such dubious nature as humans many times proved possessing.

"Yes", Joseph answered silently but grinned with dislike.

"Tell me why", Siklah demanded, but there was playfulness in his voice.

Joseph was ashamed and his cheeks blushed as he tried to chase away the images of the hands as they searched, explored and caressed Siklah. Joseph made an effort to gather his strength and dressed the images in words to give Siklah a descriptive explanation of that tantalising scenery he had experienced from a distance. He had not noticed it but the hunter had tricked the prey into a web of emotions that for the first time found words and were expressed freely without anyone passing judgements. It was liberating and it was clear that Siklah enjoyed listening. Though he was the braver of the two, he did feel a bit awkward knowing he had been discovered. He had to make sure not to reveal it to Joseph, at least not yet. Words that had never slipped off the lips of a young ooman such as Joseph came into light, though his choice of words and their rich variation revealed that he had a deep fantasy that made up for his lack of experience. The teenager human closed his eyes as he painted the images before the hunter's eyes; that pulsating frenzy and the strong fingers stimulating in the very same was as they were now stimulating him. Joseph jerked as he realised that Siklah's hands were indeed between his thighs and he took shallow breaths as the excitement grew within him. He placed his own hands on Siklah's but wasn't able to stop him; simply because he didn't want to.

"You want me to help. Admit it."

Joseph tilted his head considering if here was any point in denying, for he knew that his body spoke a different language; a language that the hunter could read like an open book. Especially since he was holding a part of it in his hands. But even if there wouldn't have been any physical signs of Joseph's arousal, Siklah was excellent in sensing emotions and a state of mind.

"Say that you want it", Siklah commanded in a firm voice and backed away with his arms crossed, but Joseph knew that there was no change in his mood. He wasn't hostile, only determined to hear Joseph's painful confession. It suddenly occurred to Joseph that this was a game of dominance between males. By admitting to wanting the hunter, he would place himself in a subordinate position to Siklah – which he was from this moment on.

"You win, Siklah", Joseph sighed smilingly and bit his craving lips as he anchored his feverish eyes into the hunter. His heart was pounding heavily within his chest and his emotions were in a chaotic state between shame and desire.

"C'mon, hunter", Joseph said provokingly. "What're you waiting for?

"Close you eyes", Siklah said in a murmur as he leaned close to Joseph. His breath was so sweet that Joseph instinctively reached to taste his mouth. His lean tongue explored the thick musk dripping from the mandibles of the hunter and realised that by every drop of musk he was drinking the farther he slipped away from his self control. He pressed his hips against his fellow yautja and emotions were spurred even more as he realised that the response was mutual. With a gentle movement he eased the towel around Siklah's waist and it dropped onto the floor. Siklah ran his fingers through Joseph's long hair and leaned over so their faces could meet in a kiss. He opened his mandibles to be able to access Joseph's lips. The kiss was passionate, yet spiced with the fight for dominance and power between two equal parts. Joseph bit Siklah's lower right mandible to the point where he tasted the metallic blood in his mouth. Siklah growled in response but was too excited to take notice of it as an unpleasant incident.

Hands were exploring forbidden territories and for a moment boundaries separating species were no longer existing. As the powerful orgasm rocked Joseph's body to a desired release he sunk to the ground as his strength dissipated with each heartbeat. Siklah smiled as he watched Joseph from where he was standing. He wiped his hands with the towel he picked up from the floor and sat down next to Joseph. As a gesture of acceptance and continuing friendship after an event like this, he allowed for the human to lean against him. Most of the time, the partner that was dressed in the role of the female, as Joseph had been, usually had a short period of expressed aversion while trying to gather the masculine features that had crumbled during such an act between two males. The human, however, remained calm.

"Thanks", Joseph whispered. "It was so…great."

Siklah smiled in return – tusks going wide.

"You welcome. Now, we go back to heat."

Joseph quickly placed his hand on Siklah's knees and shook his head.

"Not yet", he said. "I want to return the favour. Don't you want me to?"

Siklah tilted his head as he burst into laughter.

"You don't want return favour. You want make me agree."

"Two can play at this game, Siklah", Joseph laughed and wiped the thick musk from Siklah's mandibles to make him aware that he knew the meaning of the hunter's sweet smell. The subcutaneous gland in Siklah's mouth was still producing large quantities of musk, which meant that he was indeed receptive for the kind of favour Joseph had in mind and with a slight pressure on Siklah's chest he subdued the hunter and lay on top of him. Siklah watched with excitement yet anxiously as the beautifully symmetrical face searched towards his groin. As Joseph opened his mouth Siklah placed his hands on his face to stop him.

"What you are doing", he asked quickly with a shallow breath. He knew that oomans didn't have an equally immense pressure in their jaws as the kainde amedha, but the similarities between their mandibular constructions made him nervous. Oomans were keen on biting. His bleeding jaw reminded him of it.

"Trust me", Joseph assured and Siklah slowly let go of his head.

Siklah could hardly keep himself from screaming as his emotions whirled up like a storm. He embedded his claws in the flesh of his own thighs to regain control. The multiple orgasms came as violent electrical impulses that rocked his body like an earthquake. He was exhausted and slight spasms still shook his body a few moments after his climax. While Siklah tried to recover from his passionate feelings, a moment of silence subsided upon them. Joseph was struggling to sort out his own thoughts. He had enjoyed this little play-session but wasn't sure if he was allowed to feel the way he did. He had left the old world behind but traces from it were still present in the new life. However, he did his best to fight the prejudice of the bigoted world.

"Is there no shame in this among you people", he asked after a while of silent contemplation.

"No", Siklah assured calmly. "But can't abuse it. Many are long time alone. It stabilises group. You have in your people too."

"I don't think so", Joseph countered. "I've never heard of it."

"What you hear…or don't…not always true."

"I understand, but I do know that back home men used to be killed because of this. They were considered depraved…you know, ruined…by the Church."

Siklah listened to Joseph but shook his head to depict his disagreement.

"Church is not here now. Also, oomans under look by yautja for long time. We know a lot. Many powerful cultures thousands years before you had it. Still do. You regret this?"

"No!"

The answer came so quickly that Siklah had no doubt the Joseph really meant it.

"I am just trying to sort out if I did something wrong", the human added.

"Look, of all things have to do in life, God put no weight in two kids in shower. Killing people with no reason is crime. To play with prey and make it suffer is crime. Not this. Even when talking Code…"

"What do you mean", Joseph asked and then listened as Siklah explained his view of life. He tried to explain to Joseph that strictly speaking a yautja wouldn't be punished by God for not following the Code, but he would be punished the society of the yautja. The Code was the basis for them to live and get along in a multifaceted society, but it had nothing to do with their Gods. It occurred to Joseph that God to the yautja was the merged concept of Nature, the Code and the complexity of their soul.

Joseph tilted his head from side to side contemplating. At first slightly sceptically, but then he gave the idea a second thought.

"I guess", he agreed then started to laugh. But the laughter was a strained one. "You must think we humans are pretty odd, worrying about these things while killing relentlessly and without a second thought."

"We yautja say…immature. But you change. You are with me, aren't you?"

"It still feels odd, but I'm becoming reconciled with myself."

"Odd", Siklah asked. "What is odd? You said it two times now."

Joseph leaned against Siklah and turned his head so as to partly facing him. He could touch Siklah's jaws with the bridge of his nose. Siklah cluttered with his tusks in a soothing manner signalling his acceptance of this physical approach.

"Odd means different", Joseph explained. "Strange…not normal…not like what you are used to."

"Do you think I am odd", Siklah asked in a whisper and looked down at the shorter ooman male. Joseph nodded in return.

"Yes, but I like that. You understand me. I like to hunt and I try to live by your people's code but other then that I don't like people restricting my life. I'm seventeen now and I don't like people questioning my choices and I don't like having to motivate everything I do", Joseph clarified. "Do you understand?"

"I think so. I didn't understand every word, but big picture I did get. I agree with you."

After a moment of serenity Joseph broke the silence between them by starting up a new conversation. Siklah was surprised to see him this talkative. Joseph never spoke more then absolutely necessary to make himself understood.

"I am drunk and cold, but satisfied", Joseph stated in a mumble and stood up. "Shall we try to get some sleep?"

"Why not, little brother."

The hunters left the recreational hall and spoke nothing more of the even that took place. Life continued as usual.


	17. Extending views

**Extending views**

Tekla stepped gently off the ramp and the pod closed up behind her. She started walking and kept a close watch on the ground and where she placed her feet. It was a strange feeling to walk and move in such a thin atmosphere and almost no gravity on the surface of such small moon. She turned around and gasped at the overwhelming sight of a giant planet at the horizon on the black sky. Wh'houri caught the expression on her face and smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. They were both dressed in gear so that they could explore the surface of the moon Tekla. Wh'houri had chosen this moon for its name resembled that of the ooman female. It was a small moon in a group of thirty four that circled this giant, but lifeless planet. The small moon was volcanically active and passed the radiation belt of the planet; a combination of events that gave raise to such phenomenon as truly impressive aurora borealis – unlike anything displayed in the Earth's atmosphere.

"Tekla, read your gauge," Wh'houri commanded. "What does it say? You remember the symbols, don't you?"

"Yes, just a moment."

Tekla looked at the yautja symbols displayed on the gauge on her arm. It was crucial for them to keep a close look at the gauge, which was measuring the time the generated magnetic field lasted around their suite. It was the only thing that made it possible for them to walk on the surface of this moon. Since the moon was in the radiation belt of the mother planet, the particles in this atmosphere were highly accelerated and could pass through any protective clothing. The only possible way was to counteract the magnetic field from the planet by creating one around their body, which would then serve as a protective force field around them. Without the magnetic field around them, they would be killed in seconds. Though this adventure posed a great risk to them, Wh'houri thought it would be very good for Tekla to experience such a beautiful event.

"Two more hours," the girl said and paced forward to the hill she spotted up ahead.

The ship was getting smaller and smaller behind them, but none of them noticed just how far they had gone. Tekla picked up a large crystal and admired its pure shape and sharp edges. It had recently been formed and not yet blackened by the radiation around it like the rest of the moon surface. The girls were completely surrounded by sulphur volcanoes and bright yellow snow of sulphur crystals as well as almost pulverised lava that was falling back from the atmosphere.

"Alright, Tekla, now tell me how come a completely dead moon such as this can be so active."

Tekla quickly recalled her latest lesson they had at the information centre.

"Well," she began with a mechanical voice in the head-com. "The moon is keeping a distance to the mother planet by its orbit but the planet is pulling this moon closer because of its higher gravitation. The mother planet therefore exerts a force upon the moon, which stretches the moon and causes the surface to move and break. Due to the force, the inside of the moon remains active, hence the volcanic eruptions."

"And what is this force called?"

"Tidal force," Tekla answered without hesitation. She was really proud of the knowledge she had gained during these months.

"Perfect."

Suddenly, they felt the ground move violently.

"Wh'houri…"

Tekla's voice was alarming.

"It's an eruption pretty close," Wh'houri stated in a sudden intake of breath.

Tekla noticed that the communication was breaking up. She could see Wh'houri, but not hear he properly for some of the charged particles had pierced through the generated field and disturbed the signals.

"We have to go back," Wh'houri shouted as the ground in front of them split open and blindingly bright lava seep out of the cracks. Tekla fell due to the violent shakes but Wh'houri quickly pulled her up.

"We have no time to stay," she said with panic in her voice. "We have to leave now."

"My God, Wh'houri, have we really left the ship this far behind?"

Tekla stood up and they started walking as quickly as they could, but unfortunately the thin atmosphere and low gravity made it extremely difficult to move. The sweat was breaking out on Tekla's forehead and the moist from her breath was making her visor rather misty. She could only make out Wh'houri as a faint silhouette in front of her. Though the gear was cooled by deflecting the heat produced by their body, Tekla could feel how the temperature was increasing inside the protective outfit. It was similar to the steam baths in the ship as she experienced it.

"Hurry up Tekla," Wh'houri commanded. "You have to walk faster.

The entire area around them was crumbling and charged particles spewed into the air were creating slight flashes that were constantly blinding them. Wh'houri turned to reach for Tekla and pull her closer. All of a sudden the crust beneath her feet imploded and the young huntress was devoured by the ground.

"Wh'houri," Tekla shrieked and threw herself on the ground to catch the huntress. She grabbed Wh'houri by the arms and held on tightly. The yautja female was extremely heavy and the powerful jerk of the fall dislocated the ooman's shoulder. Tekla screamed out in pain but refused to let go. Tears appeared in her eyes as the damaged shoulder was ripped out of place but Wh'houri quickly managed to get a foothold and tried to climb out of the canyon. The lack of atmosphere and gravity made it difficult for them to flee but at this point it was also their greatest benefit. The huntress could with some ease and with the help from Tekla, pull herself up and they both hurried back to the small pod. Wh'houri tapped in a code on the ramp for it to open. At that point, each second seemed as an eternity. The surrounding atmosphere was filled with stone and lava and hot crystals were hailing down on them.

"Keep close to the ship," Wh'houri said. "I don't want you to get those on your head."

The ramp slowly opened and when the opening was big enough to fit a person, Wh'houri picked Tekla up and pushed her inside. She was trying to keep out of the lava rain, but then the unthinkable happened. Wh'houri was struck by a sharp piece of stone that cut through her gear. She immediately felt the pressure drop inside the suite. She tried to tighten the leakage on her arm with the other hand, which consequently made her handicapped. As she managed on board Tekla realised that they were in deep trouble, for Wh'houri couldn't fly the ship. The moist inside her helmet was turning into ice and the small pod could not be pressurised. It wasn't the kind of pod they had borrowed from the mother ship. This was only for small and quick missions.

"You will have to fly it," Wh'houri said exhaustedly. She was getting ill from the pressure drop. She could hardly focus and all her strength was focused on keeping the suite from leaking.

"Me," Tekla asked with dread. "I have never done it."

"Look, don't worry. All you have to do is to get it into space. They will lock on us and pull us in, but we have to manage into orbit."

"I can't," the girl protested.

"You will have to or we'll die."

"My arm is out of place and can't even move one arm."

"And I can't move any of them. I can hardly breathe."

Tekla couldn't read the expression in Wh'houri's face for her helmet was no longer transparent, but she could hear the pleading in her voice.

"Tekla, please. You have to listen."

Tekla nodded.

"Alright. What can I do?"

"Guide me to the front seat."

Tekla led Wh'houri to the front seat and sat down next to her. The huntress tried to recall the position of the control panel before her inner sight.

"Now, in front of me…slightly to the left…there is a blue button with a yellow sign that looks like a circle strike through with two diagonal lines and a vertical one. Can you see it?"

After a slight moment of silence Tekla confirmed it.

"Press it."

As Tekla pressed the button the electrical panel came alive and the engines of the ship started humming. A large piece of rock fell on top of the pod in a loud thud. Tekla revealed her fear in a curse.

"We have to hurry, Wh'houri."

"I know, but if the beating doesn't get more intense, the ship will cope a while more. Now, you will have to add the coordinates…"

Tekla was entirely focused on her task and as Wh'houri described each sign of the coordinates the young girl was tapping them into the computer. The temperature inside the suit was getting unbearable but she managed to concentrate enough to manoeuvre the pod. She had seen how Wh'houri used to fly but it was different thing to do it herself.

"Look, you see the level between our seats?" Wh'houri asked.

"Yes."

"Grab the handle and press the button on the side as you move it forward. That will give the pod some power."

Tekla did as she was asked and awaited further instructions.

"Now if you look ahead you should see our path displayed on the window."

Tekla studied the hologram on the screen on the window.

"What are those signs on the right?"

"Don't mind them, they are just values and measurement of the outside surrounding. Can you locate the sign for destination on the window?"

Tekla confirmed, for that sign was also the very same that the yautja used when aiming at or targeting something; that small triangle. Tekla knew it well by now, since Keetah-dte had many times amused himself by projecting that triangle at her while pretending to shoot.

"I've got it."

"Good, tap on it on the window."

As Tekla did as she was told, the small pod lifted from the ground. Behind the projected hologram of their route, she could see the hail of hot sulphur and crystals falling back to the moon surface. Far above ground she could witness the bright streaks of lava standing out against the black surface of the moon. The volcanoes were spewing far up into the air, saturating the surrounding atmosphere with charged particles and components and thereby giving rise to a colourful display of atmospheric discharge of grand beauty.

"Oh, my. I didn't know I could be so hostile," Tekla commented as they approached into orbit.

"Well, that's what you are like, girl," Wh'houri sighed with exhaustion. "Small and seemingly insignificant, but constantly aggressive."

Tekla leaned back in the seat and turned to Wh'houri.

"Do you think I'm that wicked?"

"Well, do you feel struck by the description?"

Tekla didn't answer, but she somehow did feel that this moon was indeed a proper description of her disposition. She was just too blind to see it. She didn't reply to Wh'houri concerning that matter, instead she asked the huntress if she could hold on a while more until they docked.

"I see Navoh'xne has locked on us and is pulling us in so we'll be safe pretty soon."

"You did well," Wh'houri praised the tiny ooman. "Thank you for saving me."

Tekla smiled behind her mask.

"You are welcome."

* * *

Keetah-dte had been furious at Wh'houri for she had been held responsible for a thoughtless act. That endangered both her and the ooman. Not that he minded if the ooman died, but Wh'houri was an excellent huntress and an asset that would be terrible to lose. He had attacked them both as they stepped off the pod. Navoh'xne tried to soothe the leader by explaining that it was he who had estimated the dangers and thereby made a wrong decision in allowing the explorer to land on the moon – but Keetah-dte would listen. He was burning with anger and he let it all out on Tekla. She was the target for his rage. He was verbally abusive and though people around him tried to step in between, Keetah-dte was like a raging animal. Luckily and was he was overpowered by Ayiden and Nat'wa and was held down until Tekla had disappeared into sick bay, where her dislocation was attended.

"Calm down," Nat'wa roared with rage.

Keetah-dte realised that Nat'wa was not to be played with. His slightly greyish eyes that were framed with wrinkles befitted his age, were steadily anchored into the younger leader.

"You will not break the Code, Kee. This is an outrage! What possible reason do you have for your behaviour?"

"I hate the bitch," Keetah-dte growled as tears of fury appeared in his eyes.

Nat'wa knew that the tears were not a show of weakness but a blinding anger that was getting too powerful to control and that something had to happen to deplete that anger within the younger leader or the ooman would die.

"You will do as we had suggested before," Nat'wa hissed forcefully. "No matter how stupid it may seem."

He let go of Keetah-dte but warned him about attacking the girl.

"Now cool off. Tomorrow you will make up for this!"

Keetah-dte had been forced by his elder to take the white, fur ball of a pup to the maid's quarters. It was a dog-like creature that Joseph had chosen during the last hunt. It reminded somewhat of a dog-like creature oomans used as pets. Maybe it would indeed soothe the troubled girl.

* * *

Tekla sat on the edge of her bed as that grim bastard of a devil appeared in the doorway. Considering his cruelty she was truly afraid of him. He had yelled at her, mocked her, even smacked her on the back of her head when she was not understanding him and recently he had twisted her arm so badly she could not lift it for days. Tekla, was into her nineteenth year and completely miserable. She often thought she would have been better off burning on a stake, then having to put up with this leader's treatments. Thanks to Wh'houri she was starting to balance back and just for a few months she managed to forget about him – but now he was here to remind her of that she would never escape him.

As Keetah-dte entered the room the girl huddled up on the futon and pulled the blanked up to her chin. She stared at him and was terrified – but that only amused the hunter. However, he would try, by orders from his elder, to make contact with this one. He spoke on her language with a steady voice.

"Don't worry. I wont hurt you."

He waited for a reaction, but it never came and she just kept on staring silently. The situation was awkward and he tried a different approach. His voice became lighter.

"Look…I have something for you. It might help you to relax."

He moved slowly to the bed and sat down at the foot end of the futon. She pressed her back tightly against the wall, and her body was shaking like a leaf. Sweat broke out on her forehead and she started sobbing – again. Keetah-dte felt the urge to slap her silly, but tried his very best to control those impulses. Instead, he placed the puppy in his lap. The girl looked at the pup as it clumsily moved around on those massive thighs like if they were huge logs. Keetah-dte remained motionless. The blanket that she held near her face was now at her chest and a faint smile appeared on her lips. Even if she seemed to loosen up a bit, she remained completely aware of the hunter's presence and as soon as he moved her smile disappeared.

"Why don't you come closer," he asked but the girl shook her head and pressed herself even harder against the wall.

"You know if you lean any harder against the wall, you will make a hole in it, then you'll be sucked out into space and pop like a wall eyed fish."

The girl turned slowly so as to catch a glimpse of the wall behind her. Keetah-dte started giggling and stated how stupid this ooman was in his own tongue, but the girl's eyes narrowed as she stared back with a steady gaze. She quickly scanned the area around her and he quickly realised that she wasn't all that stupid indeed; she wasn't looking at the wall because she was scared of flying into space, she was actually trying to find a suitable way to escape. She was only trying to trick him. She was clearly stressed by his presence and it made him feel good that he was able to awaken such fear within her. He had been really harsh with her and he had abused her several times before. Not as much as he had wanted to, since the Code forbid physical abuse of the sort he had in mind if the prey was not posing any immediate danger. He respected the Code, but she could never be certain of just how far he was ready to go and thus it was only natural that she would react like a stressed animal to his presence.

As the girl looked around, her attention slid off Keetah-dte and he availed himself to the opportunity to move closer to the girl while she was distracted, but she noticed him from the corner of her eyes and reacted instantly. As she tried to escape across the room, he grabbed her by the ankles and she fell to the floor, biting through her lower lip. She remained on the floor. Keetah-dte hurried to help the girl up and realised the red stream of blood on her chin and neck. He placed the pup on the floor and handed a towel to the girl for her to wipe her face.

"Why are you always so mean to me," she suddenly asked. "What have I done to you to deserve this?"

Keetah-dte found no satisfying answers to give her and a sensation of unease came over him.

"I have been ripped from the house where I was born when I was five. I was sold to six different places before I was accepted as a maid. Then I got here against my wish and you…," she stopped and tiny wrinkles on the bridge of her nose appeared as she clanged her teeth with rage. She continued and started poking his chest.

"And you, you, you bastard…you keep on hurting me…all the time. Why, can you tell me so that someone as stupid as me can understand?"

Keetah-dte noticed the increasing strength in her voice. He had pushed her too far – again – but this time she was different. Somehow she was more determined and not at all tremulous.

"Tell me, why do you do this…do you get pleasure out of it?…WHY?"

She screamed at him and wrinkles appeared on the bridge of her nose as she threw herself at him and endurably hammered his mighty chest with her small fists. It was as futile as pathetic considering the size difference, but she kept on lecturing him. Keetah-dte caught her fists in the air as he got tired of her display and nailed her to the futon – hissing at her warningly, but she kept on screaming for answers as she struggled to get free.

"Calm down, damn you, or I'll rip you to pieces," he roared and embedded his claws into her wrists. She was whimpering with pain, but tried to control her emotion so that the creature would ease his grip and go away. As she calmed a bit, Keetah-dte fettered both of her hands with one of his and with the other he uncovered her forehead from all the hair. He sensed a pleasant flowery fragrance from her hair as he leaned closer to trace the delicate line of her eyebrows with his fingers. So this was an ooman female as the Gods had created her; fragile and pale. He studied her more closely. Her wavy, black hair framed the little face and accentuated the delicate lines of her jaws and the high cheekbones. She was breathing heavily through the finely shaped nose, which protruded in a straight slope above the swollen lips. He leaned closer to her face and breathed in her feminine sent. It was very faint and yet so appealing. Her body was motionless and radiated heat against his torso as he relaxed his body on top of hers. His anger had faded and something else was coming alive. He looked into her steady gaze – those black, seductive eyes and his heartbeat became heavier. He caressed her cheeks and followed the contours of her bruised lips. She remained motionless as he continued tracing the delicate skin on her neck and followed the edge of the dress along her shoulders. He looked at the sheer linen gown that exposed every luscious curve of that pale body. Her dark nipples caught his fascination and he enjoyed the feeling of them stiffening under his touch as he cupped his hand over the tender breasts. His body reacted immediately and drops of musk appeared on his mandibles.

Tekla noticed that sweet smell that resembled to honey. It came from the creature's breath and it made her feel relaxed although her emotions were in a chaotic state. She watched a single drop make its way along the lower right mandibles and just as it was about to fall she placed her lips near his chin.

Keetah-dte watched her was she licked her lips and tasted his sent. The gesture was very sensual and the pleasure she got out of it surprised even him. She started kissing him hungrily, intoxicating herself with those tiny honey-like drops. Keetah-dte realised that his musk had set off a powerful chemistry in her body. She became very warm, her cheeks blushed and her pupils dilated. Her tiny body was inviting and tantalising him with sensual movements. He let go of her hands and watched as they set her body free of that thin linen cloth and then pulled him closer.

Tekla did not know what was happening, but there was a strange drunkenness predominating inside her. It made her forget time and space, it was just her, him and that raging passion within her. She had never been with a man before, but something inside her was guiding her tonight.

The girl caressed the hunter's chest and face. Keetah-dte nibbled on her fingers as a burning sensation spread inside his body. What was it with this terrible ooman female? She made him lose control, she drove him crazy and she made him want more. In one bold decision, he directed her hands between his thighs and moaned as she explored him. He indulged in thoughts of pleasure, but somewhere caught in a whirl of passion, he realised he had to force himself not to give in – not with an ooman. He pulled himself away from her embrace.

"No, no…stop…I can't do this."

He picked up the blanket from the floor and covered the girl's body with it. She looked at him confused and abashed. Keetah-dte felt that he didn't have the energy to explain, so he left her alone and returned to his quarters. As the door closed automatically behind him, his rage and frustration was released in a powerful roar.

No one sleeping in the same hall could have missed that agonising sound.

"I guess she is still sobbing then," Wh'houri joked and rolled over on the side to embrace Vajk.

"Yeah, I guess so…"


	18. Frustration close but too far

**Frustration – close but too far**

Nat'wa was surprised to find Keetah-dte in such deep thoughts as he gazed through the window into space. Something was troubling him because he had not said a word the whole day – not during dining and not during the meeting the other leaders had summoned for. Keetah-dte was presented with a serious problem and was not sure how to solve it for the best. The council on the home planet had contacted the ship, since rumours about the strange habitats on board had reached the ruling body. He knew that saving the lives of the oomans was not wrong, but nowhere in the Code is it justified to bring creatures from their natural habitat and incorporate them into yautja society. Keetah-dte was facing serious allegations about interfering with the natural course of life. The oomans had stayed for too long and it was no point in trying to conceal such a thing, especially not when it was clear as crystal that Wh'houri was very fond of one of them. She had made no secret of the nature of their relationship. She had caressed the face of the ooman in public – a sensual gesture that was a strong evidence of powerful affections among the yautja. Sometimes she didn't even reflect over this deed, most likely since it had come so naturally for her. Keetah-dte had understood quite early that whatever kept Wh'houri alive on the ooman planet was the very thing that would claim her life if the council found out about it. Not to mention Keetah-dte himself. That sickening act he devoted himself into last night, would have dire consequences.

"Tell me," Nat'wa had asked.

Keetah-dte was still unwilling to talk so Nat'wa started being difficult and sat down next to the younger friend offering him something to drink. It was a sweet but very strong brew that the yautja usually drank when trying to relax or when they were enjoying social gatherings. Nat'wa leaned back in the leather sofa and put his feet on the table.

"We are in deep shit," he went on. "You realise that don't you?"

Keetah-dte nodded.

"You are lucky to have been surrounded by four leaders who are…let's say quite understanding, but I hope you didn't think it would last forever. Most of them…"

"Nat," Keetah-dte interrupted. "I haven't been taking anything for granted."

"Kee, most of them have not been among our kind for a long time. They have been kept in this cage of a ship…of course some will turn on you sooner or later."

"That doesn't trouble me," Keetah-dte said. "I am not angry at them. I just don't know what to do. Kill Vajk and Joseph and let Wh'houri live and have her killing me when she gets the chance for revenge, or just kill them all…and try to find a way to live with it."

"Or try to find them a haven," Nat'wa suggested, but Keetah-dte was sceptical to the idea.

"The council is not exactly giving away planets as a storage room for lovebirds. In fact, they would chop me into pieces for suggesting such a thing."

"No, just hand them over to the council and I am sure they will close their eyes for your bad choices."

"I can't do that, Nat. They would be executed."

"I know."

"What do you mean, you know" Keetah-dte growled as he turned his head to face Nat'wa. "Nat, if you can't help me then stop giving me suggestions that you know I can't pull through. What's wrong with you?"

Nat'wa took a sip out of his brew.

"Look, Kee, I wouldn't be able to let them die without a fair hearing, but I don't want to give you false ideas about this situation. We are facing a serious problem and two days from now, things will never be as they were…ever. If you want things remain as they are, you will have to do something drastic, but I am not saying that killing them is a good option, but it is an option."

Nat'wa drifted into deep thought as he traced the edge of the beaker with his index finger, allowing the glass to vibrate and give off truly annoying high pitch sounds.

"I like that Joseph," he continued after a while. "He has potential to become a good hunter. It would be a shame to see such talent go to waste. I have been training him for quite sometime now and he has evolved into a warrior much like the elder ooman. I have also taught him things he had no idea of and you know…oomans learn fast. In fact you know what I think?"

"What?"

"We have known this race for many lifetimes and they have been considered a crappy tool folk…good to hunt. But if you take them out of their natural habitat, they adjust and that's a damn good survival skill. You got to give'em that. They become easy to understand…and…"

"Easy to like," Keetah-dte asked.

"Yeah…pretty much so. I can talk to that kid and he reminds me of any of my sons. So what if he doesn't know much complicated physics, but he has changed and sometimes I can't even see how he is different from me."

"Yes, it seems that they have a soul like ours," Keetah-dte added.

Nat'wa emptied his beaker and spoke.

"Too bad you keep up a front and don't get to know them better. I mean, that girl. You have been nasty to her and she didn't deserve it. I am quite surprised at you. Why do you hate her so much?"

"Well, Nat. I don't hate her. I did, because she made me feel so…I don't know. I didn't want her to get under my skin, but that girl ensured my swift death last night."

Nat'wa stared at Keetah-dte silently. He tried to pierce through and read the stone like face of his friend, but to no use. Keetah-dte's face was without expression, yet it was evident that a change had occurred within him.

"What happened," Nat'wa pressured his friend and after a moment of shear silence, a simple answer cut through the air.

"I almost did it" Keetah-dte answered with a deep sigh. As he leaned his head against the back of the sofa his long braids followed the contours of his chest and shoulders. Some of the metal decorations on his braids tangled into his necklace made of claws and bone. It caught his attention and for a short while he focused on undoing the mess. One tress was particularly difficult and the infuriated hunter cut it right off with his wrist blade. A fine stream of blood ran over his chest and down to his hips. Keetah-dte didn't mind the pain. It helped him to focus on something other than the vortex of confusing thoughts inside his head. The braid would grow back in due time.

Nat'wa gazed suspiciously at Keetah-dte and discomfort came over the elder as he remembered that he had actually not seen the ooman girl for a whole day. An impossible thought of the girl being dead or seriously injured flashed through his mind and his heart started pounding.

"What did you do," Nat'wa hissed angrily, while trying to control his emotions. "I only gave you the order to give her that damn dog and make some connection to her to ease the pressure, not to bash her skull in. Did you hurt her in some way?"

"No," Keetah-dte promptly assured. "At least she didn't seem to suffer at the moment…and…neither did I."

Nat'wa listened carefully as Keetah-dte continued.

"I can't understand how it could have happened and I don't care, I'm just completely disgusted by it."

Nat'wa burst into laughter as the obscure nature of the hunter's problem unveiled, but Keetah-dte jumped up from his seat feeling outright humiliated.

"Damn you," Keetah-dte roared and threw his beaker at the window. "This is a hideous crime and if I'll get the chance I will break her damn neck."

Nat'wa made a swift movement and was suddenly on his feet. He walked up to Keetah-dte, nailing him to the wall with a piercing gaze. His muscles were tensed and his voice was merely a deep growl spiced with the bitter essence of his musk.

"Just how hideous is this crime?"

"I didn't fuck her if that's what you mean," Keetah-dte hissed in return and ready to defend himself.

"No, that's not what I was referring to but on second thought maybe you should have fucked her, cause then your head would be in function. Do you really think, for just a single moment, that you are the only exception in the world?"

"What are you talking about, Nat?"

Keetah-dte eased down as he watched Nat'wa pass him by and lean against the window. Space seemed so inviting in the background - silent and still and peaceful.

"I am talking about the fact that you are so self-absorbed that instead of looking at the person in the mirror, you actually think…," Nat'wa turned to face him as he continued. "Better yet, you believe, that the entire Universe is plotting against you."

Keetah-dte frowned.

"You lost me, brother," he sighed in a gesture of resignation and sat down in the sofa, pretending to ignore Nat'wa's anger.

"Have I really now," Nat'wa asked with a sharp mix of irony and patronising air.

"Well, humour me" Keetah-dte growled challengingly.

"Fine, you are attracted to her," Nat'wa stated. "Admit it."

"You are mistaking."

Bitterness was filling the air, but Nat'wa was relentless. He took a few steps closer to Keetah-dte.

"Am I? Tell me then, why bother to keep her at such a distance if it wouldn't matter?"

Keetah-dte was desperately searching for a fitting answer, but none came into mind and Nat'wa waved away his futile efforts to defend himself.

"Don't bother," Nat'wa sighed with a murmur. "Kee, tell me. How well do you know me?"

"I think pretty well. Why?"

Nat'wa took place next to Keetah-dte and leaned back in the sofa.

"The last time we were there, I mean the hunt long before Wh'houri joined in. I was on ground for five nights. The fifth night was very different from anything else I had ever known before. It was then when I discovered the risk of hunting something that can match your intelligence."

In a few sentences Nat'wa revealed his untold story about the massai girl from the desert, an event that took place decades ago. Keetah-dte was struck with an odd sense of relief but kept a distance to his elder.

"Why haven't you said anything before, Nat?"

"And just how do you think you would have reacted," Nat'wa snorted. "The only reason keeping you from judging me right now, is the fact that you have walked into the same trap as I did. How could you understand me and my actions, when you can't even understand your own. You are still confused about what happened, well I'm not confused…I know."

"Then tell me, Nat," Keetah-dte asked forcefully. "If you are so damn smart, then tell me."

"You hate them because you can find bits and pieces of yourself in them, can't you. Well, don't worry Kee, because they fear us for the very same reason."

Nat'wa left the lounge without any further arguments, but Keetah-dte remained alone and walked up to the window and stayed there for a while more. He had to make a decision about the future of the newcomers. He looked at the vast blackness outside the ship. How big it was - and yet it would not be able to hide him from the council. They would find him wherever he would go, whatever turn he would take would be tracked – then best thing to do was to stand before the ruling body. Vajk had taken a big risk keeping Wh'houri alive, Joseph had taken a big risk in engaging and embracing the way of the hunters and that little girl last night took a big risk exposing her dislike and feelings of injustice. What chances would he be able to take and to bear the consequences of?


	19. A woman awakens

**A woman awakens**

Tekla was walking through the hall to her own room. She had been in the dining hall gathering some leftovers for her gift, a white pup she referred to as Kee. Tekla held the wrapped leftovers at a distance, careful not to drop anything on her new dress that Wh'houri had helped her with. It was of a light blue fabric, quite soft and velvet-like, although not as delicate and not as easy to tare. It was simple and sleeveless, but Tekla didn't mind. Her full figure shaped the dress on the torso as the rounded cleavage revealed her appealing curves, but there was more left for the fantasy than for the eyes to feast on. Her Master had grown tired of seeing her in the same worn dress week after week. Since they were all to live like the yautja, he saw no point in Tekla being dressed up as if she was heading to jump out into space. She had been covered in a dark brown dress from head to toe and Wh'houri agreed that it was time to change it. But more besides a daring dress was needed to make Tekla feel complete. She was still very young, but her body was ready to take a leap into the complexity of adulthood. Last night a strange incidence occurred, something that she had never experienced before. It had awakened the woman inside her, making her feel rather attractive and she had come to embrace her power as a female. A young woman was born and that dress merely accentuated how she felt inside.

Wh'houri had been sitting many hours with Tekla in the information centre trying to convince her that changing a life-style could do good for her. Why not leave the old world behind and assimilate with the new one? Neither Vajk nor Joseph was walking around in their ooman-made clothes, so why was she being so stubborn? Slowly but surely and with a great deal of help from Wh'houri, Tekla's confidence and poise was beginning to show. It was, however, a slow and laborious process. Even though Vajk tried to make Tekla understand that she was emancipated and no longer a servant of his, she could not break with her old habits – the bowing, not daring to tell her own opinion and not being able to stand up for herself. Not until last night. Wh'houri had convinced Tekla, that there was only one way to survive in the world of the hunters and that was by setting a limit to how much bullying you were accepting. Well, Tekla had done just that e few nights ago and a situation had emerged that not even she could have foreseen. Something that remained dwelling in her mind the entire day to follow and it made her feel strong and sensual.

Keetah-dte walked into the ship galley. He was hungry for it had been a busy day and he aimed to eat something light, a snack, before he went to bed. One of the seeding ships had broken down and Keetah-dte had to act as an old time mechanic with tools and dirty hard work. Keetah-dte was most certain that tomorrow he would be suffering from intense muscle pain. He entered the galley and frowned. For a second there he was considering to skip the snack.

"Oh, no," he growled and Tekla lifted her head as he passed her by.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, sir," she added with a snooty attitude. "Did you come to ruin my appetite?"

"Yes," he said and opened a cooler. He looked around and scanned the shelves and grabbed a ripe fruit. He slammed the cooler door and leaned against the table Tekla was sitting at.

"You know, sir, I really do not appreciate your bottom near my food," she said.

Keetah-dte moved even closer to her plate. He did notice, however, that no matter their hostile relationship she was still calling him "sir". Keetah-dte had asked Vajk once and had learnt that it was a way to show respect towards someone of more dignity or power – whether it was a question of someone older or of higher rank. Keetah-dte knew that she had still too much respect for him to challenge him – but in some odd way he was obsessed with teasing her to break boundaries. He looked at her from his position beside her. She was trying to ignore him and finish her meal. She was very quiet and that annoyed him. He enjoyed the quarrels they had for he was always winning. He had more experience in life, more knowledge about things and she only had her beliefs and utterly limited in urbanity.

"Why are you still here, sir," she asked out of the blue. "You want something. To make me angry again isn't it?"

"No, actually I'm here eating," he replied shortly.

He bit through the soft skin of a ripe dehye-fruit. The fruit was especially liked by yautja. It was as red as the blood of oomans, but it was sweet with a touch of creamy aftertaste. Keetah-dte was very fond of it and would always bunker loads of it to last entire journeys.

"You always leave the galley when you see me here, sir," she continued.

"I am too hungry to bother leaving. Besides, you are free to go if you want to."

"I think I will," she said. "I dislike you looking at me like that."

Keetah-dte stopped chewing. He looked at her with widened eyes and confused.

"Looking at you how?"

Tekla stood up from her place and cleaned off the table. She put the leftover in a small bag and then opened to cooler to gather some more food for her pet. He watched her in silence and just as she was about to leave she turned in the doorway and spoke.

"You know, sir. You always speak of honour and take pride in following the Code as you say. You think I am too stupid to understand your way of life, but you are wrong. Just because I have a hard time adjusting doesn't mean I'm not trying. But you never gave me a proper chance to that."

Keetah-dte felt he needed to add something – a comment or a word – but he couldn't bring himself to speak. He was being chastised like child but couldn't find a proper break in her sentenced where he could have counteracted her with an attack.

"You should know, dear sir, that there is much dishonour in playing with people's minds and…and…not to mention…feelings."

She lowered her head as she said the last word. Keetah-dte noticed her sadness.

"What about your mind and feelings," he asked. "You have a one track mind and a lack of feelings."

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes. You don't care anything about matters outside your own little world," he spat. "And nothing about other people's feeling but your own. Everything is always about you. Your feelings of shame for having to dress differently, your feelings of anger when people challenge you or problems with adaptation. You, you and you."

"Am I really that terrible," she asked in a mere whisper.

The words cut deep into Keetah-dte's chest. He was about to confirm her answer but realised it would have great negative impact on her confidence.

"You don't know much about other people here," he stated and took a bite out of the fruit. It was usually sweet, but right now it was almost tasteless in his mouth.

"Well, sir," she continued. "I know that you are the grandson of a great matriarch who played an important role and conducted political matters along with the ruling matriarch on your home world. I also know that you were among the twenty best young bloods among a thousand who blooded four beasts in you name on your first hunt. I also know that you have twelve children, eight of which are boys and that you received this ship not long ago for your outstanding performance as a leader. I know that you obey the Code by which you live and value things, and that you let me live for I had no weapons and made no aggressions towards you. Most humans wouldn't have spared my life. I know that during war many bad thing happens to women and elders, but you made no difference between my master and me, even if I am a woman. And I guess I thank you for that. I know I have no value as a woman…"

"I didn't mean like that" Keetah-dte interrupted but Tekla continued though as if he hadn't even said a word.

"…but I am not as worthless as you once said to me. I have changed…but you haven't. I am not the one being a terrible person."

"What are you talking about, girl," he asked slightly annoyed.

"I thought when you brought me that pet, that you wanted a truce. I thought that maybe you actually started to accept me and then when…when…you were in my bed…I thought that you even might like me. But I was wrong wasn't I, sir?"

Keetah-dte could find words.

"You know, sir…um…I've never been with a man, but I know what I felt when I touched you and you smelled differently. You may be able to convince the others with your words, telling them how much you hate me, but during one moment of peace I know what your body told me. When you left me I was wondering if I'd done something wrong, but I know I haven't. I regret nothing. Nothing! The rest is for you to deal with. Good night, sir."

She closed the door and Keetah-dte sat alone for a long while. His mind was filled with thoughts and he was caught in heavy contemplation. Questions and answers switched and whirled and he couldn't find a proper solution to the problem he was facing. The girl had a sweet disposition, indeed, and since Wh'houri had taught her to be more confident and self-assured, she was even becoming more attractive. No matter how angry she was, she maintained her dignity by never stepping over boundaries by swearing. She remained docile and kind to the others even though he treated her badly and provoked her over the limit. Many of the ship habitats liked her presence, since her appearance was of no threat. She didn't handle weapons and her body wasn't that of a warrior's. No large muscles and no scars, but still very desirable although extremely different from what he was used to. Keetah-dte looked at his palms and recalled the sensation of her skin and feminine features that he had delightfully and with great curiosity indulged in exploring the other night. He could still feel her breath against his throat and shoulders and her breasts under his palms, her seductive behaviour and the heat from her as she opened her legs and pressed her hips against his. These dreams and sensations have haunted him for days and he was longing to be able to act on the desires within.

* * *

**Stay for the night**

Keetah-dte knocked on the door, but apart from the pup, he didn't seem to notice any sounds of Tekla, thus he decided to leave.

"As you may see I am not there."

Keetah-dte was startled and turned swiftly, but the girl passed him by without even looking at him. She entered the room and kept the door open for a second as she turned around to face him.

"In or out," she asked.

He was surprised by her boldness and remained silent for a while during which she slammed the door only inches from his mandibles. His anger flared at this disgrace, but he calmed just as quickly and then tried to hide his smile.

"She has guts…you got to give her that."

He knocked again and the girl opened while acting surprised to see him there.

"Do come in, kind sir," she said and bowed as the maids always did before their masters, then she added a stingy comment as she closed the door behind him.

"Disregard the kind, but you may come in anyway."

Keetah-dte noted the remark, but didn't comment it. Instead he was amused seeing the pup tearing a piece of cloth that it had found on the floor while attempting to growl fiercely.

"Oh, no Kee," the girl said and took the cloth away from the pup. She held up the shirt she used as a nightgown and examined the wholes in it – it was now useless.

Keetah-dte reacted on the name the girl had chosen and couldn't help but to ask.

"You call it "Kee"?"

"Yes," the girl replied as if that would have been the most typical name for a pet.

"After me?"

"What makes you think that," she asked and looked deeply into Keetah-dte's eyes. "Just because he has no social training, he barks all the time, tares up everything he sees and…"

She pointed at something on the floor.

"...he also leaves a great deal of mess behind, so why would you think I named him after you?"

Keetah-dte was not pleased with having his name used as a symbol for bad manners, but at the moment he realised he didn't deserve better. He nodded and gave off a fake smile widening only his right upper mandible.

"Here, hold him, while I clean it up."

Tekla placed the squirming pup in Keetah-dte's hands and disappeared into her tiny bathroom.

"So, what are you doing here," she asked loudly since the tap water gave off such noise.

"Just passing by," he said far too silently for her to hear as he was looking around in her room. He noticed something on the chair next to her bed that had caught his immediate attention.

Tekla came out of the bathroom and found Keetah-dte looking curiously at her sketchpad, although he did not open it. She didn't say anything. If he wanted to look into that, he would have to ask her. She kept on cleaning and pretending not to notice his curiosity. As she finished cleaning she walked up to him and removed the sketchpad from the chair.

"If you wanted to sit, you could have removed it yourself," she grunted clutching the pad to her chest.

Keetah-dte sat down and placed the pup on the floor. As he leaned back and lifted his gaze he asked for permission to look at her drawings.

"Well, it depends. Are you planning to kill me if they don't please you?"

He straightened his back and clattered with his mandibles displaying his dislike of being offended.

"No, of course not. What…have I really been that bad?"

"Yes," she replied honestly and sat down next to him. She placed the pad in his lap and allowed him to look in it. "But you are allowed to look in it."

On the surface of the blank pages Keetah-dte could follow the studies of the symmetry of a yautja face, the life-like features of Wh'houri as she was reading, the motion captured in Nat'wa as he was training, images of the everyday life on board and most recently produced pictures of the pup in most amusing poses.

"These are really good," he said and tilted his head like an art critic. "Have you acquired these skills or were you born with them?"

"I guess I was born with them, but back home I didn't have much time to draw. Always work, work and more work. It took me a while to be able to get a feel for it again, but Wh'houri gave me papers and pens and encouraged me."

"Thank you," he said and closed the pad. As he was about to hand it over to Tekla several folded pages fell on the floor. He wanted to pick them up, but she ripped them from his hands making him most curious of what was depicted on them.

"It's private," she stated and placed them inside the pad.

"Really," he said with a sly countenance and without a warning reached past her back to get the pad. Tekla reacted quickly and clutched it tightly. Keetah-dte swiftly engaged in the game and tried to grab the pad from the girl. She fought to wiggle free from the tight grip, but she was no match for him. Keetah-dte took the pad and lifted it too high for her to reach.

"It's not fair," she shrieked and stamped on his foot, something that didn't bother Keetah-dte for her feet were much softer than his and her weight was merely that of a child. He took out the folded pages and started looking at them. The embarrassed ooman female sat down on the bed with a deep sigh burying her blushed face in her hands. After a short moment he joined her and commented the first drawing to make her painfully aware that he was studying it thoroughly. The first picture was of erotic nature and depicted a woman laying in bed and looking back at the viewer. Keetah-dte immediately realised that is was a self-portrait. He smiled. It was a very detailed drawing with a touch of serenity captured in it.

"This is you isn't it? And you are naked…on the bed…all alone...and one can see your…both of them…"

"Oh, shut your mouth," she mumbled and kicked him with the back of her heals.

He studied it for a while more and then opened the second drawing. It was only partially finished. The only thing that was enhanced on detail was part of the chest, neck and lower face of a yautja male. The details were stunning and Keetah-dte felt as if he was looking into a mirror. He could have lifted his own image out of the surface of the sheet. He remembered the moment, which was captured through the eyes of this girl. She had memorised the expression on his face as he lay on top of her just before he decided to break the moment. The picture itself was not erotic as such, but he re-lived the feelings hidden behind it. The reactions in his body were beyond his control. He cast a glance at the girl sitting beside with her back against him.

Tekla was sitting quietly with her face still buried in her hands. She was far too embarrassed to face him. Unexpectedly, she felt Keetah-dte's sinewy hands on her waist and pulling her closer and she realised that this time, he would stay for the entire night.

In a swift movement the yautja leader stood up and posed in front of Tekla. He looked at her and she returned his expressionless complexion. Keetah-dte bent down and removed his boots. Tekla scrutinised the muscular calves and the finely shaped thighs of the athletic creature. His thick thighs narrowed towards the hips on which he no longer wore the loincloth he dropped onto the floor. Keetah-dte knew that he had a body the ooman female desired. He exposed his manhood and took a step closer to the stunned female.

"Put your hand on me," he whispered as he guided her hands over the most sensitive parts of his body.

Tekla ran her hand down his stomach and the side of his hips. As her hands glided over the structured and spotted skin on his body he slowly went down on he knees in front of her. His body was tensed and almost burst with excitement.

"Tell me to do something," he said and placed his hands on her feet. He traced the line of her legs from the ankles to the knees – there she stopped him.

"What do you mean," she asked calmly.

"Tell me what to do to you…what to give you."

She held his hands in her own.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to satisfy you and I want you to feel me, Tek," he hissed and closed his eyes as feelings of pleasure grew stronger within him.

"Why," she asked in a muttered voice. "I thought you hated me."

He removed his hands and his emotions faded.

"I did and it wasn't right."

"Well Kee, I don't understand you."

"Look. I can't explain it all, but…"

There was a moment of silence as Keetah-dte caressed her shoulders and breasts. His claws were delicately sharp against her tender flesh and knowing his potential to harm and break her soft skin, made the situation rather tantalising. Why was she attracted to his dominance and his roughness? She despised it when he was being rude and abusive – yet there was something about him she couldn't resist.

"But what," she asked firmly.

"But you said I couldn't change…I can prove you otherwise."

She looked deeply into his eyes and placed his hands between the moist warmth between her legs.

"Then show me," she whispered and unleashed her full potential as a woman in control.


	20. Keresche – a worthy equal

**Keresche – a worthy equal**

The old man was standing on the great balcony on that monumental dome-shaped building. He was enjoying his old days by taking the time to admire the simplicity of Nature and the serenity that settled before the evening fell. He leaned against the upper tier. The warm evening sun reflected off his pale yellowish skin, which at his respectable age was so thin that it became almost transparent. The old senator traced a purple vein on the back of his hand. His three fingers had long become bony and the joints were swollen, but his extensive claws were still as sharp as they had been in his youth. A bird flew by and he lifted his head towards the green sky. His almond-shaped face moved slightly from side to side as the dozen little eyes scanned the sky. His eyes were reflecting the environment like mirrors and stretched across his face like little beads originating from the centre of his forehead to his temples. He had no apparent nose and his mouth, which was consisting of layers of folded skin, was hidden beneath his chin and protected by a tough membrane that opened vertically. He was a Keresche - a form of pyode amedha of an ancient kind with skills and powers matching that of the yautja. They were tool folk very much like the oomans and yautja, but nomads and hunters who had accepted the harsh ways of natural selection based on skills and intelligence. The Keresche and the yautja had been ancient foes due to the limited hunting ground, but going back many lifetimes they had reached a status quo – they were now respecting each other's territory and always living by the Code. The two species had brutally hunted each other to near extinction and some populations were still recovering from the violent wars, but they were now respecting the borders and neutral grounds. In fact, some yautja and Keresche had even learned to live side by side. There was hope lying ahead. This senator's great, great grandfather had been one of those signing a Treaty, the basis for the Code, along with the most powerful matriarchs of the yautja society, which would ensure the survival of the two nomad people. The yautja and the Keresche were quite alike in their state of mind, despite the large physical differences. The yautja were sturdy and muscular, while the Keresche were rather slim and sinewy. The senator, for instance, possessed a tall statue with a powerful torso, although his hips were bony and narrow compared to the muscular legs, which were curved backwards to allow for fast movements. He walked back and forth a bit crooked like an old man, but he was still fearsome when aggressive. The Keresche had advanced technology and moved in body armour during hunting, just like the yautja and there were times when the designs were inspired by artists from the two people.

The senator was one of the two gatekeepers guarding the Treaty with his life. By his side he had the oldest and most respected yautja matriarch. In this way they would together ensure that no one would attack the other species.

The senator heard someone entering his room. He tensed his vocal cord and produced a sound resembling the sharp noise of a nail scratching against a blackboard. The greeting was, however, not returned. The senator repeated the sound with a slight shiver followed by a deep murmur to warn for a sudden change in mood. He slowly turned his head and the dozen reflecting eyes depicted a shiny object flying through the darkness of the room. The object flashed once as it was hit by the fading rays of the sun. It was too late for the senator to react. He fell onto the floor with a deep cut wound on his throat.

* * *

**Offer you life to the Gods**

Keetah-dte awoke in the arms of Tekla. He rested his head against her bare breasts and listened to her soothing heartbeat. She was breathing slowly as she caressed his face. Her black, wavy hair was a complete mess but she just smiled when he pointed out that he couldn't run his fingers through that bundle of mesh on top of her head. It had been an eventful night of both pleasure and pain. Keetah-dte knew that he would be this girl's first lover and that he had to be very careful with her. Even though she possessed the mature body of a woman, sex had still been an uncharted territory for Tekla - existing only in fantasy and dreams. She had been very tense in the beginning, but his intoxicating essence fogged her mind, making her warm all over and far more daring then what her body was capable of at this first time. She had clenched her teeth as the sharp pain cut through her from inside, but she kept him near until the end.

"I heard that you are called for…you have a meeting to attend," she began with her soft voice.

Keetah-dte sighed and confirmed it.

"What will happen then, Kee?"

"Punishment."

"What?"

Tekla froze, but Keetah-dte reached for her hand and asked her to place it on his face. He adored her little hands and it was this memory he wanted to take with him to the next life. He could almost feel the Black Warrior breathing down his neck and a slight shiver rushed through his body.

"Are you cold," she asked and held him tighter.

"No, right now, everything's just fine."

Keetah-dte tried to think of something other then the trial, but as each second passed by anxiety grew inside his chest like the embryonic parasite of the kainde amedha, just waiting to burst out of him in an orgy of blood and ravaging pain. As he listened to Tekla's heartbeat he drifted into a near future where sounds of drums were echoing between high walls of the patio where the ceremonial martyrdom took place. Beyond the dismal images he could see the arbitrators dancing the final ritual with double-edged swords. Keetah-dte felt the tight leather straps forcing his elbows to meet behind the back. He was on his knees as his shins were anchored to his thighs and his back forced in an upright position by the beautifully carved pole to which his torso was strapped. The pole reached merely to his scapula, thus it left his neck bare and exposed to the swaying swords. In front of him there were small urns for oblation. Each urn was shaped in the images of the Gods of the Elements, hence ceremonial execution was at the same time an offering to the Gods. For a yautja who had been convicted of a reprehensible crime the only way to salvation was through the offering of his life to the Gods. Such executions were very rare and were seldom practised, but Keetah-dte was sure that his offering would bring the drums to life once again inside the patio. He could hear the humming sounds of the swords as they cut through the air and the urn in front of him was stained with bright, yellowish blood. As his life dissipated into nothingness, he held on to his last breath hoping the Gods would take him in to the eternal Kingdom.

Keetah-dte jerked violently as he awoke with a sense of fear. He was altogether restless and asked Tekla to excuse his sudden leaving. He stepped outside her domicile and ran to the control room. He ordered the young yautja to leave him and the juvenile obeyed without a question. Keetah-dte paced back and forth, upset and unsettled, searching for those hidden answers that might free them all – but there were no such answers to his problem. The ship was now programmed for a destination and it was taking him closer to the inevitable.

* * *

The Keresche warrior burst into a crescendo of agonising shrieks and piercing sounds as he discovered the cold and lifeless body of the senator in a pool of blood. He knew that his vigilant yell would summon the other guards. He leaned over the dead body and partly underneath the chest he recognised something, which sparked his rage. The infuriated warrior grabbed the cutting disk and examined it carefully. The marks of the ruling yautja matriarch were etched into the handle. The Keresche warrior could barely hold back his hatred and the strong emotions made him quiver with ire. He jumped up on the balcony and announced the death of the senator.

* * *

**Return home**

Navoh'xne tapped in the coordinates to the position of the yautja home world. The distance they had travelled for so many years forced them to leap into high dimensional expansion to be able to cross over distances otherwise not possible during a lifetime.

"Why do you need to travel in more dimensions to be able to cross over great distances," Vajk asked Wh'houri in a whisper. He would have asked the navigator in charge, Navoh'xne, but he was concentration on the coordinates projected into his mind. The young navigator had to receive the precise information and learn it very thoroughly to navigate the ship with high precision, otherwise grave accidents could happen. The young yautja seemed as if he was dwelling in trance as the dense information was projected through his retina directly into the perception centre of the brain by a semi transparent mask that was connected to the ship computer. It was a technique that the yautja had developed together with the Keresche and both species had benefited from it in their development. Being able to concentrate information and project in directly to the memory or perception centre of the brain provided many benefits such as extremely fast learning. The backside of it was the immense headache that followed, which was something that the two ooman males had experienced quite often during their time on board. It was the only way for them to learn. Tekla, on the other hand, was still sceptical and had only tried the device a few times. Still it was better then avoiding it completely.

"The higher the dimensions the faster we travel because the dimensions beyond four are microscopic in size," Wh'houri explained. "We can connect to four D-space across the universe. Through five D-space the distance to your big bad magnetar could be a billion psel and through six D-space perhaps only a million. But unfortunately we do not master six D-space…as yet."

"But why does it take so long for the information to be projected," Joseph asked Wh'houri from the opposite side of Vajk.

"Well, when we are in high dimensional space matter does not act as in three D, like what you are used to. Particles can pass through us with none or only minor interaction and if we slow down or stop at a wrong position we might end up inside a sun or planet. Something we don't want."

Joseph agreed to that last statement.

"I want to prepare you for the weird things you might experience," Nat'wa continued instead of the young huntress. "None of you had travelled at this speed so far and your vision will be distorted. Don't panic if you happen to see part of your or someone else's insides in front of you. You see, the photons will not travel in space as it does now and photons might hit your retina from inside yourselves. You might find it a bit scary."

Indeed, Joseph and Vajk were called to the navigation room to witness this event among people they were feeling secure with. Nat'wa figured that if they leaped into high dimensionality without warning the inexperienced oomans, it would most likely be a very frightening experience to them, just as it was for those scientists who developed the technique the very first time.

"But what will happen to our bodies," Joseph asked with great curiosity.

"Not much," Nat'wa answered. "The ship is eliminating a dimension by counter generating a direction as we enter a higher dimension so that we experience in total three dimensions inside the ship. So even if we travel in five dimensions, we counteract two to experience three even if those are three, four and five or maybe one, two and four and so on. Get it?"

"Of course," Joseph answered with surprise. "Do I look confused?"

Nat'wa laughed and slapped the boy's shoulder.

"No, you are never confused, Joseph."

Indeed, Joseph and Siklah had spent many days at the information centre and Siklah had presented advanced physics to this young ooman and Joseph had been very keen on learning.

Not long after everybody had found a seat Tekla appeared in the doorway closely followed by Keetah-dte. Up until now their relationship had been a secret. No one knew about the visits to Tekla's quarters during the evenings and the growing affection between the two former foes. They remained almost hostile towards each other during the days and slept in each other's arms during the nights. A truly odd behaviour, but both of them considered it to be for the best. People got silent as they entered; all were awaiting a terrible fight – as usual – but they both sat down quietly in separate seats.

"Are we ready, Navoh'xne," Nat'wa asked.

"Yes, leader."

"Good. Alert the ship habitats and begin countdown."

Navoh'xne did as he was told and during that time Keetah-dte asked Tekla to move over to his seat. Nat'wa raised an eyebrow but he didn't have time to pay attention to what was happening between the two enemies. Wh'houri, on the other hand, noticed that things weren't as they used to be and motioned to Vajk to take a look at the two lovebirds. The bystanders were smiling as Tekla sat down in Keetah-dte's lap.

"Why did you want me to move close," she asked.

"When we enter a different space I will show you something great," he whispered.

"We are accelerating," Navoh'xne notified.

As they accelerated to extreme velocities the stars around them collapsed into a map in font of them. Joseph had observed the same phenomenon before when hunters were travelling in smaller pods to enter the atmosphere on seeded planets. When it would rain on the planet, the drops pattered against the pod window as if they came vertically and not horizontally which was the case.

As the ship expanded into higher dimensions the world took on forms and shapes not supported by even the most deranged imagination, but it was far from frightening. Instead, the oomans seemed more fascinated – even Tekla. Keetah-dte held her close.

"Now watch this," he whispered in a strange sound. It seemed as if his voice came from several directions at the same time, but that was by far not as odd as what Tekla was about to experience. As Keetah-dte held her close, his hands merged with her body and somehow became one with her. She could feel his touch inside her entrails, on her lungs and around her heart. It was a rush beyond anything she had experienced before. It was a mixture of cold and heat and excitement. She turned to kiss him and their faces merged until it was impossible to tell where hers was ending and his began. She took the opportunity to reach inside of him and literally crawl under his skin.

Keetah-dte knew the amount of time they were in hyperspace and knew that they had to separate before stepping out of high dimensionality or they would both die. But playing a little wouldn't hurt.


	21. Transgressions and punishment

**Yautja home world**

At a distance the ship halted and began sending a homing signal towards the home planet that had to be identified and landing clearance returned. If they entered the planet without permission, they would be shot down immediately. The yautja planet was harbouring riches of significance for their existence – their ruling matriarch. Without her their society was very fragile. Therefore, the matriarch was chosen with great caution. No one with hunger for power could ever possess the position of such a ruler or it would cost many lives.

A mechanical voice spoke through the communicator.

"Welcome home leader Keetah-dte."

"Here we go," Navoh'xne stated and directed the ship towards the bright blue planet in front of them.

They entered the atmosphere and the world exploded into a sea of fire outside the ship. The friction against the atmosphere caused the ship to be engulfed in flames and the sight of this phenomenon frightened Tekla. Vajk and Joseph, however, had seen it many times during the descent on the hunting grounds. To keep her mind off her fear, she glanced at Keetah-dte who was neatly dressed in his cleaned and polished gear. If he was to face the council, he was going to look his best. Keetah-dte stared through the window and called for her to join him. As the heat settled and the enormous condense clouds faded around the ship, an astonishing new world appeared. Tekla moved closer to the window and gasped with amazement as they floated through the air and past such tall buildings that would make the Tower of Babel seem like a futile attempt. The buildings were not as clumsy and block-shaped as those she was used to seeing. They came in all shapes and sizes, although even the smallest were larger than any fortress she had ever seen. Some of the buildings were cone shaped, others twisted like the stem of a tree that had been tortured by winds. Some were dome-shaped and others looked like pyramids. They were all blindingly beautiful and embellished and some were reflecting the rays of the sun like water surfaces. The impressions were overwhelming and Tekla had to close her eyes to regain balance as the world started spinning and rocking at the same time.

"Hey, hey…how are you?"

Wh'houri caught her fall and helped Tekla to stand up again. She was still weary, but managed to make herself understood.

"I can't breathe so good."

"It's the mask," Wh'houri assured. "You will get used to it, but you will need it here."

"Why," Tekla asked and tried to position the mask to fit her face better.

"You will be able to leave it in due time, but you will have to get used to this air."

"I don't understand," Tekla complained since the mask chafed against her jaws and temple.

"The air is a bit thicker and contains more oxygen and carbondioxide then yours. Look just trust me."

Wh'houri was trying to be obliging, but she was too nervous and irritated and Keetah-dte noticed it. He reached for Tekla and pulled her closer. He went down in his knees in front of her holding her hand tightly.

"Tek," he began. "Have you ever tried breathing deeply, fast and many times…repeatedly?"

The girl nodded.

"Well, that's how you'll feel if you don't use the mask. You will get used to this air, but it will take a few days."

"I know, I know," she interrupted. "If I'm not careful it may cause slight acidosis. I'm just scared, Kee. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry. Now, try to calm down and just do as I ask and everything will be fine."

Keetah-dte felt like the biggest liar in the world. How could he deceive her like that? Of course things wouldn't work out and he understood that somehow she was painfully aware of it.

* * *

**A word of comfort**

The ship landed on a monumental platform on top of a spotlessly white tower. Keetah-dte, Nat'wa, Wh'houri and the three oomans were met up by a line of guards with expressionless faces as if they had been carved out of stone. The line formed an alley, which led them through a colossal gate into an impressively ornamented arcade. The inside of the building was colourful and the walls were covered with relievos and statues of hunters in different poses. Magnificent columns reached towards the ceiling and formed an arch that was covered with odd signs and descriptions. Vajk was admiring the majestic architecture and for a few swift minutes he forgot about the horror and anguish that dwelled within all of them. As they reached the entrance of the council hall, two armed guards halted them. Keetah-dte took a deep breath and turned to face the crowd behind him. Even though they all wore masks, Keetah-dte could sense their emotions as clearly as if he could read the expression on their faces. Tekla was tense but she kept her feelings well hidden; Keetah-dte smiled. She was trying to be brave although her heart was almost bursting out of her chest. Wh'houri and Nat'wa were mostly apprehensive, whereas as Joseph was ready to engage in a fight as always. Vajk kept his steady gaze on Keetah-dte for a short while and then called for his attention.

"Keetah-dte," he began. "I am not the right person to talk about faith…but there is an old saying that goes hope is the last thing to fade. It has helped me many times when the battle had seemed already lost. Hundreds out numbered my men and still we managed to come home. Keep that in mind…"

Suddenly the massive doors opened and Keetah-dte was called before the ruling body of seven matriarchs and three "ancients," male hunters who had survived over a thousand hunts.

The council – the sentence

The hall was spherical, thus there were no corners inside. The panel of judges, the ten representatives, were the only ones gazing at him from behind the lectern. There were no spectators, there were no arbitrator and there weren't even any guards inside. Keetah-dte was confused.

"Please, do come closer, leader," said the ruling matriarch. Her voice was very calm and by no means hostile, but Keetah-dte could not allow himself to relax. As a warrior he knew that the enemy would always strike when one lowers ones guard. He watched her with scrutiny. Her old face was wrinkled and ravaged and her braids had long become gaunt and dull. She was dressed in white, as opposed to those whose younger matrons flanking her, who were all wearing dark blue. The males, at the very end of the panel, were dressed in black with the mark representing their clan affiliation embroidered on their chest. They were all very quiet while the eldest and most respected communicated with Keetah-dte.

"We have heard, that you had helped some oomans to escape from a rather grim fate."

Keetah-dte confirmed with a slight and almost unnoticeable bow.

"But we have only heard fraction of the story. Please fill us in with the details."

Keetah-dte took a deep breath and depicted a colourful adventure that began with the passion to hunt the ultimate prey. The story went on for hours and the panel didn't interrupt him once. Keetah-dte was as elaborate in his summary as he could possibly allow himself to be without revealing the most controversial details. Parts of the story were missing, however, and only Wh'houri could provide those pieces.

"Send her in," the matriarch commanded.

Wh'houri entered the hall. Her heart was racing and her nervousness showed to a point at which one of the members of the council urged her to catch her breath. Once she managed to gain some calmness the questions kept on hailing down on her.

"I was taken captive after the battle…I had lost."

"You were imprisoned?"

Wh'houri bowed to confirm the answer.

"For how long were you a captive," one of the ancients asked?

"Fifty three days. I had lost track of time, but an old ooman female helped me to remember. I was locked inside a dark cellar with no windows."

Her voice was almost trembling but her pride wouldn't let her give in to her fear. She had to prove herself brave.

"How come they let you go?"

Wh'houri lowered her head as she tried to gather her thoughts. At the same time she was asked to remove her helmet. The council looked at her intently and observed each feature and expression on her face as she continued.

"Vajk…it's his name…hated me at first. He wanted me dead, but the old woman convinced him otherwise."

"What old woman," the matriarch asked.

"An old widow who had seen more pain and suffering, than most of us can imagine and still she managed to look past my skin and care for me like her own. She came to me one night and cleaned my wounds. She had tried to communicate with me without Vajk knowing about it. She taught me words and phrases. It was also she who convinced Vajk to change his opinion about me."

"That's commendable," one of the males added.

"Yes, she also showed me the everyday life of the oomans."

"And what was that like," a younger priestess had asked with sincere curiosity.

"Well," Wh'houri gave off a faint smile. "It was mostly about caring for animals, harvesting, preparing food…lots of food….everyday. Storing and processing food for winter. Oh, and we hunted quite a lot."

"Seems like everything about the ooman life evolves around food". A wisecrack notion dropped by one of the younger matriarchs, who was also second in command. "What about social aspects?"

"There was plenty of that too," Wh'houri added. "We used to sit up quite late and talk. Sometimes the sun would come up and we still kept on talking. The old woman was easy to make connections with. Even the servant girl Tekla and the stable boy Joseph. Now, he is a good hunter. Their master, Vajk, was however a challenge.

"Who is this ooman called Vajk" asked the main matriarch. "You have mentioned his name over and over."

"Well," Wh'houri gulped as she turned to catch a glimpse of Keetah-dte. "He is outside."

The matriarch raised her eyebrows and her eyes grew big with surprise. No ooman or any other creature, except the Keresche senator had ever visited the yautja home planet before. Her impressive and thick gown swished as she slowly stood up from her seat in the middle of the board.

"Send him in," she ordered in a single exhaustive breath. "Send them all in."

The doors opened once more and the rest of the retinue walked in.

The experienced and wise matriarch immediately recognised the ooman that had been referred to previously. He was the most erect and powerfully built of the three creatures. He wore the yautja gear like any proud warrior and moved with light and swift motions. He hardly reached Wh'houri to the shoulders, but his presence commanded respect.

"Remove his helmet," the matriarch said with her narrow gaze anchored in Vajk.

"He won't breathe so well," Wh'houri explained, but the old woman brushed the huntress aside.

"He will manage."

Wh'houri asked Vajk to remove the helmet. All the attention was now focused on him and he was asked to approach the bench. He did as he was ordered.

"So," the matriarch began. "You are the prey who defeated the hunter but decided to keep her captive instead of killing her. Why?"

Wh'houri translated the sentences in detail and asked Vajk to answer the question.

The yautja watched the small ooman male as he returned their intent look with those firm black eyes. He was resolute but not disrespectful and he spoke with an utmost calm.

"I have killed enough for an entire lifetime and more even," he answered.

Wh'houri acted as an interpreter between her people and the oomans.

The matriarch smiled a bit, but then turned serious again, yet with a mild expression on her face. She advised him to continue.

"The King of Hungary is the highest leader of my people, I fought many battles for his glory and defeated many forces trying to break our borders. I have spent most of my adult life on battlefields. I have seen so much blood shed."

The council noticed the unpleasant thoughts reflecting off his face.

"My last battle was the worst. The ground was saturated with blood to the point where when we dug our hands into the dirt, we believed it was bleeding. The only thought that kept me alive was the hope to see Wh'houri one last time. She taught me to live a different life."

The matriarch was enthralled by the tale and hissed with delight as the ooman male unwillingly exposed his weakness for the huntress. During her long life as ruling matriarch she had come across a few but similarly intriguing transgressions between cultures and she could acknowledge his sincere feelings for the young huntress. The rest of the judges, on the other hand, were not quite as amused.

"Who are the others," a lower ranked priestess called Asahki asked and pointed at the other two oomans.

"The young man was my stable boy and fellow hunter," Vajk answered. "The young woman was a servant at my mansion. She would have suffered a terrible death if we would have left her behind."

The priestess left her seat and walked up to Tekla. The young woman backed away from the large yautja female without even reflecting over the fact that her reactions could be mistaken for disrespect. The yautja amazon took a closer look at the girl. The priestess had never seen an ooman female in real life. Skulls collected from males that had been defeated during hunt were not unknown to her, but this was something very different. She eased the straps holding the mask against the head of the ooman female and exposed the strange-looking face. The ooman female started gasping for air, taking shallow, swift breaths.

"Breath slowly," Wh'houri suggested. "Calm down. Nothing bad will happen."

Tekla felt her head started spinning. The large creature lifted her chin with that powerful index finger and leaned closer. She commented the large difference between the sexes of this species.

"She looks like a toy. A little doll…fragile."

"Yes," the matriarch agreed and then turned to Keetah-dte. "What do you think leader Keetah-dte?"

Keetah-dte felt his heart racing. There was something hidden behind that question and an invisible noose was beginning to tighten around his throat.

"What are you asking, Mother," Keetah-dte stuttered with surprise, clearly unready for this question.

"Is she appealing to you?"

There he was – caught in a cross fire of decisions originating either from the truth or from lies. The matriarch came to his rescue, but only to defeat him again.

"You don't have to answer, leader. Your silence speaks for itself."

The matriarch called for the priestess to join the ruling body of ten, and asked the prosecuted with followers to leave the hall. A handful of guards entered the hall and accompanied the crew outside, while decisions were made.

"This is far beyond what can be accepted," one of the younger matrons growled. "It is obvious that they have all engaged in some debauchery that is completely forbidden."

Most of the members agreed and within seconds the discussions about the execution emerged.

"Wait."

Someone halted the arguments. It was an ancient who had been very silent up until now.

"The oomans had their chance to kill Wh'houri. They chose another path."

"And why do you think that happened," snorted an upset matron. "Because they have a relationship."

"That warrior had fought many battles," the ancient continued. "You could read that in his face – the scars, the depth of his eyes. He had killed many of his own, but he spared Wh'houri…for what? He could have finished her, but he saw something in her. Oomans are not just prey. They are a bit more complex then kainde amedha."

"Like you know, Father," the young matron sighed arrogantly.

The ancient slammed his fist against the table.

"I have hunted more oomans you have spots on your body! I know them and I also know that creatures that have the ability to communicate can awaken mercy and compassion!"

The old matriarch asked them all to calm down.

"A crucial decision has to be made. The oomans had cared for Wh'houri and nurtured her back to health, their lives cannot be claimed for there was no crime."

"And their relationship," someone asked.

"That is a complicated issue," the old Mother said. "Wh'houri is still young…and she had lived with them for a longer period. Of course she will adjust. That's a way to assure survival."

"What about Keetah-dte then? What's his excuse?"

"I have known Keetah-dte ever since he was a little toddler," the Mother explained. "He has always been a hopeless…let's say, connoisseur of the female sex…but I agree that he has gone a bit too far this time. That poses a problem. He shouldn't have taken them from their planet even if he thereby gave them a second chance. Oomans are not ready for that insight as yet."

"The Code was established for several reasons and this was one of them," one of the ancient males stated. "Do you remember how the hyi-nea had suffered from the techniques they acquired too soon. It almost led to their complete destruction."

"Yes and we can't have that again," a matriarch contributed with her supportive agreement. "Keetah-dte has shown several forms of disloyalty to his own species. For that he deserves a punishment."

The ruling matriarch noticed that the priestess Asahki was very silent, dwelling in her own thoughts.

"What is your opinion priestess," the Mother asked and called upon Asahki's attention. The submissive priestess tilted her head and clattered her mandibles.

"I think this is a rare opportunity for us to learn something. We have a group of people here with intriguing personalities brought together. Leader Keetha-dte's ship is not just an ordinary ship…it's a crucible of different fates merged into a fascinating adventure that I must say I wouldn't mind to partake in. If Keetah-dte must be punished so be it, but I wouldn't go so far as to sacrifice him. He did save them and brought this fantastic opportunity to our home and we must learn and observe."

The ruling matriarch nodded and to her it did seem as if several of the ancients did agree with the young priestess. The Mother knew that the males were more generous with their feelings then the yautja females, but still they had to be careful not to be carried away by emotions or curiosity.

"When I looked at that girl I saw something I can't pin point, but I saw some potential I would like to explore more," the young matrpon explained. "Mother…"

The young matriarch turned to the Mother and spoke to her with straightened back.

"I would like to have the girl under my care for a while. I'd like to learn more about them."

The room got completely silent. The matriarch second in command was rather sceptical to the idea and expressed her dislike with a contemptuous remark.

"Learn? From a species whose idea of piece is to kill everyone who thinks differently?"

"Yes," the lower ranked female said. "I got the impression from the stories that they can change and even stretch beyond their limited imagination to adapt into our world as they have done. You heard leader Nat'wa that they had learned a great deal. If they are taken out of their own environment they can be taught differently."

"True," one of the ancients said. "I was most intrigued by the relationship that young disobedient hunter Siklah and the navigator Navoh'xne had developed to that ooman Joseph. According to leader Nat'wa they had all come around and manage very well as a team. The odd trio, as they were referred to," the ancient laughed and continued. "I think it is worth encouraging."

"Yes. I am quite sure that Keetah-dte knew what would happed if he made the choices he did make and still he stands here ready to take the punishment," the matriarch second in command pointed out. "I think he should be given a chance at least to prove himself worthy of redemption."

"No," someone opposed. "I think not. I think he should be executed. The Code is strict on not interfering with inferior species."

The Mother realised that the ruling body was dividing into two camps of those who favoured execution and those who opposed it.

"Well I guess we will have to vote carefully on this one," the Mother sighed and they all agreed on that last term.

"It is settled then," the Mother stipulated after hours of agonising deliberation. "Call them back."

The crew entered the hall once more and were ordered to line up. The situation was very tense and Keetah-dte could hardly focus or hear what the matriarch was announcing. It was as if the air was too thick and impermeable for the sounds of her voice. He clutched his fists so hard that his claws pierced the skin on his palms. The charges against him were seemingly countless and as the minutes passed by, he came to realise that the sounds of the drums would once again echo in the patio in harmony with the dance of the arbitrators and their double-edged swords.

"…Nat'wa is to take full responsibility of the ship, as well as the un-blooded. Wh'houri with her ooman companions are limited to advance in career and are only to hunt under the supervision of Nat'wa. Keetah-dte, I am sorry to say, that you will be stripped of all your pride. Your trophies are to be destroyed and you are no longer acknowledged as a full member of our society, hence your name will be erased from history and no one shall speak it again. You are a rogue, but you will be offered to redeem your name before the Gods through death. Will you accept the sacrifice or die namelessly?"

Keetah-dte lowered his head and his chest collapsed like if the very essence of life left him empty. Tekla immediately understood that the judges had ruled in disfavour of Keetah-dte.

"Kee, what did they say," she asked with a trembling voice.

"Tekla be quiet," Wh'houri hissed, but to no use. Tekla repeated her question even more loudly and when Nat'wa grabbed her to hold her back, she started yelling and tried to wiggle free.

The council was stunned by her act. The little ooman became completely hysterical. She fought her way through to Keetah-dte and begged him to tell her how the council had ruled.

"No, no," she shook her head as she screamed with rage. "That's not possible! Why? You didn't do anything wrong! Tell them, Kee, tell them that you haven't done anything wrong! Tell them it was me…that I did it all. They'll understand."

Vajk and Joseph hurried to carry the girl out of the hall, but her rage and panic had released an immense power within her. She was cried out her hatred against the court.

"You can't do this! He hasn't done anything wrong! You are nothing but executioners and not one bit better than the bastards who butchered my mother! You hear me…you are all the same everywhere!"

She made some unexpected and violent movements and squirmed herself free from the steady grip of the two men. She ran towards the matriarch closely followed by Vajk and Joseph but they couldn't reach her quickly enough. Tekla approached the bench and pleaded for Keetah-dte's innocence.

"If you want to convict someone, take me…not him!"

The matriarch narrowed her gaze but didn't say anything.

"Talk to me you bastard…I know you understand me!"

Tekla grabbed the electronic pad in front of the matriarch and smashed it on the floor with rage. Two members of the council closest to the old matriarch threw themselves out of their seats and hissed warningly; ready to tare the ooman apart if needed. Vajk and Joseph attacked Tekla again but she fought bravely. In the background she could also hear Keetah-dte ordering her to stop. In the violent struggle her mask fell off and revealed the sorrowful sight of a tormented young woman.

Tekla was pressed against the table as Vajk twisted her arms behind her back. As he pulled her up she leaned closer to the old woman and begged her to release Keetah-dte as her tears ran down her cheeks.

"Wh'houri was given a chance," she sobbed. "Why can't you do the same? Please…please…"

"Enough of this," the Mother finally said as she left her seat. Despite her respectable age, she moved gracefully and seemingly hovered effortlessly above ground as she took a turn around Tekla and then continued towards Keetah-dte. She suddenly grabbed his face with one hand and twisted his head to the direction of the ooman female.

"Look at her, leader Keetah-dte" the Mother hissed with a bitter breath. "She is young at heart and as befitted her age she is also naïve and a complete fool..."

The matriarch directed Keetah-dte's face slowly towards her own, then eased her grip as she strongly emphasized.

"…for you. A complete fool for a lecherous warrior who can't even acknowledge her when he is confronted on his last day. And the interesting thing is that she either doesn't seem to know about your cowardice…or you have managed to trick her very well."

Keetah-dte lowered his head in shame and awkwardness and the matriarch went on.

"Lucky for you isn't it, that she is willing to trade her life for yours. Seems like females everywhere are willing to sacrifice themselves for pathetic males such as you. So you will only have to accept the trade. Her life for yours and you'll be free and her neck belongs to me."

There was a moment of silence, so thick that he could have cut through it with a blade.

"That will not happen," Keetah-dte grunted with a muffled sound.

"Excuse me," the Mother asked and tilted her head as she demonstratively pretended to be surprised.

"Let her go. I will do whatever it takes…but I want…I want to be…"

He couldn't finish the sentence. His knew his words would only make matters worse, but he was pressured by the Mother to finish what he started.

"…to have the chance to see her again."

The matriarch snorted with discontent but in some peculiar way she seemed pleased with that answer.

"Finally we are getting somewhere."

She grabbed Keetah-dte by the braids and subdued him to his knees with an easy movement.

"Passion like this is rare," she growled angrily. "One plane on which yautja, Keresche, ooman, hyi-nea,…most of us are alike. That is to be treated with respect even if they are prey."

Keetah-dte remained on his knees as the enraged Mother took her place among the members of the council. Here eyes were burning like twin suns and he did not dare to look into them.

"I will not be the one to let passion like this fade without a fair fight," she added.

The other members looked at the Mother with great anticipation. Something better than death was about approach around the river bend.

"Keetah-dte, I will give you a second chance…on the behalf of this girl and some of the members of this council who want to see you alive rather then dead…including me."

Keetah-dte straightened his back and lifted his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I have never met ooman females before," the Mother claimed. "But before me I see a small group of people reaching through boundaries with results that are both intriguing and alarming. At first I thought it would suit you both to be on each other's neck, while trying to survive - but no. You will have to prove yourself worthy of redemption. Alone. She will stay here while time being. Keetah-dte, stand up."

The young leader felt that his legs could hardly carry him, but he gathered his strength to receive his true sentence.

"You are hereby condemned to endure haeom. If you survive, you will regain honour, trophies and the girl. If not, you will lose everything, including your name as if you had never existed and she will remain in the custody the priestesses throughout her entire natural life. You have one day to take care of unfinished business and tomorrow you will be shipped to a lone planet where you will spend time without gear or any artificial survival objects. As naked as you were brought to life, you will be put to the ultimate test."

Keetah-dte bowed and accepted his harsh fate.

"Now send someone in and clean this mess up," she growled from behind closed doors.

* * *

**A little time left**

Back on board the ship, Tekla knocked on the door to Keeath-dte's quarters.

"Come in."

"Hello," she greeted him from the doorway but did not dare to enter until he invited her in. He was putting his gear into a shiny, metallic-red case. It sealed with a slight click.

"I am sorry if I had made things worse."

"You didn't," he assured. "Don't worry about it."

"I just felt that the decision was unfair," she explained.

He sat down on the bed and pulled her close.

"You didn't make things worse, Tek. You gave me a second chance."

He brushed the black hair covering her face and pinched her chin playfully.

"I will have to go through this alone. I have to prove myself worthy of my name again and win my life and you back."

"Up until then I will live in a priory…right," she snorted with dislike.

"It's not that bad. You'll see. They will teach you a lot of things."

"When will we see each other again," she asked and leaned against his shoulder.

"If I'll survive…"

"I said when not if," she intermitted forcefully.

"Right. Well, whenever they decide they want me back. At earliest…six years from now."

"My year, or your year," she asked with a humorous but sad tone.

Keetah-dte smiled.

"Your year."

Keetah-dte had spent the night with Tekla. It was all the unfinished business he wanted to attend to. He had held her tightly all through the night and not once did he take his eyes off her. It would be last night for a very long time. He did not want to alarm Tekla, but the matter of fact was, that only one yautja so far had ever survived the haeom and it had been so long ago that most yautja believed the story to be a romantic legend rather than truth. Without gear or any artificial objects or even his clothes, Keetah-dte was to be subjected to the elements as well as the wild life on the planet; a planet chosen by the council. They would choose a planet with no intelligent life of the sort that can handle weapons, but that didn't mean much considering that some predators could be difficult to fight even with weapons; such as the kainde amedha. Their tough shell was difficult to pierce and their acid blood was lethal even after death. But apart from this species, each habitable planet harboured creatures that were incredibly poisonous, others parasitic and consuming a body from the inside, there were microbes that could dissolve the skin leaving deep craters of oozing wounds that would become infected with bacteria and leading to a less honourable death. A lone yautja could meet his death from air, water or soil or at the plains or in the depth of any jungle. The chances of survival were very slim.

There was a knock on the door. Tekla jumped up, but Keetah-dte held on to her and pulled her back. Keetah-dte knew that the Mother would be standing in the doorway as he opened and she would notice the tiny ooman female in his bed, but he didn't mind. His sentence was already determined and a yautja never backed on a promise – thus, neither did the council. They would not convict him of anything new, until his first crime has been atoned for. He opened the door and was met by the curious faces of two priestesses who accompanied the Mother. Their gaze narrowed as they discovered the naked girl in the bed, but the Mother hissed warningly at their disrespect. One of them was Asahki who greeted Tekla with a silly smile, just as she was corrected by the matriarch. The two matrons bowed their heads and took a few steps back. The old matriarch then commanded Keetah-dte to walk her way, but he hesitated for having to part from Tekla this abruptly. The old woman smiled gently and instructed the two priestesses to have the girl dressed so that she could join them later on. The matriarch and Keetah-dte walked ahead escorted by five guards.

"Here," she whispered and undid the clasp that secured the mantle on her back. She offered him her covering to shield his naked body, but he remained motionless as he returned a confused look.

"Your sentence has not yet begun," she explained warmly and placed the mantle on his back. "Wear it with dignity while your freedom still lasts."

"Thank you". He bowed.

"Oh, Keetah-dte. You still don't know who you are dealing with do you, my son?"

"Mother, I don't know what to think…"

"I know, how could the very same person who sends you to your death offer you her robe?"

He lowered his head so deeply that his chin almost touched his chest, but he remained silent.

"Look," the Mother stopped and lifted his head with her sinewy, bony fingers. "I have met plenty of young men such as yourself. It wasn't so much the relationship you have with her, that angered me, it was your cowardice. She had dared to come this far and you couldn't stand by your decision when confronted. No matter what happens, you must always be strong. What she did in there was brave…foolish but still very brave. Come now. Let's continue walking."

They walked on for a while more as she resumed the discussion. It was more or less a one-way conversation – a monolog held by the Mother – Keetah-dte just listened, but then he came to a point where he spoke without even reflecting over his words.

"I really hated her in the beginning. Do you know that, Mother?"

"Why," she tittered with amusement.

"She did nothing but cry all days long. She was weak, constantly scared, she was ignorant…"

"Really…"

"Yes, she knew nothing about space and she was not willing to learn either. There was a point where I really thought I would cut her throat…Nat'wa wouldn't let me though."

"How very wise of him," she added assuredly. "So tell me, if you hated her so much, what made you change your mind?"

Keetah-dte paused and smiled; tusks going wide. He raised his head as if he was searching for answers among the hundreds of tiny embossments on the ceiling. Then he spoke.

"I was sitting in the cockpit enjoying a hot cup of khij. It was all peace and quite until she barged in and smacked me right in the face. She gave me a black eye I haven't had since I was a kid. And I was without words. I was more or less wondering what had happened."

The Mother burst into laughter and the guards behind them tried to hide the mirth on their faces.

"What happened," the old woman asked as her bony tusks clattered in a grin.

"Supposedly the door to her quarters were malfunctioning and she thought I had changed the code on her door to mess with her. She was avoiding me for days after that."

"And how did you react, Keetah-dte?"

"Well, I was so surprised, since she came out of nowhere, that I couldn't stop laughing. I was actually laughing at myself. That little pup actually fought back. It was the first time she did that."

"Ah, I see - the power of laughter," the matriarch stated while emphasizing. "She managed to tame you hatred."

"I believe so," he agreed.

She stopped and turned towards him; face to face.

"Well, take these words with you. A good hunter never hates the prey he hunts. There is such a fine line between passion and hatred, but you will have to make that distinction or you'll be nothing but a common murderer. The prey is what gives you your place in society and their death is not to be in vain, for their bones are what will last to tell your tale. What she managed to do is look through that thick scull of yours – because I know you Keetah-dte and I've known you since you were a suckling and you were a pain already then – she looked through your skin and saw a person and behind that constant ill-mannered growling of yours she discovered a voice. Keep that in mind for I would like you to come back for her. I will keep her safe and we will decide your future when you return. If the council wants to send her back, it is up to them, I can't stop them. But I know she won't last without you."

"Will you teach her things, Mother," Keetah-dte asked. "She is stubborn but not stupid. I believe she could accomplish things if she put her mind to it. Just make sure that she has someone patient by her side…she can be rather difficult sometimes."

"Of course, my son," the Mother agreed. "Her place will be with your cousin Asahki."

"That's good," Keetah-dte agreed.

"I thought you might think so. You two are quite alike, but she is a bit less impulsive."

They were already standing at the launch pad and the hangar was lined with people. Keetah-dte handed the mantle over to the Mother and scanned the crowd whose focus was directed at him.

"Keetah-dte," the old woman spoke with a rasping voice. "Your great grandmother was a good matriarch and my tutor. She adored you, which is partly why you have always been a spoiled brat, but don't bring shame upon your legacy. Come back home. You make sure to survive. I have confidence in you, my son."

Keetah-dte bowed and turned towards the ship, which was taking him on a one-way trip to a planet to which the destination was unknown to all but the Mother. She was trying to be supportive, but she knew that the chances of him surviving alone were practically non-existent. Keetah-dte caught a glimpse of Tekla where she was standing next to the two amazon priestesses. He smiled as Asahki placed a hand on the tiny ooman's shoulder to give her comfort. Asahki nodded and signalled a sign of bravery to her cousin as he bid them farewell.

Tekla looked at the stalwart young leader walking down the ramp to the small ship. As he was stripped of all his belongings she realised how fragile, despite his physique, he really was. Without the weapons and the body armour, he was nothing but a breakable skeleton on which fibres of muscles were packed into a dense tissue and enveloped in thin, elastic skin. She revived images of monstrous creatures she had come across during her time with the hunters; creatures so big that they could engulf half his body with one bite, claws that would rip him like paper and tare his skin like silk, and dense bodies that could crush him like an insect. He wasn't very different from a human. Images from a recent procession she had witnessed emerged from the depth of memories from the old world. A murderer was to be punished and was to be pilloried before the eyes of hundreds. He had been dressed in a linen shirt with a knife embroidered on the chest. It was so that the crowd would know what weapon he had used. The punisher had begun his torture after the man was strapped to a scaffold. The arm with which the murderer performed the deviant crime was severed at the elbow. Tekla could still hear the man screaming and still it was not even comparable to the agony he was expressing as pieces of his arms and thighs were torn away by pliers while molten brimstone was poured into the flesh. The man then received a number of stabs on the torso and head, in the very same place where he himself had delivered the cuts. Finally his head was severed and parts of his violated corpse were displayed on different parts of the town marked so as to intimidate the people.

Tekla was most grateful that the yautja didn't punish people in that gruesome way the rulers did in her hometown, but it was of little comfort, given that not many survived the haeom.


	22. A broken Treaty

**A broken Treaty**

The Keresche warrior was called before a panel of adjudicators and ministers who were tremendously exasperated by the brutal and unforeseen death of the senator. The yautja matriarch had left this planet for she had some important business to attend, regarding some hunter breaking an important law.

"How convenient for her," one of the four ministers spat with fury.

"Isn't it strange that she left just in time to escape a murderer," growled another.

All of a sudden the highest casts of the society were arguing in a way that embodied a plot that they were certain of would reveal itself if they speculated long enough. They were all interrupting each other and the entire conversation turned into a mesh of arguments and accusations that led nowhere.

"Silence," the vice senator shouted as he slammed his powerful fist on the table. "We still don't know the reason to the murder or whether it was a yautja even."

High pitch sounds of fury and trembling murmurs cut through the air as no words could portrait the anger they all felt inside. They were all protesting against this naïve belief.

"You have seen the weapon," one adjudicator shouted. "Warrior, show us the weapon again!"

The young warrior placed the weapon on the black table carved out of solid stone. The eyes of the adjudicators lit up and glowed like drops of lava embedded in their skin. The vice senator extended his long, sinewy arm and lifted the cutting disc with utmost gentleness as if he feared it would fragment into bits. The yautja masterpiece was, however, quite sturdy; made to cut through tree, flesh, bone, shell; almost everything that would stand in the way of its path. The vice senator eyed the clotted, purple blood on the edge of the disk.

"It looks indeed authentic, but we must not give into our hatred. We all have a history of war and it had cost us much more than we are willing to admit."

He moved the disk around in his hand; studying it from all angles.

"I know we feel most betrayed, but we have signed a Treaty, and that is to be upheld no matter what."

The others burst into a choir of shrieks and clamour that echoed off the crystalline walls. Walls that were carved and cut in such a way so that one single source of light was evenly distributed in the entire majestic hall making it as bright as the daylight.

"However" he added promptly and gave a gesture to the young warrior to come closer. "We will mobilise an army…as a precaution. And you, leader Reou, be sure to call back all ships out on hunt. I want all registered objects that have been in the near vicinity to be identified. I want to know if there has been a yautja ship here during the time of the murder. I want to know who were on board, the name of the ship, the time they spent here and I want that matriarch to be summoned for."

"As you wish, my Lord," the young Keresche warrior granted with gentle submission.

"What is the next step, Senator," asked one of the ministers.

"To find the truth and make them pay…"

* * *

**Murder – a counteract**

The child yautja ran towards the ship that had just landed on the docks. It had been a beautiful day and the sun was still burning his skin. He loved these hot days – as most yautja did. A delicate breeze swept by and it was light and slightly cool as the evening was approaching. The child had been anxiously awaiting his mother's arrival. She had promised to bring him something – a surprise. He had wished for a Keresche longbow, which was among the very best according to many yautja hunters who had hunted with bows and arrows. Sometimes the two species would get together for a seasonal feast that lasted for days and during which hunters would compete in skills, using only primitive weapons. There was a particular tree growing on the Keresche planet that was extremely elastic and yet very light. The Keresche craftsmen were also very talented in using animal parts to make weapons, as was the case with the longbows. The string on the bow was of tendons that were conserved in a way to keep the elasticity of the fibres.

As soon as the doors on the ship opened the child ran inside shouting his mother's name over and over with that juvenile happiness and joy. As he reached the depth of the ship he was struck by the metallic smell of blood and the smothering, vial stench of rotting and fermenting organic matter. He stopped as he came across a streak of pale blood on the floor. The child took a deep breath and after a few minutes of hesitation he decided to follow the trail of blood along the corridors. As he walked towards his mother's quarters his heart began racing and pounding as it wanted to burst out of his chest. He was calling for his mother, but he couldn't even hear his own voice other than the intense pounding and the blood rushing inside his head. The air was bitter as a reminder of the hatred and aggression that lasted long after the lives were extinguished. Handprints and blood spatter on the walls were accompanying him along the stretched hall. There was a strange noise up ahead and he took cautious steps towards the sound. As the child approached his mother's quarters he noticed that the door was out of order and was repeatedly opening and closing. The room was dark apart from flashes of light generated by a malfunctioning computer screen and he could hear the faint electronic signals, persistently warning for functional errors. The child walked up to the doorway and carefully peaked inside the dim room. He focused his gaze on the obscure figure hanging from the ceiling. As he came to recognize his mother's butchered corpse a violent fear erupted within him and a penetrating scream of mortal dread carried him into the safe arms of the patrolling guards who immediately sent out a worldwide alarm. In a matter of second, no official organ on the planet was left ignorant of the horrifying event. The Mother had called for an emergency meeting.

* * *

**The first day**

The pod landed on the planet and the automatic doors opened. The morning mist from the outside seeped inside the tiny pod and filled the one-man cabin as droplets of dew covered the walls and electronics. Keetah-dte stepped outside and carefully scanned the area closest to the pod. He had landed in a swamp area, which made it impossible to use the pod as a shelter. He needed to stay dry and away from hot and moist areas where parasites ruled and the slightest wound could prove fatal. He would have to watch his every step and consider every move very carefully. The air was slightly cool, but not at all cold and parts of the vast, surrounding jungle was settling to hide from the light and the approaching heat. During the day he would be rather safe; no creatures could sneak up on him while the darkness cheated his eyesight. He would have to find a place where he could rest; perhaps find a cave that he could consider his own haven. His first priority was to make a weapon, secondly he would have to find shelter and then something to eat. He started running on a tiny path made by some larger animal that had passed that very same area only moments ago. The sun was rising beyond the horizon and the temperature was increasing. The mist had since long eased from the ground and disappeared into the air – the first day of several years to come had just begun.

* * *

**Who and why?**

"Who did this and why," the Mother asked. She controlled her voice, but the hatred and anger was boiling inside and was beginning to breaking through. "The senator would never allow such a thing,."

"But the senator is dead and someone new has taken his place."

"And he is not as tolerant and as easy to talk to as the late Keresche senator…I know," she added and then continued. "However, that tiny chipped edge of a knife, found in the ribs of a matron, was indeed from the Keresche people and this act of murder rips apart the delicate balance we have worked hard to build and enforce. Another war is approaching if we cannot find a proper solution. I will have to talk to the senator at stand."

"They have declined your requests, Mother," one of the ancients said.

"Contact them again," she roared.

The ancient sighed in a gesture of protest but did as he was requested. On the receiving end of the communicator, however, there was nothing but silence.

"What have they told you, matron?"

"They are not listening, Mother. Your un-timing leaving was looked upon as a proof of you knowing about the murder."

"Damn it," the Mother growled.

It was highly surprising to hear such a matriarch use harsh language, but this particular matriarch has always been a bit eccentric. The younger matron continued.

"The Keresche claim they had found a cutting disc and its authenticity was examined. Mother, it was one of ours."

The Mother shook her head as she paced across the large gathering hall. Clan leading matriarchs as well as leaders of hunters were summoned for. Those that could not attend were communicatively updated on the matter while awaited to return.

"Yes, I have heard. So…we have a first priority. That is to mobilise an army."

The obscure humming of deep voices emerged as the alarmed leaders discussed the options among themselves. Who would do what and what other possibilities were at hand?

* * *

**No more rights**

Wh'houri sat in the command centre with Nat'wa. Vajk was training with Joseph and the rest of the brood and during that time the two yautja engaged in a serious discussion about the future.

"I honestly didn't want Keetah-dte to end up punished like that," she stated and tapped her hand against the navigation board. The young navigator, a recently blooded teenager named Narvox-ne was relieved from his duty.

"I know, kiddo," Nat'wa assured. "But don't blame yourself, he is a good survivor and besides, he had other options, which I am glad he didn't take. For the first time he actually chose a more difficult path."

"I'm not so sure."

"Oh, yes. He has something to fight for. He can regain honour and the girl. I'm quite optimistic about him returning. Most of those who have been punished like that were in powerful positions and reckless, or cheaters trying to claim other hunter's trophies. Those kinds of people don't have many connections. Apart from their riches they don't have much to live for. You can't be reckless without sacrificing something else and when your riches are taken away…you're pretty done for. "

"Leader, the girl is not the only thing. Our entire pardoning is dependant on him returning. What if he fails? Will we live as eta for the rest of our lives?"

Nat'wa laughed.

"You're not an eta – you are my slaves. My purpose, while time being, is to make sure that you follow the rules."

Wh'houri lowered her gaze and huddled up in her seat so as to rest her head against the knees.

"I'm not amused," she grunted.

"That's the purpose of punishment," he assented. "You are supped to learn something from it. If you don't the arbitrators will be breathing down your neck."

Nat'wa cast a glance at Wh'houri and tilted his head as he playfully slapped her shoulder.

"I'm not off track if I claim that Keetah-dte's failure is not what's bothering you, right?"

"No," she admitted. "I was hoping that I could give Vajk something. A new life maybe."

"So, what's stopping you?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling I have."

"Such as?"

She hesitated for a short while, but as befitted his bad manners, Nat'wa was being difficult until his nagging was too much to bear.

"Well, the Mother didn't pay much attention to me and my relationship to Vajk, although I believe she knew…"

"Yes, she knew about it very well."

"So, why did she let me go and punish Keetah-dte?"

"What do you think," Nat'wa asked.

"I think she wasn't finished with me. I'm waiting for that call where I'm ordered back and sent someplace similar as Keetah-dte. Vajk and Joseph would be sitting targets."

"Well, I'm glad that you have such confidence in me," Nat'wa snorted, but still with an essence of tease.

"Don't take it wrong leader, but maybe it was a stupid idea to bring them here."

"Why?"

Nat'wa fondled with a piece of string from a part of a dlex-band. He was amusing himself by making knots on it and then undoing them over and over.

"Because even though they have proven themselves time and again they are still on the bottom of all casts and sometimes I feel like there is no way for them to climb out of that pit.

"Of course there is, but you need to be patient. How long did it take for you to trust him? How many nights were you a captive until he accepted you as an equal? Remember, most of your peers don't have that time to develop an understanding."

Nat'wa waited for a reaction from Wh'houri, but she remained quiet and resolute.

"Look kiddo," he continued. "We all pass judgements. We have to. Each situation and each person has to be perceived, considered and measured up…oomans are not exceptions. Take Tek, for example. She hated Kee, from the very moment she laid eyes on him. Why was that? He had just saved her ass. She was the one carried by Kee inside the ship. He could have left her there….remember that."

"Yes, but it was you who convinced him?"

"Oh, please," Nat'wa frowned. "Wh'houri, since when could anyone convince Kee of doing anything he didn't want to?"

She gave off a faint smile agreeing to that last statement.

"Look," he said with a gentle voice and placed his scarred hand on her shoulder. "I know you still think you are next in line to stand in front of the council, but drop that thought. Sometimes it is better to leave things as they are for the moment and alter the situation as it appears later."

"You mean to adjust to the situation as it appears."

"No," he said. "To adjust the situation. If you don't like something make sure to change it into something you do like."

Wh'houri wasn't sure what Nat'wa had meant by that last thing he said, but it somehow made sense and he left her feeling at peace. She remained in the cockpit for a long time – enjoying the silence and the simple company of her own thoughts.

* * *

**Vote of no confidence**

The Keresche were difficult to discuss with. They were hostile and belligerent and that confused the matriarch, for she had never come across such opposition and reluctance. Something was very wrong.

"You must be reasonable, senator," the matriarch argued. "no one would dare to break the settlement and the Code is the basis for our survival…and yours."

"Yes, which is why we are most surprised and offended by this action – a gesture of war."

The Keresche senator's face was rather expressionless but the tiny eyes were glowing with hatred and his high-pitched voice, usually when calm, had turned into a deep murmur as he spat of aggression. The Keresche representatives around him – also in view through the communicator – mimicked his behaviour.

The matriarch sighed.

"Very well senator. I see we have hit a dead end. So tell me, people of the Keresche, what are your demands?"

The senator stood up and pointed towards the matriarch with his bony fingers.

"We have agreed upon a vote of no confidence. We want the present ruling matriarch to be replaced by one appointed by us."

The Mother widened her gaze and roared out in rage as she slammed her fists on the table.

"This is an outrage!"

"Either you meet our demands or we shall go into war!"

"You cannot demand such a thing. The Treaty prohibits that. You know as well as I do, senator, that in order to replace the ruling body on either side there has to be a general agreement among both species and the there has to be vote."

"Exactly, but to insure that there will be no more attacks on our people, we demand that you accept this agreement."

"What agreement," the Mother growled. "We have not agreed on anything. My people will have to make a decision on this matter."

"Yes, that is correct. Therefore, the senate has decided that we shall have a meeting here, in this dome, between the representatives of our and your people. Yautja territory is no longer considered safe for Keresche."

"And the Keresche grounds are safe for the yautja then? Remember senator, that one of our ships returned as a slaughterhouse."

The senator tilted his head and remained motionless for a few seconds.

"We expect that you, with your closest allies, will be joining us within the third sunset to settle this matter. Meanwhile, we want your second in command to take charge of the political issues along with our representative leader Reou, who should be landing within a day. Along with leader Reou, a fleet will surround your territory until our problems are solved. As a nice gesture of understanding we assume there will be no resistance, will there?"

The Mother could hardly control her anger. The ether inside the council dome was immensely bitter as the smell of oily musk filled the air. The matriarch turned towards the ruling body. They were all upset but agreed upon that there wasn't much choice to disobey, for it would only lead to difficult times.

"Very well, senator. We will meet for a general vote. However, we assume, as a gesture of good faith and you kind will of co-operation, that my people will be well cared for and no harm will be done to them."

The matriarch knew that the senator would take this last request as an offence and perhaps even a personal insult, but she wanted his word on the safety of her allies – she wanted him to say it in front of witnesses. There was disaster lying ahead and both parties were extremely tense. Every word had to be carefully measured not to explode into a quarrel or dispute. This promise was on the other hand very important – if it would be broken, then war would definitely be a consequence of it.

"Of course, Mother. We are not enemies, are we?"

"That is what I am hoping, senator. We wouldn't want the devastation of our past to catch up with us again."

* * *

**The third day**

Keetah-dte was awakened by the sound of branches breaking near by. He had taken shelter in an abandoned cave in which an animal had been sleeping the previous days. He jerked and was swiftly on his feet. He grabbed a spear he had made form a strong piece of wood. Keetah-dte was ready to strike, but as the large rodent appeared from underneath the bush, he lowered his arm.

"Damn fur-ball," he growled and turned away.

Then he suddenly changed his mind and raised his arm again. Breakfast was served.

The animal was easy to skin, but its body was too small and though the hunter cleaned the flesh off the bones, his hunger still remained. It was time to hunt for something bigger, for he needed clothes, better weapons and more food in order to survive. In a flash, his thoughts gathered around Tekla and he paused for a moment to picture her face and he smiled. As the image of the girl became clearer his body started longing for her gently touch and that sweet soothing voice – if he ever wanted to see, hear and feel her again, he wouldn't have time to dream any further. He needed to work hard to ensure his own survival. Keetah-dte stepped outside the cave with the spear in his hand. He listened carefully as a loud roar from inside the vast jungle revealed a potential prey. Judging from its sound it was something big and strong.

* * *

**…while you are away Mother**

The Mother walked slowly towards the ship that would take her and her closes allies, the two ancients and three other matriarchs, to the planet of the Keresche to meet with the senate. The trip would take a few days, since with all the ships circulating in the area the risk of collision was too great as they exited hyper-dimensional space. Instead, they would use a fast ship and take advantage of millions of kilometres of quantum string matter. It would help them to cross-link between space and distances. But for now, they were awaiting the arrival of the Keresche leader Reou. From a distance the ship looked like a manta-shaped metal plate, but as it hovered closer, Tekla realised the smooth edges and the extremely flat appearance of it. The ship was monumental and though it was much flatter than it was wide, it was still at least ten castles high and at least a hundred wide. Interestingly, it had a blue and black surface, similar to the surface of the raw swords that were heated and then quickly cooled in cold water. Except that the ship was shimmering like glass.

Reou stepped out of the ship and after a quick scan of the area, he walked down the ramp towards the Mother and her subjects. He was a proud and tall warrior and relentless. He had a mission and the senate trusted he would succeed in making sure that the second in command matriarch would be in charge after the Mother left the planet.

"Greetings, leader," the Mother began raising her both hands and then lowering them.

Though he was in no mood to return the gesture, he knew he had to give her the respect she deserved; but the best yautja was dead yautja in his opinion. He bowed his head and released a high-pitched sound of shiver in return.

"I have come to secure the wish of the senate, while you are away, Mother," he said with some effort on her tongue. It was a bit difficult for a Keresche to speak as the yautja, since they spoke by tensing the vocal cords, whereas the yautja relaxed it and produced sounds from the depth of the throat. The two languages were each others opposites, but the Mother commended him on his efforts.

"Very well leader. Lerea-dti, please joins us," she said and the second in command matriarch stepped forward.

"Yes, Mother."

"I don't believe you two have met, but for the next few days, you will be the guardians of peace. So guard it well. Leader Reou…"

The Keresche warrior paid attention and stretched his neck as he took on a graceful position.

"As you know we have an agreement with your senate that nothing is to happen to people on either side. As soon as the vote is carried through we will meet here once again, still as friends, I hope."

"I'm sure we will, Mother."

The old matriarch walked with her company on-board the yautja ship that would take her to the senate. The Keresche ship with all its armies inside would stay while time being. She was a bit worried about that, but she had no more time to waste on arguing with the senate, since aggression was building up on both sides.

The ship lifted from the platform and within seconds disappeared beyond the clouds.

"What will happen now," Tekla asked as she looked suspiciously at the Keresche leader. "He looks odd."

"Be quiet," whispered her appointed guardian, priestess Asahki. "He has a keen sense of hearing."

It seemed, however, as the Keresche leader had not heard Tekla's comment – or he paid no attention to it.

"Well, leader Reou, let us get down to business," the appointed matriarch suggested.

Tekla looked at the two representatives of the species as they disappeared off the platform area and then turned her attention to the priestess.

"What will happen now, my lady?"

"Nothing that concerns us. At least not yet."

"And what will we do then, my lady?"

"We…better yet, you, will be taught."

"Taught," Tekla asked with a surprise.

"Yes, you are not fully educated, I've heard."

Tekla lowered her head in shame. It was something in the way the priestess stated that, which made her feel awkward.

"Well, I come from a poor family," she defended herself.

The priestess who walked ahead, turned around.

"That's no excuse for not getting an education. Knowledge is the key to everything."

"Yes, my lady."


	23. Time in Limbo

_An extra long update of the story for all those who enjoy this. I am so happy and glad for all the positive response I received. I actually never thought you guys would enjoy it so much as it was my first attempt to a long story. Thank you all very very much for reading. _

* * *

**A time in limbo**

Joseph and Siklah were training with sticks. Nat'wa had ordered them to learn new katas and Siklah was to pose as an opponent to Joseph. Joseph was a good fighter and handled the stick quite well, but he had to produce better fixes in his movements. Nat'wa looked at Joseph as the youngster performed a kata demonstrated earlier by Nat'wa. It contained some difficult kv'var, techniques that took a long time to master. Joseph was on the right track, but too loose and too sweeping in his movements. Siklah blocked an attack at which Joseph dropped his weapon.

"What's this," the leader growled and smacked Joseph on the fontanel. "You are not concentrating, kid."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"You will be sorry if you wont learn the technique properly."

Joseph nodded and picked up the stick and began from the inaji – the beginning. Siklah made the attack and Joseph was to defend himself.

The training had gone on for hours and both were exhausted and covered in sweat. Nat'wa had noticed it, but he knew that it wasn't until the body was most exhausted and the muscles were forced to relax, when the techniques settled the way they should. Joseph had a lot more to learn and so was Siklah, but Nat'wa found personal satisfaction in seeing them develop. Suddenly someone spoke from behind him.

"Well, hello hunter."

Nat'wa smiled before he even turned to face the person greeting him. It was a huntress from a neighbouring clan – a woman he had known since he was a child. He remembered her well, indeed, for he used to pull her braids and then run from her.

"Hi, Gien-dhi. How are you?"

"I'm well," she answered and looked past Nat'wa. "Who's your student?"

"He's name is Joseph. Teenager ooman, learning to fight."

She studied Joseph for a short while and then commented his lack of fix in his postures.

"I know. I just taught him this."

Nat'wa turned his attention to the female and she returned his interested and flirting gaze.

"It's been a few years," she smiled.

"Mmm…do you want to catch up on old times," he suggested tantalisingly.

She circled him and hugged him from behind. Nat'wa enjoyed her warm embrace and moaned with pleasure as her hands slid down his side and over his stomach. She nibbled on his neck and caressed his mandibles as gently as she could. Nat'wa adored a slight touch on his face and it showed on the rest of his body as well. Gien-dhi in turn adored teasing him and almost driving him mad with excitement. Nat'wa was an incredible lover and he had some time to compensate for.

"Do you remember our last time? On the control panel on board your ship."

He laughed and reached behind to caress her firm bottom.

"Well, my ship has been recycled, but we can test if the control panel on Keetah-dte's ship is sturdy enough."

Devoured by fantasy and teasing conversations, neither Nat'wa nor Gien-dhi noticed that Joseph and Siklah had sneaked out from the dojo. The atmosphere had turned far too personal and private for them to stay.

"I'm going to wash up and then take a stroll outside," Siklah said. "Would you like to join?"

"Yeah, but I need to ask Wh'houri. We are not allowed to leave the ship unless Nat'wa gives his permission."

"Right, I'll see you later then."

The two youngsters parted and while Siklah attended himself, Joseph went looking for Wh'houri and Vajk, instead. He knew they were training as well to keep in shape, but as he opened the door to the second dojo past the one he trained in, he realised that these two were engaged in the same activity as Nat'wa and his childhood neighbour. Vajk on top of Wh'houri.

The yautja female arched her back to be able to look at Joseph and Vajk raised his gaze in a silent command for the youngster to close the door.

"Sorry, sir."

"We need to get him a girl," Wh'houri suggested and in a flash nailed Vajk to the floor. "You're caught, my prey."

* * *

**God awakens in us…**

Tekla had been at the main information centre for hours. It was a building so large that as she was standing at the beginning of a hall, she couldn't see to the end on the other side. The building was cone shaped and incredibly tall. It seemed as if there was no end to it – neither vertically nor horizontally.

"I didn't know you could build such things."

"Quit gawking," the priestess said gently and reached for the tiny human.

"Do you know what this building reminds me of," Tekla asked the yautja amazon.

"No, tell me."

"The tower of Babel."

"What is that," the amazon asked.

"Well, it was a tower, which was supposed to be so tall that it would reach to the sky."

"Supposed to? It sounds like it never got that high."

"No, that's right. You see, the humans defied God and claimed they could build a tower that could reach to the heavens. So God got angry and had it destroyed."

"Sounds like a mean God to me," the amazon said.

"Well, the humans wanted to prove that they were just as good as God…you know to play God. So He put a stop to it. People had built taller and taller towers, so they became arrogant and thought they could create something great."

"Do you have only one God," the priestess asked.

"Oh yes, only heathens believe in more than one."

Tekla bit her lip as soon as she had finished the question. The amazon noticed her abashment.

"What do you mean by heathen?"

"Well, people who don't believe in God in a proper way," Tekla explained.

The amazon laughed but the sarcasm shined through.

"I didn't know that you had to believe in a God in a certain way, that there would be a right and a wrong way to believe."

"Well, that's what the priests at home tell us. Otherwise you wont get redemption and forgiveness."

An utterance of disappointment cast over the amazon's face.

"Well, do you know what we teach," she asked.

"Please, tell me, my lady."

"Listen carefully then."

Tekla stopped and focused her entire attention on the mighty priestess as if she was about to reveal the secret of all secrets. A solemn atmosphere had settled as the amazon spoke.

"God sleeps in the mountains, breathes in the plants, dreams in the animals and awakens in us. Remember that, for that it the first step towards respect for the Creation."

"That was really very beautiful, my lady," Tekla said dreamingly.

The priestess smiled.

"Call me Asahki. Don't be so formal all the time."

"Yes, Ashaki…did I say it right?"

"Close enough."

They walked on for a while more and the amazon explained the effective storage of information on small plates of crystal that Tekla could hardly see with her bare eyes. There was countless data and hundreds of thousands of years of history documented in that vast building. They stopped in front of a great wall of black polished stone – or as it seemed. The amazon touched the stone and suddenly it was lit up from the inside and thousands and thousand of these small chips appeared behind the surface. Tekla took a quick look around. This was only one wall, bigger than any three story building she had seen in her home town but very thin, and the information centre supposedly contained millions of these blocks. She gasped with amazement.

"Look," the amazon said and lifted out a small chip. "This contains information about your entire planet and its history."

Tekla was impressed that so much could fit on such a small surface.

"No wonder you know so much…languages for example."

"Yes, but the more languages you know the easier it is to learn new ones," the amazon explained. "Besides as a priestess you need to be able to communicate with most communicative creatures around the hunting territory. So you know what lies ahead of you."

Tekla widened her eyes and just stared at the priestess.

"You don't really mean that, do you?"

"Well, let's see how much we can stuff inside your head. We'll take one step at a time."

* * *

**A broken body**

It had been a tough battle and Keetah-dte could tell that he had already broken a couple of ribs. Without his gear his body was fragile compared to the beasts lurking in the jungle. Although he had problems taking deep breaths, taking this beast down was worth a few ribs. Now, he would have food for days, skin to wrap around his body and a nice trophy on top of it all. The matter of fact was that the yautja relied quite a lot on their technology. Even if they fought a prey with simple weapons, if one broke down, there was always a back-up plan. Wrist blades, shoulder guns, wrist gun, cutting disc and a system of self-destruction that could wipe out enormous areas and he was also protected by body armour. Thus a hunter was never really as exposed to danger as he was now. The spear broke, the teeth of the animal slashed his right thigh and it gored him with its powerful head and immediately cracked Keetah-dte's ribs. It wasn't until now that he realised how much he had relied on modern techniques. However, he wasn't to give up this easily. He was to last for at least two years. He was determined to come home and prove that surviving the heaom was not only for the legendary warriors. His first priority now, was to find a swamp area where he could gather mud for his wound to disinfect it.

* * *

**Family matters**

Navoh'xne was about to open the door to the cockpit and was surprised to be met by Nat'wa and another leader, in addition a female, in the doorway. The youngster bowed his head as the rules of respect demanded. The leaders were quiet and passed him by without any comments. The navigator cast a peculiar look after them and then stepped carefully inside the cockpit and looked suspiciously around. Everything seemed normal, so he took his place next to the control panel. As he was about set up a simulation flight in rough weather, he was called upon by another ship.

"Yes?"

"Stop pressing that damn call button, you moron," someone shouted irritably from the other side.

"What," Navoh'xne felt affronted. "Who is this?"

"Someone who will plant a boot up yours if you wont stop pressing that damn call button!"

"I haven't pressed anything, idiot…well, now I'm doing it to be able to yell at you. What are you talking about?"

"For the past hour some kid on board your damn ship has been playing call-up-hang-up games and whoever it was, tell them that I will bust their ass if they don't stop!"

"No kid has been on board," Navoh'xne argued. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Then your button is stuck 'cause it constantly signalled for communication. So fix it!"

"What do you mean 'stuck' dumb ass, it's a touch screen not a button!"

"Then you placed something on top of the communicator…I don't care which, just quit it or I'll come over!"

The painfully obvious had just struck Navoh'xne. Leader Nat'wa and his fellow huntress. Goodness! Navoh'xne shook his head to escape the images of a female bum pressed against the panel, which he was to place his hands on - or even worse, leader Nat'wa's butt if he was the one underneath. Navoh'xne frowned at the mere thought. After a few peaceful seconds the communicator went on again but this time Navoh'xne was annoyed by the whole matter and didn't want to discuss it anymore. He allowed the call to go through and growled.

"Look you little fart, I will reboot the damn system. Happy?!"

There was a moment of silence on the other side and the young navigator started to suspect that something was different.

"I don't care what you do to your system, you little drop of drool," a female voice countered.

Navoh'xne's lower tusks widened as an expression of surprise and embarrassment. It took only a second before he realised who it was, then he calmed down. It was his loathsome twin sister who had also become a navigator on board a huntress' ship.

"You really need help, bro'," she continued. "Your lack of social training matches that of the kainde."

"Oh, shut it," he growled. "Why are you here, you pestilence, you ought to leave us normal beings at peace?"

"Normal…who…you? Oh, please you can't even spell the word normal."

"I don't have time for a slime blob like you, sis. What do you want, Nehvi-xne?"

"Same thing as everyone else in orbit, bro'. STOP CALLING, MORON!"

"Shut up, sis. It wasn't me."

"Of course it wasn't. Always blaming someone else. So what are you doing now, you little snot."

"You are only half a day older, my sweet hag sister Nehvi-xne."

"Yes, well it's because you served as a constipation for our dear mother."

"No, sis, I kicked you out. So actually you were too early and that shows on you underdeveloped brain."

The insults were falling denser than raindrops and others who were switched on to the same channel received a quick course in insolent words covering the entire alphabetical order.

Meanwhile, Joseph strolled along the stretched corridors of the ship that he had returned to after training. He would much rather be outdoors and walk the streets like Tekla and Siklah did. He was restless although he was tired from the exhaustive training Nat'wa had him go through.

He entered the cockpit and sat down next to Navoh'xne, the navigator he had become very good friends with ever since Vajk had saved his life. Joseph had helped the young hunter to recover and aided in the rehabilitating training to regain the muscle strength. During that time they had built up a trust that later was shared by Siklah. All three had benefited from the friendship; Navoh'xne was the most talkative and helped both Siklah and Joseph to communicate, whereas Siklah was a good fighter and Joseph the impulsive problem-solver.

By the tone of the Navoh'xne's voice Joseph could tell that the youngster was in a bit of a touchy mood. The same was true for the person he was communicating with.

"Who is it," Joseph asked and the person on the other side got silent immediately.

"Who was that," the female asked. She heard Navoh'xne speaking an odd language, which she had never heard the likes of before. She listened carefully.

"It's my sister," Navoh'xne said and Joseph's face lit up in an obvious manner. It was an odd reaction, considering that they were different species, but after such a long time, Joseph couldn't see how the yautja was different from the people he used to know. In every yautja he met, he found a personality quite similar to humans from home.

Navoh'xne shook his head while continuing with a touch of warning.

"Don't even think about it, Joseph"

"Why," Joseph asked.

"She's nuts."

"How come?"

"Well, she's rude and mean and annoying and…"

"Let me be the judge of that," Joseph maintained. "I would like to meet her."

"Hunter, she will bite you in half," Navoh'xne stated.

"Not if I bite her first," Joseph countered quickly.

Navoh'xne laughed and shook Joseph's shoulders in a gesture of encouragement.

"This I gotta see. Just make sure that your movements are as fast as your mouth for she will hunt you down."

The navigator turned to his sister again.

"Well, sis, I have someone here who would like to meet you."

"Really," Nehvi-xne asked with an apparent interest. "Who is it?"

"Well, let's say it's nothing you have met so far…not in real life anyway."

"What is it," she whispered and tried to hide her childish excitement.

"Well, I can tell you that it's a he."

"You are not going to set me up with a huge insect again are you? It took me ages to get rid of the smell…and it gave me a bad rash afterwards. You do that again and I'll kill you, I promise."

"No, no," he asseverated. "This is at least a pyode amedha."

"A Keresche," she asked curiously. "Some of them are really attractive. I met this guy once…"

"What, at this time and at the brink of a war? I don't think so."

"Then what," she shouted hysterically as she lost her patience.

"Ooman."

Nehvi-xne was silent for a long time. Her brother listened and after a while tried to make her speak.

"Hey, have you fainted?"

"Sis…?"

"You are not kidding are you, little brother"

"No, Nehvi-xne not this time."

"Ooman, on our planet?"

"Yes."

Silence for a long time.

"Isn't it dangerous for it," Nehvi-xne asked softly.

"There is more than one. While time being they are under the supervision of Nat'wa and the council."

"But not everyone knows that," she pointed out.

"That's why we are to follow them wherever they go," Navoh'xne explained.

"Well," she began slowly but with a careful humour. "I won't date it but I would very much like to see it in real life."

"Then come on board and…"

"No wait," Joseph interrupted. He understood a little of what was said and objected to having to stay on board. "Isn't there any place else? I'd like to see your home."

Navoh'xne nodded and agreed that Joseph's idea was a better one.

"He wants us to go out, so hover your butt over here and we'll grab something to eat."

"I'll be right over."

As the two youngsters of the two species ran outside the ship to meet up with Navoh'xne's sister they stumbled upon Wh'houri and Vajk. Shortly thereafter, they were also joined by Nat'wa and Gien-dhi.

"Where are you guys heading in such a hurry," Nat'wa asked.

"Well," Navoh'xne began hesitantly. "My sister would like to see Joseph and we thought we would grab something to eat. Wh'houri and Vajk will join us."

"Your sister wants to see him," Nat'wa growled at this disgrace. "What were you planning on doing? Display him for sale?"

"No, it's not like that," the youngster assured. "Actually it was Joseph who…"

"I wanted to see his sister," Joseph interrupted with a silly smile on his face and eager to head on.

It was the first time Nat'wa saw a childish anticipation in the boy's eyes. Joseph always seemed so precocious – but obviously it was only a matter of what interested him.

"We will join them, so they wont be alone," Wh'houri said.

"That's comforting," Nat'wa snorted. "You're all teenagers except Vajk. He is the only one I trust, but he needs support to handle crazy kids. That's why we are coming with you."

Nat'wa knew that the youngsters wouldn't want a supervisor on their back, but considering the disposition of these teenagers, he decided it would be best to be in total control of them – all of them.

"Navoh'xne, wait!"

The odd group of individuals turned as Nehvi-xne hurried to catch up with them from afar. She slowed down at a distance from them and took hesitant steps towards them with her gaze anchored on the humans. Eventually she joined the group. Nat'wa looked suspiciously at her and studied her every movement as she was introduced to the group. Nehvi-xne was but a callow puppy with a slender statue, but she actually reminded quite a lot of Joseph, especially temper-wise. This would be very interesting indeed, for she was a pretty thing with a stingy tongue and Joseph was not the one to let an insult slip by. Nat'wa had learned that a long time ago. Joseph was more of a yautja, than a human in that respect.

"So, Nehvi-xne, this is Joseph" Navoh'xne said and presented the ooman.

She looked at him and wasn't sure how to greet or even react. She tilted her head and commented his thick, wavy mane, which was shiny and by which she judged he was in good health.

"He is quite small. Are they really as dangerous as the elders say?"

"Well, girl," Nat'wa laughed. "I will let you take on a round with him later on."

Nehvi-xne cast a quick glance at Nat'wa and then back at the ooman male, Joseph. He returned her look and studied her features completely and blatantly while expressing a kind of like only interested males could. She felt a bit uneasy and hissed at him warningly, but he laughed boldly back at her.

"Navoh'xne, ask your sister what I am supposed to do when she is purring like a kitten – get scared?"

Joseph remained completely aware of Nehvi-xne's position and presence as she circled him. She slapped him on the back as her brother translated what the ooman had just said. The ooman's body hardly moved as she brought her strong hands on his shoulders. He was indeed very stable and fit. Then something happened, that surprised them all. Joseph suddenly turned to face Nehvi-xne and grabbed her by the waist and spoke.

"How about standing still for a moment?"

He could speak her language – rather clear and with right conjugations.

"You know, your face is kind of pretty but your attitude messes it up," he sneered and pulled her closer. "Those are cute mandibles and if you stop clattering with them I might even kiss them for you. That is if you have enough courage to go that far with an ooman and get the ride of your life."

Nat'wa almost dropped his mandibles, whereas the female leader was curious of how much more teasing the young girl would tolerate before she rejected him. Nehvi-xne, on the other hand, was perplexed at first, but then burst into laughter.

"He is cocky! I like that."

The young ooman male was exceptionally brave and there was something else there. He was somehow unreliable, aggressive yet playful and therefore attractive. His eyes revealed a great warrior underneath the simple surface. She placed a hand on his shoulder and shook – she greeted him as an equal.

* * *

**Learn and set the limit**

Tekla followed the amazon matriarch, Asahki, who was appointed as her guardian while Keetah-dte was serving his sentence. The amazon huntress was a moody one, but rather kind if one could avoid her swings. Tekla has been with her only one day and already she was learning what buttons to avid pushing. Last night, for instance, Tekla managed to manoeuvre around an incidence that would have cost the impudent male his gonads if the amazon would have ignored Tekla's sense of humour as she disguised the insult in witticism. As Tekla was strolling along the streets with the priestess a young male had found the amazon quite appealing and commented her finely shaped behind that he would have liked to thrust his hips against. The amazon had overheard the conversation at which she grabbed the youngster by the throat with one hand and between the legs with the other. The young male clutched his mandibles and frowned as the priestess' hand was tightening around the bulge she was holding.

Tekla didn't understand the words, but had come to understand the nature of the dispute. Though she felt that the young male deserved to be reprimanded, she nevertheless felt sorry for him – he did after all not mean any harm. He was only inexperienced and possessed a body filled with hormones that not even he could control. Tekla placed her hand on arm of the amazon and with a slight determination made the huntress ease her grip on the boy.

"Oh, come on," Tekla said smilingly. "This is probably the closest to a woman he'll ever get. So now that you have fulfilled his dreams, you'd better let him go or he'll leave something in your palm."

The amazon smiled scornfully and let go of the youngster. But then something happened that struck Tekla by surprise and she came to realise that the yautja society was indeed very complex and the rules played by different parties were finely tuned between sarcasm, aggression at one hand, and playfulness and teasing at the other. The male that had insulted the huntress was mentally defeated and subdued, but the amazon wasn't about to leave him to be ridiculed by his bystander peers, for she realised that the insult was a mere daydream by a thoughtless youngster trapped in grown man's body. It was apparent that the young man was a virgin for he was insecure once his actions generated a response. An experienced yautja would have struck back with a tantalising comment and challenged her in an effort to be placed in her favour.

The priestess had taken a long look at the juvenile hunter. He was handsome with well-shaped mandibles and delightfully sharp fangs. His flickering gaze reflected the colours of the desert and his meagrely spotted skin was almost white. Even his braids were light in colour.

"Ah, so you are from the n'hon race," the priestess stated and the juvenile hunter admitted with a slight movement of the head.

"A little n'hon brat…," she continued.

His peers started giggling and mocking him. The priestess gave the others a sharp look and the group got completely silent.

"Well, you n'hon brat…next time you might want to act upon your dreams instead of commenting them in public. You know you have potential to work wonders with that sturdy equipment. Maybe when you've killed your first prey and become a blooded warrior, you might want to come back again."

The smug impression on the faces of the others turned into shear envy and admiration of the juvenile hunter. Once the priestess had left the group encouraged the youngster with their chants.

Tekla was confused and she felt an urge to ask what had just happened. The amazon smiled.

"Well, he is just a young virgin. They are quite sweet at that age but you need to keep them on a short leash or they can get dangerous."

"Why is that?"

"They posses a powerful body with uncontrollable urges and with very little mind," the amazon laughed. "Their body is almost fully complete, but their minds need to mature even further. That is why the female body matures a lot later than males."

"Really," Tekla asked. "It is different with us humans."

"Yes, I know, but you females don't hunt. It is mostly the males among you who are expendable while the females are more protected. Here both male and female need to take an opportunity as it comes along and young females have a lot smaller chance of surviving with a kid then an experienced huntress. When it comes to males, it's rather indifferent, since they don't care for the offspring as much. They can't. Besides you live in a different society, but I can't be sure that the father of my child will be alive tomorrow or not. You know, even if you are a successful hunter, you might end up dead if you are struck with bad luck. So it doesn't matter if the male is old or young as long as he has proven himself to be a good hunter – worthy of reproducing."

"How interesting. At home there are elder men with young females, but…"

Tekla halted. She wasn't sure if she should express her thoughts fully. The priestess noticed Tekla's awkwardness, but encouraged her to speak freely.

"Well, would you have made that young man your partner?"

The priestess smiled.

"Of course. He has good physique, he's rather untamed, he's daring and he has very nice looks. Good looks partly reflect your genetic traits. I don't know if he is a good survivor, though. Only time will tell, but if he comes back as a blooded warrior I'm sure to seek him up. I felt receptive to what he had to offer. It's a nice and warm sensation in the belly."

"So you can actually feel when you come across a good match?"

"Yes, most of the time."

"But he is more than twice as young as you," Tekla argued.

"So?"

"Shouldn't you match in age?"

"Why?"

"Well, if you will spend the rest of your life together, then…"

"Why would I do that?"

Tekla stopped.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because I am merely attracted to him. I want us to have a child, not to live with him. He is obligated to be there when I ask for him, but not all the time."

"So, you yautja don't stay together as a couple for a lifetime?"

"No…well, very seldom. Mostly those who are too old and want to have some company for the remainder of the day."

The priestess noticed the sadness within the tiny ooman female as Tekla drifted into heavy thoughts.

"I see," the huntress began. "You wouldn't want to share Keetah-dte with anyone else."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Well, Tekla..."

The huntress placed her hands on Tekla's shoulders and spoke.

"You need to engage in a different way of life. Revise what you know from the old world. You were not born to live to serve someone else. You must learn to question those things."

"I know, but it hurts to think of him being with someone else. I want him for myself."

"Tekla, you do realise that you speak of Keetah-dte as if he was a thing."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are."

"I'm sorry."

The huntress shook Tekla's shoulders encouragingly.

"Maybe it's time for you to experience the power you have as a female. There will be males other than Keetah-dte who will desire you. It's up to you to reject them, but then why do it because of what people tell you to."

"You can only be with one person in your life, elder."

The priestess widened her gaze with surprise.

"Why is that?"

"The priest at home used to say that."

The elder, sighed and continued walking.

"I will tell you something which is not fun for you to hear."

"Oh?"

"Yes, but I would like us to find a more suitable place."

They strolled along the narrow streets. Tekla was carrying a tiny mask, which covered only her nose and mouth, but it didn't rob her of the ability to speak effortlessly. She looked around and realised that the positions of the buildings was quite similar to that of her little hometown. The houses were mainly made of beautifully sculptured and cut stone blocks, not wood. The windows were of different sizes and shapes and none covered in glass but with some dark material, which reflected almost everything from the outside, but as the priestess assured, you could see through from the inside. Tekla was fascinated. The streets, however, were either cobbled or covered with fine grained and densely packed sand. It was very beautiful, but it somehow didn't unite with the rest of the technical superiority of the yautja. She couldn't help but commenting it.

"It doesn't have to be made of anything else. It serves its purpose, doesn't it," the priestess stated.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any offence."

The priestess halted and demanded Tekla to pay attention.

"Now stop. Look at me."

Tekla tried to look straight at the elder, but couldn't allow herself, thus the yautja amazon reached towards her chin and lifted her head.

"You don't need to apologise for everything. Let's eat something and talk."

They entered a small place where hunters, just stopping by for a few days or weeks, often gathered to eat and exchange experience. As Tekla appeared in the doorway behind the huntress the entire abode turned dead silent. She stood motionless in the doorway but the elder, who had gone in first, approached her and pulled her inside. The curious gaze of all the people inside followed her every step. It made her feel very unsafe and she kept close to the amazon. Tekla mostly studied the people staring back at her, while the priestess told the owner that they had come to eat. Most of the hunters there had seen humans and were experienced of the species, but none had seen one the home planet and only a handful had seen a female. Tekla focused on the two males engaging in a conversation, which was obviously about her. One of the males was entirely black, which was a unique contrast to his ivory tusks. He wore a beautifully designed mask of some yellow metal, which he didn't entirely remove from his face only pushed it up on his forehead. He radiated aggression and power. As she tried to listen to their conversation she had forgotten about her fear and challenged them by staring right at them. The dark male was annoyed by this and hissed at her. The priestess noticed this and decided to put the tiny ooman to the test. Tekla was told to sit at the table next to the two hunters. The amazon knew they would try to scare her and make her feel uneasy, but it was time for the female to learn to handle herself.

As Tekla was about to pass the two males, the dark one extended his foot to make her fall. Tekla was quick and regained balance seconds after she stumbled and turned around in fury. The males laughed and then paid her no further attention. The amazon watched from a distance but ready to defend her if needed.

Tekla approached the two males and slammed her fist on their table. Both hunters watched her curiously. The young girl grabbed the dark hunter's plate and spit in it as a gesture of utter disrespect among the yautja. He shrieked at her with rage and was just about to stand up when she slapped him across the head so his mask fell over his face, surprising him enough to make him go silent for a short second. The amazon started laughing and the hunter's partner tried to hide his smile, for most people who saw this were clearly amused by the incident.

The dark hunter, on the other hand, felt humiliated at which he grabbed the tiny girl by the throat. Tekla in turn ripped the pouch quickly from his side, for she had learnt that it contained trophies of recent hunting trips, and held the net far out and threatening to smash it if he didn't let her go. The hunter tightened his grip, but the priestess interfered.

"Let her go, hunter. She has won a fair fight."

With some delay, the hunter let Tekla go and snatched the pouch form her hands. Shortly thereafter he left the diner followed by his friend. The priestess sat down next to a table and was joined by Tekla.

"Good job, you know how to bargain for you life."

"I was so scared," Tekla said and gasped for air.

"Yes, well, there is a difference between being scared and being a coward. Everyone is scared now and then, but once you are challenged you don't turn away."

"Do you think he is gone," Tekla asked.

"For now at least."

The huntress took a bite out of the meat on her plate.

"You mean he will be back?"

"He won't let you get away that easily," the priestess explained.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you," Tekla said forcefully.

"I anticipated it….yes."

"Then why did you let it happen," Tekla growled.

"Because you need to learn to earn respect. If he respects you, he won't ever hurt you. You see, you don't get respect by being born into a certain cast…"

"I know," Tekla interrupted. "Wh'houri explained it to me."

She removed her mask and looked at the stew served on the plate. It was similar to she was used to. Meat and vegetables mixed in a sauce, but the taste was a bit different. It wasn't spiced as much as what she was used to, but nonetheless she enjoyed her dinner. After a short while, she continued the conversation.

"What if he'll kill me, when you won't be there to save me?"

The amazon nodded.

"Yes, that is a risk, however, you will have to be engaged in the sisterhood and marked, so that it will serve as a slight shield for you."

Tekla stopped chewing and looked at the amazon with a narrow gaze.

"I don't understand."

"You will have to join the priestesses and earn a mark on you forehead. Then you are not just any prey to be hunted. You will be more of an equal. But even then you must never rely on the mark to save you. You have to develop wittiness and bravery."

"I don't think I can do that, elder."

"You have already started your lesson and passed your first challenge well."

Tekla was very hesitant, but felt a certain satisfaction and pride in being commended. Little did she know that she would be the primary target and the praised trophy for a furious hunter. He scanned the area with his yellow eyes and looked at Tekla from a distance. He stood across the street inside his own quarters and looked at the ooman female as she was dining. She had humiliated him in front of people and his ego required nothing less than her head on the wall for that disrespect.

* * *

**  
A chance to survive**

As the days passed by Keetah-dte saw his chances of surviving fading with every sunset. He wasn't familiar with the terrain and the animals surrounding him were of the sort he had read about but not really encountered. He had already contacted wounds as well as some sort of a viral infection that made him less alert and each joint as hurting immensely. How would he be able to cope several years? As he drifted into sleep he remembered the words of the Mother; to come back home. Those words echoed in his min but gave him little comfort considering his position at present. He wasn't even sure he would survive a month with this pain. If he would not be able to hunt he would starve grow even weaker.

The hunter wiped the sweat off his forehead and drank some water he had gathered in a clay beaker he made the past week.

A few nights ago he had been struck by a camouflaged furry little creature feeding exclusively on tree-sap. It would serve as a quick snack before the dawn when he would hunt larger creatures. It did seem rather harmless since it was a vegetarian, but had microscopic spikes on the back in which it contained poison that could be deadly in larger amounts. Keetah-dte had been lucky. This furry little thing had the ability to turn the alkaloids it drank from the plants into poisonous compounds which it used for protection; how smart and how treacherous.

He lay in his cave looking at the moon and all of the sudden his thoughts drifted into doubt and fear. He began questioning of the oomans were worth all of this trouble. Was Tekla really worth all this agony and pain?


	24. The world of the Keresche

**The world of the Keresche**

The negotiations had been on for two weeks local time. Neither side was willing to give more then they were getting. The Mother was frustrated at the current Keresche senator for he was very rigid and not at all cooperative. The former senator had been a good friend of hers; how could they even imagine that anyone from her closest allies would attempt to kill him. She have had a long relationship with her senator, a relationship built on trust and respect. The old matriarch was strolling about in the crystalline corridor as the sessions halted for a slight break. She allowed herself to remember her friend who had been buried without her presence. She had put on a deep green gown with yellow stripes over her shoulders; the colour of mourning and grief. Their relationship had sprung form from an event that none of them had foreseen but it brought them closer then siblings. She had been pregnant and it was due time for the child to be born. She had carried it for fifteen months and it had been a few days over due, but arrived just as she, a rookie matriarch, and R'karash had been called for their first assignment together. They were still in space when the water broke. It had been a very difficult birth for the baby had been turned with its back first. She had been in labour for many hours and was extremely exhausted. Usually yautja females gave birth very quickly, within four hours, but the labour had been going on for more than eight hours. She could therefore no longer push and R'karash was forced to make a drastic decision to save both mother and child. All she remembered was the dizziness that had come over her; then all got black. When she awoke from the darkness she had a healthy baby boy in her arms, tightly clutched to her swollen breasts, and a large scar on her belly as a reminder of the fateful event. R'karash had never delivered a child before. The Keresche were hermaphrodite and though R'karash had been old enough to carry a child he had no interest in reproducing. His duty as a senator had been far too important; thus he was most honoured that the child carried his name and was legally registered as his son. He had cared for little R'karash as a devoted father and never disregarded his obligation as a parent even if the child was not his biological one. Although the Mother and R'karash lived rather far from each other, the two species they represented had never flourished as much as under the ruling couple. How could the Keresche imagine that she had anything to do with the murder of her beloved R'karash?

Her allies, the three ancients and four of the matrons were keeping a distance to her, but she could sense their anxiety although they did not express any nervousness. She could sense that something was in the air and a cold storm was once again closing in on the brief time of peace between species.

"What do you think, Mother," one of the ancients asked.

The matriarch sighed and shook her head as she patted her male friend on the back.

"My dear brother, I fear we are heading towards dark times."

The ancient bowed as she passed him by and disappeared into the meeting hall. Everybody followed.

"Honoured Mother," the new senator began. "I have tried to discuss the matter with my esteemed colleagues and unfortunately only a minor fraction of those present here today would like to see you as the ruling party on the yautja side. A vote will have to be held before sunset. As according to the Treaty no part of the meeting has been held behind closed doors. Your allies from your home world have heard our arguments and those who could not take part were present via communicators. You do agree that nothing has been kept in the dark, do you?"

"I agree, senator."

"Good," the senator tapped his bony strong fingers on the crystalline table top. "Have you anything else to say before we continue with the vote?"

"No, I have not, other than I find this whole matter very peculiar and sad. Not only have you robbed me the opportunity to part from the father of my only child, you also accuse me to have had something to do with his murder."

The Mother left her seat from the opposite table to where the senate was sitting and scrutinizing her with burning eyes. She walked up to the senator and spoke to him softly.

"I hope that this little charade of yours will make everyone happy senator and that we will be able to return home safely."

"You don't have to fear for your life, Mother..."

"I have never feared the Black Warrior, my dear senator, but I do fear for the lives of our children…both your and my own."

The senator registered her words with a response of murmur that he produced from his high pitched vocabulary. He did seem a bit anxious, but the Mother wasn't sure of what. Either of having her replaced, or he did sense somewhere that this situation was rather tense and extremely delicate.

"We would like to get on with the vote, senator," a Keresche participant pointed out. He was the spokesmen of the Kihon-squadron; the fifth hunting grounds of the Keresche that had recently been intruded by some yautja hunters and caused a minor dispute between species. The fact was that the main owner of the squadron was the grandfather of a dear friend to R'karash. A Keresche warrior who had also indulged in the luscious bodies of yautja females that were very much in his taste and sexual preference compared to his own species; trophy wives if you will. He had himself surrounded by twelve beautiful females at most. Although Keresche and yautja were not compatible genetically to produce offspring, he did care like a genuine father for the offspring of the females fathered by other yautja hunters as long as the mothers stayed with him. One of the sons, an excellent hunter and a favourite of the wealthy Keresche leader, was rewarded the day he became a blooded warrior with a piece of the hunting grounds; a legacy that the Keresche had been very keen on breaking and thereby retrieving. R'karash was not the one to break a legacy to gain personal popularity; thus he granted some yautja access to the Kihon-squadron. R'karash had spine and never feared retribution. Then again, why would he? Minor disputes of this sort were constantly emerging on both sides, but never escalated to the point where it would lead to murder. So what had happened to R'karash; what had lead to his murder?

"I would just like to ask you one question, dear senator," the Mother cut in. "Just before you all vote."

"Yes…"

"Have you investigated the murder closely?"

"What an outrageous question," one representative of the Keresche growled. "Of course we have."

"Then what was the reason for the murder. Have you found a motive and reason?"

The senator anchored his gaze in the Mother but remained silent. No one spoke. After a brief moment of silence the senator spoke with a deep voice.

"The findings will be discussed with the new Matriarch as we get along."

"You say that with quite a convincing certainty, senator," the Matriarch spat. "Seems like you a sure of me stepping off my throne."

"On no, Mother," the senator assured and stood up from his seat and leaned over to face her more closely. With a sincere softness in his voce he continued. "I have no right to vote…just like you. I shall accompany you out until our people decide."

The Mother took a deep breath. Seemingly resolute and calm, she walked alongside the senator and somewhere in her subconsciousness a drop of reality seeded the notion of the fact that she did this for the last time.

* * *

**Backstabbing**

"It is important that she is ruled out. It is far too important to maintain integrity. We will crumble and she must be replaced! She cannot return here!"

"I know my, dear matron," the Keresche growled. "It will be no match to vote against her. She didn't even defend herself. She held no speech."

"Of course she wouldn't. She has her pride and I'm sure I wouldn't either."

"Just make sure the plan is not being altered, matron. The Treaty must be re-written and a clear division between species must be maintained for the benefit of both. Far too many people have merged in lifestyle and the hunting grounds are lost for settlements. We have to vote for a change in time."

"The plan is working as we anticipated. Leader Reou has instructed his army to stand by. Our army has been positioned out with a minor defence at section eight, where the heart of your opposition should be able to pass through. But do count on losses of life."

"So shall you."

"I do, leader, which is why the most loyal allies of the Mother will be defending section eight. Just put this on your mind, senator…"

"Yes, matron Lerea-dti?"

"The Mother has been very popular and this generation of yautja is very loyal, as well as many of the Keresche who supported R'karash. They will be as powerful in Death as in life. In order to replace them…I need total annihilation of section eight and you have to sacrifice the allies of your late senator."

"Understood, my lady. Tell me, how does leader Reou meet with your demands?"

"He is doing fine, but I have not instructed him on the matter. I think it is too soon to involve more people than necessary."

"Very wise, indeed. Leader Reou is an excellent warrior, but sadly a student to R'karash."

"He is doing what he is told and that is enough for now. I do recommend, however, that when the time comes, you will give him strict orders to head to section eight. I trust he will do a good job and I will make sure he won't have to return. Will that be satisfactory for you?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

**Revenge**

Tekla awoke with the same kind of splitting headache as she had been tormented by for several days now. Asahki was about to put thousands of years of information into her head. It was an extremely laborious and painful process. She had to be sedated during the memory imprint in order for her brain to be able to cope with the massive information pressed into the memory centre. She had violent convulsions during the dream sessions as her mind processed the information and Tekla's body had to be completely paralysed in order not to break her own bones. Asahki had noticed that for each session Tekla had become more intriguing and a very independent young woman. She had evolved form a timid little bird to a potential raptor of sharpened senses and cunning intelligence matching that of a yautja. Some ooman features were not easy to come around, on the other hand; for instance, those impulsive outbursts of joy or aggression and that childish excitement for new things. Her greatest weakness was the lack of control of emotions.

In order to be taken up by the sisterhood she had to learn far more then what she had accomplished so far, but she was on the right track. Thus to keep her from harm and to mark her position as a future priestess her forehead was blooded with paint to carry Asahki's symbol. This meant that Tekla was her student and not to be touched. Of course, that was no guarantee for her safety.

The young male had attacked unexpectedly. He had patiently studied Tekla for weeks and knew that she was heading back from the information centre at this time of the day. During the morning she was accompanied by the priestess, but during the afternoons, the ooman female was alone.

Tekla was trying to scream but he muffled the sound with his large hand and gave her a powerful blow to the head and immediately ripped her from the conscious world.

She could hear the voice of a very upset person, but not understand him properly due to the dialect that coloured his words. It was a male, a yautja male. She tried to focus her gaze but failed due to the dim lighting in the area where she was tied up.

"I don't understand you," Tekla whispered in his language.

"Shut your mouth," the voice hissed in return.

"What do you want with me," Tekla asked with a steady voice although she was dizzy. She had learnt that being afraid only spurred the yautja's emotions. That was just the way they were created. They were as sensitive to fear and hatred as animals; a keen sense that humans had lost a long time ago. That is, if they ever owned such a marvellous gift. They could sense emotions as clearly as if they were burnt on ones face.

"To make you pay for the insult," the male shouted.

Tekla realised that her hands were tied behind her back and her ankles were fettered to the arches around her wrists; a hog-tie.

"I don't want anything to have to do with you," the hunter continued. "But I know some people who would like to have a taste of an ooman."

"What do you mean," Tekla asked with alarming voice. Somewhere beyond her shaded disposition she realised that there was something dangerous awaiting her. The monster that held her captive approached her and with a hard blow to her face she was swept away by darkness.

Tekla awoke to unfamiliar chattering. She was strapped to a bed and only a thin piece of cloth was covering her body. Someone had positioned her in a provocative position; easily accessible to any wanting male.

"I am not going to kill you," the hunter hissed. "I know what that mark on you face means, but I do know what you ooman females fear the most. Your bigoted world is nothing but packed with liars and hypocritical bastards such as yourself, where you preach a peaceful living even when you murder your own to the benefit of personal power and satisfaction."

"I don't understand"; Tekla whimpered.

"I know a great deal about your people," he said and eased the straps on his chest plate. "You see, my brother was killed by ooman blade…a traitor who promised him help. He had been wounded after saving the life a disgusting female like you and what did he get in return. He was burnt! Alive," he roared crazed with fury. "They called him the Devil and cut him to pieces and I saw it."

"That must mean that he was a good hunter, no," Tekla gasped for air and stuttered continuingly. "Otherwise, he couldn't have hunted humans."

"Damn right, bitch," he spat. "But then again, oomans never fight fare."

"I am very sorry for your loss," she cried. "I know how you feel…"

"You don't know anything," he shouted. "I am still too young to hunt oomans but I have been praying for that day to come."

Tekla was engulfed with fear as she listened to his confessions of blood-lust.

"As I lay my eyes on you I knew the Gods had listened to me. I will make your worst fear the only reality you know…and you will be begging for mercy. The kind of mercy you speak of but your people never gave it to my brother, you animal!"

He kicked off his boots and opened up the belt around his waist. His black skin was glistening in the dim light. He was covered in sweat and musk was pouring out of his pores, just as it used to on Keetah-dte when he was excited. This hunter, on the other hand, was not at all affectionate.

"I know what you fear," he repeated as he dug deeply into her skin with his sharp claws. A trail of blood coloured the sheet underneath her thighs deep red. He wore a mask on his face and bent over her belly as he tilted his head from side to side. He scanned through her body and scrutinized her insides.

"I can see that you have been with a male before. That's good, then there is no need to take it easy on you."

"What are you…" she began but couldn't finish the question.

He lifted his head, facing her. She began sobbing.

"Please don't," she muttered and slightly moved her hands. At first he expected her to try to yank at the ropes, but she merely stretched them carefully and made no sudden movements.

"Oh, I'm not going to lower myself to even touch you in that way. You disgust me just as you are…at a distance. No, I am just making myself comfortable. There are others who are not as picky as I am and they will take care of you. I'm just going to enjoy the show. Think of all the things you fear for they are about to come true."

"Why are you doing this," the girl asked in a whisper.

The hunter leaned even closer and she could smell the metal from the mask.

"Because you deserve it as the disrespectful animal you are."

His musk was bitter like medicine. It was choking her and fear was settling within her. He was aggressive but at the same time uncannily calm. It sent a chill down her spine. Then he clutched his fist and it all got dark again.

**Drifting in and out**

She couldn't tell how long she had been out. She was drifting in and out of consciousness. At times she could feel something heavy on the chest and there was only pain in her world. A dull undefined pain, which was washing over her - over and over as if she had been embedded in the wet an densely packed sand of a shoreline. The few times she managed to stay awake long enough she suffered the horrible sensations of something digging under her skin, scavenging on her like maggots on dead flesh. Sometimes she could feel a foul taste in her mouth like molten sulphur; burning on her tongue and cracking her teeth. She could feel the pain of torture but was unable to scream, to call for help or to even move. She was helpless, alone and dying.

* * *

**Saved**

The door broke open and the nightmares stopped. She could say what, when or how, but the darkness gave way to light, the pain dissipated and safeness and peace settled within. She heard voices but couldn't identify them, only fractions that made no sense.

"She seems fine…"

"…shocked…"

"How long…recovery."

"…only drugs…"

"No traces…"

"…negative…"

"…on her feet…few hours…"

"…no violence…"

"He…caught…nowhere near…"

"…not old…"

"I recognize him…diner…weeks ago…strange…"

"She is waking up…"


	25. Revenge is not for mortals

_**Hello all. I hope you are doing fine. I decided to make a double update tonight. Hope you enjoy. Hugs and snugs to you all.**_

**Revenge is not for mortals**

Tekla was making her way through the vast corridors of the mansion where she and Asahki had been posted while time being. Her dress was sweeping the floor as she paced on quickly and she had to lift the front of the robe for it made it difficult for her to walk. It was a gown of heavy fabric, decorated with marvellous patterns and metal threads. It was more impressive than any dress worn by aristocracy on Earth and still she was only a marked student to a low ranked matron.

"I am warning you Tekla, do not make things worse," Asahki said from behind her as she tried to catch up.

"Worse?! How could I make it worse," Tekla shrieked in utter belligerence. Her eyes were burning with hatred.

"At least wait a while," Asahki asked. "It has only been a few hours since we found you…"

"And you put me quickly back on my feet, thank you…but this is far from finished."

Asahki walked up to Tekla and kept on trying to communicate with the girl but the ooman was very unreceptive to any advice.

"Look," the priestess continued. "I am quite sure that if you wouldn't have been marked, he would have killed you. You were saved…in more ways then you can imagine."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"The medical journal you didn't want to see," Asahki said and handed the pad over to Tekla.

The girl stopped and walked closer to a window where the settling sun cast a few faint rays on the electronic journal.

"This can't be true," the girl shouted and threw the pad onto the floor. Asahki was shocked by the behaviour and for a few seconds she wasn't sure how to react on that display of utter intolerance. Typical ooman.

"Why not," the amazon asked calmly and picked the pad up from the floor. Luckily it was sturdy and still in function.

"Because I felt him on me," Tekla shouted with anger. "I felt the pain inside. He ravaged me!"

"He kept you sedated"; Asahki countered with raised voice. "Drugs! Granted with the kind I wouldn't give to an animal, but still there was no trace of any physical abuse of any kind. No DNA, no bruises, no pheromons, no nothing."

"It's impossible," Tekla argued. "I felt it!"

"You felt what he wanted you to feel," Asahki shouted as her patience ran out. "If he would have been at his right mind he would never hurt you or he'll lose his head. You insulted him in public which is devastating to the ego of many yautja…but he wasn't stupid. Vengeful, yes, but not stupid. He never laid a hand on you. But to you it felt like the real thing."

"How," Tekla asked with tearful eyes.

"It was the drugs," Asahki sighed. "It was a well used method to question people a long time ago. He must have suggestively called your worst fear to your imagination and the drugs kept that alive in your mind. Didn't he recall any bad memory…or something your fear?"

Tekla leaned against the wall and looked passed the vast green valley outside the mansion. She lowered her gaze and shook her head.

"I can't believe it," she began. "But you are right. He did say that my worst fears would come true…and all things I fear the most just came alive in me."

"I'm sorry," Asahki said consolingly and placed a hand on Tekla's shoulder. The ooman girl continued.

"I saw a procession once with terrible torture and I was reminded of it when Keetah-dte was taken away," she muttered. "How very clever of that bastard. I relived everything from that procession…the broken bones, the stabs, the pliers ripping my flesh…"

"But you didn't come to any harm. That is what the drugs had been developed for. To torture without traces…"

"I will revenge it"; Tekla spat. "I will make him suffer for this."

"Do you know his motives?"

"I don't care…I have my own."

"Tekla, I am warning you about vengeance. It never ends as you anticipate it," the amazon pointed out. "Your torture was merely a nightmare. People who do drugs experience it every day."

"I am not a drug addict," Tekla shouted. "I want vengeance!"

"You were not hurt and when the Mother is back he will get his punishment. Just continue with your training, that's far more important."

"No!"

"Fine," Asahki grunted. "Do as you wish. But I warn you, vengeance will leave a foul taste in your mouth. It never satisfies."

* * *

**Stubborn pride**

The hunter awakened and found chains around his arms and legs as well as a collar around his neck. He wasn't pleased at all and was madly infuriated. He tried to break the chains but to no use. Nothing could break those powerful links. He tried to calm himself and looked around. He was sitting on top a large futon with white sheets that his dirty skin had already left marks on. There was no other furniture in the room and the only source of light was the sea of candles on the floor around him. A door opened and he turned around to see who would enter. He immediately recognised the silhouette.

"You," he shouted. "Let me out these chains, bitch."

Tekla approached the futon. She knew that the hunter was on such a short leash that he wouldn't be able to attack her even if she stood at the edge of the bed. She removed the helmet and the hunter narrowed his gaze. He stared at her forehead and silenced. She had become a priestess.

"Mind you words, hunter, or I'll have you slaughtered like an animal."

He made an unexpected attack, but the chains only tightened around his limbs and the leather collar was choking him. He aborted his attack.

"Why am I here?"

"Would you prefer to be dead?"

"Filthy animal," he growled.

"Am I," she shouted and grabbed the chain anchored to his collar and pulled so hard that he fell onto the bed face forward. "Am I the animal? I think you should be thanking me."

"For what," he growled with a muffled sound as he lifted his head from the mattress.

"You kept me on a cold floor for three nights. Don't you think I have arranged it better for you?"

He stared back at her but didn't say anything.

"Well, I have also arranged some company for you, so you wont have to feel abandoned."

He sat up with a serious and worried expression on his face. His was hissing at her warningly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my dear, outside there is a group of hungry huntresses, who have just returned by the order from the Mother. They have been without a mate for months and now they want to play."

The hunter widened his gaze and sweat was breaking out on his forehead.

"So guess who will be their little toy."

"You wouldn't dare," he roared. "I will kill you."

Tekla approached the hunter and teasingly caressed his mandibles though he tried to avoid her hands. He hated this female and despised the touch of her hands on his body. She infuriated him even more when she signalled for his attention as if she called for a dog.

"Calm down, boy," she said with a smug smile on her face. "Save you energy for the girls. I'm quite sure they will be demanding…and as I have heard, my sweet hunter…yautja females can be very moody if they don't get what they expect."

"You damn bitch," he shrieked and tried to rip the chains, but suddenly he changed his tone as he realised that aggravating Tekla was not a good idea.

"Please," he continued dejectedly. "Let me go, you don't know what they are capable of."

"I do know. That's why I sold you as a concubine for them."

"What?!"

His heart raced, for now fear was truly settling within him.

"Apologise to me and I'll call it off," she demanded.

The hunter spit in her face in response.

"Very well," Tekla stated as she wiped her face. "Let them in!"

As the doors opened again, seven huntresses entered. They had merely a loincloth on their body and their immediate presence filled the air with a spicy fragrance and a touch of bitterness. They were both exited and aggravated at the same time. They wanted complete satisfaction and what the hunter wasn't able to provide would be taken by force. The females surrounded the futon and some of them started playing with the chains by pulling them only slightly to tease the hunter. His black body was glistening in the flickering light from the candles. He was utterly stressed and his breathing was very shallow. As one of the females placed her knees on the mattress, he started hissing with widened tusks.

Tekla watched from a distance. The hunter acted like a trapped animal standing before its final moment; sweating and trying to fight its way out of the situation.

Without warning one of the huntresses yanked the chain around his neck so strongly that he fell onto his back. She then placed her knee around the chain to shorten it so that he wouldn't be able to get up. Two others grabbed his legs and forced them apart, others nailed his arms and chest to the bed and then the game was one. Tekla closed the doors and the last thing she heard was the piercing screams of the hunter as the women ravaged him to please themselves. Claws were embedded in the soft skin of his thighs, blood was seeping out of the scratch marks on his chest and back, his body was positioned and then re-positioned to please the huntresses and a chaotic state of pleasure and pain was all he would come to sense as the hours passed by.

It was early morning and Tekla couldn't sleep. She was curious how the hunter was doing. She was quite sure that the women had their little fun with this one, but she couldn't have prepared for the sight that hit her as she entered the room of pain. The huntresses were long gone and most of the candles had bunt out. On the bed she could see the body of the hunter; he was shivering and bleeding from every part of the body. There were bruises and claw and fang marks all over his body. Not even his groin was spared from the brutality. Tekla ran up to him and placed her hands under his head. He was bleeding from his mouth and his speech was blurry.

"I'm cold," he whispered. "Help me…please."

Tekla was overwhelmed with compassion as the consequences of her actions became clear to her.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to go this far."

She caressed his face and yelled for the guards to call for a medic. She tried to remove the chains from his body and as the medics arrived he was quickly taken care of.

Asahki appeared in the doorway and Tekla walked up to her shaking her head.

"What's wrong," the priestess asked.

"I didn't know it would get this rough."

"Tekla…"

"I know you tried to warn me about revenge, but…"

"But what?"

"But I was blinded by anger…and now…I feel so bad about hurting him so much."

"Revenge is for the Gods, not for us mortals, because we can never control the outcome. What he caused you does not add up to this pain."

"I know," Tekla said as she buried her face in her hands. She started crying. "I'm sorry."

The priestess placed her hands on the tiny oomans shoulders.

"Don't worry. He's in goods hands and will be on his feet in a few days."

"Did you see what they did," Tekla asked with a shivering voice. "They castrated him."

Asahki smiled and shook her head.

"No they didn't…just almost…they hurt him very badly. Sharp claws and fangs together with excitement and frustration is a bad combination."

Tekla wiped her tears and asked if Asahki thought it would be good idea for her to visit the hunter at sickbay.

"He won't be thrilled to see you."

"I know, but I have to see him."

"Maybe if you'll wait a day or so, just until they patch him up."

Tekla agreed and nothing more was said of the matter.

* * *

**Too late for compassion**

"You are not concentrating," Asahki highlighted and tapped her talons on the screen from which Tekla was receiving new knowledge. "I see you are drifting away."

Tekla sighed and nodded awkwardly.

"I know, Asahki, and I am really sorry."

"You want to see him don't you?"

Tekla lifted her gaze boldly and looked deeply into the eyes of the priestess.

"Yes, I would like that. It has tormented me for days now."

"What has?"

Tekla stood up and arranged her gown of a beautiful lavender shimmer. It was a long gown and sewn in different layers of light fabric. It was like a breeze against her body and slightly revealing. The yautja, however, had a culture that celebrated a beauty of life, including the body. The gear of the hunters was designed in a way such that it keenly displayed their muscular and athletic bodies in a tantalising way. The yautja were never vulgar even though they had a liberal view on sensual liaisons; liberal at least compared to the restricted world of the humans. Tekla found it fascinating that they managed never to cross the line to indecency. They remained as pure as Nature had intended.

"I have got to see him, Asahki. To talk to him."

"He will not be pleased to see you. I told you."

"I know. But now that I own him, I will have to arrange it well for him."

"Indeed," Asahki nodded. "That's your responsibility as a Master."

The black skinned hunter had crossed the line when attacking the ooman female. She could have demanded his life for his assault, but she was willing to let him live. Since the Mother was not present to decide over the matter, the law of "Life for life" was taken into practice. That meant that the young male was to offer the services of his being as long as the ooman, who had spared him, demanded it. Although Tekla had never been the master of someone's life, Asahki could sense that the ooman female was enjoying being able to possess such a position and considering the bleeding heart of the ooman female, Asahki was not worried about the young male having to suffer to any extent. Tekla had been showing feelings of remorse and pity the past days and she was clearly tormented by the harm she had subjected the young male.

"Go off then," Asahki said. "Just be careful. Don't let him near you."

"I won't," Tekla answered and ran outside the information centre. Her silver coloured hover was shimmering in the bright sunlight. She jumped up on the seat and started the engine by identifying herself by her fingerprint. She drove as fast as she could through the streets and didn't slow down until she reached the centre for healing. She ran inside and searched for the room where she knew the young black skinned warrior was held.

There he was. He was awake but immobilised by medication, which made him muscles completely relaxed and utterly heavy. He had turned his head towards the window and seemed peaceful as he lay among the apricot coloured sheets. Pastel colours of different shades of orange had a soothing affect of the yautja vision, whereas sharp colours of green, blue, yellow, white and red alerted their senses. The apricot had a nice contrast to his ebony skin and it made the girl smile.

"Hello," she stepped inside the room but he didn't respond to her greeting. She walked closer and stopped a few feet from the bed; at a safe distance.

"I came to talk to you."

"I heard you own me now," he said softly.

"Yes," she answered and lowered her head. It was the way he said it. It sounded so good. She was almost shivering at the feeling.

"So what will happen to me?"

Tekla took a deep breath and walked about the room as if she was deeply considering alternatives for the young hunter's fate. It was all an act, but she wanted him to think that she possessed complete power over him. To what extent could she exert power over someone who hated her? She remembered what it was like to serve Keetah-dte even though she hated him and how he must have loved to see her helplessly having to obey.

"I don't know," she answered shortly. "You will live near me and be a good lad and do as you are told. When the Mother comes home your true fate will be decided. If you are an obedient boy, I shall put in a good word for you."

She walked up to him and leaned close to those burning yellow eyes.

"If you cross me again, on the other hand, I shall make sure your head will be on my wall."

"I hate you," the hunter spat with a deep growl. "I'd rather dangle from a wall then do as you say."

"Fine," Tekla countered with ease. "Guard," she shouted and called for a medic. As the person responsible for the patient entered Tekla explained the death wish the hunter had expressed and requested before sunset. The hunter's eyes grew big as he understood that his life was entirely in the hands o the ooman female and with disgrace and shame he unwillingly agreed to her terms of total obedience.

"Good," she smiled. "I shall see to that your quarters will be arranged in time for your arrival tonight."


	26. The Chase

HALLOWEEN UPDATE. ENJOY

**The chase**

The Mother stepped on board the ship. She was filled with disappointment and anger. Feelings of less noble character were swirling inside her although she tried to be as munificent as possible towards the senator and Keresche representatives who escorted her and her followers to the ship that would take them home.

"I am sorry about the outcome of the vote Mother," the senator hissed as he sauntered eside the yautja matriarch.

"I'm sure you all are," she replied with a touch of irony, but they made no notice of it. "I will hand the necessary information over to Mother Lerea-dti and negotiations will from then on be through her."

The Mother noticed one of the ancients as he frowned at the though of having Lerea-dti as a new ruler. Apparently he was one of those who had voted against change. The matriarch gave him a soothing smile and nodded with a slight gesture so fain that only he noticed. The old ancient returned the smile but there was no sincere joy in those pale eyes. He was very unhappy with the situation.

The ruling body stepped on board and with an exchange of respectful salutations the two species parted. All that was left behind was a feeling of grave disappointment and discontent. The few days to come would be crucial for the maintenance of peace and if it would take her stepping off the throne, then so be it.

The engine started and the ship lifted slowly from the ground. The naviators tapped in the right coordinates to head home to safety, but they would return with bad news. The ruling matriarch would be replaced.

"I hate this, Mother," the old ancient said. "I really don't want you to step down. You are far too important for us."

"Oh, I know my dear ancient, but a vote is a vote and we have based our society on this kind of ruling."

"Isn't there anything that can be done," he asked in anger and ripped the cape from his broad shoulders. His white braids were heavily decorated with metal rings and charms and his wrinkled face was covered with scars and forrows befitted a respectable warrior of a thousand hunts. He was wize and experienced of hundreds of worlds. The males were explorers and developers of the species and therefore utterly important for the advancement of the yautja. They were the ones returning with immense knowledge and earning respect through hunting. This male was one of the most desired by females. He had fathered over twohundred children and his seeds were still requested by noble females of high rank who wanted excellent genens in their next generation. He was one of the most loyal allies to the Mother and a personal friend to leader Reou's father.

"I don't think we can do much, father," the matriarch sighed. "But I do sense something that troubles me."

"What do you mean, Mother," the old ancient asked and rubbed his knuckles that with time had developed arthritis and sometimes tormented him with pain; especially when he has had too little sleep and too much stress.

"Mm…I sense a storm approaching. I have always been sure of my choices and could firmly stand by any decision I had made…"

"But?"

"But now, father, I fear that by the loss of the throne, we will be heading towards dangerous times. Did you see their eyes?"

"Yes, Mother. And I also sensed their anger. It wasn't what we usually feel during these meetings…anguish and worry. There was something more behind their feelings."

"Indeed, father, and that includes even the majority of our allies…or at least those I thought were our allies. Come, let's have a time of peace in the diner."

The navigators chatted cheerfully while being escorted by the kereshe navy through the secured squadron around their solar system. Nehvi-xne was one of the three navigators and she was happy to share her experience of oomans to her friends. She had been on a few dates with that ooman named Joseph and she had found him very interesting.

"You should see his mane," she laughed and her eyes were dancing with childish joy. "It completely straight like that on the khamun and completely black like the Devil's sea and he smells so good…"

"Oh, so you've been close enough to smell him," one navigator pointed out with a smirk remark. He was clattering playfully with his mandibles, clearly enjoying to teasing the young huntress.

"Yeah, I've fought him and believe me though they are small they can be good fighters. I didn't think they had such fire in them…"

"Who won," the male navigator asked and Nehvi-xne lowered her head in slight discomfiture.

"I see," the other female navigator cut in while nodding. "So he is a good fighter. Is he any good in bed?"

"Now really, Teakhi," Nehvi-xne grunted. "You don't think I'd go that far…with an ooman."

"I thought you had already gone that far."

"No way," Nehvi-xne defended herself. "I'm not desperate."

"Have you thought of it then," the male asked.

"C'mon Setkha. What do you think of me," Nehvi-xne asked as she turned the ship into higher orbit and then continued speaking with a big smile. "Of course I have…"

"You little, drool," Teakhi purred teasingly. "I knew it."

"Well, he is cocky and he does come on to me in a way that is so revealing…but he's cute."

"Ha…I'd like a female to say about me that I am strong, a looker or even a monster…but not cute," Setkha implied. "How humiliating."

"You are a bit too late for that, Setkha," Teakhi explained. "My sister already wrote in her diary that you have a cute ass. I don't think she'd mind to snatch your virginity."

Nehvi-xne started laughing. Luckyly her friends have not seen what she has written in her diary concerning Joseph. Almost all yautja wrote some sort of diary. The most important for any yautja was to be remembered by the afterworld and the more details they revealed the higher the probability of being remembered. Yutja loved details about other people's lives, but they never asked even if curiousity was choking them. No other creature was so fond of listening to stories about heroes and heroinnes as these pyode amedha. To sit by the fire and indulging in legends was every yautja child's favourite moment. The information centre on their home planet contained millions and millions of diaries of all kind. Nehvi-xne had many times read personal confessions from warriors on lonely hunting trips; about their desires, their passion for the hunt, the meeting with new and exotic creatures. She had read about the oomans from the view point of hunters and had gained an idea of what these creatures might be like and some of these concenptions were fulfilled by her acquaintance with Joseph. For instance, he was a god fighter, had a wide spectrum of feelings and was very devoted to his beliefes and desires. However, she had read by many hunters, that the oomans were extremely talkative, which was not true for Joseph. Vajk, his leader, was a bit more like those oomans she had read about. As Nehvi-xne drowned in her thoughts about her new friend, the images of their last meeting was interrupted by Setkha.

"We have passed the secured area and reached the safe zone, why are they still following us?"

"Mm?"

Nehvi-xne was still unfocused.

"Look," Setkha pointed to the instrument panel depicting the five Keresche ships strategically positioned around the Mother's ship.

"That's strange," Teakhi noted. "They should have returned."

"We should contact them and ask how long they will be tagging along," Nehvi-xne suggested. She was second in command, but Setkha, the senior navigator, called the shots. "What do you think Setkha?"

"Yes, maybe. There might be a perfectly good explanaition to their behaviour. We are close to war after all, but they should have notified us."

"Setkha," Teakhi interrupted as she studied the navigational reading on her screen with a peculiar look. "Have you noticed that we are drifting out of position?"

"What?"

"Yes, it seems like they are re-directing us."

"Nehvi-xne," Setkha called for her attention. There was a touch of alterness in his voice. "Calculate backwards from our starting point. How much have we drifted out of position?"

After a few seconds of silence Nehvi-xne gave an alarming answer.

"About a thousand of a degree."

"Damn!"

It was unususal to hear Setkha swear and the two huntresses realized the severity of the situation. Conciderring the distance they were to travel, even such a small deviance from the computed position could result in a completely different part of the universe once they travelled high dimensionally.

"Contact the main ship," Setkha commanded Teakhi. Their playful conversation had come to a sudden halt. Teakhi did as she was told but there was merely silence at the other end of the communicator.

"Why are they doing this," Teakhi asked, although she sensed that there was something sinister hidden behind this silence. After a moment Setkha brought forward the bad news.

"I don't think we will return home."

The huntresses didn't even move a muscle in respons. They knew it very well, although only Setkha had the strength to say it.

"They will kill us and the ship will never be found. I mean, think about it. A few degrees off track…"

"The universe is vast," Nehvi-xne muttered. "It will never be found."

"Nonetheless, we have to do everything in our power to protect the Mother," Teakhi said. "It was a mistake of us to contact them, for now they know that we have discovered their manoeuvre."

"Yes," Setkha agreed. "We will have to act in a way they will not anticipate. Keep following their track. Make them think we are letting ourselves be fooled."

"I have an idea," Nehvi-xne set forth. "We will be passing through the remains of the ice planet near that gas giant thirteen sun units ahead. The temperature in that dead system is hot and its sun had only shed some of its outer atmosphere. The inter planetary space is so charged with particles that it will block out all signals and the icy remains could aid in reflecting their search beacon so that the Keresche can't find us."

"You do know that we wont be able to navigate with the help from the computers," Setkha pointed out. "The charges will be interfereing with the sensors outside. We won't know how close or how far we will be from those ice blocks."

"So," Teakhi asked. "It's better to be smashed to pieces then being shot down by the Keresche."

"Damn right," Setkha agreed but there was still hesitation in his voice.

"Look Setkha," Nehvi-xne started consolingly. "You are the best of us three to navigate this ship. You will have to try. We are not dead yet and there is a chance for us to survive even if it looks bad at the moment."

"Right," he sighed in return. "Let me know when we can break through the barrier. It will mean us shooting down the ship obliquely behind to the right. We must be close enough to the planet so that we can hide. Their ships are far too fast for this one. We will have to find a moment at which we can warp or we won't make it. We have only one chance."

"We have to take it," Nehvi-xne said and patted him on the shoulder.

The Mother and the participants of the ruling body were engaged in a conversation about the future over tea-ceremony. It was custom among the rulers to discuss delicate matters over a social event that brought them all together. Suddenly, there was a powerful blast and bright light devoured the ship within a few swift seconds. As the light dissipated, a humming sound of straind engines made the entire ship shake violently as if it was about to break wide open. Loose objects inside were flying off shelves and walls and beautiful trophies were shattered into thousands of pieces as the ship was re-positioned through advanced manoeuvres. Chaos broke loose as the habitats inside realised that at any moment they could be crushed by flying objects and malfunctioning doors. The ancients tried to protect the Matriarch as she was thrown from one side of the diner to the other, but it was an impossible task. As the ship stabilized, one of the matrons walked up to the only window in the diner. She looked outside and saw a strange reflection on the outside.

"What in the world is that," she asked.

The others walked up to her; most of them bruised and one ancient had broken his arm.

"Look," the matron said. "It's another ship. Looks like one of ours."

"It is ours," the old ancient with the white braids pointed out. "It is this ship. It's a reflection."

"Where are we," the Mother growled. "What are the navigators doing?"

"I don't know," the ancient said and then asked the Mother to join him. "I think it's better if we put on our fighting gear and go to the control room."

Nehvi-xne knew that they would soon be joined by the ruling body or at least the Mother and she would want answers. Just as the thougt flashed through her mind, the doors to the control room opened and two people in power, possessing a very bad mood, stepped inside. Teakhi bowed her head as the Mother with her accompanying ancient passed them by. She was dressed in black body armour, ornamented with silvery details. Her equally black cape was attached at the shoulders and brushed against the floor as she paced ahead.

"Explain what happened," she growled deeply. She was trying to watch her mouth but was notably upset yet seemingly not on the young navigators.

"We belive that the Keresche is trying to shoot us down, Mother," Setkha explained and then set forth the details of the plan they had worked out so far.

"I anticipated that," the Mother said. "I knew they wouldn't let me go just like that. It was a brave move, my children. D'rach-dte, my friend."

She called for the old ancient.

"Yes, Mother."

"Have you manoeuvred the launch pads on this model?"

"Not this model of ship, but a similar one. Why?"

"Let us create a diversion for the bastards," she muttered with a menacing smile.

"No, Mother," D'rach-dte opposed. "You must stay safe. I will go and take someone alse with me."

"I'll go," Nehvi-xne appointed herself and left her seat. "I know those pads better then anyone else on this ship. I have flown them lots of times."

"You'll have to make it back before we jump into high dimensionality or you'll be left behind," Setkha stepped in. "Make sure you'll be back."

"I'm like a leach on your back, kiddo," Nehvi-xne said jokingly. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Wait," the Matriarch called out. She walked up to the young huntress and the ancient. "I will tag along. I will fly with this girl."

"Mother…"

"No, D'rach-dte. These small pods cannot make a scratch on their ship, but our purpose will not be to attack only to confuse any signal they might pick up. Besides, they won't expect me to leave the ship."

"Alright," the ancient agreed. "Just make sure you keep as hidden as possible, navigator. We will help with the rest."

"Yes, father," Setkha obeyed.

The party of three fighters left the control room. Setkha and Teakhi stayed behind. Nehvi-xne was a bit nervous about being accompanied by the Mother herself. If she as a young rookie would loose her life, that was one thing, but having to endanger the Mother was something that she was very uneasy with.

"Do you really have to come along Mother," Nehvi-xne asked carefully. "Isn't it better that you are surrounded by guards?"

The large amazon smiled in returned and placed a hand on the young huntress' shoulder.

"Don't worry, child. If anything will happen to me, you will not be held responsible."

By the command of the Mother all personnel and habitats of the ship were urged to stay alert and prepare to fight. Beautiful gowns and dresses were replaced by body armour and weapons. It was necessary.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Keresche leader was angered. How could they have missed this manoeuvre from the yautja? In order to prevent the yautja from calling for back up when attacked, the Keresche had to re-direct the ship to a place where signals would be deflected and distorted; however, it was a smart move from the hunters. He could acknowledge them that.

"What is our next move, leader," one flight attendant asked. The Keresche leader rubbed his chin with his long slender fingers and gave off a shivering sound of annoyance.

"We will have to find them before they go into high dimensionality. Contact the other ships and use them to relay signals so as to try to find an intersection where their position can be revealed."

"Yes, leader."

"It will not be easy," the leader continued. "The ice blocks and the static electricity will make it difficult. How clever…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Across the communicator Nehvi-xne could hear Setkha setting the rules.

"Keep within a thousand psel distance and you will have to dock within ten lehik. I will start the countdown…now!"

Nehvi-xne started the engine of the small pod. Beside her the Mother checked that all systems were in order.

"Alright," the Mother said. "All systems go and we are ready to detach."

As the tiny pod separated from the mother ship D'rach-dte called for their attention.

"We will switch off all communication from now on and…"

There was a moment of silence.

"…and I hope we will all meet again."

"Now," the Mother began instructing the young huntress. "Blast as many blocks as you can. I hope heating up the ice will confuse their sensors."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The young Keresche navigator was confused by the mixed signals he was receiving. His high ranked leader was behind his back and gave off a high pitched sound corresponding to a turbulent laughter. The young navigator dared not to speak.

"Oh, they are smart indeed. Navigator!"

"Yes, leader Kenou."

"Have you received any directional points measured by the other ships?"

"Yes, leader, but they keep on changing."

The tall and slim, yet delisciously muscular leader sauntered slowly up and down in the control room.

"No matter. Keep on searching."

"We are, leader, but there are too many heat signals."

The leader gave off a smirk grunt.

"There is a difference between heat and heat. I know it's difficult, but look for plasma traces. Water gives off a different spectrum then their fuel."

"The water is masking the fuel traces, leader Kenou."

"I know, but try to make it out," the leader said in a calm voice. "Take the spectrum from a block heated by the sun and one heated by their plasma blasters. Trace the difference."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, watch out for that block," Teakhi shouted and the ship barely avoided a collision. The ice blocks were put into increased motion by the blasts.

"Damn," Setkha grunted. "Now that we moved they might pick up the signal. Damn it!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"There!"

The Keresche leader stepped up to the young navigator.

"Ah, there is a clear plasma trace. Something forced them to move. Nice!"

"Shall I contact the other ships, leader?"

"Oh yes. Do so. And tell them to direct their tracking beam to the following coordinates. We will pin point them at the intersection."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How long time do we have left, Mother," Nehvi-xne asked while trying to avoid an ice block moving straight towards them.

"Damn," the huntress swore and manoeuvred the small pod. The ice collided with the rear end of the pod and sent them out of track in a spin. Nehvi-xne was trying to regain control of the pod, but to no use.

"Turn off the engine," the Mother said frantically. The spinning pod pressed them against the seat so strongly that Nehvi-xne could hardly lift her hands to reach the control panel. She stretched out her hands trying to grab the control stick but her strength was not enough. The Mother took a deep breath and in an outburst of power managed to push Nehvi-xne's arm forward. The engine stopped and the huntress held the control stick in a steady grip.

"Now turn it on in full power," the Matriarch commanded.

The engines shot into full capacity and the force created by the plasma streak behind them acted as a break and the spin stopped as they blasted into a single direction. It was too late before they realised that they had exited the band of ice orbiting the gas giant. They had revealed their position.

"Dive back in!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Keresche were on the move. Within moments the yautja ship was being surrounded. Their position had been calculated and plasma traces revealed. Leader Kenou was pleased with the task thus far, but they were still facing the problem of the ice blocks, among which the yautja were hiding. They had to smoke the prey out before they entered high dimensionality.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Only two lehik left," Teakhi informed nervously through the intercom. She broke the silence. "Nehvi-xne where are you? You'll have to get back now."

"We have a ship on our tail, Teakhi. Where is Setkha? We need help!"

"He is getting the direction projected. I can't disturb him now or we can't break the dimensions…"

"Just move along," the old ancient cut in on the communication. "I have just docked. I will try to help. Just get back in!"

The ancient warrior ran through the stretched corridors of the ship and burst into the control room. He was short of breath and could hardly speak.

"Teakhi, release the pod and time it for destruction!"

"What…"

"Now! Don't think, just do it," the old one growled and contacted the hunted Mother. "How long before you can dock, Mother?"

"We can't. They are too close!"

"Alright, just stay on track, Mother."

"If you are planning to do omething D'rach-dte, do it fast!"

"Move aside, Teakhi," the old one commanded and took the co-navigator seat. His fingers were frenetically tapping on the control panel as his flickering gaze kept a close watch on the time left before they had to break dimensions.

"Mother, you have to dock now," he shouted franticly. "Even if they are close. You have no more time left!"

They all felt the vibrations of the ship as it was preparing for departure.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Leader, there is a small ship approaching and it is heading straight for us."

The Keresche leader looked at the small pod on screen. It was merely a small insect on the back of a whale compared to the Keresche battle ship; thus why did the yautja engage in such a dangerous move? What were their tactics?

The majestic leader stayed motionless before the screen and then suddenly burst into a crescendo of anger.

"Put up the shields and abort the chase! Warn the others!"

During a few swift moments the Keresche communicator was very busy and the leaders communicated hectically. Leader Kenou was rather amused but didn't show it to his peers. He had hunted yautja in his youth and he knew they could offer a nice surprise from time to time. Most of the other leaders were of a much younger generation, from a time when hunting yautja was forbidden and vice versa.

"Why did you order the hunt to be aborted, leader Kenou?"

"Because, that small ship heading for us will self-destruc by the time it reaches a given distance. And believe me it will have an immense selfdestructive power."

"Damn! We were so close."

"Yes," leader Kenou smiled. "This blast will give them just enough time to enter high dimensionality and we can't follow. With full shields up, they know we don't have the capacity to enter another dimension…"

Before leader Kenou even finished his sentence the small pod detonated and filled the space around them with blinding light. In the depth of his bosom, he wished the Mother and her followers good luck. As the light settled, he contacted the senate and notified them about the failed mission.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"She is not dead, but directed out of course, which means it will take a while before she returns," matron Lerea-dti.

"How could it happen," the matron grunted dejectedly. "Five ships against one."

"We suspect someone aided them."

"Good, then it is all working as planned," the matron said with ease.

"Yes, it was a cunning plan in order to lure out those who are their allies. We now know that leader Kenou can be sent the heart of the war. The sacrifice of him and his great army will benefit us all."

"Indeed, senator," Lerea-dti agreed. "It was a politically strong tactic to choose Azarumakh for this great war. The very same spot where we almost exterminated each other."

"Let us hope we will not come to that, my dear matron," the senator pointed out with careful enthusiasm.

"We cannot devide our species, senator," Lerea-dti explained. "They are far too blended in traditions and life style, but we can claim back what is ours and so can you. The colony is back. We must destroy it."

"Yes, we need to restore the balance between species," the senator sighed. "We both live far too long to live as settlers. If we rule out the hunt, then there will be no room for the young generation and the weak…us old people…will thrive. Our species will go under."

"Most importantly we cannot merge. Someone has revived the remedies of the last colony. It has come to my attentioan that they make up an army."

"I know, but it makes me sad that the new Treaty will have to be written in blood."

The matron expressed sincere despondency as she spoke, but the senator countered consolingly her soft words.

"Just one more war, Lerea-dti. The last one."

"Even we will have to prepare to die, senator," she said. "If it will take the blood of hundreds of thousands to re-write our laws, then you and I shall sign the Treaty with ours."

"Whatever it takes to ensure the survival of the future generations to come...whatever it takes."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They met in the control room. The ancient D'rach-dte was most pleased to see the Mother returning safely.

"It was a nice plan, father," she commended him and took her seat next to Setkha and Teakhi. "Very well done…all of you."

"I do believe, Mother, that we got a little help," D'rach-dte smiled and rubbed his lower mandibles in a faint smile.

"I think so too," she agreed. "They had the chance of blowing us to pieces but didn't. Seems like we still have some allies among them."

"Good to know in these times," the old one noted and turned to the male navigator. "Where are we heading, Setkha?"

"Home, ancient D'rach-dte, but it will take longer."

"Can't you breach the dimensional barriers again?"

"Yes, leader, but it will take some time to recharge the ship. We are running low on power," the young navigator explained.

"No matter," the Mother cut in. "We are safe for now. The important thing is that we do come home."


	27. Time and Age

**Time and age**

Vajk took a bite out of the mince filled bread roll Wh'houri had made. It was one of his favourite meals for it reminded him of a dish Farkasné sometimes made for him. The mix of spices was rather similar to what the old lady used and the taste brought back nice memories with each bite. He did miss her; her firmness, her encouragement to new ideas and new ways of thinking, her food, her nagging, her as a mother.

"Have you noticed that Siklah and Joseph are very close," Wh'houri asked as she helped herself to another portion of food.

"Sure," he replied and nodded. "They have sort of a special bond."

"Do you think they are like…fancying each other," she asked quickly.

He shrugged in response.

"I don't know, Wh'houri. I have been out on the fileds for many months and I have seen what loneliness does to men. They are misfits. All they have is each other."

"That's one thing, but Joeph has a companion. Navoh'xne's sister. I thought she might make him interested."

Vajk smiled and put his food aside.

"I thought male-to-male contact was the least of your worries as a species."

"As long as it has a stabilizing function on the group, yes, but don't you think they spend a lot of time together? They should go out and meet people."

"Well, can you picture anyone else spending as much time with Siklah or Joseph? Apart from Navoh'xne, but he's been with them ever since Joseph helped him to get back on his feet after that terrible hunting trip."

"I guess you're right."

"Then let it go, love," he said kindly but firmly.

She moved closer to him and tilted her head slightly as she spoke.

"You seem rather relaxed about this."

"Yes. I have spoken to Joseph about the matter."

"Really," she smiled. "What did he say?"

"He actually asked for advice."

"Advice," Wh'houri repeated with surprise. "Advice on what?"

"Advice on how to seduce a valkyria, such as you," Vajk answered softly. His eyes were glistening.

"And what advice did you give him," she purred.

"To keep her under a close watch."

She jerked back and her gaze narrowed, whereas Vajk muffled his giggle with another bite of his bread roll.

"What do you mean," Wh'houri snorted, clearly affronted.

"Oh, don't take it that way, it was a little joke…"

"I'm not amused," she grunted. "I haven't been that challenging of a partner."

Vajk reached for her hands and held them in his. He had cut his hair a while ago and it hardly reached to his shoulders. It resembled a wavy wild mane that partly shaded his face when he leaned forward as he did now.

"Look, love, he'll come around when she returns," he smiled. "But he needs to be prepared, just like Tekla, that she will not stay with him at all time. You have been very kind to me in that way."

"I haven't found a reason yet to choose otherwise," Wh'houri replied calmly and held him closer. "I'm pleased with what I have."

"And what if an exellent hunter comes along…"

"I and most of the leaders think you are an exellent hunter," she interrupted him. "So you still are a good choice."

"You know what I mean, girl. You are young and you will live five times as long as me."

The conversation had turned gloomy but Vajk continued. There were some things he needed to get off his chest.

"I have lived more than half my life already and by the time I reach fifty, it's all down hill for me. Most humans die at sixty. I will became weak, gray and…"

He stopped as he watched Wh'houri lower her head in sadness. He knew that the huntress was painfully aware of the short time they had remaining and that she will spend a part of her life pitying an old warrior whose feeble being would not be comparable to the memories of a endowed hunter he once had been. She would pity him until his last breath, but she will not be able to be with him and to comfort him. Her rank and youth would not allow for such a demeaning act even if her heart would be longing. Gray streaks in his hair had appeared a while back and wounds took longer to heal. His physique was still excellent but there was no use in denying the fragility of the ooman body. Most ancients, despite their respectable age, were still strong and vigilant as well as virile. That was something he wouldn't be able to offer his beloved Wh'houri.

"Wh'houri, look at me," he asked and caressed her jaws. He could see his reflections in her feverish gaze. A yautja would never step in shame by crying with pain, but those yellowish mirrors revealed a hurting soul behind the stone like façade.

"The prey get stronger and stronger for each year that passes me by and I know, that someday those prey are going to win. I hope they win, for I wouldn't want to die in bed as an old, broken man left with nothing but memories. But if that times comes, Wh'houri, promise me that you won't waste anymore of your time on me. Find yourself a good carrier and warriors that can give you children."

"I don't care for offspring," she muttered as she was trying to keep a strong appearance.

"Well, you and I are not compatible and nothing in this Universe will change that. Humans and yautja can live together but never match and I think that's good. But it's a waste on you, love. You have exellent genes."

"Yes…well, there was one ancient who showed his interest for me," she admitted. "He was wondering if I would accept him."

"I think you should take it, Wh'houri."

His words made her stare right in his eyes, but all he returned was a sincere smile.

"I mean it," he continued. "How many females get approached by an ancient. I told you, you have good genes."

"So do you, Vajk," she smiled softly but not genuinely. She was sad.

"We both know what is to come, Wh'houri. There is no need to pretend it won't happen."

She didn't want to hear anymore. Wh'houri stood up and kissed him softly on his cheek before she left the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Asakhi was strolling along the streets. Her mind was filled with worry. The Mother had not returned on time and there had been no contact with the ship for several days after their departure from the Keresche. Leader Reou had the entire yautja planet surrounded and he was a most competent warrior, which worried Asakhi even more. It seemed though as if matron Lerea-dti had good control over him, but still he seemed unreliable. As she walked completely engulfed in her own thoughts, Asakhi stumbled upon Wh'houri at a nearby diner. She was sitting outside, sharpening her wristblade to a beaker of strong alcohol. If Asakhi wasn't mistaking the young huntress was trying to drown something.

"Is that helping," Asakhi approached Wh'houri and bowed her head in respect. The young huntress returned the gesture and offered the matron to accompany her.

"No," Wh'houri said. "But it helps for the moment."

"What are you trying to chase off?"

"The thoughts of a nearby future that haunts in the present."

Asakhi understood by the answer Wh'houri gave, that there was something troubling her soul. Something deep.

"Do you want to tell me about it," Asakhi asked encouragingly and ordered a drink from a mun'dai. The only pyode amedha that had the past days received a clearance to stay a few weeks to sell his cargo of food that was very popular among yautja. It was a shipment many yautja waited for. Since no one under regular circumstances was allowed to enter the yautja home world, this shipment was usually delayed since the hunter who was appointed to pic up the merchandise could be delayed by trips he was obligated to train his brood.

"I have been talking to Vajk," Wh'houri began slowly. "He gave me a rather dark future perspective concerning us."

"What was it about?"

"It's nothing that I haven't thought of…"

"Offspring?"

"No, offspring is not an issue. It's his age."

"What about his age," Asakhi asked surprisedly.

"He has lived more then half his life already."

Nothing more had to be added. Asakhi understood why Wh'houri was sad and frustrated. They sat quietly a long time before Asakhi decided to speak.

"Then make his remaining years something worth remembering. Don't drown in sorrow and pity. He is very different from any ooman we had encountered so far and his memory will be cherished. You know that."

"I know, matron. But I want him around longer. I won't even reach my adulthood before he starts fading. I am comparable to Tek and Joseph in age and he is like Keetahd-te now. But within a few years he will be older then Nat'wa. The ooman body degrades so quickly."

"I know. I'm sorry that you will have to witness it," Asakhi said. "But keep your head up high. It is a lesson worth learning. If you could turn back time, would you want to be without this experience?"

Wh'houri looked at Asakhi and smiled.

"No. Never."

"Then return to him. You two have a great story to leave behind for the afterlife."

* * *

**The slave**

The young hunter had been a slave for many days. He was to follow that horrible tiny ooman female wherever she went without asking any question. He was to humbly obey her every command and never to object; never under any circumstances. He hated that; especially for she had changed since a few days back. Her nonchalant gaze that had been avoiding his, had finally found him and focused on his appearance in a away that made him feel uncomfortable. He took off his dress. He had a simple futon near her majestic bed. It was degrading and an insult for him having to sleep beneath her as an animal not fit for something better. The candles were casting shivering rays on his body. His black skin was absorbing the faint rays as if it was drinking the heat of the light. Tekla lay on the side and watched him getting undressed. She tried to remind herself of his terrible disposition each time she was tempted by his appearance, but there was a touch of serenity in the atmosphere tonight that clouded her senses and made her forget about the dangers.

He noticed that she was watching but tried to ignore her gaze. The ooman made him feel vulnerable and he wanted to shield himself to escape her scrutinizing vision. He pulled the covers over himself and was about to blow out he last candle when she started speaking.

"Can't you stop hating me," it asked.

He sighed and looked at the ceiling; at first without saying anything and then he engaged in the conversation.

"I can't forget the vision of my brother."

She crept closer to the edge of the bed so as to get a better view of him where he lay on the small futon near the bed.

"I know how you feel…even if you think I don't."

"Do you now," he snorted and turned to the side.

"Well," she began. "When I lived with my Master, there was on old lady there who taught me things and took care of me. When she and I used to talk, she always started off by giving me something nice to eat. Why don't you stay here and I will bring us something."

She jumped out of the bed and headed off before he even had the chance to object. The ooman obviously had a mind of her own and once she got an idea, she was really on track and difficult to turn around. The hunter sighed and arranged the pillow and blanket on his futon to be able to sit up in comfort during their conversion. Though he was not in the mood, he had to respect her request. After all, the code "Life for a life" demanded that a good host was to be met by equal respect by the slave. The ooman female returned with a smile and a tray of fruits and sweets and some heavy brew. Her white, furry pet enjoyed sleeping at his feet, and was sniffing the air as the fragrance of the brew hit its tiny nose. The hunter allowed himself to ease in temper and moved aside to create room for the ooman and her pet that was snuggling closer to get a scratch or two behind its ears.

"Here we go," she said and balanced with the tray as she stepped on the mattress. She placed the food between them and offered him a drink.

"Bottom's up," she said and poured down the first drink. He was a bit more careful and kept her under careful observation as she continued. "So…let's talk about the bad things in life."

"Sounds nice before sleep," he stated in huff with a careful enthusiasm and smiled.

She responded positively to his little humorous counter and patted him playfully on the head. It was their first physical contact.

"Well, hunter…"

"It's Mikh-dte," he whispered from behind the glass.

"Well, Mikh-dte, I have many stories to tell you about my home. None of which I am proud of but I will show you that I am not ignorant of your feelings."

Tekla went on for hours and the young hunter did not interrupt her once. By the time the fruit was finished and they began munching on the pastry, Tekla had grown a bit weary from the wine and had to lie down. Mikh-dte had listened to stories covering everything from physical and mental abuse of a young girl born without rights, to processions from sprung from the most evil of minds - a nation suffering from famine and war and yet handicapped to adjust and never oppose to the neverending oppression of scrupulous leaders. By the time she reached to her story about Keetah-dte, she could hardly keep her eyes open and within minutes she had fallen asleep. He remained silent and put aside the tray. He leaned closer to the ooman and tried to wake her up.

Tekla opened her eyes but she was a bit to weary to stand on her own. She started laughing, seemingly for no reason. It was a hilarious situation and she needed the help of the young hunter to manage to the bed.

"Time to go to bed, girl," he explained and tried to pick her up. She put her arms around his neck and as he put her into bed she pulled him closer, which resulted in him losing his balance and falling on top of her.

"Excuse me," he stuttered and made an effort to stand up, but realised quickly that it was actually she who held him tightly clutched to her body and she wasn't about to let him go. He looked into her eyes and saw something that was alarming. She observed him with a peculiar look and it made him shiver to the bone.

"You should sleep," he suggested and tried once again to pull away.

"I know," she sighed.

He watched her full, red lips as they slowly formed the next sentence revealing her intentions as she whispered on. "But I don't want to sleep."

"What do you want then," he asked even though he anticipated the nature of the answer to come.

"I know I am not entirely focused, but I wouldn't dare to ask you otherwise" she spoke softly.

He needed no further explanaition of what she meant.

"You'll regret it later," he argued but remained close to her. "You don't want me. You are used to getting what you want and sicne you don't hve your male friend present, you want to compensate for it."

She bit her lower lip in order to control the anger that flared up within her. Her eyes flashed like lightning. It was a humiliation to be rejected in this harsh way. Not only did he decline her offer, he had the indecency to remind her of her loss and her weaknesses she never had come to accept. She pushed him aside and her drunkenness gave way to the adrenalin rush that sharpened her senses.

"You bastard," she shouted.

He remained on the bed, but kept his attention focused on her.

"I don't understand why you have to react like that to everything," he muttered.

"No I guess you wouldn't. It's not exactly as if you have any talent for being tactical, do you."

"I was only telling you the truth."

She was almost out of breath as she spoke, waving with her arms and ran frantically her fingers through her short, black hair.

"What's so wrong with me," she muttered behind clenched teeth. "What is it about me that you detest so much?"

"I don't detest you," he answered a bit baffled.

"Then why can't you try to ease up a bit. I wasn't the one rosting you brother on a stake and neither was I the one who tried to make you trip in that restaurant and neither was I the one giving you drugs to suffer your darkest nightmares…"

"Look," he started measuring his words with precision. "You've had a bit of bad luck but…"

"But what," she growled.

"Well, I…"

"Well, what? Try to be honest this time. Yes, how about some damned honesty!"

There was a moment of silence. Mikh-dte could not find the proper words and her fading patience for awaiting his response ran out after a few seconds.

"Oh, well I suppose you're right," she sighed dejectedly and her aggression dropped as quickly as it had risen. Tekla walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "You know you're very lucky. You can go wherever you want, do whatever you want, whilst I can only go to the information centre and wander about along these corridors and apart from Asahki who takes the time to get to know me, most of you others seem to fear an intimate contact. Why is that," she asked and turned to face him as she continued. "Is it due to the hunt…that you don't want to get involved with a potential prey?"

"No, it's because you put up a wall," the hunter claimed in defence. "It's hard to know you. You seem so different from moment to moment. You can be so inconsistent and…"

Tekla felt her anger flare, but she held it held back with stubborn pride. Mikh-dte noticed it but didn't want to interfere or dig deeper into her emotions. He rolled off the bed and approached her on the other side of the bed. He could feel her anger from a far distance. Her heart was pounding like a hundred horses and he sensed her feelings were boiling under the cracking surface.

"Maybe you should sleep and it will be better in the morning."

Little did he know that his plain suggestion would turn out to be a monumental misstake. She turned to face him with burning eyes. Her small chest was heaving with those shallow breaths fuelled by fury. Without anticipation she threw at him a beautifully shaped vas, decorating the doorway near her side, and he barely had time to protect his head against the flying glass that shattered on his elbow. The pain sparked his rage and he began chasing her. She was evasive and managed to wiggle herself free a few times; armed with her sharp little teeth and nails, she scratched and bit herself free from his grip. Her pet, Kee, had became aggravated by all the commotion and kept on roaring like lion. It kept focus on Mikh-dte and attacked, but the young hunter avoided its claws with a swift and well timed motion. The slim animals landed gracefully on it's feet, but before it had time for another jump, Mikh-dte's patience had run out.

"Stop fighting," he shrieked and tried to catch Teklas arms. "Stop it, stop it…"

He kicked the pet in the stomach as it tried to pounce on him. It kick was painful for the animal but not hard enough to cause any injuries.

"I hate you," Tekla growled in return. She recognised this scenery very well and once again Keetah-dte emerged in her mind. Tekla soon realised that her fight against Mikh-dte was merely an attempt to fight off and chase away the images of Keetah-dte and to replace those memories with something new. Every blow directed at the young hunter was to shatter each image from past moments that remained inside. She knew that the power she possessed as an apprentice to Asakhi, she could force the hunter to just about anything and he would have no choice but to obey. But she wanted neither power nor a slave, just someone to share some intimacy and closeness with.

"Listen," he said forcefully and nailed her to the wall. "Here's the thing. I know you have been with yautja males before, but I am not interested. I don't care that you are a priestess…you are interesting to me. The only reason to why I am here is because I failed to kill you the first time. I changed my mind about slitting your throat when I saw the mark on you forehead, but I should have done it. I despise you for hat you are."

"Then why were you being nice to me the past days," she hissed with clenched teeth.

"I wasn't being nice, you fool. I was just respecting the fact that you spared my life and you had automatically assumed that it meant me wanting to jump into bed with you. You are disgraceful."

She stopped fighting instantly. Everything turned suddenly into a very embarrassing situation.

"What…"

"How come everything has to be an issue of sexual contact with you oomnas. You are so decadent and disgusting," he mumbled with a deep murmuer as he released her from his steady grip. The ooman female seemed utterly ashamed and avoided his scrutinizing look. This was obviously a situation she had never accountered before and it made her very confused. He let go of her as he backed away and sat down on the edge of the bed and lowered his head in abashment.

"I am so sorry," she whispered. "Damn…stupid, stupid, stupid…oh, what a damned bitch."

It was very rare to hear Tekla curse and this outburst of self-reproach confused the hunter.

"Why are you so angry all the time," he asked in atone that revealed his obvious annoyance. "Doesn't it make you tired?"

"Because Mikh-dte, I am so stupid," she growled. She slowly circled him but didn't respond to his gaze. Instead, she spoke without any eye contact. "It seems like I have a tendancy to get caught in situations that are completely absurd and…"

"And," the hunter filled in.

"And when I feel I loose control over something I forget everything I was taught and turn back to where I started," she spat. "I hate this weakness of mine. It always brings me back to the point where I don't want to be."

"Then make a change."

"It is not that God damned easy when people like you bring out the worst by constantly insulting."

She made a quick turn and faced him as she continued with an aggressive look.

"…and don't you think that I don't feel your beady little eyes staring me in the back, those mumblings behind my back and that shit that you call honesty is nothing but your way to justify your abuse of me."

Mikh-dte started silently at first, then he commended her sarcastically on her wellspokenness.

"How very insightful. Once again it's all about you being treated like dirt, right?"

"God damn you," she replied.

"Don't bring the names of the gods into your curses," he cut in sharply. "Is there nothing that you hold dear or respect?"

"How about you," she threw back at him. "What do you respect?"

He sighed while reconciderring his next move. He was not in a mood to fight and was trying to find anything positive to tell her in order to change the conversation. He was battling his own pride; should he acknowledge her strength in facing his harsh remarks, or should he let it all pass. He made his choice.

"I respect that you stood up for yourself, but you don't seem to understand that you put up a wall which makes you impossible to get to know."

He started off well, but couldn't help adding the following,

"The only way to make you understand things is by either beating you like an animal, scaring you half to death or by insulting you," he opined. "Is there no way to communicate with you like a normal person?"

"What do you mean," she sighed arrogantly.

"Try to trust people more. If you don't let people know who you are, then how are they supposed to know what you dislike. The only time you talk about yourself is when you nag about your negative sides…when you whine with self-pity. Why are you always so defensive?"

"Look who'se talking," she snorted.

Mikh-dte stood up as he sighed dejectedly.

"There we go again. I told you what people dislike about you and instead of maybe asking for guidance to how to act in order to avoid conflict, you defend your rude manners by trying to affront me."

"Fine, just shut up," she shouted. "You right…I know you are right…but it's not that easy."

"Who said it was supposed to be easy," he countered.

"No one," she shouted, then kept quiet and lowered her head as her gaze searched to the pile of shattered glass on the floor. "I think it's a legacy from my world," Tekla said softly. "You yautja never pretend to have feelings for someone and then stab them in the back. Well it happens, but so rarely."

"What is there to gain in corruption," Mikh-dte asked with a childish, yet charming naivety.

"Power," she presented it as a matter of course.

"Stolen power can't be kept for long," he countered. "You will always have to fight to maintain it. What will it be worth if you can never enjoy it?"

"You're right," Tekla sighed and approached him. "But how come you so seldom fall for that kind of hunger for power?"

"I guess that is a legacy from my people. Because it is only those who lacked that hunger that survived the Faithful Age," he whispered. "Haven't you read about it at the centre?"

"No, there was so much to read. I can hardly grasp the present, so I haven't even thought of the past. What was it about," Tekla asked.

"It happened tens of thousands of years ago. An era before we discovered oomans and many other creatures. Yautja and Keresche started to live by the code to gain as much power as possible at any cost. Very much like you oomans. There were comepetitions of terroitory as well as mergers between us. The mergers were the worst. New societies were formed, where livestyles were intertwined and the old ways were abandoned to a new path that eventually led to decadency. The hunt was abandoned by many and the very few who still hunted were outcasts and bad bloods that were thriving at the expense of more unfortunate members of society. Nobody cared that they were poaching on other planets as long they brought back riches. Many hunted species were almost killed off and the arbitrators couldn't reach inside Azarumakh to catch the culprits. The planet Azarumakh was a powerful haven of pleasure for many billions of people. Our societies used to be rich and we could afford many mistakes. We were all tampering with Nature as if we had been masters of the Creation. The planet was thriving and as decadency grew more and more conflicts emerged. Then it happened…"

"What did," Tekla asked softly.

"The first offspring of yautja and Keresche was genetically manufactured. This raised an immense anger among the leaders of the species because it was the final boundary that had been breached. It was against everything that Nature stood for and a threat to yautja and Keresche. We were not meant to be as one, so there had to be changes. It had to happen fast."

The hunter lowered his head for a moment as if recalling memories from images revealed from underneath the surface of the polished stone floor. He continued.

"Conflicts emerged regarding who would have the right for the ultimate hunter species. The best of the two. Or at least that is what they thought until it turned out that the new species was merely a shadow of the two former. But it was too late. By that time the great society of Azarumakh was shaking at its foundation and a final spark was needed for the war to break out. It came when the ruling matriarch at that time had declared war against Azumarakh and single handedly and demonstratively destroyed the genetic codes for the new species knowing that the code was a merger between a matron and the son of the Keresche senator. She was shot on sight along with the Keresche senator and then the war got out of hand. The war spread through sixty quadroons but the core of it all was Azarumakh."

"How did it end?"

"It ended after 15 days and 14 nights. It is believed that out of the rotting bodies of billions of creatures a Plague had emerged. It killed fast and left nothing alive on Azarumakh. It killed everything…yautja, Keresche, animals and plants. Eversince, Azarumakh is a desert. I thought everyone knew about that."

"No. How tragic," Tekla added, but the hunter only shrugged as if he lacked empathy though she knew that it wasn't the case. After the destruction of a decadent race a new, better one had emerged…one that promised to break free from the chains of the sins that almost lead to the destruction of an entire species. The hunters of today looked at the past, the forefathers of yesterday, as a valuable lesson. A lesson well learnt and would never be repeated. The plague had wiped out the core of decadency and those few hundreds of thousands that had survived on scattered planets had to find a new way of life. Many searched their way to a new and young planet that they had to claim of their own and they re-established their love and gratitude for the Creation. Nature had reclaimed the Azarumakh and the yautja had learnt that no planet was theirs to exploit. The young and the strong had survived in scarce numbers; a small group of elite of all races with knowledge of the old world and a future perspective on how to rebuild a species on the brink of extinction.

"Ever since the dark past, disease is considered the consequence of decadency and every yautja's greatest shame. There is honour in dying in battle and hunt. Honour for the hunter and honour for the prey."

Tekla sighed deeply and nodded and came to think of a fascinating little insect colony she had recently read about.

"It's as with the kigt-colonies," she began.

"What are those," Mikh-dte asked softly.

"Oh, just some insects I have learnt about recently. They live billions and billions of individuals in one colony. The head of the colony is a female and she controls her subjects by activating a specific genetic sequence in the followers through a substance she secretes through her skin. So the subjects are programmed to obey, but sometimes there are mutations in those genes, leading to anarchy in the hive and the destruction of an entire society. I mean let's face it. You can't have billions of people having their way all the time. You either have structure or doom. But they have solved it in a genious way. There are specific chambers near the queen in the hive where future kigt-larvae are stored. These are not the everyday larvae that grow into soliders or workers. These are attended to by the queen herself. When anarchy takes over, the queen seales the chamber for any outsiders and feeds her own body to her future generation. By eating her body some of her genetically imprinted memories are transferred to the younglings so that they have knowledge of how to better a society without going back to the same old decadency that had destroyed previous societies. So no kigt-colony is alike another. One colony is as different as if they would have been totally different species. Not even the structures of the chambers are alike. Simple and genious and assures future survival and above all…development."

She stopped for a moment and smiled as she continued.

"Though the queen has the ability to intervene and decrease the amount of outcatsts that destroy, she still lets her subjects kill each other until no one is left alive. As one mutation has occurred, she welcomes a total annihilation of the old world for it is a weak society and puts everything she has – even her life – into a new generation that is taught not to go down the same path as the previous. Isn't it remarkable?"

"Yes," Mikh-dte answered. "It was partly what had happened to us. Why put energy into saving something dying, when you could spend that energy into ensuring the survival of a better generation. So it was then, when the yautja learned to sacrifice for the benefit of all. No welfare systems would provide for people without demanding a total submission to the new rules – the rules of the hunter. Those who are good hunters will survive and have offsprings. Laws and punishments were established to control the selfish desires of us all and now…we're one of the strongest survivals of the known parts of the Universe along with the kereshe. There are creatures far more noble compared to us all flesh-bound being. Those that are not even made out of flesh and bone and they were among the wisest already when our Sun had not yet lit up. But even coming as far as we have it took thousands of years of sacrifice and to be able to continue down this path, we need to keep distance to the prey. See, the new generation lived in the swaps for many thousands of years and they had to learn to shut feelings to those who perished in the process of developing into a new breed. No central organ or political power takes care of the individual – you have to take responsibility for everything you do. The central organ is merely to make sure no one steps over the boundaries of the Code. We do feel hatred, fear, love and desire, but to keep down our number and to better the generations to come, we must control these feelings. So if we need the hunt, we cannot establish a bond to the prey…that makes the hunt difficult."

"How about Keetah-dte and me," Tekla asked.

Mikh-dte snorted and twitched an upper mandible in a faint and rather nonchalant smile.

"Why do you think he was sent to endure the heaom," he asked.

"Oh…yes, of course…"

"Look, if he is strong enough he will win you back, but if he is not you will be cared for and live well for the rest of your life, but alone. Having lovers is one thing but altering a lifestyle for selfish purposes and desires is not allowed."

"Keetah-dte did not alter anything…"

She stopped and thought about it for a moment and then continued.

"Do you think he would've stopped hunting humans because of me?"

Mikh-dte stared right back without moving a single muscle in his face.

"Do you want an honest answer," he asked.

"Yes."

"No, he would never stop hunting oomans, nor kainde…not even Keresche and they are closest to us in lifestyle and feelings."

"And I'm not, you mean?"

"Oomans are very immature, priestess. I thought you would have realised it by now."

"What selfishness is there in not wanting to hunt the species of someone you like?"

"What an odd question," Mikh-dte spat. "It had taken Nature billions of years to finely tune the delicate balance after which we live. We have once tried to rule over it and it cost the destruction of an entire world. We returned to harsh ways of life and became more powerful and successful than anyone had dared to dream and you question the perfection of the Creation? Besides, you oomans don't seem to have any predational pressure on your species, because you have killed off everything that can be of a threat. Is that right? You have ended up killing each other and how smart is that?"

There was something in his voice that revealed that he had an immense knowledge about the ways of life and it would be difficult to discuss these issues with him. He utterly and freely subdued himself and his desires for those he had not yet met; his children, grandchildren and many of his brood to come. Beings that will live long after his bones had turned into dust. He would sacrifice it all to ensure the finest of the finest to thrive and to hinder a decadent turn to pierce through the society of the yautja. Mikh-dte was right. Tekla had never met any other beings so proned to sacrifice and a promise was far dearer for a yautja then his fear of Death. Mikh-dte was a young warrior when he was on a trip to the world of the humans with his brother, but old enough to be able slaughter the culprits who tortured his elder brother to death if he would have had the chance. But he had made a promise not to appear or in any way reveal his position. His brother made Mikh-dte promise, just as the brother himself had promised, that no harm would come to his kid sibling. Not even when the knives carved the flesh off his bones and the fire consumed his skin did he once yell the name of Mikh-dte. He died screaming with pain, but not once did he put Mikh-dte in danger. He accepted the consequences of his interactions with the ooman female. Mikh-dte was still young and he could still be a successful hunter and live to seed fine hunters.

"We were blessed with what we have today by sacrificing our heart and soul for the wellbeing of our entire species. Tell me, priestess…"

She lifted her gaze and met his sharp look.

"What does the oomans who killed my brother have anything to do with you? We are all individuals and we all make our choices that may lead us down different paths…those oomans had made their choices, so did my brother when he intervened with that ooman female."

Tekla did not respond. The hunter continued.

"Are you alike them?"

"Alike who," she asked in a mere whisper.

"Those who burned my brother alive."

"No," she answered and a feeling of awkwardness came over her. She felt like a sinner before a saint. Mikh-dte was pure at heart and she felt disgussed by her previous suggestions to him. "Though these things you say sound so harsh…as if you lack feelings."

"Have you ever met creatures more passionate then a yautja," he asked retorically. "In that case let me know."

He was right again. Tekla came to think of the Mother. Her gentle words in a hostile situation and encouraging smile in an hour of despair. She was perfectly balanced between kindness yet utterly just and fair.

"Look, I'm sorry to have brought it all up," Tekla said with a steady voice. "I will arrange for you a separate room. Will that be satisfactory for you?"

Mikh-dte raised his eyebrows in a confused gesture to try to catch up with these sudden turns in their conversation. She had left their political discussion and now spoke of the near future.

"My own room," he asked. "That would be nice."

"I would think so too, hunter."

"Sure…but why this sudden change?"

She threw herself on the bed and lay staring at the ceiling behind him.

"Because I like you, Mikh-dte and…and I think that will make us foes in the long run."

Tekla patted him gently on the back as she stood up and then walked over to the floor where the vas lay shattered into hundreds of small pieces. She picked up the small fragments and placed them in the larger ones.

"Priestess" Mikh-dte began. "I would never want to give up the opportunity to hunt oomans."

She smiled and responded sincerely. Her answer and motivation surprised even herself.

"I don't mind" Tekla explained and mounted the fragments into a pile of sharp pieces. "Since when does a wolf have to excuse its Nature for a deer?"

"I guess not. And I am sorry that you don't find the feelings in me you had searched for."

She didn't even lift her gaze from the broken pieces on the floor. Tekla felt deeply humiliated, but the tears were held back by her stone carved façade. It wasn't the fact that he felt no physical attraction to her, but rather the humiliation of making such a fool of herself previously by approaching him so boldly. It had been disrespectful and he had responded in a correct manner. He was young and had lost his virginity in a most brutal way, thus in retrospect he diserved more respect and it was his choice to step into manhood; not hers to demand it.

Mikh-dte noticed a change in her mood but didn't want to interfere or dig deeper into her emotions. He rolled off the bed and approached her. They spoke nothing for a long while. Though they could have just brushed the fragments off the floor, they both remained on their knees for a long time, picking even the smallest of fragments from the crevices on the stone floor.

"Damn," she whispered and jerked with her hands.

"What happened, priestess," he asked and looked at her with a deep furrow between his eyes. It gave him a mean look and made him older then he really was.

"I cut my hand," she responded and put her index finger into her mouth.

Mikh-dte watched as that dark, red blood coloured her lips and seeped between her white teeth. He had not seen ooman blod so upclose before, never sensed its choking smell and never felt its taste still warm and fresh in his mouth. Without a second thought he reached for her wounded hand and placed her it against is face. His sharp fangs dug deep into her hand and cut across her plam. She objected with a whimper but wasn't strong enough to pull away. The thick blood filled the hunter's mouth and turned into pink foam around the corners of his lower mandibles. Bitter musk filled the air with a hint of cinnamon, revealing his mixed feeling of pleasure and anger. The taste of the blood spurred his instincts to kill and that exited him just as much as it aggrevated him. He drank like a vampire and during all that time he held her hand close to his face. His breath was shallow and his predatorial behaviour, this thirst for blood, frightened her to the point where she fought herself free and backed far away to the other side of the room. He remained on his knees, focusing on her like a predator concentrating in on its kill. She quickly realised how dangerous he was. This young male, a recently blooded hunter, was all of a sudden a potential threat, not a slave. Tekla looked at him in a way she had never even thought of, a bringer of swift death.

He smiled as his tusks widened. He loved the taste of her blood; ooman blood. So warm and sweet with a piercing taste of metal. Mikh-dte watched the ooman female. Oh, what an easy target she would be. He felt the fragility of her bones as he clutched her hand and realised her body would be as easy to break as it was for the vas to shatter against the stone floor. He gathered his strength and stood up.

"I would appreciate if you could find me a room before the morning comes," he clattered nervously with his mandibles.


	28. Longing

**Longing**

Keetah-dte has had a bad sleep the past weeks. His body as well as soul was tired. During these months he had learned the area and created a home for himself. Some illnesses had tormented him but they had come and passed without any major marks on his physique. He was feeling rather strong at the moment but he needed to be careful not to get any more illnesses or he wouldn't be able to gather food. Some of the animals had learned about the hunter and were careful to sneak about in the area, which forced Keeth-dte to seek further from his safe hideout. The trophies were piled in a corner of his cave but they didn't give much joy, now that they didn't serve to his benefit in society. Still, caught in the track of habits, he saved the bones of the creatures that had fallen for his spear.

"What are you doing now, Tek," he whispered as he lay awake in the darkness. "I am bored…I wish you were here with me."

He repeated his wish over and over but he knew that by the time he would see Tekla again, so much time would have passed that she would have forgotten him and he wouldn't even remember why he had wanted her company. Her face was still etched in his memory and images of her haunted him at nights. The smell of her soft skin was alive in his senses but they would fade along with his longing. It was only a matter of time.

He turned his head to see the markings on the wall that he had carved into the stone in order to keep track of time. Four and a half moon cycles had passed. What that corresponded to in his own time was beyond him. He had no idea if the days were longer or shorter compared to the day span he had been used to; he had to adjust to this planet. Adjust to this life. The question was, would he ever get to feel the luxury of the old world again or would this be all he'd know before his death.

* * *

**She's all that**

Siklah washed the queen's back. She hissed with delight and he smiled in return. Joseph looked at Siklah from a distance ut didn't dare to approach him.

"She likes to be scrubbed like this," Siklah hissed and cleaned the black shell beneath his body.

"So I see," Joseph replied smilingly. "But you are not getting me up there."

"You don't have to" the yautja said comfortingly. The he lifted his head and cast a few questions to Joseph.

"Say, wasn't your girl supposed to have returned? Have you slept with her yet?"

"Goodness, Siklah," Joseph started. "You are too direct in some matters, but the answers are yes and no."

"Why?"

"Why what? Why she hasn't returned or the second one?"

"Both, actually," Silkha said and climbed off the back of the queen. He approached Joseph and sat down next to him on a conveyor belt. "They should have been back by now. No?"

"Yes. Well, maybe they are back but she didn't want me to trouble her anymore."

Siklah slapped Joseph playfully on the back.

"No way. The girl likes you, but it worries me that they are not back yet. There are so many Keresche hovering above us. I feel that something's not right."

"Yeah," Joseph asked. "Well, don't tell Navoh'xne that. I think he is worried enough as it is."

"I thought he hated his sister," Siklah muttered jokingly.

"Nah, I think they love fighting. Nehvi'xne has cute mandibles and a nice pattern of spots on her skin. Have you seen it?"

Siklah smiled and shook his head.

"I've seen it, but there is someone I fancy even more."

"Who is that?"

Siklah remained silent but his smile was far too teasing for Joseph to leve the subject. The young human repeatedly asked for a small description of the person that had charmed Siklah, for he knew that this young yautja was indeed a difficult one to communicate with. After a while Siklah gave in but he spoke with sadness.

"She is very high ranked. Not the kind of person who that would ever look at an offspring of an eta, like me. She wouldn't even ask me to serve her food."

"Is she beautiful?"

Siklah wiped the sweat off his forehead and lay down on the conveyor belt as he spoke.

"She is tall, muscular…she has short braids and a very light pattern on her head which darkens on her back and on her thighs the patterns merge all the way down to her dark brown feet."

Siklah's eyes were feverish as he spoke.

"It almost looks like she has stockings…those fine thighs and that firm behind."

"Hey, you're drooling," Joseph brought it into light laughing.

"Yeah," Siklah wiped off his mandibles. "You would too, if you'd seen her."

Most males would feel a bit abashed being given such a vivid explanaition of their revealing state, but Siklah was very relaxed about his weaknesses and smiled in return.

"Who is she," Joseph was nagging.

"She's a matron."

They were both silent. Joseph realised the unreachable fantasy of Siklah. He understood what Siklah meant by not being able to serve her food even. Siklah would get hurt if he wouldn't be able to get her out of his head and Joseph pointed out some difficulties in such huge differences between casts.

"I know," Siklah sighed. "I saw her again the other day when she was walking Tek to the information centre. She often does that at the time I go out running and…"

"Who? Asakhi?!"

Joseph let off a sound that was unfamiliar to Siklah. It was as if the ooman was growling or trying to roar with a muffled sound.

"What…you know her," the hunter asked and Joseph nodded.

"Yes. She's Tek's tutor and a guardian," he explained.

Siklah jumped up as he became increasingly interested in the matter. He paced back and forth infront of Joseph.

"Can you take me to her," he finally asked.

Joseph sat up and blinked confused and rather troubled.

"No, I can't."

"Why," Siklah bit back instantly. "I'm asking you."

"I haven't seen them in a while…"

"So?"

Joseph sat quietly for a while, contemplating the options they had. Siklah had many times been there to aid Joseph in training as well as in personal problems. Helping the hunter out now was the least he could do. Besides, Siklah had never asked for anything before.

"Alright," Joseph sighed. "Let's seek up Tek and convince her to sneak us inside their hive. What do you think?"

"We will be shot instantly in their dome. No one other is allowed to enter but matrons."

"So? Since when does the threat of Death stop you," Joseph added as he walked past the hunter and disappeared outside. The yautja smiled and rubbed his hands as he cought up his friend, glowing with anticipation and thrilled to the bone.

* * *

**A Plan**

Tekla was standing on the large balcony from where she had a good view over large parts of the city below. Beside her was Kee, balancing on two legs as he put his paws on the egde of the balcony to sniff at any paculiar smell that the breeze might bring along. Tekla was patting his head as they both turned their attention to the world outside. The city looked like a sea of twinkling lights beneath her. The mesh of twinkling pearls of light was reflected on the hull of the hundreds of kresche ships hovering above them. She was a bit worried about the close presence of the Keresche and she could admire the yautja for being able to go on with life as if these past months have been just an ordninary day in life. She was going through the techniques of fight as Asahki had been teaching her. The yautja matron had been quite disappointed in the fragility of the ooman female body, yet she patiently continued training Tekla in the traditional forms of martial arts. Asahki knew Tekla would never be a huntress but it wouldn't hurt her to get to know a few techniques. Well, actually it did hurt her and in a few cases it had caused more than just bruises and claw marks. Tekla looked at the filtdresser on her arm that the medics had to mend after a small fracture she obtained during the last training session. Asahki was really dedicated to her student and Tekla was not about to let her down.

"How are you doing, Tek?"

The sound made her jump and she turned swiftly around. Kee gave off a hostile sound warning anyone to approach his master, but Tekla calmed him down and held on to him.

"Oh, my goodness, Joseph," she gasped and shook her head as Siklah appeared with a silly smile on his face. He was up to something mischievous. His expression revealed it and she asked directly what their business was for no one was allowed to enter the dome of the priestesses other then those who have been invited. These two had obviously sneaked in somehow. Kee recognized the two intruders and walked up to them to greet them.

"I'm sure you have not come to only see how I am doing," she smiled faintly as she turned again to face the city. The two young boys leaned against the balcony on either side of her.

"We are here because Sikla fancies your tutor."

Tekla raised her eyebrow with surprise and cast a quick glance at Siklah, then turned again to face Joseph.

"I can't help you," she responded. "There are too many guards here and besides she would never show an interest for a fellow like you, Siklah."

"I know" the young male sighed and looked past the darkness over the quiet city. "But she is so fine, priestess."

"Oh, Siklah," Tekla started. "She will not turn any attention to you…she can't."

"But you could just sneak us in. He just wants to see her," Joseph assured. "Just a quick glimpse at a distance."

She shook her head and looked around with a worried gaze. She thought she heard something and made a gesture for the hunters to be silent. They listened past their own heartbeats but could not hear anything else but the soft whisper of the evening breeze.

"You are crazy to come here," Tekla argued in a muffled sound. "Do you know what will happen if anyone finds you here?"

"A reasonable guess would be a kick in the behind," Siklah whispered in return and Tekla snorted in response.

"Yes well, you'd be lucky to keep your heads until the morning comes."

Joseph walked close to the doorway to the balcony and listened to the darkness inside the hall. There were no sounds and no motions to be registered or perceived.

"Look," he started and turned to Tekla. "We don't have much time. We just want to know if you could arrange a meeting with her."

"What?"

Tekla shook her head in disbeliefe; these boys must have lost their minds.

"Yes," Siklah agreed. "Make it look coincidental. Like a casual meeting. You go to a diner or park and we happen to be there and you dicide to sit down near us."

His silly smile had a charming warmth. Oh, this one was in love. Tekla sighed and smiled back.

"Alright. I will do whatever I can. Let us have a meal at the Blue Crystal and make sure you'll be there. Tomorrow."

"You have a deal," Joseph intervened.

"Now go before anyone sees you."

She turned to face the silent city again. Joseph noticed something distant in her gaze and made a gesture to Siklah to halt for a moment.

"What is troubling you," Joseph asked and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, it's Keetah-dte and then that you hunter."

"What about them?"

"It's all so confusing," Tekla said with dispondedncy.

Although it was in her nature to be a pessimist, there was something sincerely sad within her.

"I loved Keetah-dte. He was my first and I have such trouble getting over the fact that I most likely will never see him again."

She walked past them towards the doorway where she stopped and continued with her gaze consumed by the darkness inside.

"Then he came along…"

"Who," Siklah asked.

"Mikh-dte. That young black-skinned hunter. I fear I may have developed feelings for him and at first I thought it would be a good thing so that I could forget Ketah-dte…but all I got in return was him making me feel so ashamed of my own nature. It is something I can't change."

"I see," Siklah began with lowered head. "Well, it is something you'll have to accept. I'm sorry to say, but most yautja don't care much for oomans. Not because they possess any negative feelings really, but simply because it is Nature's way. There are boundaries between species and that's the way life is."

Tekla nodded with a faint smile as she turned around.

"Well, he does possess some kinds of feelings."

"Then what is the problem," Siklah asked.

Tekla walked up to him and stretched out her hand. Around her wrist she had deep furrows caused by claws or fangs. At first he couldn't tell which, but as the crescent of small puncture wounds became visible in the dim lighting and the way that crescent of small dots were flanked by large furrows, he realised that Tekla had been bitten.

"He likes to drink my blood," she said as Siklah studied her wounds with a peculiar look.

"How did he react," he asked the young female apprentice.

"I think he had never felt greater pleasure," she responded and removed her hand.

"Be careful," he said with a serious yet compassionate look.

* * *

**Drifted away**

The Mother sat close to Nehvix-ne and looked at the coordinates on the panel.

"So, how far away are we from home?"

"I am really sorry, but it seems though as if we have drifted off a bit.

"Oh, they had counted on that," the Mother grunted and took a sip out of a cup of freshly boiled herbal tea. She cast a glance at D'rach-dte who pased slowly back and forth next to them.

"What is wrong, D'rach-dte," she asked.

"I am amazed that the Keresche would let us go so easily. I think we have missed something."

"It's the war," the old matriarch sighed as her breath dissipated in the shape of a yellow mist into the air. The tea was hot and she stirred it with a small piece of plantroot which she often used in this type of tea for it gave the herbs a special taste. The others sat silently near waiting for her to enlighten them with her wisdom.

"The war cannot be stopped, me dear hunter," she said as she dipped the root into the hot liquid then took a bite out of it.

"Why not, Mother," Sethka hissed softly.

"Because this war is not about me or my dear friend senator R'karasch. No one would fight a war for us. We are merely tools of the people. If you break the pot in which you carry water, you quickly make a new one to survive. Both Keresche and yautja know better then to shed a tear over a leader."

"I don't understand," Teakhi muttered.

"Child, you are still young," the Mother smiled. "Of course you don't understand. But believe me…there is great logic behind this conflict and it is fueled by a meaning and purpose far greater then any life. It is a daring move to attack a senator."

"What have we missed," the anscient mumbled and wiped his forehead from all the sweat. Although he was old, the symmetry in his face told a tale of a once very attractive young man. Teakhi looked at the elder and was caught by his flickering gaze. For a swift second he focused on her attention on him and understood the hidden meaning in her juvenile expression. He smiled back at her then removed his gaze as she blushed. He was far too experienced not to notice her unwilling revealing of a secret thought. But he was old and she was far too young and unexperieced. If she would ever prove to be a worthy female of high social rank, she would get access to his seeds and perhaps get the permission to bare a child with the perfect genetic blend of their outstanding properties. Free from sickness and flaws. For that she would have to fight many battles, attend many activities that would raise her to a rank not shared by many and she would have to reach a much higher age in order to prove her lacking diseases that would appear later on. For an ancient of his calibre nothing less would be satisfactory. They were from completely different worlds that were destent never to cross.

"This conflict is not the consequence of this murder. The murder is a consequence of a conflict," the Mother said. "Both R'karasch and I had to be removed for this war to happen."

"You have not come to any harm, Mother," Nehvi-xne cut in.

"Right, but do you see me at my rightful place making decisions? I need to find out what had caused this conflict. What is it that makes the Keresche so angry?"

"Who said it is entirely the Keresche," anscient D'rach-dte snorted. "I think that there is one thing we have missed. We were all focused on the Keresche…believing that it was they who were displeased. What if it is the yautja?"

The Mother agreed.

"That thought had passed my mind several times. The very thing that points to this is that the Keresche don't seem to mind being the scape-goats; the ones to be blamed. It means that they believe they will gain something greater in the long run. But what is it?"

The ancient squat down beside her.

"R'karasch was removed for he had the power to stop all conflicts, and the same is with you, Mother. The massacre of a group of matrons occurred of those who were your greatest allies and would replace you if anything happened…"

"Yes," the Mother said. "Thousands of battle ships surround our planet and what do we know about those who rule now?"

"What do we think we know about them," the anscient corrected her. She gave him a confirming look.

"We need to mobilize our army," she said with a low voice, hardly notisable. "We have to gather all leaders and pardon the punished. Everyone needs to take weapons into their hands."

* * *

**The beginning**

The Mother looked through the window as she leaned her forehead aginst the cold glass. Space outside was quiet and pieceful. It was so difficult to believe that behind this curtain of blackness and serenity there were worlds on the brink of collision and war. How could it have gone so wrong? Two species of equal strength and power in conflict would bring nothing but destruction and chaos into the future. Despite all logic and sacrifice for future generations, there was something underneath the suface that was breaking through and tearing apart these two ancient creatures.

"You seem to be uneasy," D'rach-dte whispered as he approached from behind. He rested his chin against her shoulder like a child and it made her smile. Even though the yautja males were brutal by nature, there were moments when they were sweeter then pups and more gentle then any mother towards her child.

"Yes," she replied and immediately changed the subject. "Have you seen how Teakhi is looking at you?"

He smiled and backed away just enough to be able to see the Mothers entire complexion as they conversed.

"Yes, I've seen it, but it is a childish dream of hers."

"Well, you can't blame her. She is precocious and quite a good navigator too. I don't know what she is like as a hunter though. If she is worthy of you."

D'rach-dte looked at the matriarch and tiled his head as he spoke.

"Do you think I should give her a chance?"

"No, not if you don't want to. But I know that you are rather ascetic – especially since you have been appointed as ancient in the council. Sixtyone of your children have been fathered without your presence…"

"So," he asked lightly.

"Well, I have noticed that you have noticed Teakhi as well."

"I see…well I'm not…"

"No, no, you don't have to explain" she calmed him with a slight pressure on his chest.

"I feel that I have to," he said emphasisingly. "We are on the edge of war, everybody's nerves are outside of their skin and it could be a mistake. She might just be looking for some comfort…she is only one fourth of my age."

"Oh, yes. She is very young but then again…you still look good."

He smiled again and continued.

"Maybe you are right. Not all contact has to lead to offspring. But you know…"

"What."

"Your years with R'karasch have changed you a lot. In your youth you would never have accepted such foolishness."

"What foolishness," she asked.

"Me even looking at a youngblood such as Teakhi. You would have clawed my eyes out."

"Not if you use protection," she pointed out. "I could still snatch your gonads if you make her pregnant."

"But you wont," he sighed and leaned against the window, facing her.

"No, I won't."

"So what was R'karasch like? You know, most people weren't happy with you living with him for so long, especially since you were the one to replace the ruling Martiarch at that time. You were reckless to leave your clan like that to live with a Keresche."

"He was different. Very…," she drifted into her memory and went silent for a while. "…very devoted…to everything. He made me see that there was an interesting depth to life. We were closer than any lovers and loved more passionately then anything on the face of this Universe, but still, we never even touched. From the moment he helped to deliver my child, we reached a level at which we were friends but far beyond lovers. We joked about sex, relationships and slept in the same bed as mates, but touching would have stolen a part of that feeling I had towards him."

"The immaculate love," the ancient sighed. "Not many people get to share that. Maybe you have reached a level at which you should be taken up by Neshishohani."

"Don't even say that," she growled instantly and turned away from the window. "It is blasfemi to even think such a thing."

"Why?"

"Only the People of the Light can choose their candidates. No one can apply to be taken up to their community. Compared to the Neshishohani I am on the same level as Teakhi is to you. It's out of the question."

"Well, I might approach Teakhi just to feel someone's hands on me again after so many years, but you should ask yourself if you have anything more to give your people."

The Mother turned to face D'rach-dte.

"I know," she said. "I have thought of it. My thoughts and feelings are far beyond all of you and I can no longer express in words all the things I feel and know inside. I have drifted away from the worldly problems and I do find it difficult to make decisions in the patty issues of personal ambitions. I find it hard that people don't see past this world. People can't understand why something is right at one occasion and wrong in the next…that delicate balance."

"There you have it," D'rach-dte said. "You need to step down Mother and hand your place over to someone who is restricted by the same emotions as most of us others. You have taken one step too far and we have a hard time keeping up the pace."

"I know, but we can't do this until it this troublesome time has passed."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Teakhi sat at the control panel and kept guard over the coordinates added by Sethka. He and Nehvi-xne had gone to catch a few hours of sleep. They would need it to keep their minds alert and ready for the day to come.

"Teakhi, you are wanted in the relax launge," the Mother said firmly.

"Why?"

The question came without thought.

"Do you question," the Mother growled.

Teakhi clattered with her mandibles in shame and lowered her head. How stupid of her to question the Mother.

"Yes, Mother," the youngblood responded and left her seat. Little did she know that the Mother followed her steps with a smile.

Surrender to his will

Teakhi entered the launge where the Mother used to hold her important meetings under relaxed conditions when she was on the move to face and debate different political issues. The ancient was standing at the window facing the darkness outside.

"Come closer," he said as he remained motionless.

Teakhi stepped closer and closer. She was very careful and advanced only one step at a time as if she was approaching something dangerous. Finally, she was next to him. She cast a quick glance at the ancient. His long tresses were gray and immensely decorated and shimmered in the dim lighting. His strong sinewy fingers were playing with the embroided collar of the cloak he was wearing. He seemed very concentrated and didn't even move a muscle in his face as she approached him. His eyes were completely motionless – he was frozen like a beautiful image through time.

"Have you asked for me, ancient," she asked.

He took a deep breath and said nothing for a long time.

"Look," he broke the silence.

Teakhi looked into the darkness outside and at billions of twinkling stars.

"What should I look at?"

The ancient smiled.

"Have you ever passed by a cosmic string," he asked.

"I've read about it in theory, but never seen one."

"What do you know about it, girl?"

"Well, they are thousands of lightyears wide, one dimensional and possess immense gravity."

The ancient snorted a smile.

"That's child's knowledge. Can you develop the theory further?"

Teakhi twitched her upper right mandible. She was offended by the raw comment of her knowledge, so she was about to show that she wasn't at all as juvenile as he thought. Indeed, she had spent many hours at the information centre studying physics.

"In twentysix spacetime dimensions, these extra unphysical states wind up disappearing from the spectrum."

"And why is that," he asked firmly.

"Because the bosonic string quantum mechanics is only consistent if the dimension of spacetime is twentysix. By looking at the quantum mechanics of the relativistic string normal modes, one can deduce that the quantum modes of the string look just like the particles we see in spacetime, with mass that depends on the spin."

"Not bad," he smiled. "But tell me why are the boundary conditions important for string behaviour?"

"Well, strings can be open, with ends that travel at the speed of light, or closed, with their ends joined in a ring. One of the particle states of a closed string has zero mass and two units of spin, the same mass and spin as a graviton, the particle that is supposed to be the carrier of the gravitational force."

"Precisely and how does immense gravitation display itself unless there is a question of a hole?"

"There will be a mirror image of space on both sides of the string."

"Yes, have you ever seen one?"

"Just in simulations," she replied.

"Well," he said and placed a hand on her shoulder and directed her to stand in front of him. "In about a moment you are to witness it in real life."

"Really," she hissed softly and felt a bit uneasy as the heat from is body radiated against hers. She kept her gaze focused on the stars outside and dwelled within the distorted images of the magnificent Universe. The cloak dropped to the floor and brushed against her feet. She sunk into the embrace of the ancient as his hands slid across her waist and held her tightly. As his tusks played softly against the back of her neck, she surrendered completely to his will.


	29. The Players

**The players**

Leread-dti was strolling along the monumental corridors of the council dome; closely accompanied by Mikh-dte. He was humble and respectful and walked silently with smooth steps next to her.

"She is not that repulsive, young hunter," Lerea-dte spoke firmly.

"I didn't mean it like that, priestess" Mikh-dte mumbled with his head bowed.

She cast a quick glance at him and smiled.

"So what do you mean, hunter?"

"I have not met with anything like her is quite a fascinating creature, but there are some things I can't tolerate about her."

"Such as," Lerea-dti asked and turned to face the young hunter. His black skin glistened at the surface as if had been moist, though she knew it was merely the texture of the youthful skin.

"She is too small, fragile and she has irregular mood changes that make no sense. It's as if she is hundreds of people in one body. I feel she can't be honest," he explained. "I find it so strange that she had me raped and then asking me to share her bed…it is disgusting."

He lifted his head and his gaze was caught by her stone like complexion.

"She is different and has a different spectra of emotions then us…although…"

She stopped for a moment and placed her index finger under his chin and directed him to stand tall. Then she continued.

"…although, as I saw on the surveillance screen she has something that draws you like a magnet."

He felt utterly ashamed and turned away from her scrutenizing gaze.

"You like her taste, no?"

Lerea-dti was not about to let him relax for one moment. She circled him like a predator ready to attack it's prey but not until it had the satisfaction of letting the prey suffer to the point where it whished it was already dead. The young hunter felt trapped and he had no choice but to face the leading priestess.

"Yes."

"Isn't it amazing how ooman blood can speak to your deepest instincts? It's not like kainde blood. It doesn't sting your senses…or like Keresche blood, which had a mild sent of fahey-bark. No…this one has the choking smell of everything you love to feel."

She stepped away from him, then flanked him again with her bitter breath.

"You dislike her closeness at one hand, but then she represents the very passion of our existence…so tell me Mikh-dte…"

"Yes, priestess."

"How does it feel to desire something you hate so much?"

He sighed as he looked passed her at the thousands of ships that hovered outside the windows.

"Confusing, priestess. I still feel the taste in my mouth…I still dream of bringing her down like any common prey."

"Oh, but you musn't. Instead, you will keep on accompanying her and learn about her. I don't know her, but I respect oomans in some sense. As a mass they are one of the most unintelligent creatures I've come across, but as individuals…well, that is different, indeed. I understand why Wh'houri fell for Vajk. He is a good person."

"Do you know him, priestess?"

"I have spoken to him. I have seen him standing up for her the first day they arrived. I also saw how that little female, Tek, faught for Keetah-dte. So in the depth of their consciesness they can be quite noble. She is not as stupid as she is naïve."

"Why do you want them dead then."

"Not dead, but confined in their own behaviour. These oomans represent future dangers and in order to handle that, we need to know them better then they know themselves."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, we must know what it is that makes them attractive other then as prey. It's not really the fact that there are affections, but these are affections out of control. The oomans belong to the sixtythree big that are still left in piece in their natural habitats. They are needed to keep our genes clean, to keep us strong…even hunters have to die if they are too weak. We are growing in number, far too quickly and the nearby planets are crowded. More and more conflicts have occurred lately in quadrons everywhere. Oomans, yautja, Keresche, Zenthi, Ghahai…we are all successful breeders and if we don't watch out, overpopulations will lead to devestation. People seem to have forgotten that Fateful Age. Oomans are the few that still have the ability to kill yautja and Keresche…whatever their fragile, deceitful nature, they need to be protected from pochers and even from those who want to tame them for egotistical purposes."

"But, priestess," Mikh-dte said carefully. "What about those who already settled a different lifestyle.

"They will have to be kept down in number. Now, go and keep her company. I have important business to attend to."

* * *

**The young clowns**

"I will get you some food. What do you want today," Siklah asked as he stood near the counter to get something to eat. Joseph scratched his nose as he contemplated what he was most craving for and then decided for some minced meat with boiled kawa-roots. He then returned to the table they had chosen far, but close enough Tekla and Asakhi. Siklah was a bit nervous and full with anticipation. Joseph smiled as he watched Siklah from a distance as he placed an order from a Shesikte, that had just returned from a successful hunt and was now serving the meat of his stock, which was of a predatorial whale-like creature. The skull was of course kept by the hunter, but the meat was not to be destroyed, thus he traded his goods, in this case mountains of fresh meat, for some advanced weaponry and a place where he could recover from his journeys. The Seshikte were amazing creatures. They were slender and rather feminine in their statue with graceful movements, but once angered they were extremely dangerous. They did not have any definable facial features. No eyes, no nose, not even an apparent mouth, just a bony protrusion through the top of their torso, covered with tiny dark hair. Their head war similar to that of a hawk, only with sharper edges around the skull, and instead of feathers they had fur like velvet. The beak was not as big in comparison to the facial features and could not be opened. It was merely a small straw of bone through which they could either spit acidous digestive fluid on an enemy, or shoot a sharp projectile-like tongue into their meal. In fact, they could not chew or eat as yautja or humans. Instead, they sucked in the nutrients through their projectile tongue. They had only two fingers that began at what Joseph could guess was their elbow and extremely good climbers. Yautja of the eta-cast were helping out to prepare and serve the food.

Siklah returned to the table and soon after a young yautja with very poor eyesight walked up to the table. It was evident that he was born with severe damage to his head and his eyes were but a small slit. He placed the food on the table without even looking at the guests. He did not dare to. Eta never looked into the eyes of a higher cast.

Tekla and Asakhi appeared in the doorway. The proud priestess walked in first and her marvellous robe sweeped the floor behind her. Tekla followed closely.

"Why were you so keen on eating here," she asked Tekla as she looked around for a place to sit.

"Because I heard that this shipment came in just a few days ago and the meat is wonderful."

Tekla sat down and looked passed Asakhi when she spotted Siklah and Joseph. They were right on time as it was promised. She waved at them to call for their attention and as Siklah caught a glimpse of Asakhi he almost choked on his food. As he was cuaghing and blushing by this display, the matron turned to see what the commotion was about.

"Well, well, nice to see you both here," she smiled and watched Siklah as he bent down for her not to see his condition. "How do you like it here so far, Joseph? It was while ago we spoke."

"It's very nice priestess. I got to know some new people."

"Oh yes," she snorted playfully. "I've heard. Nehvi-xne is her name is it not so?"

Joseph faced her with a big, silly smile as the pristess rolled with her eyes. Jeseph loved the common features between yautja and humans – only, the yautja looked more funny then humans when they did whatever they did. Within a few minutes the half blind yautja served the priestesses and they all started eating. Siklah, who usually finished within seconds, was the last to finish. He cast swift looks at Asakhi, but always turned away just in time not to seem blatent. They sat in the diner for a long time, discussing all matters of the world, until the first stars started to appear in the sky. Asakhi had never talked for so long with any subjects or even young warriors, but the vibrant and light atmosphere of the conversation had captured her and she felt completely as ease as she sat with the younglings.

"I think it is time to go now," Asakhi pointed out with a light sigh. All the chores of the day had been postponed, which did not matter in all, but required planning for the next day. They all went separate ways.

"She is so incredible," Siklah mumbled as he kept his steady gaze at the Asakhi far away. "I really want to meet her again."

"Yep, she is nice," Joseph yawned and shook his head to regain some energy. "I thought you'd never stop talking. You said more in there then you had ever in your life."

Siklah chockled.

"Well, she brought that out of me."

"Ummmm…yeah, right. So, when should we arrange the next meeting with her? Just tell me in advance so I can bring some earplugs."

"It will be two days from now," Siklah smiled and slapped Joseph on the shoulders. "I just need time to look at the structure of that area."

"What?!"

"She mentioned her quarter area in the dome..."

"That is suicide, Siklah. I mean it. If we are caught, we will be executed."

Siklah shrugged, which with yautja wasn't so much a gesture of not knowing something, but rather not caring. Then he added boldly.

"Only if we get caught."

Joseph focused on the hunter and searched for answeres in his complexion.

"Ventilation systems are useful for many things."

* * *

**Vajk and leader Reou**

Vajk had taken the wrong turn back to the ship. He was avoiding social occasions since his quarrel with Wh'houri and there had been a smaller gathering with certain matriarchs who were troubled about the fact that the Mother had not yet returned or even sent a signal. Since Nahvo'xne knew the code to his twin sister's private frequency through which she usually communicated with other ships without anyone tuning in to listen, the younger matrons had hoped she would answer on this call without the Keresche realising that there had been a secret contact with the Mother. Unfortunately, there was nothing but silence out in space – Nehvi-xne did not answer, which was quite troubling. No matter how rude she sometimes was towards her brother, she always answered his call. Thus, whilst the matrons were talking to Wh'houri, Nahvo-xne, Nat'wa and the other elders, Vajk took a walk to try to clear his head from all the thoughts about the frailty of life – things that he was beginning to be painfully familiar with as he was getting older. Only six years have passed since they left Earth, but all the things he had to go through – the eccessive learning, the hard training, the numerous hunting trips – all these thing were beginning to wear and tare his body and it was beginning to show. His joints were sometimes hurting to the point where he could hardly lift a spear. He was trying to hide his ailments from Wh'houri but he knew that she was very aware of his deteriorating physique.

The passion between them had grown cold and the weeks were no longer pleasant to share. Each time they were in the same room together, he couldn't help but to be cold towards Wh'houri – to put up a front that she had no chance to pierce through. He did not mean to, but somewhere beyond his selfpity he was afraid that she would loose respect for the person he was. For the yautja, physical weakness was sometimes hand in hand with spitirual feebleness as well.

He had been walking for hours and got a bit confused among the enormous buildings. Vajk knew it was dangerous for many yautja and Keresche would put his head on a wall if they would have the chance; yet this fateful night he stumbled upon Leader Reou.

As he took a turn to walk the other direction he caught sight the Keresche leader who was sitting outside a diner conversing with an officer of his kind. The kereche noticed Vajk and their eyes met at a distance. Vajk lowered his gaze and was planning on moving on without any contact, but the leader approached him.

"Nice night to take a walk."

Vajk said nothing at first, but felt that eventually he needed to respond. The kresche could be very easily offended if they did not get the proper response for a friendly approach.

"Yes. It's kind of mild…"

"What way are you going," leader Reou asked kindly and stepped aside to join in on any direction Vajk was taking.

"I'm not sure. I think I may have gotten a bit confused on these roads."

The Keresche gave off a slight laughter that sounded like a playful, rythmic murmur.

"That happens," he stated. "But these streets are hardly good for oomans to loose their ways on."

"Sure enough, leader," Vajk agreed and began walking towards the street which he thought would lead him back. The Keresche joined him.

"So, please tell me," leader Reou began. "What brings an ooman like you to a place like this?"

Vajk snorted and the Keresche noted the irritaion in his current disposition.

"The same reason that brings any man to commit foolish deeds," Vajk spat. "A woman."

The Keresche, who was a hermaphrodite, did not quite understand the sacasm in the sentence, but didn't make any effort to unravel the meaning of it since he had more important things to discuss.

"Can you tell me what all this is about," the Keresche said and looked at the sky where thousands of ships were hovering silently as if they were meant to have a naturally defined place among the stars.

Vajk looked up and stopped for a short while. He stood silently for a while contemplating on what to say. To lie to a Keresche was as pointless as clutching water in ones fist. They had sharper senses then the yautja and could with no effort determine the change in mood in any creature.

"Do you want an honest answer, leader," he asked retorically.

The Keresche did not reply.

"It is not about power. I don't think it is about who killed who. I don't think it has anything to do with the differences among different people…"

Leader Reou was smiling in his own way, although he knew the oomans would not be able to see that in his features.

"Why do you think the way you do, warrior," he asked and leaned closer to Vajk to be able to see his face more clearly.

"Both your people and the yautja pride yourselves in being noble. Not like humans. So there would be no need for you to fight over causes my people would fight for, such as power, riches, territory or to prove who'se right or wrong…"

The Keresche leader was intrigued by the discernment of the ooman, thus he wanted to know more. He encouraged Vajk to develop his theories even further as they strolled along the busy streets where life went on as ususal.

"If we are to be truthful, leader, if this was a matter of retaliation the culprits would have been caught a long time ago, but someone or someones do not want that to happen," Vajk opined. "With your advanced technology you could both exterminate each other in blink of an eye, yet you chose to gather vast armies and if war breaks out, there will be millions of lives sacrificed. Your people would not sacrifice millions for a personal cause, leader. It must be something greater. Maybe it has more to do with the similarities between your species and the yautja. People have been focusing on the differences…but what do think?"

The ooman was frank and very direct, hence leader Reou respected Vajk in that sence.

"I think it seems as if you have great experience in war. You must be a good warrior."

Vajk nodded with a faint smile.

"I used to have great experience in war and I used to be a good warrior…now I am just a broken man."

The words slipped Vajk's lips and it was too late to take it back.

"Time passes us all by," the Keresche added.

"Too fast for some of us, leader."

They reached Nat'wa's ship.

"Well, leader Reou, it was an honour to speak to you."

Vajk bowed and the Keresche returned the gesture. As the ooman disappeared inside the ship a lojal follower of leader Reou approached from a distance.

"What was he like, leader," the young soldier asked.

"Sad," the leader responded. "His eyes are saturated as if he have lived for a thousand years already, yet he is hardly older then a child."

"Did he know anything about the situation?"

"He knows...I'm sure of it. He just haven't realised it yet. I think it is wise to observe this one closer."

* * *

**A juvenile stunt**

Joseph adjusted his mask to be able to see in the dark tunnels of the ventilation system. He and Siklah had entered through the main tunnel, which was a vast vertical shaft that ran through the core of the dome like the stem of a tree from which smaller tunnels protruded into the different levels like branches. The wind was very strong in this main shaft, which was so deep that it was impossible to see its bottom. The engines that pumped air though the building hummed softly and made the air vibrate as it swirled around the two boys. Joseph was holding on to the edge of crevice where each segments of the shaft was welded together. Siklah was right next to him. They were both carrying a large board of metal on their backs, which, if everything worked as planned, would aid them to glide close to the walls and slow down their fall. The adherence-board was adjustably magnetic and would adhere to the shaft depending on the filed applied by the user. The problem was to let go and dare to fall, then try to grab hold of the board and activate it before they were smashed against the wall by the strong winds. Joseph was very hesitant about this stunt, but then again, Siklah was very persuasive.

"Jump, or I'll kick you off myself."

"Oh, you are so kind you moron," Joseph added with a friendly, but insecure smile. "So how long do we have to fall?"

"When I tell you to adhere, you turn to the max and we'll be stuck to the wall. Just make sure you don't miss the tunnel."

"Well I can't see a thing, so how do I know which one it is."

"Look, each segment contains twenty stories. When you have passed the twelvth segment, then start breaking and try to stop at the bottom of the eleventh, near the tunnel opening."

"Right, twelve, then start breaking."

Joseph eased the straps on his back and tried to lift the board with one hand, but the large metal piece was so heavy that it made him lose his grip off the wall and he began falling. He was swirling in the air like a leaf, but he managed to grab hold of the handles and tap on the control panel to activate the magnetic field. The board was used when repair had to be done in tunnels or the outside of ship hauls, so it was drawn a to the walls and slid downwards about in inch from them.

Joseph was focusing on counting the segments of the shaft. As he passed the twelvth one, he increased the power of the field and the board was drawn closer to the wall and thus slowing down. He stopped just above the small tunnel opening. Siklah had better precision and experience of this adherence-board and managed to stop next to the opening. For him it was just to let go of the board and step onto the edge of the ventilation tunnel, whereas Joseph needed a hand to be able to follow.

"So where do we go from here," Joseph asked once he was safely inside the tunnel. He rubbed his sweaty palms against his belly.

"We continue ahead about half a lehik and then to the left where we should be able to pass through the corridor which leads to Asakhi's quarters."

Siklah was gliding throught the ventilation tunnel filld with childish anticipation. The tunnel was a bout twice as high as they were, so advancing through these was like walking on a street. It was not so strange after all, since the dome was an extremely large and advanced architecture.

"Now listen," Siklah called for attention. "We are in a middle section of the ceiling. Benieth us is the isolation and reinforcements that are rather fragile, so don't step on the isolation pads even if they look sturdy or you will fall through the roof and end up on someones shoulders. Walk only on the grid aroud the pads. Got it?"

"Got it, Siklah. So once we go through here how do we get back to the shaft?"

Siklah looked at Joseph and tilted his head in a gesture that said it all.

"There is no way back, right," Joseph asked retorically.

"Not this way. Tekla will have to help us, but that's no problem, right?"

"I hope not."

Joseph was a bit worried about this mission. Yutja females were not so impressed by foolish heroes; even if the heroe was risking his life to catcha glimpse of her. He wasn't sure that Asakhi would be any less harsh to Siklah if she caught them sneaking around her quarters. He was doubting that her heart would melt at the mere reason to this suicide mission. Nevertheless, Siklah was determined to meet with Asakhi and Joseph as usual was in on the adventures.

Siklah climbed down from the ceiling closely followed by Joseph. It was late and the halls and the vast corridors were quiet. They applied cloaking as they sneaked around since most yautja were not using masks unless they were hunting. That would hopefully protect them. It was crusial, however, to avoid the gurads for they were properly equipped to discover all intruders. Siklah was running ahead. He had studied the blueprints for the section they were sneaking aroun, but at some point he had to stop.

"So, which way is it from here," Joseph whispered. "We have been walking around for years."

Siklah was focusing for a short moment, trying to recall the mesh of corridors on the blueprints he had cast a quick glance at this evening.

"This way…"

* * *

**…overheard**

Tekla was conversing with Asakhi about the past weeks of training and personal experiences. There was a separate part of her quarters that was furnished like a lounge with comfortable sofas around an elliptical table. Beautiful vases of her own height were flanking the black sofa and the massive candles placed around the room reminded her of the environment she imagined harem wives lived in. Tekla loved to sit and draw among the soft, decorated pillows and drink tea. This time she was accompanied by her tutor and the worldly problems of the everyday life were brought up.

"He has been really nice lately," Tekla explained. "But you should have seen how he was behaving when I cut my hand."

"Yes, you told me before."

"I don't know what to say. I don't trust him but at the same time I can't give him up either. It's a paradox I don't know how to cope with."

Asakhi emptied her beaker of herbal tea and handed it over to Tekla for her to fill it up again. Kee was lying next to her in the large sofa, clearly enjoying her company as she slowly caressed his back over and over. His thick, beautiful fur was well cared for and a deliscious contrast to the red leather band around hid neck. Tekla was obviously changing the band everyday to fit her own garments, since she allowed him to walk with her wherever she went.

"Listen to your instincts," Asakhi suggested. "This whole situation of yours is really absurd. Why don't you turn him lose?"

"Apart from his strange behaviour from time to time, he has taught me a lot of things about your society."

"That young thing," Asakhi asked with surprise. "Now, I am astonished."

"Indeed" Tekla nodded. "He has pointed out some things for me that had made it a bit easier for me to be among people. You said, by the way, that the key to solutions most often come from unlikely sources."

Tekla handed the full beaker over to Asakhi, who thanked her with a slight gesture.

"So you mean he gave you solutions to your social problems."

"Maybe," Tekla smiled and took a sip out of the tea.

"Or is it just a silly idea of eventually taming him," Asakhi suddenly asked harshly.

"I don't think so," Tekla snorted although she felt that the matron's question had hit a tender spot.

"I hope not," Asakhi continued. "You know he will not replace Keetah-dte."

"Oh, I know, I know, but he is the only person besides you that I can talk to."

"Which means…"

Asakhi tilted her head.

"Which means nothing other then the fact that I at last have some company."

"Tekla, you have a lot more to worry about then the lack of companionship. Your training, for instance."

"What about it," Tekla asked.

"You need to strengthen your physique. That requires discipline and training."

"I already look like a man," she argued and looked at her arms. The muscles were clearly defined under the velvet skin. The young lady that was once a fragile little flower had been reshaped under the pressure of countless hours of warrior training. She was far from the skills of Asakhi, but good enough to manage on her own when attacked.

"And still you can't wheel the weapons properly," Asakhi countered playfully.

"I will eventually, don't worry," Tekla smiled. "By the way, why do all intelligent creatures have to pose a threat?"

Tekla took a sip out of that sweet tea and look outside her window as she continued. "All of those I had met so far were predatorial creatures. Why does that behaviour go so well with development?"

"Because," the matron began. "Predators always have to work a little bit harder in order to survive. Can't you recall any great differences between vegetarians and predators from your planet?"

Tekla tried to remember but she had never hunted back home. She was merely working on a farm her whole life. But she soon realised that there were things even on the farm she could relate to.

"Yes…well, I think…we used to have goat and sheep that were sometimes ravaged by wolves. I remember that I was so amazed that a kid could stand up and run only a few hours after its birth. So competent to survive already then."

"How about that other animals you mentioned, then…the predator?"

"Wolf cubs take months to make it on their own. They are very helpless a long time and they have to learn to hunt, what to eat and so on…"

"Yes," Asakhia greed. "Whereas grass and leaves are quite easy to find. Vegetarians can get a meal almost every day and anywhere, but predators cannot take food for granted. When they hunt they are offensive and acting and need to anticipate the prey, which takes a different kind of thinking then being defensive and reacting. Therefore, predators are usually more curious and take chances more often then those that feed on leaves. And also, prey can defend themselves by such a simple thing as being big, whereas a predator cannot be too big or the risks of hunting will pose a far too great danger for its survival."

"How so," Tekla wondered.

"When you hunt, you run, fall, get kicked, break bones and so on. If an animal is too big, then falling itself can be life threatening. Getting crushed under your own weight is not a fruitful way of survival."

Tekla laughed.

"So in your opinion, priestess, what are we humans good at as predators compared to yautja?"

"Nothing, of course," Asakhi said as a matter of fact, though a faint smile revealed itself behind her façade.

"Oh, please," Tekla protested. "I know you better then that. You would never hunt something unworthy."

Asakhi laughed.

"You are right. Actually you oomans are better runners when it comes to long distance. In fact, I think among all the animals on your planet, no others can match your endurance in running. The narrow hips, your long shins and the arched foot absorbs the dull thump of each step much better then our body. A yautja is much faster at short distances, but I have heard there are oomans that can actually run for many days in a row without exhausting the body. That's not possible with us."

"Anything else," Tekla asked with a sense of pride.

"So you got a taste for appreciation, am I right?"

"Oh, let me have some fun too," Tekla laughed and encouraged Asakhi to continue.

"Alright, alright," Asakhi agreed. "You eyes are better too. Oomans are known to be able to distinguish between two million colours. About half is true for yautja."

"Oh, now I get it," Tekla burst out loudly. "I was wondering why everything you paint has such strong contrast in colours. Blue, red, yellow, black…all colours are so strong. None of that pastel variants that we use in our paintings."

"Then of course one other major thing, is your ability to save water through your skin," the matron explained. "Yautja come from a warm and moist environment, where water has never been scarce. Keresche are desert creatures. Their skin is tough and keep water well isolated inside the body and they lose very little of it in intense heat. So we are two opposites. Oomans are in between. So, are you happy now?"

"No, to be honest. I'd like to know more about how you see us and…"

"Wait," the matron hushed her suddenly. Asakhi stood up and listened as she turned towards the door. "Something is going on."

Tekla stood up and walked towards the door.

"I don't hear anything."

Suddenly there was a banging on her door. Tekla jerked at first, but then carefully opened the door and two well-known rascals stumbled inside. Kee lifted his head and gave off a small warning, but as he recognized the two boys, he made no effort get up.

"What is going on?!"

The matron growled in a threatening manner and slammed her fist against the table at which she recently had tea. Siklah and Joseph backed up a bit with respect and lowered their heads.

"What are you doing here," she roared and slowly approached them. "How dare you come here?"

She grabbed Siklah by the throat and lifted him with one arm until he couldn't feel the ground beneath his feet.

"Please, priestess," he mumbled as the words were held back by her choking grip. "You have to listen."

She leaned closer and stared into his face, but the sincerity in his expression made her calm enough to wanting to hear him out. She did threaten to rip him to pieces if he couldn't explain this disrespectful act in a satisfying manner. Siklah fell to the ground and tried to control his coughing as she stepped away. Her eyes were burning like fire and neither Tekla nor Joseph dared to speak.

"We…we happened to overhear a conversation," he gasped and rubbed his neck. He could hardly keep his balance and leaned against the wall for which he was quickly reprimanded. "Excuse me, matron."

"What conversation," she asked forcefully and cast a quick glance at Joseph who looked away.

"It was the Mother's replacement who was speaking to someone," Siklah explained nervously. "They were talking about a war."

Asakhi narrowed her gaze in disbelief.

"Speaking with whom," she asked in a deep murmur.

"I don't know, who it was, priestess," he ensured. "There were several species, judging by the voices."

"What was it about," Tekla intervened but Asakhi made a gesture for her to stay in place and not to come closer. Siklah looked past the amazon and caught Teklas gaze as if he was reaching for her to save him from this situation. At first he couldn't find the words. As Asakhi roared at him in demand of his focus, his gaze shifted into an anxious look.

"Speak, damn you or you have taken your last breath," she hissed and took a step closer to him.

Lucky for him, the small ooman female stepped in.

"Wait," she said and walked up to Siklah. He noticed the difference in her movements compared to before. She used to have a bit of a shrunken posture, with narrow shoulders and a slightly arched back – like a person with no confidence. This time, she was erect and her back was straight like a spear. He voice was clear and convincing as opposed to that quiet whispering she used to communicate with. He enjoyed the change he was witnessing.

"Why don't you come here," she asked and offered a seat to the young hunter. It was an unusual gesture, but Siklah accepted it and did as he was told. "Now, tell us what you heard."

Siklah calmed himself down a bit, then told a tale of a great war that was upon them. The planned onset of a great conflict between species with a capacity to exterminate each other. War-ships heading to Azarumakh and vast armies of warrior tribes of Yautja, Keresche, Zenthi, Ghahai and Shesikthe were awaiting a single command to start an attack. Billions of creatures gathered with a single purpose of killing, fuelled by hatred and driven by a mesh of lies of murdered leaders and betrayal of species. All were there to fight for the preservation of their way of life, to put down all threats to against their nature, but little did they know that they were the ones to be sacrificed in order to create a new world. The obstacles were the ones to be wasted in this war.

Asakhi could hardly believe what she was hearing but it was crucial for her to stay focused as Siklah continued.

"The hunting territories have been sealed off and no one can enter them. And any remaining hunter outside has been marked by arbitrators. They will never return home."

"Why would billions of people of different species go into such a conflict that has no winners," Tekla asked. "They will all lose."

"No," Asakhi said. "Someone will gain something in this."

"I don't think it is merely one person, matron," Siklah went on. "There are too many people involved."

"I agree," she said.

"Why gather armies so far out at Azarumakh," Joseph argued. "It makes no sense."

"Yes it does," Asakhi countered. "It was where our last great war was fought. It has a symbolic value."

"Symbol of what," Tekla asked.

"We find that out and we know the problem to this war."

Asakhi turned to Siklah.

"How did you come across this information?"

"Like I said, we overheard…"

"Yes, yes," she hissed. "But what were you doing in the dome?"

Her voice deepened and was threatening. No one dared to answer as she demanded the truth. Joseph, who could spill his guts without any fear of reprimand, was unusually quiet. Finally, Tekla sighed and approached Asakhi with a dejected look on her face.

"One of these boys," she began. "Likes you a lot. Let's leave at that."

"So you were helping them," the matron growled at the human girl with her arms crossed.

"No," Tekla emphasised. "Not this time…"

She realised she had said too much.

"Not this time," Asakhi repeated. "The diner, perhaps?"

The ooman nodded to confirm the accusations.

"I am disappointed in you, Tekla," the matron hissed and walked passed her to the two young hunters.

"Get back to your ship," she said to Siklah. "I shall join you as quickly as possible but I don't want to be seen with you if you might have been spotted during your little adventures. Don't talk to anyone," she demanded. "Can you handle that?"

The hunters agreed and followed her command. As the boys disappeared, Asakhi turned her attention to Tekla, but the tiny ooman responded very quickly.

"No, you're not."

The amazon raised her eyebrows.

"What does that mean?"

"You are not disappointed in me."

Asakhi hissed with discontent. She did not confirm the ooman's suspicions, but neither did she reject them.


End file.
